Fe Crossroads Of Time
by YueTian
Summary: With wars over, Valla have regained their long-lost peace and their royal family busied themselves with its restoration. However, one day, something happened that brought back the conflicts that was supposedly put to rest. A conflict bizarre enough to send them to another world! The world where Ylisse reside! Despite their brief meeting, another problem secretly made its way too...
1. Chapter 1: The Start

The Start

When he awoke, he found himself staring straight up at the radiant blue skies and the shadow of the tree overhead. He wasn't certain where he was, but the thought of a large castle garden came to his mind. Kamui managed to get to his feet with a groan as the cool wind blew across his face. Managed to grab a hold of something, he steadied himself as he slowly began to look about in confusion.

"Where… am I?" He began with a small frown.

Before him was a large city gate arising from the trees. It was nothing to the castle gardens in his mind. Was he not home? With a hand on one of them, he slowly began to move away from it to get closer to the wall, but, doing so, his view slightly shifted. His head ached and was still slightly hazy as he struggled to focus. Then, he began to lose his balance again and tumbled on the dirt ground.

"H-Hey! You all right there?!"

It was a familiar voice that ran through his voice, but he was unable to match it with face nor did he have the strength to. He frowned and turned to do so. Instead, he struggled to see the person, but his vision was blurry and he slowly felt as if the curtains were closing down around him as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

The sound of horses slowly awoke him as he slowly opened his eyes in slight daze. His mind was clearer now as he saw the rough white cloth of the wagon's roof. He was in a wagon, correct?

He thought that he heard some movements and conversation and, with a little effort, pushed himself up. Upon doing so, he found himself face to face with the rear end of the transportation device.

"Where am I?" He managed in a croaked quiet voice.

Clearly, he was in a wagon, but just where is he on the map? He felt the strong need to get to his feet and slowly made his way to the entrance with his hand on the bench for support. As he tried to step off the wagon, he slipped and fell to the ground. He grimaced with a slight groan as he struggled to get up, but failed to get to his feet.

"Kamui?!"

The voice calling out his name caught him by surprise as he looked up. The light of the sun blinded him slightly as a hand reached out and helped him to his feet. He slowly began to regain his balance as more voices called out.

"He's awake!"

"Milord!"

Finally, he was starting to take in the bright colors around him as the hand grabbed his shoulder, "Kamui, are you all right?"

He slowly nodded as he looked up to see a familiar face. It was a man with blur hair and clothing. On his shoulder was a strange looking birthmark, but slightly familiar to him.

"Chrom?" He managed with a small grimace, "Y-Yeah… I believe so. My mind is still a little hazy, though. Is that really you?"

With the light of his surroundings finally coming to his vision, he turned to see a familiar young woman with blond pigtail hair, yellow dress, and a white headdress rushing over with a gold staff in hand. She was immediately followed by a familiar knight in blue armor and chestnut hair holding a large axe. He strained a small smile as he slowly began to straighten himself without Chrom's help, "Lissa. Er, Frederick, correct? It's been a long time."

"Huh?" Chrom raised a brow, "But, we've only just met two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Kamui grimaced.

"Maybe, you're still confused?" Lissa frowned nervously.

"I suppose…" Kamui managed with a small frown.

"How about resting up in the wagon a little more, then?"

He looked up to see a young silver hair man in a dark hood with purple and gold embroidery walking over to them with a look of deep concern across his face.

"Oh! You're…" Kamui frowned as he struggled to recall the person though he bear no sense of familiarity on the individual.

"Robin." The man replied, "I'm the Shepherds' new tactician. I'd advise that you go rest in the wagon for a while longer. Perhaps you're still in a daze?"

There wasn't much room for denial or his choice as Frederick and Lissa helped guide him to the edge of the wagon where he sat slowly gathering his jumbled thoughts.

"I'm relieved that you're all right, though." Chrom breathed a sigh of relief, "You had us worried when we saw you collapse at the east entrance of the town."

"That voice…" Kamui recalled in slight surprise, "So, it was you."

"If I may," Frederick began with the same narrow eyes of suspicion, "what happened? Where is that butler who always follow you?"

The word of butler brought an image of a tall man with silver hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a black and white butler uniform with a set of steel claws worn like gloves. He was his butler and retainer after the previous retainer vanished. Upon remembering that, a flood of more memories swept into his head.

"You mean Jakob." Kamui smiled, "I believe the last I saw him was in the castle."

Chrom raised a brow, "The castle of the mythical kingdoms?"

Uncertain of the name, Kamui nodded nervously, "That's… right? I don't believe they're all that mythical, though… But… I do recall having told him to stay in the castle in Valla. My family and I have taken residence there for the past two years now."

"What of those creatures we fought before?" Chrom questioned.

"They should be gone now." Kamui replied easily, "My friends and I fought a long battle that stopped anymore of them from returning."

He gasped, "That's right!"

He looked about himself and found his blade still in his sheathe and his bag of items with him. He sighed in relief as he looked around in confusion, "So, if you're here, then… I'm in Ylisse?"

"That's right." Chrom replied as Kamui saw Lissa share a troubled look with the man named Robin, "What happened? Two days ago, you were just fine, but now…"

Kamui frowned as his memories slowly began trickling back into his mind, "That's… right. I believe the time of our worlds flow differently."

"Another world?" Robin frowned, "Are you trying to say that the mythical kingdoms are actually from another world?"

Chrom raised a brow and turned to Kamui as Robin continued, "How about you start telling us everything from the beginning. Who are you and where you are from?"

Kamui grimaced. Had he not told them during his previous visit? Well, there really wasn't much he can do now that he blabbered it all out, he supposed. He nodded in submission, "I understand. I'll only warn you that it… could be a little confusing. So, please bear with me."

He took a deep breath and carefully began, "As you know, my name is Kamui. As you know, I was a prince from both Hoshido and Nohr under special circumstances. I was raised during the time of war between the two countries and I was raised by both during different times of my childhood. When I finally took part to stop the fighting, I found out that the war between my home kingdoms were created by a mastermind who wanted to reap the benefits of the situation and creating the conflicts through invisible soldiers. When I last came here in search of those creatures we last fought off, I came because those soldiers were created by our enemies who sent them to Ylisse using a special portal that we usual kept guarded by an individual, but, apparently, she had slipped out of her duties to her own interest. I didn't want our conflicts to drag others into it, so I came with my allies and friends as quickly as I could. However, we never expected to have already pulled you three into our conflict."

"I get it now." Robin nodded as he folded his arms together, "So, those definitely weren't just any guard animals just like Chrom said. Now, I see why you didn't tell them the situation."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "My apologies, Chrom. My kingdoms had been at war for so long and, knowing the truth of the matter, I felt the need to keep others from becoming potential victims in the fighting."

"It's fine." Chrom nodded, "But, now I see why those creatures were a little off now. So, you're all from another world. Is the war still going on?"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "It ended two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Chrom raised a brow.

Kamui nodded, "I believe the speed of time between our world flows differently. Fluctuate. Which reminds me. I must return to my world as soon as possible. I've only just liberated my kingdom two years ago and there's still a lot of things to take care of. The kingdom I rule over now is actually my birthplace. When the enemy took the place over, my mother fled the place when I was an infant. Due to my connection to the royal family's bloodline, I became the king and have been focusing on the recovery of the kingdom for two years now."

"You may have to clarify that later." Robin grimaced with slight confusion, "More importantly, how did you get here?"

"That's…" Kamui frowned as he struggled to remember, "I was in the garden talking with my wife…"

Images slowly came to him as he continued with a grimace, "I think… Yes. I remember now. I spotted my siblings' retainer in the garden. They were sucked into this portal in the middle of our garden! That's right! Laslow, Selena, and Odin!"

As he nearly fell of the wagon, Chrom pat his shoulder with a frown, "Calm down, friend. Tell us what happened."

Kamui nodded, "That night, my siblings from Hoshido and Nohr were suppose to be on their way to attend a banquet held in the castle of Valla. My new kingdom and home. I wanted to promote strong ties with the kingdoms I grew up in with the people, so I thought a banquet would do the trick to start things off. But, that night when I went for a breather with my wife, I saw some of my siblings' retainers in the garden when my siblings hadn't even arrived yet. I thought it was odd and I tried to call out to them, but this portal suddenly appeared in our garden and pulled them in. They are also friends of mine, so I rushed to help them. I must've been pulled in along with them."

"But, we didn't see anyone around when we found you. Right, Chrom?" Lissa looked to Chrom with a frown.

Chrom nodded, "That's right."

"It was just me?" Kamui grimaced.

Robin nodded, "We were just on our way here when Chrom saw you collapse in the forest."

"Oh…" Kamui looked about their surroundings, "That's right. Where are we?"

The place was a large plain barely surrounded by Evergreens and Oaks. In the distance looked to be a large city as figures moved through the gates.

"You're just outside of Ylisstol. The capitol of Ylisse." Chrom replied, "We were just given a mission to go on an errand to the neighboring kingdom. So, we're waiting for the rest of the Shepherds to arrive. We need to ask the other kingdom for aid against these creatures that have just appeared in our world. Of course, they're not the enemies you helped fight off against with us. They're new threats that have only just appeared in our region."

"Milord." Frederick spoke with a deep bow, "Pardon me, but are you certain of disclosing such important details to him. These are private matters of Ylisse. Giving them to an outsider. Not to mention the story he provided for us are just dubious. Another world?"

"I agree with Frederick, Chrom." Robin frowned, "I'm grateful for your trust in me, but his story is also as dubious as well."

"I understand where you're coming from, Frederick." Chrom nodded, "But, I believe in his words. He also helped protect us from otherworldly threats. Also, Robin, I know. However, I believe he is telling the truth and needs our help. If he really is from another world, then he most likely doesn't know anything of this world or where to go to. So, Kamui, would you like to stay with the Shepherds for a bit?"

Hearing this, Frederick and Robin looked to him as Robin shrugged, "I guess there's no use stopping Chrom, after all."

"Yup!" Lissa giggled, "This is my big brother we're talking about, after all!"

"Is this really okay?" Kamui frowned, "To trouble you all like this?"

"It's no problem." Chrom smiled, "If you want, you can consider this a return favor for your help. Of course, we'll help you search for those retainers you spoke of after we return."

Hesitant, Kamui thought carefully for a long while before he finally nodded, "I see… Well, I shall take your offer. Of course, I can't always be in the back."

As he said this, he hopped off the wagon with a confident smile as he held out his hand, "I'll help you in your fights ahead. If you're traveling to another kingdom, I'm certain it won't be a completely safe journey. Let me help."

"Are you certain?" Chrom raised a brow with a troubled look.

"This may be a good idea, milord." Frederick replied with a frown, "Of course, I'm still uncertain of this, but we have seen his skills on the battlefield."

Robin nodded, "I doubt those monsters will just leave us alone after what happened back in the forest yesterday. It would be beneficial to recruit more people into the militia."

Chrom sighed, "Well, all right, then."

The blue hair man took his hand and shook it, "Welcome to the Shepherds, Kamui. From this day forward, I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." Kamui nodded with a grin.

"Hey!"

Kamui turned around and saw a large man with tanned skin and blond hair waving eagerly with an ax in hand. Next to him was a woman with light brown wavy hair which reminded Kamui of his Nohrian elder sister, Camilla. However, the woman wore a silver armor in contrast to the black and more revealing attires of his sister's preference. In her hand was a long lance. Seeing the two, Chrom released the hand and smiled, "They're here."

Chrom turned to him, "I'll introduce you to the Shepherds in a bit."

"Hey, Chrom!" the ax fighter grinned as they arrived to the scene, "Who's the new guy? A new pupil for teach? Haha!"

"H-Hello." The woman said quietly with a soft and shy smile.

Just then, an archer with pale blue hair and blue clothing entered the scene out of nowhere with a female cavalry knight with short red hair and red armor as the archer smirked, "I see you're here as well. Splendid, wouldn't you say so, Dear Sully?"

"One more word out of your mouth and you're asking me to shove this in your face." The knight grumbled as she raised her fist before him.

Despite the rambunctious scene before them already, Chrom looked around, then said, "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!"

They turned around and saw a man with messy brown hair and green armor with a bronze sword at his belt running up to them hurriedly. Chrom looked at him as the man in green armor tried to catch his breath and said, "Stahl?"

He got up and said, "Why am I the last to hear about the expedition to Ferox?"

Shocked, Lissa said with a confused look on her face, "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..."

A thought hit her and she looked to the ax fighter and shouted with a frown, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

The ax fighter, Vaike, scratched the back of his head trying to think back, a sweat dropped and he said, "The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa pouted, then said, "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you _sure_ you remembered your ax this time?"

Vaike turned to Lissa with an angry look and said, "Hey! That was one time!"

He thought for a bit, then continued to argue back, "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here."

Placing the ax onto his leather belt strapped to his back, the fighter grinned, "Teach is loaded and ready for action!"

He said as he patted his axe, then turned to Stahl and said with a grin. He turned to Stahl and patted his back boisteriously, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

Stahl only looked at him with a frown and said, "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and ... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

Robin turned to the man and questioned, "Your name is Stahl, right?"

Chrom was confused for a bit before realizing something. He turned and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. Kamui, Robin, this is Stahl, one of our finest."

The man turned to Robin with a strained smile and said, "Er, hello, Robin. Hello, Kamui. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon. Um, Chrom. Miriel told me that there was _one_ new Shepherd."

"Don't worry, Stahl. He only joined the Shepherds this morning before you arrived." Chrom smiled and looked to the small group, "Shepherds! This is Kamui. He's a friend of mine. He's a new recruit to the Shepherds from today forward."

"Oh! Oh!" Lissa jumped to her feet, "Let me do the introductions! Please~!"

"Well, all right." Chrom smiled, "Then, I entrust the task to you. Just make sure you don't overwhelm him on his first day."

"As if that will happen, right?" Lissa looked to Kamui with expectant eyes.

He wasn't certain how to respond to that as Robin chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Well, it'll be fine. As you know, I'm Robin. Just today, I'm officially a Shepherd as well and their new tactician."

"Is that so?" Kamui smiled, "I hope we get along, then."

"Same." Robin chuckled.

* * *

As they began preparing for the march, Stahl was latching the gears of his mount to the wagon with the archer and the red knight next to him as Kamui and Lissa walked over.

"Hey, Stahl!" Lissa waved, "Sorry about what happened this morning."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Lissa." Stahl replied with a small smile.

"No it was not." Virion sighed, "I suppose this means that there are somethings we all are responsible in doing ourselves."

"Oh! But, Vaike was suppose to help spread the message!" Lissa grumbled before she sighed, "Well, I guess I should've helped when I was afraid this would happen."

"Yup! Since we're a team, we need ta' help each other more." the red knight nodded with a firm smile before she noticed him, "Ah, Kamui, was it? The name's Sully. If ya' all need any help in training just come lookin' for me. I'll whip ya'all in shape!"

"Ah." The archer grinned with a waving gesture of his hand, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'!"

"Get to the point!" Sully groaned.

"Of course, my dear lady." The man smirked, "I am Virion."

"Yup! Virion also just recently joined the Shepherds too!" Lissa grinned.

"I see." Kamui smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

After some simple conversation of thing such as his attire and such, Lissa then pulled him to the group as Stahl led the wagon behind the lines. Chrom led the front lines with Robin and Frederick as Lissa brought him to the wagon where Vaike and the woman rested from their morning training and march.

"The name's Vaike!" Vaike declared as he pounded his chest with a fist, "Just call me teach!"

"That again?" Lissa giggled and turned to Kamui, "Vaike likes to be things at different times. Just last week, he said he was Frederick's assistant and the week before a coach."

"I-I see." Kamui strained a smile, "It's nice to meet you… Vaike."

"Hello." The woman next to the fighter smiled nervously, "M-My name is Sumia. I'm a Pegasus knight… I think…"

"A pegasus knight?" Kamui frowned in thought, "Does that mean you fight while riding a Pegasus?"

"Yup!" Lissa smiled, "Sumia is still looking for her own Pegasus, though. You'll get there, Sumia. Don't you worry about a thing!"

"A-All right…" Sumia replied with a small smile of doubt.

Kamui smiled, "I see. So, it's called Pegasus knights here."

"Huh?" Lissa looked to him in confusion, "Well, what else do you call Pegasus knights?"

"On my homeland, we call them Sky knights." Kamui answered with a small smile, "One of my sister is also a Sky knight. She started her training at around the age of six and seven."

"That young?" Sumia gasped.

Kamui nodded, "She had a strong ambition towards her goals and wanted to achieve them no matter what. So, she convinced our mother to let her start training to become a sky knight. It's rather common for women on our homeland to do so. Many children also start their training around that age too. I certainly wasn't any different."

"Wow." Sumia looked to him in awe, "Then, you must be really strong."

"Well, I'm not as strong as my elder brothers." He admitted with a slight blush, "They're the strongest amongst our siblings. I've yet to stand near an equal footing amongst them."

"Hah! Vaike can't wait to meet them!" the ax fighter grinned.

"But, you don't even know if you'll get to see them, Vaike!" Lissa sighed with a shrug, "Oh, there is goes again."

Kamui was slowly starting to learn that, despite their small size, the group, itself, was rather lively and warm. It reminded him much of the days during the war when he fought side by side with his comrades. Loud, rambunctious, lively, warm and kind. It was like a large family many times. As Lissa and the two soldiers talked, Kamui looked out the front to see Chrom talking with Robin. It must be the same for the prince of Ylisse as well.

* * *

It wasn't long before Chrom gave them the signal to stop. The prince looked around and saw a group of those creatures in front of them occupying the forest and bridge up front. Kamui saw it too as he rushed up to them upon seeing them suddenly stop. The sight of the unsightly deformed dead brought shock to him as he grimaced, "Are those…?!"

Chrom grimaced and said, "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

Robin looked at him with a questioning expression and asked, "'Risen'?"

Frederick nodded and explained, "We needed a name for this new threat and the council decided on one."

Chrom shouted, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Before Robin could give out direction of what they'll do, he heard Vaike shout, "Mya ha! They'll remember me once I drive my ax into their..."

He put his hand above his shoulder to where his ax should've been, but only grabbed the empty air instead. Shocked, he looked around as he shouted in surprise, "Wait... My ax! Where's my ax?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom shook his head and said, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."

Vaike grimaced with a worried frown and shouted, "I'm serious! It's gone, but I just had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

The prince then directed with a sweat drop, "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

The man nodded and ran into position. As the battle began Frederick shouted, "All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who brought weapons!"

He then continued to review the advantages and disadvantages of their weapons as a reluctant and panicked Vaike stayed to the rear. Silently, Kamui felt slight pity for the man, but there wasn't much help now, but to make certain that he does not get attacked during the battle without his weapon. As such he drew his own blade. It was a blade of gold and a tri-jagged top on the end. Four jewels shone near the base before the hilt. At least he was still in his own iron-plate armor and shoes have never been of a problem for him. He's always used to walking barefooted. It had been a while since he last fought on an unfamiliar land, but this was no war and their foes certainly aren't human or even regular beings.

* * *

The battle against the Risens began with Robin began instructing the Shepherds on how to hold thir ground in combat. Part way through the battle a red hair woman with oval glasses, a large pointed hat, and a robe arrived with a tall blond hair man in a red ranger type of clothing with a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. The woman looked around, then nodded and said, "Splendid! It seems we've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..."

Before they could join in the fray, the archer spotted something over in the corner of the road. He muttered with a frown, "This…"

Miriel looked over to the man's shoulder and picked up the ax. She examined the item and said, "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

The archer was silent as he looked up and saw the scene around them before catching eyes with Robin. The tactician turned to the Prince who had just finished dealing off one of the undead creatures, "Chrom! Is that the mage you were talking about?"

"That's right!" Chrom glanced to the two with a nod and frowned with narrowed eyes, "But, I don't know about the archer next to her. Hold on."

"Oh, she has Vaike's ax!" Kamui looked up with a sigh of relief, "Robin, you should let Vaike know as soon as possible."

"Right." The tactician nodded, "Miriel, correct?!"

He called out to her as the mage looked up. Leaving the battle field to Frederick and Sully, Robin and Chrom rushed over to the two as Robin called out to Miriel, "Can you pass the Ax to Vaike, Miriel?"

The mage gave in a quizzical look before she shrugged and nodded as she went in search of the ax fighter, who was busy punching away the Risens around him with flailing arms like a true knucklehead on the corner of the battlefield. With Robin keeping a close eye on the battlefield, Chrom approached the archer as he raised a brow, "Are you…"

"I am George." The blond archer suddenly bowed before them, "As an archer, I wish to join Ylisse's militia. You are a member of the royal family, am I right?"

"That's right. Please get up." Chrom responded as he helped the man to his feet and then raised a brow, "To join our army and not even certain of their leader?"

"Forgive me." The archer replied, "I was one of the few who fled Plegia's tyranny a few years back. My house has been in hiding in fear of their assassins. I alone wished to take action instead and came to Ylisstol with the sole intention of fighting back. That's if your army wishes to have me."

"Chrom." Robin patted Chrom's shoulder with a nod, "I don't want to sound out of place, but the Shepherd is in need of more soldiers. If you trust him, then I advise that we take him in."

Chrom frowned and looked to George with suspicion, "But, a Plegian…"

The prince sighed and shook his head, "No. You're right, Robin. Also, if I just turn back help like this just for their background, it would really disappoint Em as well. All right. George was it? I'd like to give you a proper welcome, but we're in the middle of a battle."

"That I can see…" the archer noted as he scanned the field.

Chrom reached out his hand, "I'm Chrom. Captain of the Shepherds."

As George took his hand, Chrom gestured to Robin, "And, this is our tactician, Robin. Also-"

"Chrom, I hate to interrupt- _Elthunder!" _Robin shouted as the sparks of electricity flew out of his hand and glowing tome to the enemy Risen.

"Right." Chrom nodded with a grimace.

"George, I need you to give Sully a hand." Robin called out with a grimace, "I don't think she understand what's she's doing too well. She's the cavalry in red armor and red hair. There!"

"Understood." The archer responded and rushed after the red hair cavalry with his blond ponytail trailing behind him.

Seeing this from afar, Kamui hurried over from his position, "Is that a new Shepherd?"

Robin nodded, "From Plegia, no less. We'll probably have to do a background check on him as well."

"That's not necessary at the moment." Chrom shook his head, "We're too far from Ylisstol to do that."

"Chrom is right." Kamui agreed as he steadied his gold blade once more, "We need to take control of the bridge. I think that Risen Chief there is their boss."

"I thought the same." Robin nodded, "I need you and Chrom to team up and stop it. George's team and I will clear a path for you two."

"Got it." Chrom pulled out his sword, "Let's go, Kamui!"

"Right!" Kamui nodded and the two rushed back out to the field.

Kamui rushed onto the center of the battlefield with Chrom as he could hear Robin call out to Sully's team. As Risens came at them from all sides, a storm of lightning and arrows stopped those around them and a flash of red danced around them. Kamui and Chrom cut their way through the small squad of monsters as they soon reached the bridge across the shallow river. With the last inch of effort, their archers and mages barely cleared a majority of the Risens on the other side as he and Chrom pushed through to the front of the battle. As they reached the Chief, the monster brought out its ax with an unsteady motion and came at them. Chrom jumped back as Kamui stepped on its ax and lunged at its shoulder. With a strong force, he plunged the blade into the shoulder as he shouted, "Now, Chrom!"

"Right!" Chrom shouted and rushed forward.

Kamui pulled out his blade just in time as Chrom decapitated its head in one swift motion.

Without its head, the body vanished into a purple haze that dispersed into the air. Kamui straightened himself as he saw the other Risens began to recede into the forest. Chrom turned to Frederick, "Send out parties and stop the remaining Risens. We can't let them get any closer into the Capital!"

"Understood." The retainer nodded and quickly began to form the groups that were slowly regrouping.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had returned having finished the job and gone on their journey once more. When they came to a break to set up tent for the night, Chrom called Robin and Kamui in as the new Shepherd enter the council tent, which was basically a large tent lit by torches inside and with a set of table and chairs. As the archer came in, Chrom smiled from his seat, "Oh good! You're here."

Everyone, but Frederick, were seated around the table. Frederick raised a brow, "Milord, if I may. Who is this young man?"

"He's a new addition to the Shepherds, Frederick." Chrom replied with a smile, "Now, before you start worrying, you saw his skills on the battlefield today."

"I did." The retainer replied, "Which is why I must be concerned, milord. Such man with skills to launch so many accurate shots have to be known throughout the kingdom already. Yet, we've never received word of such a man."

"He claims to be from Plegia, Frederick." Chrom answered, "A refuge from Plegia for years."

"Plegia?!" Frederick grimaced, "Milord, with the current relation between our kingdoms, it would be difficult to accept someone from an enemy kingdom."

"Difficult, perhaps." Chrom nodded, "But, if it's for our kingdom, Em would not put down someone who offers aid to our kingdom. I must also follow her example. Also, I believe that George would be of great help since we _are_ in need of Shepherds."

"You… _are _correct, Lord Chrom…" Frederick hesitated with a small sigh.

Seeing this, Lissa giggled, "Oh, Frederick. You're always so worried of everything. It'll be fine!"

Chrom chuckled, "Frederick's suspicion is not misplaced, though."

He looked to George who only returned a stoic look, "Let me give you a formal introduction. I am Chrom. As you've assumed, I am of royalty. This is my retainer Frederick. His wariness is rather well known in the militia and have saved us from trouble numerous times as well."

Lissa giggled, "They don't call him 'Frederic, the Wary' for no reason! Hehe! He'll warm up to you eventually."

As Frederick breathed a frustrated sigh, Chrom chuckled and gestured to Lissa, "And the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The smile of the princess's face turned upside down as she groaned with a pout, "I am _not _delicate! Hmph!"

She turned to George with a renewed smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

Chrom huffed with sigh before turning to Robin and Kamui, "And this is Robin, our tactician, and Kamui. Like you, they've only became official Shepherds today."

Hearing this, Kamui's eyes widen in surprise and looked to Robin who strained a small smile and chuckled nervously.

"Hm." George returned a nod before he bowed his head in an old-fashioned style, "I am George. A Former Plegian archer. I came to Ylisstol to escape the tyranny of King Gangrel years ago and have lived in hiding till now. I wish to join the Shepherds to stop him."

"George was it?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Yes, milord?" the archer questioned with a slight tone of confusion.

"That reminds me one of one the Hero-King's archer." Chrom noted with a raised brow, "Quite a coincidence."

"Wasn't that Gordon?" Lissa mentioned with a frown.

"He was one of the archers in the militia." Chrom nodded.

"Hero-King? Gordon?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Oh, since you're not from here, you probably didn't know." Chrom grinned, "The Hero-King Marth once saved the entire continent from an evil dragon a million years ago. His achievement for peace was an incredible feat and is known to this day. The tale has been passed for years now. Also, the royal family of Ylisse are his descendants. It's a well known fact since the establishment of Ylisse when the first exalt slayed the Fell Dragon a thousand years ago. Now, only our birthmark shows our proof. I believe we went over this before?"

"You have that kind of lineage?" Kamui said in slight surprise, "So, that's why Frederick continued asking me about proof… Sadly, the royal families I know of doesn't have such visible distinctions either. There are conditions that require for us to show it."

"Show it?" Chrom raised a brow.

"L-Lissa!"

Kamui looked up to see Stahl crash into the room in a panic.

"S-Sorry…" the knight panted with a pale look, "S-Someone fell victim to food poisoning… a-again…"

"Again?" Kamui echoed in confusion and looked to Robin who shrugged.

Chrom grimaced, "I'm… not going to ask how that happened. Lissa."

"Again?" she sighed, "I'll see you guys later, then!"

As the girl rushed out of the warm tent, Kamui looked to Chrom with a raised brow.

"Unfortunately," Frederick spoke up with a grimace, "Not everyone are the best cooks nor do the Shepherds have the profit to hire one."

Kamui frowned as a thought came to mind, "I think I understand what you speak of now."

"Huh?" Robin raised a brow as did George.

However, the archer hummed quietly, "Perhaps if we had the person sent to the enemy as a new cook-"

"Hold it!" Chrom held out a hand, "It won't be a good idea to have her do that. We'd face… Ahem, problems with the cook."

Frederick nodded, "It would also be a bad idea to send her to do the job with her persona-"

"Anyway," Chrom interrupted, "Due to the lack of soldiers, everyone shares different duties daily to maintain the property and finance of the militia. Though we lack numbers, we are still a militia."

"I shall assign you and our two new additions duties for the week. Each week, everyone is given new set of duties and they are normally work that are within our field. Starting next week, Stahl was to keep track of the conditions and numbers of weapons in the weaponry. However, with the three of you, we will assign someone else to take the work for the week. You're usual duties as when you are still in training." Frederick explained, "However, we do expect everyone to be on the training ground each morning."

As the retainer went on with the details, Kamui slightly grimaced as he began to recall the days during the war two years ago. He knew that things will become very, very busy soon.

* * *

That morning was much of a blur. Due to the change in his schedule, he was up early and ready for training which lasted about two ridiculous hours of him barely surviving Frederick's and Sully's training. The two were incredible soldiers that reminded him much of his former retainer and his sister's retainer, Effie, who was all about brute force training. The strongest woman in his militia in fact. After being nearly tossed around by Vaike's training of "Hand-to-Hand" combat, he was nearly worn out when he began to keep track of the weaponry that was kept in bundles of cloth and placed into cargos. He was lucky that George had been there with him since he was certain that he had probably missed about three spears, two bronze sword, four bows, and… probably, two or three daggers? He wasn't certain. Still, he was impressed how, unlike Robin and himself, George was doing just fine on his first day. Even, Frederick was impressed with how he was able to keep up with his duties and still go scout the area. Perhaps, he could ask for a few tips from him as well. However, they still had to march for the next couple of days and he was already off to a bad start. Still, they had to continue their march and with everything that happened, he decided that it would be a good idea to start the march by riding the wagon for a bit and, luckily, he was not alone. Robin sat next to him as the tactician rubbed his temple. Just like him, he was thrashed about by Frederick and Sully's training and Vaike's involvement in the schedule was of no help, not that they'd have the heart to tell the ax fighter. Robin was mumbling something incoherently as Kamui strained a smile, "Are you okay, Robin?"

"I'll manage." He managed a response, "How are you doing?"

"It's been two years since I was last involved in a conflict like this. So, I'm managing." Kamui replied, "But, I'll be fine."

"Not to sound rude, but I can't tell if that's good or bad…" Robin mumbled quietly.

"Me neither." Kamui struggled a small chuckle.

"How about you?" Robin looked up to George across from them.

Unlike them, Lissa pretty much forced the archer into the wagon with them after noticing their exhausted state, though George seemed just fine. The archer was quiet for a bit before he looked to them. His stoic expression made Kamui slightly worried as he noticed ahead of time that he was actually rather quiet unless someone else talked to him. After a while, the archer finally spoke, "Fine, I suppose."

"Really?" Robin strained a smile, "I'm surprise that you were able to keep up with everyone. How long have you been training with the bow? Virion told me that you were amazing during training. If possible, can I come over and take a look during your training?"

The archer look to him with a frown, "Take a look?"

Robin nodded, "I'm curious, you see. Also, it's also part of my work to understand the Shepherds better."

The archer was quiet before he shrugged and turned away as he mumbled, "If that's what you want to do."

"Really?" Robin smiled, "Thanks-! Woah!"

Suddenly, the wagon came to a rumbling stop as Stahl shouted in shock, "W- Wah! C-Calm down!"

The sound of neighs rang in the air as Kamui was nearly flung out of his seat before he grasped onto the wagon's rail.

Anxious, Kamui quickly made his way to the front where Stahl sat in the drivers seat and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Stahl grimaced, "But, he's reacting to something."

"Kamui." Robin called him.

Kamui nodded. The two rushed out of the wagon and ran over to where Chrom as Kamui said, "What happened?"

Frederick shook his head and said, "We're not too sure either, but it looks like something caught the attention of Frederick's horse."

Chrom nodded and said, "Let's go look around real quick. Better make sure it's not more Risens or Brigands."

Kamui nodded and followed the group around the corner of the woods. What he saw made his eyes go wide. Robin smiled and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Lissa gasped and said joyfully, "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

Chrom nodded with a smile and slowly the four approached it as he said, "It's a pegasus, all right."

The pegasus was beautiful with a pure white coat and silver mane, armored with silver armor and blue cloth, and have a pair of large beautiful wings.

Lissa gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

As he looked at the mount, he noticed something was off with one of its wings and legs and said to the four with a raised brow, "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."

As he was about to approach the mount, Kamui noticed something flicker in its eyes. However, before he could warn him, it suddenly became crazed and kicked its forelegs in the air surprising the prince as he stepped back and tried to calm the pegasus from afar. Seeing this, Sumia ran up to the shouting, "Captain, one moment!"

She walked up to them only to fall spectacularly on the grassy plain face first. Chrom shouted worriedly, "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of your again?"

Kamui ran up next to the woman and offered her a hand. The knight took it and got up before nervously stammering, "No! I mean, yes! I mean..."

She sighed in defeat once again. Chrom nodded seeing that she was alright and said, "Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

"It's more afraid than crazed, Chrom sir."

They looked back and saw the archer.

"George." Chrom stated in surprise as he saw the archer and the female lancer.

Sumia nodded in agreement and looked to Chrom, then said with surprising confidence in her usually nervous voice, "It's okay, Captian. I can handle this..."

She slowly walked up to the pegasus and said with a quiet voice, "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

It wasn't long before she had the pegasus calmed and was petting it with surprising calm around them, unlike before. Robin was surprised and said, "How did she calm it so quickly?"

Impressed, Lissa shouted, "That's incredible, Sumia!"

Kamui nodded in agreement and admiration as he watched the two. Clearly shocked, Chrom said with amazement in his voice, "I've never seen anything like it."

The knight blushed and said, "Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

Chrom smiled and said, "I should say so!"

She blushed and said, "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you.", suggested Chrom.

Sumia shook her head and said, "Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom nodded and said, "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

She nodded and said, "As you command, sir."

* * *

As they left the place to the lancer, George spoke up, "Pardon me, sir. But, is this really all right? To leave a soldier behind?"

"I believe in, Sumia." Chrom nodded, "Also, it's also the first time I got to see her display this much confidence."

"Perhaps, this will be her turning point." Frederick said as Chrom nodded again in agreement.

"Turning point?" George raised a brow.

Kamui too, was just as confused as Frederick continued, "For a long time, Sumia has been training with the pegasus sisters who guard the border gates of Ylisse. However, she have yet to find her own steed."

"Her own steed?" Robin raised a brow.

"A pegasus knight can't become a proper one without a Pegasus." Chrom nodded, "However, just because they have one, they can't just become one that easily. I've heard that only women with a pure heart are capable of getting a mount."

"Huh?" Robin looked more confuse then before as is Kamui.

Frederick sighed, "In other words, there are two requirements to becoming a Pegasus knight aside of training. They have to be women and have a pure heart. Pegasus aren't your average steeds. Instead of being picked, they pick their master. Not the other way around."

"I get it now." Robin said with wide eyes.

Chrom nodded, "However, they has been very few available Pegasus as of late and those that do arrive have not chosen her. Due to that, her instructor have been worried of her own morale and I decided to bring her into the Shepherds. Even if she doesn't get picked, she's still a talented soldier with potential. She just needs confidence."

"And that might be her chance is what you're saying." George concluded.

Robin nodded, "I see now."

"I'm still confused about one thing." Kamui spoke up, "Do the knights in the 'Pegasus Sister' must be female? From where I come from, my sister's retainer is also a Pegasus knight. However, he's a man."

"Seriously?!" Chrom sprung around with wide eyes, "A man as a Pegasus knight? I've never heard of anything like this before. Frederick?"

The retainer nodded, "Amongst the records from during the time of the Hero-King's time, there has been none records of a male Pegasus knight before. Are you certain of this, Kamui?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes. One of my elder sisters even trained with him as collegues when they were younger."

"Such a thing." Frederick muttered in stunned surprise.

Chrom chuckled, "Well, I suppose the possibility is there. Perhaps, there has been few candidates chosen, but we could give it a chance after the conflict is over."

"Conflict?" George raised a brow.

Frederick raised a brow, "Even not knowing of the situation…"

"It's fine, Frederick." Chrom smiled, "Not many knew of it either."

The prince turned to the archer, "There's a possibility that Ylisse and Plegia would be forced to go into war once more."

"What?" George raised a brow, "You wish to start a war?"

Chrom shook his head, "We don't, but their king might. Day by day, he continues to sneak brigands into our kingdom causing chaos."

"He's also made it clear of his dislike and distrust to Ylisse." Frederick added with a frown, "It's obvious that the possibility that he wish to start a war is there before us."

Robin nodded, "We had to fight them off just yesterday as well."

George nodded, "So, that's why we are going to Regna Ferox for aid."

"That's right." Chrom replied, "In comparison to Ylisse that had only been rebuilding our militia, Regna Ferox has many soldiers and are all just as powerful. They are a military kingdom and the only kingdom we can turn to for aid."

"A military Kingdom." Kamui muttered, "That sounds a lot like Nohr."

"Nohr?" George looked to him in confusion.

"Ah." Kamui strained a smile, "Well…"

"Br…. It's getting so cold…"

Kamui nearly jumped back a good feet when he turned around and saw Chrom's younger sister. The prince frowned, "Lissa! I thought you returned to the wagon."

"Well, yeah." The princess pouted, "But, you and Robin are always talking about stuff. I wanna hear about it too!"

As she sniffled from the cold, Frederick frowned and pulled out a blanket from his bag hanging on his saddle. Chrom sighed as the retainer handed it too her, "Go back to the wagon, Lissa. You're going to catch a cold. If that happens, we'll make you drink herbal medicine again."

"I can do just fine against the cold!" the princess pouted.

"Then, what were you saying a few seconds ago?" Robin pointed out with a frown, "Lissa, I really don't want you to get sick, so please go back to the wagon."

The healer hesitated before she sighed and nodded, "Fine… I'll se you guys later, then."

As she left, Chrom raised a brow with a grimace, "That… worked a little too well."

"I agree, milord." Frederick replied with a frown.

"Really?" Kamui raised a brow, "She seems rather obedient. Reminds me of my younger sister, in fact."

"Well, that maybe…" Chrom said with a sigh, "Anyway, as we get closer to the border, the weather will change."

Kamui looked to him in confusion, "Huh?"

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! This is the second Fire Emblem Fanfic I've written. I hope you all enjoy it. I've honestly had this idea for a while, but only after my brother made a deal with me that I started writing this. To be honest, I was rather hesitant. I can't give you too much information, but all my pairings are the same as Fe Awakening With Blossoms. I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter of FE Crossroads of Time and I hope you continue reading the next few chapters! See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2: Healer's Little Mishaps

Healer's Little Mishaps

Kamui had heard about requesting an alliance and aid against the Risens, but never one for another war. He had told Chrom about the war he took part in, but they could've warned him about getting involved with another one. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it would be inevitable to get involved in it at one point in the future.

"Kamui!"

There was a giggle as he looked up and saw a blond hair girl rush up to him to his surprise as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"E-Elise?" Kamui stammered in surprise.

"Eh?" she turned around with a look of confusion as he noticed the short pigtails.

"O-Oh." Kamui strained a small smile, "Lissa. Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else for a second."

"Uh, okay?" Lissa tilted her head in confusion as he pigtails swayed before she jumped and pulled him along, "Forget that! Come on! We're almost there!

As he was dragged through the cold, a familiar wind blew against his cheeks. It reminded him much of Nohr. After walking for awhile, Chrom and Robin walked up to him as the prince called out with a wave, "Hey, Kamui! We need to talk with you for a bit!"

He looked up and saw Chrom looking to him with a firm look on his face. He raised a brow as the two made their way other to him. Chrom began, "There was something Frederick and the two of us talked about and we decided that we should keep your background a secret for now."

"A secret?" Kamui raised a brow.

Robin nodded, "There's a reason for this. If word was to spread that you're from the three kingdoms, it would bring unwanted attention. So, I suggest that we keep this a secret until you find your way back."

Kamui thought for a bit before he nodded, "I see. Considering how Chrom reacted when I mentioned where I came from, it would probably be better to keep it a secret, then. Aside from you, who else knows about this fact?"

"Miriel, since she's the one we can turn to for studies." Chrom replied, "I've told her of your situation and she's willing to assist us."

"However, she told us that there's a chance that she won't be able to progress much in her studies." Robin added looking to Chrom.

The prince nodded with a grimace, "That's true. She's never really had any trouble during her studies that she would say something like this. It's worrisome that the topic would be that difficult to study."

"It must've been difficult from the beginning." Kamui shook his head, "The portal I took to get me here a few days ago was managed by a mysterious individual who knows a lot about these things. But, this time, I didn't use the same portal, so I won't know the way back."

Chrom nodded, "Well, aside from her, I'll have to speak with my sister too."

"Your sister?" Kamui raised a brow and went to search for Lissa who had already ran off somewhere else, "Lissa?"

"No." Chrom shook his head with a small chuckle, "Lissa and I have an older sister. She's the current ruler of Ylisse, an Exalt. Until the next generation, she will continue to be the Exalt."

"Oh." Kamui nodded finally understanding things a little better now.

Chrom raised a brow before he continued, "Speaking of which, we didn't really told you the details of the mission clearly, did we?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied with a frown, "Nor did I know that there could be a war going on soon."

"My apologies." Chrom quickly said with a grimace, "I forgot that we just took off in a hurry. My sister wanted to request reinforcement since our militia is rather small in size. Regna Ferox is a strong nation with strong warriors. So, my sister wish to request soldiers from them. However, as the Exalt of our kingdom, she is unable to leave the castle or the people will worry."

"That's where we come in, then." Kamui concluded with a nod.

"That's right." Chrom responded, "We'll take part in the neogotiation in her stead."

Kamui shook his head with a frown. He knew why they're on this mission now, but the question still remained in his head, "Plegia is your neighboring kingdom, right? Why does their ruler wish to start a war?"

Chrom grimaced, "Well he always wasn't trusting of others or so I've heard."

"Insecurities, then." Kamui frown.

Despite the simple answer, something just didn't felt right of the situation. Was insecurity the only answer?

* * *

Lissa was shivering from the weather becoming colder as they continued walking. Lissa said to Frederick, "Brr! F-F-Frederick! I'm f-f-feebing!"

He smiled and said, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Lissa held on to the saddle as she stayed close to his horse. Then, a shadow began to cast over them as they looked up in wonder and saw a gigantic fortress towering over them. It reminded Kamui much of Fort Jinya back in Hoshido, but with the snow. He stared at it in wonder but felt something was off. The other Shepherds were looking up as well while Robin asks, "So this is the fortress? "

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, the Long fort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

Frederick continued the explanation, "The Khans that rule the Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom nods and said, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best."

He, then, addressed to the Shepherds, "Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

Finally, Kamui saw it and frowned, "Chrom! Robin!"

Chrom and Robin raised a brow before running over as Frederick rushed behind them with narrowed eyes at the sight of the movements around the fort and informed Chrom, "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

Chrom frowned in disbelief and asked, "What?! Why?"

Frederick shook his head in confusion as well and answered, "Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?"

The knight let out a sigh, then said, "Loath an I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "Indeed, he _is_ our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

Robin nodded and said, "Well, let's see. With the formation they're in we should try getting past their doors."

Kamui spoke up, "First, we should see the situation of the matter as well, since they should know that we mean no harm."

"That's right." Chrom agreed, "First, let's try talking with them. If all else fails, we would be forced to fend for our lives."

Robin nodded again but with slight hesitation as he said, "All right. But, be careful, Chrom."

After having a few of their shepherds change their pieces of equipment along with a few other instructions, they began to face their opponents. As the battle began, a blond short hair woman in a large heavy suit of silver armor in a similar fashion, like Kellam, shouted over to them from the top of the fort, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Chrom stepped out and responded, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!"

However, despite what Chrom said, the woman frowned and warned him, "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

Hearing this, Frederick shouted, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

The woman only grimaced with what seems to be a look of uncertainty and said, "My only interest if keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Shocked and confused, the retainer said angrily, "B-brigand? Now see here-"

With certainty, Raimi said, "You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell, such imposters, where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!", shouted Frederick clearly angered by her words.

The woman joked unconvinced by the knight, "Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

Despite this, she saw that Chrom didn't falter and thought for a bit, then said, "Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way."

She looked to the warrior and shouted, "You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom hesitated and said, "Rgh...Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

The woman snapped angrily, "I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

Just as she said, some spears flew over to Chrom with their tip obviously pointing at him. The attack was sudden that it left the prince unable to move out in time, but guard himself for the blow!

"Chrom!" Kamui shouted and tried to reach out to him but noticed something holding him back.

"You're going to get killed!" said the familiar blond archer.

However, as Chrom guarded, a streak of brown and white flew by leaving the spears stuck to the cold stone floor rather than the man himself. In his place, large white feathers began floating down from the sky. They looked up to see a white pegasus soaring through the skies with a brown hair woman in pale pink armor and Chrom on it. Shocked, Chrom looked back down to where the spears landed and back up to see the rider. He was surprised as he said, "Sumia!?"

The woman kept her gaze forward and responded, "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy."

Instead of her usual nervousness and uncertain, she spoke with much control and a determined look on her face, which further surprised the prince as he responded, "Uh...right!"

She turned around and looked at Chrom with a confident and calm smile that he's never seen her had before, then said, "You'll be fine."

He stared at her in amazement at her sudden change but snapped out of his stupor when he saw more Feroxi soldiers about to throw their spears at them. He called out to Sumia bringing her attention back to the battle and she turned her pegasus around back to the ground, where she was greeted by the relieved faces of Lissa and Robin.

"Chrom!" Lissa rushed over as the others followed quickly.

Once on the ground, Sumia breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia!", he replied then looked over to her steady mount, "And this- is this the same former pegasus we met on the road?!"

The pegasus knight nodded with a smile and said, "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?... Once you really get to know her..."

Chrom smiled and said, "Well, many thanks to you both."

Lissa giggled and said, "I think the pegasus is blushing!"

Despite her comical comment, Frederick sighed and said, "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!"

Robin called out, "Chrom, they're coming!"

The tactician was correct as they could see the Feroxi soldiers mobilizing once again. However, this time, Chrom nodded with a stern look lacking its previous hesitation and said, "Alright, The Feroxi way it is!"

"Kamui, partner up with George and head up to the front with Chrom!" Robin shouted.

"Right!" Kamui turned to the archer who was just behind him, "Let's go!"

The archer nodded and followed after him as they followed after Chrom and Robin in the front. After being sent to one side of the fort, Kamui noticed something fell out of one of the fainted soldier's pocket. Curious, he picked it up and found that it was a key. With some brief examination, he saw that there was a letter on it. With a quick glance of his surroundings, he turned and reached out to the archer, "George, can you do me a quick favor and take a look at the gate. Perhaps there's a letter engraved on it?"

After firing another arrow, the archer raised a brow but nodded as he noticed the key in Kamui's hand. He peered at the gate from the foot of the steps afar and answered, "B."

Kamui frowned, "As I thought, this key is to unlock the other gate. We need someone to deliver it immediately. Sumia! Stahl!"

As he shouted to the Pegasus knight and the knight, Sumia spung around and rushed to their side, "Kamui? Is something the matter?"

He handed her the key, "Take this to Robin and Chrom. Tell them that it's the key to the gate on their side. There's only two gates here, after all."

Sumia looked to Stahl just finishing up his side of the battle with the Feroxi soldiers and she spoke with concern, "But, then that's just leave you two and Lissa-"

"We'll be fine and I'll keep watch over Lissa." Kamui responded, "The key is the most important if we want to stop this fight as soon as possible."

Sumia hesitated, but, finally gave in with a nod and took the key carefully and into her bag. She then called out to Stahl as the two began returning to the other side where Chrom and Robin were fighting. Despite the enemies strength, Kamui was able to mnuever around their attacks and strike at their weak point. If he wanted to stop all this fighting, he needed to do this fast. Chrom had given them orders not to kill any of the soldiers and, as long as he's going to help Chrom, he decided that he would follow it and kealt quick blows on the enemies with the blunt of his weapon knocking them unconscious. Kamui turned to see the archer frowned, "Even with our forces being this small, you still want to split it down further."

"It'll only be for a little bit." Kamui replied firmly, "If it's that much, we can handle it."

"And if they don't return?" George questioned.

"They will." Kamui replied, "I know they will. For now, we should try look for our key on this side."

The archer was quiet before he gave a small huff and shot at another soldier without hesitation. It surprised Kamui with the confidence the man has in his archery. It was unusual how the new Shepherd was so quiet, but it's not like they talk too often either. He turned back to the battlefield and thought of focusing on the key to their door. However, as the hours pass by with the return of the two soldiers, the search for the key was getting them nowhere. Upon reaching closer to the gate up the stairs case, he was surprised as he saw the gate open on its own before him. Before he could question the situation with a raised brow, Vaike suddenly rushed past them to the gate with his ax in hand. Shocked by the rash behavior, Kamui rushed after him and barely grabbed a hold of the ax fighter just as an enemy mercenary rushed out the entrance and shot by a wind spell by Miriel saving the two of them. Miriel quickly pulled the fighter back as Kamui returned to the front line. He saw the archer frown as he steadied his stance again, but the incoming wave of soldiers couldn't quite give him the time to question the archer's thoughts. Thankfully, there wasn't much mages or archers in he enemies' ranks as they were successful in getting past the enemies' lines. He glanced over to the back of the fort and could see the female general facing off against Chrom and Robin in the distance. Despite wanting to rush in to help, he had a role to keep the enemy back from interfering with their battle. He then turns to George but frowned as he noticed that the man was not nearby. He quickly looks around and saw the archer aiming for the general unaware of a mercenary rushing at him from behind.

"George, behind you!" Kamui shouted as he rushed up to him as quickly as he could and hit the enemy across the back just before they could bring down their blade.

George spung around in time to see this and gave a brief nod, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Cease your weapons!"

Kamui looked up to see Chrom standing next to Raimi who seemed to have earned a few bruises on her arm. Almost at once, the enemy brought their weapon low to the ground as she continued, "They speak the truth! This is the real envoy!"

Hearing this brought a sigh of relief to Kamui as he sheathed his blade.

After enemy's defeat, Lissa went around healing the soldiers and helping out on the sidelines. Looking about the strong soldiers, he was reminded much of the militia back in Nohr who also had to face the harsh winter. It was really nostalgic. He felt eyes on his back as he turned around and saw Geroge watching them from afar. Kamui raised a brow, "Is something the matter?"

"None." He replied bluntly, "Just curious… what were you doing before you joined the Shepherd? You are rather skilled with the blade and the design on your weapon. Not only that, you seem to be on friendly terms with the royal family."

He was at a lose in a slight flustered as he stammered without a single coherent word out of his mouth.

"He's from the mythical kingdoms!" Lissa replied with a wide smile as Kamui nearly had a heart attack.

As Kamui's heart thumps in a panic, he could hear a nearby soldier laugh with his ally, "You hear that? The mythical kingdoms! Ha ha! Reminds me of my daughter and her imaginary friend. Kids these days. Just can't let go of fairytales."

The voices calmed Kamui down a little as Lissa slightly pouted in silence. When he looked to George, however, he saw the thoughtful eyes staring at him in terrifying consideration. Kamui strained a smile and replied with a forced calm voice, "I helped Chrom once a few days ago and, because of that, we kind of owed each other a favor. I came from another kingdom on a different continent and can't find my way back, so Chrom offered to help and, in exchange, I help them as a temporary Shepherd."

"Is that so…" George said with a raised brow, "Well, I suppose that answer will suffice for now."

As he left, Kamui released a small sigh of relief and turned to Lissa in a hushed voice, "Didn't Chrom or Robin told you not to reveal my background, Lissa?"

"Huh?" the princess tilted her head in confusion, "They did?"

Kamui grimaced and bit back a sigh, "Well, next time please don't tell this to anyone else. Please."

"Oh, all right." Lissa frowned nervously with a look of guilt across her face.

Kamui petted her head with a small smile, "It's fine. It was an honest mistake. Just don't do it again."

"Okay!" Lissa grinned before she frowned and waved his hand away, "Agh! I'm not a child anymore, so you don't have to pet me either!"

Kamui pulled back his hand and chuckled as he spoke in an amused tone, "Sorry. Sorry. A force of habit."

* * *

After the Shepherds and the two had helped the soldiers, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa walked over to the woman with Kamui following close behind the four. The woman bowed deeply and said with a grimace, "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters, but no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied with a nod which Raimi took as her chance to leave in a fast pace.

Once she was gone, Robin turned to Chrom and said surprised, "Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed."

Frederick nodded and said, "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

"Try not to take it too hard." Kamui strained a smile, "Not everything is what it seems. I've learned that once before too."

Chrom felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see that it was his sister. Lissa said to her brother, "So can we get going, Chrom? I'm freezing!"

Chrom, who already felt that she would say this, nodded and said, "Yes, it's not getting any warmer."

"Hooray!" the girl jumped with glee and rushed into the open doors of the fort as the others began to follow.

Seeing this, Kamui smiled, "I was right, then."

"Right about what?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Oh, uh." Kamui strained a smile, "It's just that your sister strongly resembles one of my younger siblings."

"So, you have a little sister, then?" Chrom chuckled, "Well, then you must've already known about their small tendencies for… trouble."

"Yes." Kamui chuckled, "Elise loves to have fun and she would always come up with little games before dragging us into it. But, most of the time, they are really fun."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Chrom smiled before he sighed with a frown, "Lissa, however, loves to play pranks and would come up with ridiculous ones."

"One moment, she's pulling frogs. The next, your stuck in a pit." Robin grumbled slightly pale.

"Already?" Chrom grimaced, "Well, it seems she's already claimed a victim out of you. But, that could also mean that she really likes to be around you too. If not, she probably wouldn't have started feeling comfortable enough to prank you."

"So, it's a good thing?" Kamui raised a brow as he recalled how Elise had never quite pulled a prank on him and his siblings before.

"Depending on how you see it." Frederick replied bluntly with a smile.

* * *

As they walk through the halls lit by torches on the wall, Kamui followed the group led by the captain of the border guards, who introduced herself to them as Raimi. Kamui, then takes this chance to take in his surroundings. It was his first time seeing a kingdom of a different world. It was your typical sturdy stone wall with a long blue carpet rolled out along the halls. On the walls, lit torches warmed the interior and the glass windows kept the cold wind from entering the structure. Much like the castle back in Nohr…

"Kamui?"

He turned around with a raised brow, "George? You're here too?"

"Robin and Sir Frederick saw it fit to bring me along." The archer responded.

"But, you're-"

"From Rosanne." Geroge finished and glanced over to the soldier and the tactician.

Slowly, his mind began to tick as he nodded, "Oh. My apologies, George."

The archer shook his head.

Though he understood the plan Robin and Frederick had formed, Kamui still thought of it as rather risky. To bring a soldier from an enemy kingdom along in a negotiation against their kingdom is going to cause suspicions. One that he felt would trouble Chrom as he already stated of his poor skills in negotiations. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of two double doors. Upon entering, they saw a large room with a throne and blue carpets leading to it on the stone floor. Raimi turned around and bowed as she said, "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

"Of course.", he said.

She then turned and left the room. Once she was gone, Robin looked to Chrom and questioned, "The khan is away?"

Chrom explained to the tactician, "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle over politics. Or rather, battle _is_ their politics."

Robin smiled in amusement as he spoke out his thought, "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, the broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"Robin." Kamui called out to him with a frown, "Perhaps we shouldn't-"

"Am I now?" A voice called out making them jump in surprise, "Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Robin looked up as they saw movement from the corner of their eyes.

They were met with the imposing figure…

A woman in red armor along with a sword and have dark color skin and dusty, blond wavy hair.

Surprised Chrom said, "You're the-?!"

He continued after regaining a bit of composure, "Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

She nodded with a smirk as she introduced herself, "One of them, yes- the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

Chrom nodded his head anyway and returned to the matter at hand as he said, "Thank you, but I confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

Flavia nodded and cursed, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!", he shouted with a grimace of anger only to see Kamui's eyes grow wide and Robin winced.

He realized the words that accidentally slipped out his lips and apologized, "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

The girl just shook her head and reassured him that it was fine. Flavia nodded with laughter and said, "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

Chrom smiled in appreciation as he spoke out his true thoughts, "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

Stunned, Flavia fell silent before she laughter erupted out and she managed to speak out the words between the laughter in acknowledgement,"... Haha! Now that's Ferox diplomacy! Yes, I like you already."

Then, her stern face returned and she returned to the matter at hand as she said, "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"Huh?" Kamui was taken aback in surprise as he heard this.

Lissa looked at her shocked and asked in confusion, "What?! Why not?!"

"I lack the authority.", she replied confusing everyone.

Kamui looked to Frederick and Robin in confusion, but both gave him the same puzzled look. Chrom questioned the meaning of her words, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

She, then, begins to clarify what she means to the prince, "As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So, we receive no aid at all?", Chrom finished questioning that possibility.

The East-Khan shook her head and said, "Not if you always give up so easily!"

Robin raised an eyebrow uncertain of what she says holds the same meaning as to what he has in mind. Flavia continued to explain, "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of more champions."

Still oblivious, Chrom asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your shepherds are quite capable.", she said as Robin nodded with a certainty at this point, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions.", said the captain in confusion.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them.", she explained, "Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty."

After some thought, she shrugged with a chuckle, "That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan." Chrom stated firmly, "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen."

"Ah, those undead creatures?" Flavia assumed with a frown.

Chrom nodded, "If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia laughed and said, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held and introduce you to another Champion I've managed to find. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan as well as four others that are just as strong."

Chrom showed no worry nor hesitation as he stated, "They shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

Flavia nodded her head with approval and said with a grin, "Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

Following the end of the conversation, Flavia and Raimi led the group out of the castle before the Khan instructed the guard to return to the fort for further inspection. The group followed the khan out the doors and into the dark streets. It's already night time right now and only a couple to no people were out this cold snowy night. Only the taverns, like the one where the rest of the Shepherds are, are still bustling inside. The scenery reminded him much of Nohr in every way now and making him slightly homesick, but it wasn't as bad as when he first left home. Now, only the thought of being unable to return lingered in his mind as a strong possibility.

"Kamui, are you feeling all right?" Robin patted his shoulder.

Kamui was a little surprised, but nodded, "Yes. Just that the scenery is much like my hometown."

"Is it?" Flavia grinned, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Ah." Chrom smiled, "This is Kamui. He's a new addition to our ranks. The other is George."

"Kamui and George." Flavia hummed in silence as they made their way through the street when her eyes shifted to Robin, "And, this is your tactician, right? I've heard from Raimi of his skills."

"Ah, right." Chrom nodded with a smile, "This is Robin. He's our militia's new tactician."

Flavia looks too Robin carefully before she smiled and nodded in approval, "An interesting army you have here."

Kamui was slightly relieved to see this as he looked about the place, "Is it really all right for us to take a look at the arena before the tournament?"

Flavia nodded, "It's not against the rules. Rather, we strongly recommend participants to do so. If both sides gets to see the battlefield, then it's fair to both sides, is it not?"

"You're right…" Kamui nodded in agreement.

Robin spoke up, "East-Khan. What of the other champions that you have on your side? Will we be fighting alongside them as well?"

"You'll be fighting alongside them, all right." Flavia responded with a sigh, "The problem is that I only have one champion on my side. Was only able to find him a few days before the tournament tomorrow. One of the problems is that the number of members we can have on our team is unbalanced. It's always been that way for the longest time."

"Unbalanced?" Kamui raised a brow.

Flavia nodded, "The oaf's side has seven on his team and I only have six on mine. With my champion in the team, you only have five open spaces. But the last problem is , even with his strength, this Champion doesn't really like to talk too much, so I need you or your tactician to do the talking. Orders to be more precise. So, I've concluded that, unless I find someone who can overcome him in battle, then he'll be my Champion. This is where you come in. Prince Chrom, I need you to be the Champion amongst the others you've picked as well."

"I see." Chrom answered and turned to Robin.

"I have a vague idea." He replied, "But I'll need to make sure that there won't be a problem with the terrain."

"I'll introduce you to him." Flavia grinned before she had a small hum, "I'm pretty sure that he should be on the training grounds, but he does go hunting out at night, too."

"At night?" Kamui noted in surprise, "What if something happens before the tournament?"

"He'll be fine." Flavia responded with a smile, "He's a tough one too! I'm more interested in seeing him go against the West-Khan's new champion. And, there it is."

Kamui looked up as he could barely note the dark shapes of a large building against the dark skies. Slowly, the dark shapes grew clearer against the dark skies. It was in a dome like colosseum of dusty red stones. Upon entering, he saw the large round center arena and four supporting pillars with decorative images of red and black and white. All around it sat empty benches the place was five to six times larer than the one he had back at his first personal castle. Now, he turned to Chrom who also looked slightly dumbfounded as Flavia began, "Anyway, back to the point, the rules of the match is simple. You must be at least thirteen to fight in the tournament. Unless you're a mage or healer, and over eleven, you can enter, but I'm sure you'll have no problem with that. Also, we won't be able to ensure that you'll all make it out alive. So, be on your guard. Those in the tournament may not sabotage the other team's equipments nor injure them before the match. Any of these done would send you to us for judgment. I believe that you and the shepherds would have no problems with this."

Chrom nodded and said, "Of course, East-Khan. My shepherds wouldn't go for such underhanded tactics like that in a match."

"Good.", she said with an approving nod as she continued, "If done so, the person would lose their place in the tournament by default. Also, for defeating your opponents, you don't need to kill them as long as you're able to disarm them or they surrender on their own terms. You got any more questions?"

"If I may," Kamui began, "What of the members of their team?"

"As far as I know, there's a total of four good champions he has on his side." Flavia said with a sigh, "The first two fighters is an older sister and a younger brother. The sister is a red hair Pegasus knight with a lance and the other is an archer with a bow that doesn't have a string attached to it. Still, he is able to shoot a ton of arrow from it, despite not having any with his. I don't know how he does it, but it's just as I said literally. The other two are also siblings. The older one is a paladin with a strange blade and the other is a dark knight that mostly uses that purple tome of his, rather than the sword on his belt, but they're all pretty strong fighters themselves. I've thought about asking one of them to be my champions before, but it looks like the West-Khan got to them first and their friends won't join my team. Said something about not wanting to go against their 'charges'."

"Excuse me, but 'lieges'", said Chrom with a surprised look, "Are they nobles as well?"

Flavia shrugged and shook her head as she said, "I'm not too sure about the details myself. I think the West-Khan may know more."

Robin nodded and asked, "Okay. So, what about the champion or the other two members?"

Flavia nodded and said, "I heard that he's champion was recently overthrown. That' s all I know. I'm not sure of the other two members myself."

"All right…" Robin said in a slight hum.

Flavia sighed, "Well, I'll leave the thinking to you."

* * *

That night at the tavern inn, as Kamui made his way down stairs hoping he could order something small with his recent earnings to abide the pit in his stomach, he noticed the two familiar figures down by the bar.

"It's too bad that we couldn't meet the other team member that Flavia spoke of." Robin said with a sigh, "I'd really like to see what kind of warrior he is to better think of strategies."

Chrom frowned, "To think someone would still try to rake profit from the name of the Scarlett Swordsman to this day."

"The Scarlett Swordsman?" Kamui repeated in wonder as he soon caught the attention of the other two, "Ah. My apologies. I was hoping to get a midnight snack for now."

"At night?" Chrom raised a brow as Kamui took a seat next to them.

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. More importantly, who is this Scarlet Swordsman?"

As Kamui ordered a cup of milk, Robin looked to Chrom who answered, "He's a fearsome warrior during the Hero-King's time. Little is known about him, but we all know that he once fought alongside Marth as an ally. After the war ended and Marth united the continent of Archeanea as one kingdom, he disappeared. There was no record of him after that day. However, since then, there have been many imposters who come pretending to be him to rake in the profits of his reputations and the benefits. But, that was years ago and very few tries to be his imposter. Everyone knew him as Navarre, the Scarlet Swordsman or the Crimson Swordsman."

Kamui looked to them and frowned, "Then, why would this person use his name? Could it be that he was named after the Scarlet Swordsman?"

"Perhaps." Chrom answered with a frown, "But, I just don't see the benefit of being named after someone that people once feared. Moreover, even during the war, little was known about him, so, we're not even certain if the rumors of his feats were true. Navarre's reputation wasn't a good one, I heard."

"Oh." Kamui replied as he took the cup in his hand without a sip.

Chrom frowned as he leaned back a little in his seat, "All right, Kamui. What's bothering you?"

"Huh?" Kamui looked up in surprise from the sudden change in topic.

Robin nodded, "You're clearly troubled."

Stunned, Kamui touched his face in bewilderment, "Was it that obvious?"

Robin nodded again with a sigh, "Like Chrom, it's not that difficult to tell when you're bothered by something."

"Uh, that was a compliment, right?" Chrom frowned in confusion before he sighed, "Nevermind that. Kamui, perhaps you can tell us what's troubling you? We might be able to help."

Kamui hesitated but the looks from the two finally got him to surrender as he confessed, "I… I think I might know the four warriors fighting next to the champion."

"What?" Robin's eyes widen.

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"A bow without a string yet can fire endless numbers of arrows. A paladin with a strange blade with a sibling who is a dark knight and holds a purple tome." Kamui answered catching the eyes of the two Shepherds, "A Pegasus knight who a sister to the archer."

"Kamui?" Chrom raised a brow.

"I…" Kamui hesistated before he took a deep breath and continued, "In my homeland, I was one of nine siblings."

"N-Nine?!" Robin's eyes widen in shock as he stared at him in stupor.

"We're not really blood related." Kamui explained with a strained smile as he took a side glance to see that the barista was not present and continued in a softer tone, "When I was young, my mother, Queen Mikoto, married into Hoshido's royal family when I was really young. During then, their ruler, King Sumeragi, already had four children after the death of his previous wife. My father did not wish for me to be left out, so I was raised without ever knowing that I was not related to him by blood. Whether or not my siblings knew of the fact, I never know since I never asked. All I knew was that I was descended from Valla's royal lineage near the end of the war and my mother and I were refugees from the kingdom during its fall."

"So, that's it." Robin said with a sigh, "That explains how you were able to rule over Valla."

Kamui nodded, "However, when I was a child, my father took me and my eldest sibling to a peace conference with Nohr's ruler, King Garon. This was before the war between the two erupted. The conference began when King Garon requested a peace treaty between the two kingdoms, but under the condition that I was present. It was already suspicious then, but Father still took me with him in hopes of avoiding war. But, it was all a trap set up by the King. He ambushed us and killed my father. Then, he kidnapped and brainwashed me into his son. That day started a passive war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"The great war between light and dark." Chrom noted quietly, "So, that's how it all began."

Kamui wasn't certain of that, but he wasn't a resident here. So, he can't check the fact to well. He shrugged and continued, "As Nohr sent mindless creatures into Hoshido, my mother used her powers to maintain a barrier that erases the will to fight in the hearts of Nohrian invaders. In Nohr, I was raised in a fortress away from the castle believing that the condition was due to poor health and nothing else. Only my elder Nohrian brother and sister knew the truth. Though the king was harsh and strict, my four siblings of my new adoptive family weren't much so and they became like real family to me even when our elder siblings knew my background. I was then raised in the Northern Fortress till I was strong enough to defeat my older Nohrian brother in a mock battle. When I returned to the capital, I was given orders to take the lives of Hoshidan prisoners of war. When I failed to follow orders and chose to spare them, my brothers helped me rescue them when he wanted to personally take care of them."

"Looks like you still have those alongside you even when there are such grim times." Chrom strained a smile.

"They always supported me for as long as I remember." Kamui smiled in agreement before he continued firmly, "When I apologized with my younger sister, Elise, I was ordered to fight in the front lines without my siblings as my punishment. Only my retainers were allowed to accompany me. Them and one of his retainer who plotted my death. However, when that happened, I was saved at the end of the battle and discovered the existence of other worlds. When I returned to my world in the short time, I was kidnapped and brought back to Hoshido where I discovered the truth of my relation to the royal family there."

Robin was the first to speak as he frowned, "I think I understand where you're coming from now. You're saying that those four are four of your eight siblings."

"What?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "You can't be serious!"

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "In the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, the royal family are said to be descended of deity dragons. The Dawn Dragon of Hoshido. The Dusk Dragon of Nohr. Each kingdom also houses two sacred weapons. In Nohr, my elder brother holds a blade called Siegfried. My younger brother holds a tome called Brynhildr. My elder Hoshidan brother wields a katana called Raijinto and my other younger brother wields a bow without a string called Fujin Yumi. As far as I know, none of my sister holds a sacred weapon."

"That's it?" Robin raised a brow.

Kamui nodded, "That's as much as I can tell you. The most I can tell you now is that, if it is them, then what the East Khan is telling is spot on. So, we need to be on our guard. My siblings, with or without a sacred weapons, are experienced veterans. It took me a long time before I became strong enough to prove a match against my brothers and I still have more I can improve on."

Robin looked to Chrom who nodded, "Then, we can not bring you to the battle tomorrow. Instead, we'll have Sully take your place."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise before he shook his head with a frown, "No. This isn't a war between me and my siblings, Chrom. This is a tournament. Surely, I can fight in combat with them. It's just the idea that they would be here as well that roubles me. I was completely certain that I'd be the only one here, but…"

Chrom frowned, "They're you siblings, right? I'm sure that for you, they'd come looking for you. After all, from the way you spoke of them, it sounds like you all get along very well despite your circumstances. So, if it's coming here, I'm sure that it was for your sake. We can ask them for their side of the situation later."

Kamui only nodded in silence as the thought of them coming here was due to his presence. It was still troubling, but…

"Is something the matter?"

A pink head stuck in front of him causing him to nearly fall out of his seat as Kamui held onto the table.

"Woah!" he shouted in surprise.

"Oops!" the pink haired girl smiled sweetly with her pink eyes, "Are you okay? You look rather gloomy."

The woman wore an unusual red and yellow attire with pink silk and yellow bow tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"I-I'm fine." Kamui replied with a strained smile, "You just startled me, that's all."

"Phina."

She looked back as the three did as well and saw a young man in red and long brown hair that reached past his shoulders. On his belt hung two distinct Killing Edges.

"Oh! Navarre!" Phina giggled and hopped over to him, "You're back! I got my pay for the day, so we're all set!"

The swordsman only grunted with a small nod till Chrom jumped to his feet, "Navarre?"

The swordsman looked to him with a frown, "What is it?"

Chrom walked over to him with a friendly smile, "Could you be taking part in the tournament tomorrow?"

"What if I am?" the man replied with a raised brow and a hand on the hilt of his weapon.

"Peace, friend." Chrom spoke quickly in slight surprise, "We're also going to be taking part in the tournament tomorrow. I was hoping to introduce ourselves before then. My name is Chrom, captain of the Shepherds. This here is our tactician, Robin, and Kamui, a fellow Shepherd."

"And?" Navarre looked to him stoically.

"Well, we look forward to work alongside you." Chrom said as he held out his hand.

The man nodded before turning around to leave surprising Kamui a bit.

"Navarre!" Phina called out before she sighed and shrugged after seeing that the mercenary was not going to respond.

She turned to him and took his hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you. Navarre is always like that. I'm Phina. So… why are shepherds going to take part in the tournament? It's to fight, right? Not herd livestock?"

Kamui smiled, "It's the name of the militia."

"That's right." Chrom replied with a smile, "We're a militia from Ylisse. Ylisse have some matter with the East-Khan, but, since she requires to become the ruling Khan to give us aid, we'll be taking part in the tournament tomorrow to help."

"Wow." Phina gasped in awe.

"Phina. We're wasting time." Navarre called out to her.

"Right! Right!" Phina hurried after him before looking back with a wink, "We look forward to working with you tomorrow, then! See ya!"

As they were gone, Chrom raised a brow and returned to the table, "That… was unusual."

"Not much for words, huh?" Kamui strained a smile.

Robin frowned, "Normally, I'd take a look to see how he'd fit in, but it would be a little difficult…"

Chrom nodded, "I'm certain we can figure something out."

Suddenly, Kamui looked back up the stairs with a raised a brow. He was certain that he felt something watching them from afar earlier.

* * *

As they walked down the freezing path, the pink hair girl drew her hood closer together for warmth against the snow as she noted with a small giggle, "Can you believe that? Someone would actually name their militia after a Shepherd. That's so cute!"

The swordsman frowned, "Hurry up."

"Right. Right." The girl smiled and rushed after him.

* * *

It was morning when the group reached the arena. The rest of the Shepherds beside Miriel left to the spectators' seats as they walked into the arena. Kamui looked up to see the familiar mercenary making his way over to them as the dancer left for the spectators seats.

"Good morning, Navarre!" Kamui waved with a smile though the man only returned it with silence.

Again, huh?

As they walked in, Kamui could see the formation of their opponents as they get into position upon their arrival. Amongst them was four familiar figures. Ones that he knew really well. Lissa then pointed into the shadows and shouted, "Chrom! Look!"

Chrom nodded and said, "I see him..."

Kamui raised a brow and peered into the darkness as he saw the slim, short-hair man with a blue butterfly mask. The know each other? Chrom walked up to the center of the arena as the battle began and called out, "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

Instead of an answer, the captain was given silence, to which he said as he pulled out his blade, "...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

As he did, the masked man also pulled out his blade. Chrom gasped in shock at the sight of it and said, "Where did you get that?"

The man didn't reply, but prepared himself as the battle was about to commence. Chrom shook his head and uttered, "There's no way..."

He charged forward at the starting signal and jumped into the air before he brought his blade down on Marth clearly surprising some of the other team's member, but that only grew when the swordsman blocked it and fought back with a fighting style identical to the captain's. After having spared against Chrom once, Kamui had started to figure out a bit of his fighting style. A powerful hit from the blade could send you flying against a tree. However, Marth was similar only more agile than forceful. In fact, the idea that it was similar surprised him. Upon noticing this, Chrom asked as he blocked the blade in each strike, "Tell me. Who taught you to fight like that?"

The two jumped back and charged at one another with a force that it even surprised Kamui as he witnessed the match. Each of their attacks failed to hit their target as they turned around and Marth took this as his turn to jump and attack in a pattern identical to Chrom's. He shouted as he brought the blade down, "My father!"

Instead of blocking the attack head on like the man, Chrom dodged the attack. After missing his target, the man landed on the ground, then turned around and readied his blade again. Chrom narrowed his eyes in suspicions of the man's sword techniques and pondered on what he said before the two jumped back to their teammates. After witnessing the battle, Robin grimaced and said, "Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. This is going to be a tough battle. We should mind our distance. Miriel and I will handle the mage and the archer. Chrom and Kamui, take out the barbarians before taking on the paladin and the pegasus knight. If Marth ever comes in to take over or the two come in first, Lissa, go help them. We'll use our vulneraries in the meantime. Chrom, take on Marth and Frederick will need to watch over your back. We'll come over and help out as soon as we finish taking out the three on the other side. Navarre, think you can watch over Lissa for us? She's the only healer we have."

They nodded and went as Robin suggested. Even Navarre, who didn't respond did as the tactician requested and stayed next to Lissa in silence. Things were going well after a while. The team had just finished knocking out their barbarian opponents and were taking on the other four opponents when Robin suddenly noticed that the dark knight was giving out directions to his fellow comrades as well as surprising the tactician. The dark knight looked at him with a smirk and said, "You're not the only one who can plan out tactics, you know."

Robin grimaced at the realization that this battle may be much harder than he originally thought it would be. He only wished that Kamui had told him that beforehand. While he thought this, a blue glowing arrow came flying at him from the corner of his eye! As he jumped back in surprise and looked up to see the archer staring down at him with neither a smile nor a frown after missing his target, but instead shot another one this time at their healer! Robin called out to the princess to absorbed in healing her brother that, when she looked up, it was already too late. She raised her staff in a futile attempt to block the arrow when Kamui's blade deflected the arrow. The archer's eyes widen in surprise as a word slipped out of his mouth. Miriel and Robin took this chance and attacked the archer with a thunder and fire spell. It sent the archer flying back and into Navarre who easily knocked the bow out of his grasp. The man cursed quietly and got up to leave the arena.

Seeing this, Kamui noticed a light flash in the corner of his eyes and turned to see the dark knight casting a spell with the purple tome. He turned to Chrom, but he was busy keeping the paladin at bay. Kamui grimaced and touched his pocket when he noticed something red flashed by him. He looked up to see that the dark knight had his book knocked out of his hand and, without a second thought, Kamui turned to help Chrom against his brother. In all, Chrom seemed just fine managing to fight back the paladin, but neither were making much progress aside from wearing each other out with the fighting. Since, this was a tournament, he couldn't really ask them to step down either. Taking part in the fight, he could already see the paladin taken aback by his appearance before them. It made him wonder, why they weren't aware of his presence from the start of the battle, but all Kamui could manage was tell him, "Just like those mock battles."

The paladin raised a brow, but nodded and called out to Hinoka. The Pegasus knight was hesitant as she saw Kamui, but ended up going after Chrom. Kamui was worried since a lance would only put Chrom at an disadvantage, but he did wonder what kind of battle the two would have. As he clashed against his brother, a flash of blue appeared between the two cutting off their battle as he charged at the prince. Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he tried to rush at him only to jump back when he noticed movement on his left.

"Focus, Kamui." His brother said with a firm expression.

Kamui nodded and charged back into battle. After some failed attack, he took the chance and flanked to the left. In one swift motion, he rushed in quickly and swung his blade at him. Though the paladin stopped it with Siegfried, his steed wasn't as prepared for the collision that came from the right. Neither did Kamui. The black horse began kicking its legs wildly leaving his brother to tame it in the middle of battle.

"Lissa!"

From Chrom's voice, Kamui quickly noticed the blond pigtail and yellow dress poking out from under the horse. Kamui's eyes widen in shock and rushed back to the scene. Ducking under the kicks, he dove in and scooped up the princess before she could sustain injuries. He then heard the sound of thundering feet turn into a gallop as he spun around in time to see Navarre block the attack for him with dual blades. However, he was soon overpowered forcing the mercenary to take a step back as Kamui had Lissa stay with Chrom. It was then that a flash of lightning appeared at they looked up to see Robin with elthunder tome in his arm. Taking this chance, Navarre lunged in for the finishing strike surprising Kamui who flung his blade in time to knock the weapon out of their hand the moment it intercepted. The impact threw his brother off as he tumbled to the ground. With the both of them officially out of the battle, Kamui looked to Navarre who still had one of his weapon in hand and gave him a firm nod. The mercenary raised a brow before turning around to help Chrom but stopped instead. Chrom was charging at Marth once again. The man quickly blocked his attack and the two clashed against each other blow after blow. Kamui walked over to the tactician and said, "Umm... Shouldn't we help them?"

Robin shook his head and said, "That won't be necessary. I got the feeling that Chrom wants to face him alone. Moreover."

Robin turned to the arena as Kamui followed and saw his brothers and sister retrieving their weapons. He looked to Robin in surprise as the tactician said with a frown, "Not now."

Following his gaze again, he saw the audience.

"What would we do if the audience were to misinterpret your approach to the otherside." Robin said.

"I see…" Kamui replied with a grimace and looked back to his siblings.

The paladin and the dark knight noticed him as the elder looked to the battle between the two champions. Guess they're willing to put it aside for now. Kamui looked to Navarre who sighed and stepped back to watch the battle alongside as the two fought on. The paladin, back in the arena again walked up to the pegasus knight and his brother as he said, "Their movements are very similar... Takumi?"

His voice caught Kamui's attention as he took a side glace to see the group talking amongst themselves. Seeing him approach the group, the paladin saw the archer frowned and said to them, "Why is Kamui with the other side?"

"He isn't." the dark knight responded with a sigh, "Niles said that he saw him last night at the tavern. It seems that he never thought that we would be partaking in the tournament as well."

Takumi was quiet which made Kamui worry. He had once fought hard and did his best to persuade his siblings. All those months of battle is something he does not wish to do once more with his siblings at odds against his ideas. But, the archer sighed, "Fine. But, he better have a good excuse for all this. It better not be like before when he couldn't tell us a thing."

Kamui silently promised them a good explanation as he looked back to the battle. The match continued between the two for a while. Then, Marth jumped into the air once again and came down at the captain, but, this time, Chrom was ready and stepped to the side before he hit the man's wrist with the blunt side of his blade knocking it out of his hand easily and winning the battle. The crowd was silent for a while before they started cheering out loud as, for the first time in a long while, the East-Khan have regained power once again as the ruling Khan. As Marth backed away upon the prince's distraction of all the confetti and cheers and disappeared into the darkness, Kamui raised a brow and wanted to call out to him before he saw his siblings walk over to them. The paladin made his way to Chrom and held out a hand, "Well fought. You and your team are the victor."

"Thank you." Chrom took the hand as the crowd cheered.

In time, the stadium was finally starting to disperse leaving the servants to rush out and clean up the aftermath. Kamui saw Takumi and their siblings walk over to him as the archer crossed his arms and sighed, "You better have a good reason for this, Kamui. Leo told me that you didn't know that we'd be here, but why did you leave the castle without telling us ahead of time!"

"Ah." Kamui was caught off by surprise as he had forgotten about it before he managed to speak, "S-Sorry. When I saw the retainers get pulled into this portal, I ran after them on impulse."

"Huh?" Lissa stood next to him in surprise, "You know each other?"

"That's right." Kamui nodded, "Lissa, these are my siblings."

"What?!" Lissa's eyes widen, "All of them?!"

Robin sighed and said, "How about we leave the talk for another time? Our healer said that she wants to treat your wounds since she couldn't treat Marth before he left."

"Oh! That's right!" Lissa said upon remembering her goal, "Let's take a look at them!"

Before Leo or the archer could reply, the paladin nodded his head and said with a strained smile, "As long as you all don't mind, is that alright? More importantly, back during the tournament…"

"Ah, it was my fault too." The red hair Pegasus knight said with a grimace, "Back when the champion threw me off, my Pegasus crashed into you."

"It's fine!" Lissa smiled, "It was all just an accident. If Kamui wasn't there, I'd be in bigger trouble. Besides, you guys are more hurt than me!"

Robin turned to the healer who continued with a bright smile, "Of course! I can't leave the injured alone either. Friend or Foe. What's the difference?"

Her words stunned the paladin and the pegasus knight for a bit. Catching their expression, Lissa frowned and sighed before she pouted and said, "Right. Right. Before you start lecturing me like Frederick, let's take a look at your wounds!"

The paladin said, "It's alright. I'm not going to lecture you. It's just that you reminded us of a certain someone, right, Hinoka?"

The pegasus knight nodded and said, "My sister would do the same thing, but, unlike you, she was a lot shyer and quiet."

"That sounds like how my sister is. A delicate young lady."

They turn to see the captain walking over to them with a smile. Lissa, on the other hand, pouted and shout with annoyance in her voice, "I told you I'm not delicate!"

Chrom just smiled as he said, "Greeting again. I should give you a proper introduction. My name is Chrom, captain of the Shepherds, and this here is my younger sister, Lissa. My tactician, Robin."

The paladin smiled and said, "Same to you. My name is Xander, Kamui's elder brother, and this is Hinoka, my wife. The archer here is her younger brother, Takumi, and here is my younger brother, Leo. Pardon me, but, by Shepherds, do you mean the person protecting the sheeps? I can't really picture you doing that in full armor after seeing your skills."

Chrom chuckled and said, "Well, you can say that..."

He glanced over to Kamui as he continued, "Also, I'd also like to hear of the situation from your side. Kamui have told me what happened to your retainers."

Before Xander could answer, Flavia walked up to the groups and said to the captain with a wide smile, "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?", Chrom said, "Thank you, East-Khan."

Flavia laughed and said, "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate! Of course, you and your siblings are invited as well, Xander!"

With that, the new ruling khan rushed off back to the castle with a big smile on her face. Not long after she was gone, a deep voice said, "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

They turn around to see a man exactly as Robin described, but also have a black eyepatch over his left eye and a large ax on his back. Chrom looked at the man with confusion and asked, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The man shook his head and said, "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power, Basilio! You're handy with a sword, boy, and that child... I'd never thought I'd see the day a small child would be able to throw a full grown man over her own head and out the arena. I know that you had help, but I must say that was quite a shock to see. Still, I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man in the end."

Chrom, then turned to Basilio once again and said with a serious expression, "What do you know about him?"

"You meant that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat.", said the West-Khan who then smiled, "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

The other group let out a groan at the khan's joke as he continued, "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Lissa, who came back after scolding a stubborn archer and healing him, said with closed eyes and a dreamy look, "He's so dark and mysterious..."

She let out a dreamy sigh, to which Robin said in response with a smirk, "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..."

Lissa pouted at the tactician and reasoned, "Well, I mean, c'mon... He _is_ sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

Chrom turned to his sister with a serious expression and said annoyance, "And _you're_ sort of dreaming!"

The princess, however, smiled cheerfully and said, "Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

Frederick, who has been standing next to them the whole time, said, "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said to the loyal knight, "Right as always, Frederick."

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a present for you." Basilio called out.

The three looked confused but waited none the less as a man in foreign clothing, brown hair and two swords in his belt came walking out of an entrance behind him. Upon seeing him, Takumi looked surprised and said, "Lon'qu?!"

The man looked over at the young man and nodded slightly as he stood next to the Khan in silence rather than introducing himself. Basilio, then explained as he gestured to the foreign man, "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa looked over at the man and said in surprise, "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..."

Before anyone could stop her, Lissa walked over to the mysterious man, to which he exclaimed with an angry frown on his face, "Away, woman!"

Lissa also stopped in her tracks with a frown and asked in confusion, "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laughed out loud and explained, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps even has the makings of a khan."

He then returned to his serious expression and said, "Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom looked at the Khan with surprise and said, "You're certain about this?"

Basilio nodded and said, "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom looked to the man and asked, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

The man simply closed his eyes and said, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Chrom nodded and said, "...All right, then. Welcome aboard."

Basilio turned to Chrom, "Also, I wanted to ask you for a favor in return."

The prince looked at the man with a curious look and asked, "What is it?"

The West-Khan gestured over to the group behind them and said, "It's a bit of a big favor, but these here are four of the most powerful people we have here in Ferox. They have soldiers of their own, though just a couple of them or so under each. I'd like you to bring them along with you to Ylisse. As much as I'd like for them to remain here, I need to watch over that woman as she gathers the men for your alliance. If you'd like, you can have them join your troop. Like I said, they're also really strong fighters as you also just witnessed."

Chrom looked back and Xander and his group, who were shocked to hear of this sudden news, but Chrom nodded and turned to them with an outstretched hand, "I understand that you are from the three mythical kingdoms, correct?"

"Milord?" Frederick's eyes widen in surprise.

"So, you know as well, Lad?" Basilio raised a brow, "So, you believe in all that as well?"

Chrom nodded with a chuckle, "Of course. A friend of mine just so happens to be from the same place as well."

"The mythical kingdoms…" Takumi muttered quietly with a frown.

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. They are a well-known legend told to us by our eldest sister, as other parents would with their children. But, they are real, right?"

Seeing Chrom say that, the archer fell silent. Chrom continued, "Also, we'd be willing to help you find your family and friends. I assume that everyone came?"

Hinoka frowned, "Right. There's also my elder brother and younger sister."

"Our sister as well." Leo added with a frown.

"They should have their retainers with them." Xander said with a nod, "But, we need to find them as soon as possible. we were going to go and search for them, but, being new to this world, we needed time to adapt to the lifestyle here. Thankfully, we encountered the West-Khan not long after we got here."

"Yes, I've heard about that from the East-Khan." Chrom replied with a nod

The prince then turned to Basilio and said, "Well, they can stay with the Shepherds while they go and find their lost comrades. We might end up marching into Plegia sooner or later with all the activity they've been leading in Ylisse and against our people."

Basilio nodded with a smile and said, "That's good to hear. Thank you for the help, boy. Still... I think you should stay in Ferox for a bit. I don't think everyone will be able to return to Ylisse without rest."

Chrom looked over to Frederick and the Shepherds before he realized that just about everyone, who fought with him today were worn out by the tournament today. He then looked back to Frederick and Robin and said, "As much as I'd like to tell my sister the good news, we'll have to stay in Ferox for the night, Frederick."

He then got up and said, "As the captain, I not only have the responsibility to lead my men, but also make sure that they are well before I can take them into any battles or journeys. So, we'll rest in Ferox for the night and leave tomorrow morning. Is that clear, everyone?"

They nodded in agreement as Lissa began to look over the wounds that the other group received during the battle. Basilio, then said, "Well, Flavia did invite you all to join her for her feast. How about to you go and join her? Guess her little party is useful for one thing."

Chrom thought for a bit then nodded and thanked the khan.

* * *

It was already afternoon when they all walked over to the castle as they followed Basilio. Upon reaching the castle, the Shepherds then joined in on the festivities. As everyone was enjoying the feast that night, Chrom walked out to the balcony only to find Xander with his wife and his younger brother, Kamui. He walked over and greeted them. The captain smiled, "I've never once dreamed of being able to meet the royal family of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla."

"Well," Xander chuckled, "Never had we imagined of our kingdoms being so well known. Speaking of which, how did you got to know of Kamui?"

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he stammered, "W-Well, I may have chased a few invisible soldier through the Dragon's Gate…"

"You what?!" Hinoka's eyes widen in shock.

"And why did you not speak with us?" Xander raised a brow as the smile was wiped from his face.

"My apologies, Xander. It was an emergency…" Kamui grimaced, "We couldn't reach any of you, so I took Jakob and a few other soldiers with us. I didn't want to leave unprepared, but I was worried that they'd get another world involved and hurt more people."

Hinoka was confused while Xander frowned for a while. Kamui could feel the silent anger as if he was still a child back in the fortress, but Xander sighed, "Since this was far in the past, the matter will be left that way… this time. But, next time, you need to let us know before you vanish like that. You saw where it got you this time."

"Right…" Kamui nodded, "I'll first consult with you and Ryoma the next time this happens before I try doing that again."

Hinoka sighed in relief as Kamui felt the tension lift. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Chrom smile and said, "Looks like you are well taken care of. You're fortunate to have your siblings to watch your back."

As Kamui nodded, Xander said with a smile, "What of you, Chrom? Don't you have Lissa?"

"True." Chrom laughed, "But, I always find myself watching her back. She always needs me and my sister's help, not that we mind. I also find it safer to have her with the Shepherds."

Suddenly, the door swung open as someone walked out.

"Leo!" Kamui called out in surprise, "I thought that Lissa was healing you and Takumi."

"I'm fine." Leo responded with a frown, "Also, Takumi and I only tripped, that's all."

Hinoka sighed, "I was worried that he might end up having a bad influence towards stubbornness."

Xander chuckled, "Oh, there's no need to worry about that. Leo can be rather stubborn sometimes, Hinoka. That's one of the traits I find rather similar between our younger brothers."

"Really, brother?" Leo groaned as he heard this.

Chrom smiled, "Older siblings do know their younger siblings best most of the time. Also, unfortunately, I've yet to see nor hear of your other siblings or comrades, but I'll let my sister know and notify the guards. Hopefully, something should come up..."

Leo grimaced and said, "But, after hearing that our lands and wars are nothing more than fairy tales, will they even believe us?"

Chrom nodded firmly and said, "I know that our sister would as would spread word to the soldiers. It's a slim chance, but it's one we'll take if it meant finding them."

They nodded with a smile and thanked the captain. Then, Leo, with a narrowed eyes, asked, "You've been talking about your sister quite a bit. Who is your sister to have so much authority, even though you're a shepherd?"

"Well, she-"

"Aha! I finally found you!"

They turned to the balcony entrance and saw Lissa's heading sticking out from behind a pillar with a smile and her healing staff in hand. She came up and said, "Leo! You still haven't shown me your wounds, yet. I know after a battle like that, you will have some wounds to take care of! Now, stay still..."

Leo cautiously backed away and said, "For the last time, I'm alright, Lissa!"

"Then why are your arm and shins bleeding like that?!", she scolded the prince as she pointed them out, "Also, your collar's inside out again."

He looked and, sure enough, not only was his right arm and shins bleeding through his clothes, but his collar was also inside out. He let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance as Chrom did his best to smile, then said with a sweat drop, "I think you need to let her take a look at you... or else she can be awfully scary when you don't..."

Kamui said his little brother looking to him with those eyes. He grimaced, "Leo… You should let Lissa check on it."

Seeing the defeated expression on his brother, the dark knight slowly nodded in defeat and followed the healer inside to a nearby clinic as she said pouting, "Geez! Why do you and Takumi have to be so stubborn?!"

When they were gone, the three smiled as Xander said, "Looks like you have quite an energetic younger sibling. She reminds me a lot of our youngest sibling, Elise. She's also a healer much like Hinoka's younger sister, Sakura."

"Elise and Sakura, huh?", said Chrom, "If you would like, maybe you can tell us what they look like when we get back to Ylisstol, the capital. It will give the people a good idea of what to watch out for, so they can report back to us? And that includes your missing retainers as well."

Hinoka nodded and said, "I agree, then."

"I too agree to go along with this plan.", said Xander, "Again, thank you very much for helping us, Chrom."

The captain nodded with a smile before the group returned back to the feast. Upon his return to the festivities, Kamui heard a familiar voice call out to them. He looked up and saw the East-Khan approaching them with the familiar mercenary behind her, "Hey, Prince Chrom!"

"East-Khan." Chrom smiled till he noticed the red cheeks, "Um… Pardon me, but are you drunk?"

"What? As if!" Flavia laughed.

She definitely drunk was what Kamui thought. He watched her pat on the mercenary's shoulder and grinned, "So, I heard that the oaf sent you his champion, then? Well, since it'll be a while before I can send you back up, I've convinced this guy to join that militia of yours! Ha!"

Seeing the woman's drunken state, Kamui looked to Navarre nervously as Chrom looked to the mercenary with concern, "I'm not against this, but are you all right with this as well, Navarre?"

"Does it matter?" Navarre replied curtly.

"Well, it kind of does." Chrom replied with nervous confusion, "I mean, I've heard that you weren't really going to stay here for long from the start."

"And now we get to go with you!"

A pink head popped out from behind the mercenary with a bright smile.

"Ah!" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise before he chuckled, "Phina, was it?"

"That's right!" Phina grinned, "Navarre and I were hoping to move about the place for a bit and this invitation might do the trick for us. Well, as long as we get paid."

Chrom smiled, "Well, all right. We do need more soldiers. I believe our finance can still add in a few more soldiers as talented as your friend here."

"Then, it's a deal!" Phina said with a bright smile and looked back to Navarre, "Right, Navarre?"

The mercenary neither frowned nor sighed as he gave a solid nod.

Flavia laughed, "Leave it to his little girl to do the negotiations!"

The mercenary neither denied nor acknowledged the Khan's words as he turned around and left.

"Ah, wait up!" Phina called out and ran after him.

Kamui strained a smile, "Looks like the army just gotten larger, then."

"Pretty much." Chrom smiled, "But, we're financially stable for now."

"For now?" Xander raised a brow.

Chrom nodded, "Everyone gets their paychecks, but, as for the finance for the supplies and such for the militia, we depend on the donations since the militia was only recently formed a few months ago. When it started, it was just me, Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Sully, Kjelle, and Sumia. It wasn't enough to officially do patrols across the kingdom, but we did that daily since we're all having trouble with those people sent from Plegia."

"Oh." Xander frowned, "Strange. I thought the kingdom would have their own militia."

"Ah, Ylisse have their own problems just like ours." Flavia interrupted as he takes a cup of wine and hands it to Hinoka, "Drink up!"

The Pegasus knight took the cup as Flaiva turned around and waved, "Enjoy the party while it lasts! Haha!"

As the Khan disappears into the crowd, Hinoka looked to the cup with a frown of confusion. Xander then took the cup from her as she nodded, "Thanks."

Kamui smiled as he could see that the two still got along very well, especially since the day they announced the marriage and it's been over two years since then. He turned to the party and recalled the information Chrom told him of his militia. If it was all true, then this is certainly a large jump from just seven Shepherds. As he noticed the dark night out the windows, he turned to his brother, "Speaking of which, Xander, how long was it before you came to find me?"

The paladin placed his empty cup down and frowned, "Well, when Azura told us what happened, it's only been a few hours between the time you left to the time we arrived at the castle. Then, we were here for the last few days. I heard Chrom said that you were here for… six days?"

Hinoka frowned, "We were also here for nearly a week."

"There wasn't much difference, then…" Kamui breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait." Hinoka frowned, "When you started chasing after those enemies, that was about two years ago. But, if you meet him shortly before the week we were here…"

Chrom nodded, "When we found Kamui again, he said that two years have passed. However, it's been two days since we last saw him."

"Yet, when we arrived, less than a few hours have passed." Xander frowned, "We would have to find he retainers and a way to return as quickly as possible."

Kamui nodded, "Forget years per hours. The time isn't even consistent for the beginning!"

Chrom patted his shoulder, "Calm down, Kamui. I'll speak with Miriel. This may be out of her range, but the information we receive from this should be of some help for an average time between our worlds at least."

Kamui nodded again, "All right."

However, despite his words, he felt as if he was lying since he wasn't all right in the least.

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! Another chapter out and more character involvement in this! I was not expecting to put two chapters of the game into one chapter of this, but oh well! I'll just hope that there's no spelling errors or any words that were placed on accident. You don't know how many times I nearly wrote from "Took his hand" to "Took his head"! That was hilarious when I thought about it though. It would so mess up the story!**

**George: Are we done yet? We're wasting time here.**

**YueTian: Huh? Since when you did you get here?**

**George: When I saw you take glances on another fanfic.**

**YueTian: *sigh* It's not really copying if that's what you're worried about. Also, the story is also originally mine and it's impossible to copy it down when it's a crossover. I had to make so many changes because this wasn't a crossover where those things happen so easily.**

**Robin: But, you technically still made it that way when you didn't put in how Navarre and I disarmed Prince Leo. Or how Chrom defeated Lady Hinoka.**

**YueTian: I'm sorry, all right?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plegian Recruits

Plegian Recruits

A few days passed after the tournament ended. Chrom decided to put aside the questions he has for the newcomers so that they would settle into the militia easier. However, the arrival of the four and their retainers spelled doubts in the Ylissean retainer's mind. To him, they were all people he could not trust and it seems that Robin was no less different, which peaked Kamui's curiosity as well as his brother, Leo.

"To recruit a tactician that you have no trust in is very unusual." The dark knight told him, "Like us, a tactician is in charge of helping the army win battles. We are entrusted with the lives of our comrades. So, we is it that they can't trust their own tactician, but still recruit him?"

"Let's talk with Robin, then." Kamui suggested, "During the last battle on the fort, Frederick told us that he would put his faith in a tactician he couldn't trust. Robin didn't seem too worried about it though. He must've known about this beforehand."

"Well," Leo hesitated, "Let's do as you say then, brother."

It wasn't difficult to find that silver hair tactician when it came to the campsite. After all, he was always in the council tent covered in books and scrolls of tactics and maps. The only problem was…

"Lissa? What are you doing?" Leo called out with a frown

Before them was the tactician fast asleep on the table and the princess gently placing his hand over a toad on the table. The princess jumped in surprise and hid her plot behind her back.

"O-Oh!" She beamed an awkward smile, "Kamui! Leo! What are you guys doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same…" Leo grumbled as he crossed his arms, "What are you doing now?"

Kamui frowned, "Robin… He won't be too happy when he wakes up."

"Aw~, but it's only a little prank!" Lissa said with a pout.

"Lissa." Leo said firmly, "Do you remember the last time you played your little prank on Prince Takumi?"

Kamui grimaced, "When you stitched the word 'Jerk' on his hair tie before he went marching this morning. He was definitely not in a good mood for the rest of the morning."

Lissa frowned, "Yeah… Oboro wasn't too happy about it too…"

Suddenly, the tactician moved a bit then sat up with a yawn before he froze and lifted his hand.

"Wah!"

He fell back as the toad jumped onto his face.

Worried, Kamui and Lissa rushed over to help him up.

"Thanks for the help, Kamu…" Robin groaned.

Suddenly, George rushed into the tent with an arrow notched on the bow. However, seeing that nothing has happened, he lowered the weapon with a raised brow, "What happened?"

As his eyes met with Lissa's shocked ones, he frowned, "I see…"

Then, he turned around and walked out the door. The four of us looked to each other in silence when Leo finally spoke, "Lissa, how about you go play with someone else for now?"

Lissa looked ready to argue back, but, suddenly, she had a mischievous smile on her face and nodded, "'Kay!"

As she skipped out the room, Robin groaned, "Not trying to be disrespectful here, but that smile kind of bothers me."

"You're not the only one thinking that." Leo frowned, "What could she be up to now?"

Robin sighed, "Oh well. We'll see that soon enough. Anyway, Is there something I can help with? Normally, Chrom or Frederick would be the one visiting around this hour."

Kamui nodded with a strained smile, "Actually…"

After taking a seat around the round table, Leo and Kamui told their thoughts to Robin, who raised a brow at first but soon began to nod. When they finished, the room was quiet for a bit before he took a deep breath and nodded, "I see. So, that's what you're worried about. Leo is right. A tactician must have the trust of the militia because we're given their lives in our hands. If we don't have their trust, we can't we any battles if they won't believe we can lead them to victory and keep their lives."

"Exactly." Leo nodded, "So, why-"

"But, Frederick isn't wrong to doubt where my loyalty lies." Robin added.

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he couldn't believe what he's hearing. Robin continued, "You see, the problem is that the day I met Chrom and Lissa, I had amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Kamui raised a brow.

Robin nodded, "I was found the day before you joined the Shepherds, Kamui. I was lying in the middle of a plain outside of South Town in Ylisse. All I had on me was my tome, my blade, and the clothes on my back. Yet, when I awoke and saw Chrom, I instantly recalled his name as if I already knew him. Yet, it took me longer to remember mine and nothing of my past. But, my robe was that of Plegian design."

Leo frowned, "That's true that calls for suspicion. Plegia is also the kingdom disturbing the peace between the three kingdoms, correct?"

Robin nodded again, "That's right. So, Frederick has the right to be suspicious of me. As I have no proof to support or deny that, I am unable to do anything in this position. However, that day, Plegian brigands attacked South Town during our journey back to Ylisstol. I took part in the fight and fought alongside Chrom and the others. Our captain seemed rather impressed with the fact that I can fight with magic and swordsmanship while also having the ability and knowledge for tactics. So, he invited me to be a tactician for the Shepherds. I didn't really had a place to go. So, I accepted it, though it wasn't the best idea thinking from his position. And, after our talk last night, I got the feeling that he's not going to change that aspect a little."

Kamui nodded with a small smile, "Somehow, I can see that."

Leo sighed, "Well, that'd only mean that we have another person to watch over. But, Prince Chrom does have his retainer and the militia."

"Another person?" Kamui raised a brow before he grimaced, "Ah… right…"

To Kamui, the idea that their tactician had such a background was understandably shocking to him, but what surprised him more was how willing the prince had accepted him into their ranks without a second thought. Little by little, the Shepherds have become quite an unusual militia for him as well.

The next morning, they were about to resume their way back to the capitol when Chrom and the others suddenly received a messenger. It was from the ruler of the kingdom. As the militia were packing and getting ready for the sudden march back. Kamui rushed over to Chrom and asked, "What did the message say?"

"Something has happened back in the castle." Chrom responded with a grimace, "We need to hurry back quickly!"

Without giving them the time to speak a little more, Chrom was already packed up and ready to go as Kamui had with his minimal possessions. During their last stop at Regna Ferox, Frederick and Lissa had helped him purchase his necessary belongings and, though he told them that they could've taken this out on his next pay check as he would also be working under Chrom, Lissa got her brother's retainer to gift them as a starting gift. As they set off, Takumi and their siblings hurried next to Kamui as the archer asked, "Kamui, just who exactly is Chrom? I heard that he got a letter directly from the ruler of Ylisse."

Kamui looked to them in surprise, "I guess nobody told you before. Chrom and Lissa are both descendants of Ylisse's royal family. So, Chrom is actually the prince of Ylisse and Lissa is the princess."

"What?" Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise, "Then, their queen is their mother?"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "Their ruler, the exalt, is their elder sister."

"So, that's it." Leo frowned.

"Then, we're going to have to reach the castle by today." Xander concluded with a frown, "According to what the people in Ferox told us. Plegia has already established rather bad ties between their two neighboring kingdoms. Now that their exalt is in search of reinforcement, I can already guess what comes next."

Kamui nodded, "I was thinking the same."

Hinoka frowned, "This isn't good. I hope our other siblings aren't in Plegia. They could get caught in the war."

* * *

Almost immediately after arrival in the capital, Frederick informed Miriel to lead the others back to the garrison with note that they probably won't be able to stay here for long. However, Chrom invited Kamui and his siblings with him and Lissa to meet their sister. Upon reaching the capital gates, they easily passed the guards surprising the two brothers as they went through the gate. At the front entrance, they were greeted by Frederick and their other retainers, whom Chrom met with during the feast. There was Takumi's retainers, whom of which are a brown hair Samurai called Hinata and a blue hair Spear fighter called Oboro. Hinoka's retainers were also present. They were a chestnut hair monk called Azama and a laid back, blue hair archer called Setsuna. Aside from the Hoshidan retainers, there were two more retainers under Kamui's brothers. A cavalier with neon blue and pink hair called Peri served under Xander and an one-eye archer called Niles served under Leo. Usually, his brother also had two retainers who served them. However, each currently only had one as the other was the one currently missing. Laslow and Odin. The two were surprised to see the group pass through the guards so easily as Hinata asked with bewilderment, "Hold on! Milord, how come you guys weren't questioned or checked like we did?"

"Huh?" Takumi raised a brow, "Then, they questioned you guys? I thought they were slacking off or something."

Frederick sighed as Lissa giggled and said, "For what reason would they check me and my brother, when we're home to see our big sister?"

"What does that have to do with-

"Have you heard of the Exalt, then?", said Robin.

Leo nodded and said, "Yes. We've heard Kamui told us before. The exalt is the ruler of your land, Ylisse, correct? And that would be your elder sister."

Lissa nodded happily and said, "Yup! She's also the best sister you can ask for!"

Kamui smiled nervously. Leo asks with a frown, "That would explain how you are able to help us in finding our friends, but, even if you're part of the royal family, won't they have to ask for proof of your identity first?"

"See this on my right shoulder?", Chrom asked and pointed to his shoulder as they nodded, "This proves our lineage as every descendant of the royal family bears this mark. We call it the brand of the Exalt."

"Ah." Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "I remembered Frederick saying something about that as well when we first met."

"Which was the reason I held doubts of your position." Frederick replied with a frown, "Though, I would have to say. I never expected for there to be more people."

"Really? So, this kind of trait is that crucial in your kingdom.", Xander said with narrowed eyes, "You know, I recall my retainer saying that he came from a place where members of the royal family bear a birthmark that represents their lineage..."

Chrom nodded his head and said with a smile, "Then, it sounds like that man might be in Ylisse. As far as I know, only our lineage have this trait. But, the fact that you're from another world, the idea might not be true."

The king nodded his head in agreement before Lissa said impatiently, "Come on! Let's go see, Em!"

Chrom smiled and said, "Alright. Just calm down, Lissa."

The group continued to walk into the castle behind the prince until they were in the throne room. Upon seeing only one knight standing next to the woman bearing the same mark as Chrom on her forehead, Leo asked Lissa quietly, "Princess Lissa, pardon me for asking this, but where are the guards?"

Lissa turned to him with a smile and said, "Oh, just call me Lissa! I'm not really like a princess like my sister once was. As for guards, we don't really need much here. It's not like the people will try to go after her. After all, she's loved by the people and they trust her completely!"

"I-is that so...", Leo said in shock as he thought back to his homeland, Nohr, and the closed gates and the guards.

It wasn't long before they entered a large room. In the far back sat a throne at the end of the long red carpet. However, the throne was empty and what stood before it was three woman and a young mage in blue. One of the woman wore a light pink clothing whilst clinging onto a blue tome in hand. The other looked like a female knight similar to Sumia, but with blue clothing and silver hair in a bun. The third was a woman who have long hair in perfect curls and a white dress with green cloak. She also wore a gold headdress behind her. It seemed similar to the crown his mother once wore so long ago. The man had green hair and a blue cloak and held a blue tome in hand. Upon seeing them, the woman in green smiled and said, "Welcome back, Chrom, Lissa. And, good day, Frederick. How did the negotiations go?"

Chrom reported, "It went well, Em. Regna Ferox gave their approval for an alliance and are gathering their soldiers for our reinforcement."

The exalt nodded with a smile and said, "Wonderful. And who are these people? More new companions of yours?"

Chrom smiled and said, "Yes, Em. The West-Khan asked for me to bring them along with my Shepherds, including one of his swordsman, Lon'qu. The East-Khan is mobilizing as we speak."

"That's wonderful news." Em smiled.

Glancing over to Kamui, Chrom turned to the exalt and asked, "Emm, do you recall the bedtime story you use to read to us when we were younger?"

She nodded with a curious expression and ask, "Yes, of course. The two of you use to love it very much. What about it?"

Chrom gestured to Kamui and his siblings in introduction, "This is Kamui and his siblings, Em. They said that they are from the kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido and descended from the royal family. They are here in hopes of finding their missing comrades and their missing retainers."

Her eyes widen with shock and looked over to the group. As her eyes turn over to Leo, she held her breath even more shocked and said, "Oh my."

"Forgive me once again, your grace." Frederick spoke up with a grimace, "but I must speak. These people claim to be from the three mythical kingdoms, but that's all there is. Claims. There's no proof that they are from the kingdoms they claim exist. Moreover, these kingdoms were of myths and fairytales to the young. Currently, they are here under the West-Khan's words to aid us. But, even they claim that these people are from the kingdoms."

"Wha-?!" Takumi began but was quickly held back by Kamui who shook his head silently.

"Frederick!" Chrom stopped him with a frown.

However, Kamui knew that the retainer was not in the wrong. Unlike this world and their kingdoms, their world and kingdoms had very little proof that they were where they came from. She looked back to Chrom and asked, "Chrom, as they're here, does this mean that they've earned your trust?"

Chrom nods his head and said, "Yes, Em. I believe in them."

"I see. Well, if Chrom and Lissa believe in you all, then you have earned my trust as well." The exalt declared with a small nod, "Whether or not they have proof of their background isn't important. You do not have to worry, Frederick. I believe they are telling the truth. However, you were not wrong to doubt them either. So, thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. My siblings are blessed to have you as their guardian."

She turned to Kamui and his siblings with a warm smile. A smile that reminded him much of his mother as she spoke softly, "You may know this already, but my name is Emmeryn. I'm the exalt of this halidom and Chrom's and Lissa's eldest sister. I hear you're in search of your comrades and retainers?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes. These are my siblings. Xander, Hinoka, Takumi, and Leo. At the moment, it seems that all my siblings have came to these lands with their retainers. Right now, we're still missing my brother, Ryoma, and my sisters, Sakura, Elise and Camilla. Along them are their retainers."

"At the moment, Leo and I are also missing one of our retainers before we arrived to this world." Xander spoke up, "They and one of our sister's retainers' disappearance was what prompts us to leave our world in search of them."

"Is that so?" Em frowned, "This is as worse as I feared. Never had I thought there'd be so many missing. Phila, in your position, send a list of their comrades to the guards. Notify them that they are not wanted for crimes, but as missing people."

The knight bowed, "I understand, Your Grace."

Emmeryn turned to Kamui and his siblings as she continued, "We would require a detailed description of these people to inform the people later as well."

"I see." Xander turned to Kamui, "Hinoka and I will tell them of our siblings."

Hinoka nodded, "Kamui, you stay with our brothers. Since you don't have a single retainer with you, it'll be dangerous if something happened while we're gone."

"I got it." Kamui smiled.

Chrom and Emm smiled when he suddenly noticed the other two standing besides her.

"Em." Chrom began, "Are these people of the council?"

The exalt shook her head with a frown, "No. This is what we must speak about."

The atmosphere suddenly became tense as she said this. The man and woman looked to her with a worried glance visible on their face as she continued, "These people have told us news of situation south of Ylisse. King Ganrel of Plegia have launched an ambush on Themis."

"Themis?!" Lissa's face suddenly paled, "B-B-But, that's where Maribelle is!"

"Maribelle?" Kamui glanced over to Robin.

He grimaced, "A fellow Shepherds and a healer. It would seem that she and Lissa are very close since I met her."

Chrom nodded with a frown as he said, "Don't tell me…"

"Please, forgive us!" the woman in pink shouted surprising them as she continued with a grimace, "We… We were there during the fight. But, couldn't keep her from being seen."

Seeing the looks of confusion from Chrom and the others, Emmeryn spoke, "These mages are refuges from Plegia. It would seem they sought help from the Duke of Themis, but came across the battle."

"She's alive." The green hair mage spoke up hurriedly to dispel the thought, "We were able to protect the Duke. However, King Gangrel has taken his daughter hostage. Please forgive us for our inability! We didn't think she'd be in his reach."

"Maribelle…" Lissa muttered in disbelief.

Kamui couldn't blame her. Even during the war, there were hardly any hostage situation that has occurred in the past. The only ones he could remember was when their enemy took control of the souls of their loved ones. By then, those souls still needed to pass on since they've already died. So, they were all right. However, this was another situation. Now, the leader has taken one of their comrades hostage alive. What also bothers him now was the relation Chrom has with Plegia. One that they knew very well. Chrom spoke firmly, "There's no need for forgiveness. The fact that you've protected her father was already something you did well. It can't be expected of you to fight off against an entire army on your own."

The two mages relaxed a little, but Chrom hissed in fury, "But, that Gangrel-!"

"Peace, Chrom." Emmeryn spoke a little firmly, "Anger will not save the duke's daughter. Come. I've called in a council not that long. They should be arriving post haste."

Chrom nodded. Phila spoke up, "Your Grace. What of the mages? They could bear intel of Plegia's movements."

The exalt looked to the two mages with a frown, "You may ask them questions. However, they don't seem to know as much if they were caught in the battle as such. Still, leaving them to roam in Ylisse while on the run after telling us this much…"

"If you like, how about we ask that they join our militia, Em?" Chrom spoke up much to Kamui's surprise, "Plegian or not, we know that they helped save the Duke of Themis and fought against the King's soldiers to protect our people, right? Even with the Duke being the target and the situation at the moment, I believe we can trust that they would be of help to the Shepherds and, in turn, they would receive shelter and pay."

The woman's eyes widen in disbelief as she stammered, "Is… Is this really all right? I-I mean, Plegia and Ylisse could be in a war very soon. To take us in despite this."

The green hair man frowned and said to her, "But, we don't really have anyone else to turn to. We're also not in favor for the king from the start. And, the Duke is in no position to help us at the moment. Let us take the offer. It's one of the only two choices we have. T-This or continue fleeing."

The woman hesitated, but nodded, "That's true. Then, if it's not much trouble, we'd like to accept the offer. My name is Cindy. Like Walter, I am a mage. We both studied under the same teacher since young. Thank you very much for aiding us, sir."

Seeing Frederick's solemn face, Chrom managed a smile and gestured to Robin, "It's not a problem at all. You may just think of it as gratitude for saving our people and the Duke. I am the captain of the Shepherds. This is our tactician, Robin."

As the nodded, the Exalt smiled and said, "Now, we'll depart for the meeting with Plegia's king tomorrow morning."

Chrom said with a serious expression, "Got it, Em. I'll have the Shepherds ready tomorrow before we depart."

Chrom then patted Lissa's head and smiled, "Don't worry. We'll save Maribelle."

Lissa managed a small smile and turn to Robin then said, "Robin, can you and my brother take over my place today and show them the garrison today. Since I'm the only healer today, I need to be back in the clinic right away. I have to check on the patients and change shifts with another healer."

Chrom frowned and said, "Aren't you suppose to ask me that as well, Lissa?"

Lissa giggled and said, "Knowing you with your time, you'll go with Robin as well. You need to tell the other Shepherds about tomorrow after all."

Chrom sighed, "Well, you're right about that. I'll be there in a bit, Em."

The exalt nodded as she watched the group leave the room.

* * *

Once gone, she let out a rare sigh, which made Phila ask her with a worried look, "Your Grace, is something wrong?"

The Exalt shook her head and said, "No. It's nothing, Phila. I just hope that everything goes well tomorrow..."

* * *

That day, the Shepherds were allowed to rest for the night. Kamui trained for a bit before he took the chance to roam the capital with his siblings. Of course, being in a new place, their retainers also refuses to leave their side and stuck to them like glue. As they walked along the shops, Takumi grumbled, "Seriously, you'd think George would tell us how he was able to make all those shots."

"But you're already a skilled sniper yourself, Takumi." Hinoka smiled, "Also, he's not as cold as Navarre was when we first met. They're actually nice people when you get to know them better. Just kind of wished he'd fight against me with a little more effort, though."

"He did say he had a policy not to attack women or children." Kamui strained a smile as he recalled the last time they've trained, "I'm surprised he even chose to fight against you. He didn't want to fight with Sumia at all yesterday. Frederick had to work around the groups a bit because of that, but now Vaike can look forward to fighting against two rivals."

"Vaike is a powerful warrior, perhaps Chrom and Robin should think about promoting him to Berserker soon." Xander said with a nod.

Hearing this, Kamui nodded as well. It's strange talking as if they were back on the front lines again. He grinned, "This is just like those days two years ago, huh."

Hearing this, they looked to him as Leo smiled, "We did talk about these things quite often before too. The next step we should take and what tactics to help win the battles."

Hinoka smiled, "We would also train a lot too. One thing that hasn't changed is how Takumi still keeps to the library and the archery field everytime he catches a break."

"Really?" Xander chuckled, "It seems our siblings do have some things as similar."

Leo groaned as Kamui could hear some chuckles in the back. Suddenly, some red flashed from the corners of his eyes. He looked up and saw a piece of red scarf flicker before disappearing into an alley. He raised a brow. The scarf was really familiar, but it couldn't be. Right? He frowned.

"Kamui? Is something the matter?" Hinoka tapped his shoulder.

He turned to her in surprise and managed to shake his head with a thin smile, "Nothing."

"Huh? Kamui!"

They turned around and saw Lissa rush over followed by Walter and Cindy.

"Lissa!" Kamui said in surprise, "Are you helping Walter and Cindy shop for the essentials again?"

"Yup!" Lissa smiled as she hopped right on next to them, "They need someone to help them, you know!"

"We are truly grateful, milady." Walter said with a bow.

"Ah, please don't do that. It's fine, really!" She said with an uncomfortable smile, "I'm not use to all that formal royalty stuff anyway."

"Lissa?" Takumi raised a brow and looked around in confusion, "Where's your retainer?"

"My retainer?" Lissa tilted her head in confusion before she remembered, "Oh, you mean Frederick. He's helping my brother with the… important stuff."

Xander smiled, "I'm impressed that he is capable of serving both you and your brother, though it seems this time-"

"Oh, no." Lissa shook her head with a chuckle, "He's not really my retainer, though he does try. He's actually my brother's."

"Where's your retainer, then? Surely, you must have one to guard you?" Leo asked with a raised brow.

Lissa laughed, "Who? Little ol' me? Nah. I've never had one, so Em likes to give Frederick more work by watching over me most of the time."

"But, you're a princess!" Leo pointed out with a frown, "What if you get targeted?"

"Why would they want my life?" She asked in confusion, "I'm not as popular as my sister or strong like Chrom."

Her answer stunned them in shock as she continued from seeing their expression, "Haha… Sorry about that. But, it's the truth. I can easily blend in with the people and play with the younger kids thanks to this."

"What do you mean?" Leo frowned.

"Well…" She said with slight hesitation before her eyes shifted and she jumped, "Ah, that's the shop I was telling you about!'

Suddenly, she grabbed ahold of Walter and Cindy's hand as she pulled them along, "Come on! We gotta hurry before they close!"

Kamui watched as the princess rush into the store with the two like a little child. It reminded him much of Elise as he wondered what the reason could be that the youngest would have so little attention.

* * *

That night, Kamui couldn't sleep. He was certain that he had seen that man running into the alley. However, George never seemed to be the person to leave the castle. Not only that, but he was also on guard duty. Restless of the suspicion, Kamui got out of the bunker and walked along the halls before coming across Leo. Kamui was surprised to see Leo walking out of the library.

"Leo! What are you doing here? Lost track of time again?" Kamui strained a smile.

Leo sighed with a shrug as he closed the door after him, "I didn't think it'd be this late… What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep. So, I came out for a walk." He responded.

"Mind if I follow along?" Leo grumbled with a sigh, "Still not worn out yet. And I'd like to see a little more of the castle."

"Of course." Kamui nodded.

As they walked along the halls, Kamui questioned with a curious thought, "What were you so interested in reading that you'd miss dinner?"

"You knew…" Leo grumbled with a frown, "It wasn't on purpose. I was only reading the history of this country. It was already this late when I got out."

Kamui smiled, "It's fine, Leo. I wonder why none of us thought about looking for you in the library? We ended up telling Chrom and the exalt that you're probably stuck somewhere reading your books again."

"Wait?!" Leo's eyes widen in shock, "Was that why Frederick seemed to be in a bad mood? I thought that something was amiss."

As he groaned, Kamui patted his shoulder with a grin, "Don't worry to much about it, Leo. The Exalt was understanding. Also, she told us something interesting over dinner today. A request."

"A request?" Leo raised a brow.

Kamui nodded, "Exalt Emmeryn was wondering if you could teach Lissa magic."

"Lissa?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean, their younger sister? Princess Lissa?"

Kamui nodded, "She told us that Lissa could have some potential in magic, but they couldn't find a person able to tutor her."

"Able?" Leo frowned in confusion.

"Able." Kamui nodded with the same bad premonition in him.

Leo grumbled for a bit before he sighed, "I'll think about it…"

Despite this, Kamui could tell that Leo just might tutor Lissa anyway. Leo looked around and grumbled, "You'd think a kingdom like this would have some guards."

Kamui nodded, "I was wondering the same."

"Kamui? Leo!"

They peered into the darkness of the halls as they saw Chrom appear with a torch in hand. As he placed it on one of the socket in the walls. Kamui and Leo walked over.

"It's rather unusual to see someone out so late." Chrom said with a smile, "You're out for a stroll, I assume?"

"That's right." Kamui responded, "You too?"

Chrom shook his head, "Just some business to take care of."

Kamui gave him a puzzled look.

"Lissa tried to sneak out into the Courtyard tonight." Chrom sighed, "It took me a while before I found her. How about you, Leo? Can't sleep either?"

Leo nodded and said with a frown, "Something like that. I've just wanted to take a look at your castle for a bit. Everything here feels little... like home and calm."

Chrom nodded and said, "Is that so? I've been living here with my sibling all my life I guess it just feels like home naturally. Is Nohr similar to Ylisse in some way, then?"

"Well, in some way, yes.", said, Leo, as he pondered how to explain this to the Ylissean prince.

"But with the sun." Kamui added with a smile, "It does look a little like Valla's castle as well."

"I see."

Hearing loud footsteps in the hall, they looked up as Chrom saw the swordsman from Regna Ferox running through the halls with Frederick. The three looked anxious with sweat running down their faces and blood on their clothes and armor. Chrom frowned, "Frederick! Lon'qu! What happened?"

The knight said as quickly and clearly as he can, "Milord! Lon'qu encountered assassins in the castle! They're after Lady Lissa's life!"

The three were stunned upon hearing the news, but Chrom quickly snapped himself out of it and shouted, "Frederick! Let Em know about this immediately! Lon'qu! We're going to Lissa now!"

"Chrom, we're coming too!" Kamui called out after looking to his brother.

Chrom nodded, "Thank you, Kamui, Leo."

The group split up and ran through the hallway as they followed the prince over to the princess's door. As soon as the door was in sight, they could see the black silhouette of four figures in dark clothing. Without giving slowing down, Chrom charged at the three and took out one of them that came charging at the group as soon as they were spotted. As the prince and the swordsman began fighting against the assassins, Kamui noticed something shining behind him. He quickly jumped out of the way as the place they once were was slightly burnt by the fire spell aimed at him. Quickly, Leo pulled out Brynhildr and casted vines entwining the assassin in place.

"Stop!"

The two turned to see an assassin, who finally got the door unlocked and was starting to run inside. However, as he did, he fell to his side with an arrow under his left arm. They quickly looked over to see a silver-haired man with a black eyepatch over his right eye. In his hands were a bow and a quiver of arrows on his belt. Running next to him was none other than the tactician, who shot a lightning spell at one of the assassins running off. As they did, Chrom turned to Lon'qu and said, "You go after them, Lon'qu! We'll go check on my sister!"

The man nodded and ran after the assassins before the prince could finish his sentence. Leo nodded his head and said, "Good work, Niles."

The archer bowed as the group quickly ran inside to check on the princess only to find her still asleep in her covers. At the same time, the Exalt and the two knights ran inside as well. Chrom shook Lissa as the lady grumbled a bit before slowly getting up rubbing her eyes and said, "What is it, Big Brother?... It's still the middle of the night..."

Chrom and Emmeryn let out a sigh of relief and smiled as the Exalt, still in her nightgown, hugged her sister tightly. Kamui silently lets out a sigh of relief as well and smiled tiredly as he can clearly see the princess is alive and well. As Leo and Kamui helped Frederick direct the remaining assassins to be locked up for questioning, the Ylissean prince and the exalt began talking about what to do next. Clearly uncertain of what had occurred, Lissa looked around in confusion and asked, "Uh... did I miss something? ...I did, didn't I?"

Chrom patted his little sister's head before saying, "I'll tell you about it in a second, all right? Frederick, call the guards and have them patrol the castle. We need to make sure there isn't a single one of them left."

The knight nodded and called the guards as he gave them the orders. As he did so, Chrom explained to the healer with a calm and serious tone, "Lissa, listen to me and stay calm, alright? Some assassins came after you just earlier."

Lissa's sleepy eyes widen in shock and she said, "What?! But, why would they want to come after me?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "I don't know, but Lon'qu caught them when they were sneaking past the gates and we chased them out."

Lissa was still in shock and at a loss for words as Frederick came running inside and said, "Milord! We captured another one of their mages. We've taken him down to the dungeon to question him later."

Chrom nodded and said, "Good work. Is Lon'qu back yet?"

Frederick nodded his head and said, "He's just outside guarding the door."

Chrom nodded and said, "Got it. I need to discuss something with him in a bit."

He turned to the exalt, who gave him a sad nod, before leaving out the door. Once gone, Lissa nervously asked her sister, "Emm, what's Chrom going to do?"

The exalt turned to her and smiled gently before she said, "It was a sudden decision, but we've agreed to ask Lon'qu to protect you as your bodyguard at least till their plot is over starting tomorrow."

"What?", said Lissa in shock and looked ready to throw a fit but calmed down quickly, "I suppose I don't really have much say in this, then. I got it..."

The exalt nodded with a sad smile and hugged her sister as she said, "I know you don't like this, but please just hang in there till the plot is over, all right? However, I'm glad to see that you're safe. For tonight, how about you sleep over in my room?"

Lissa nodded her head nervously with frightened eyes, but a reassured smile. Once, the exalt went over to talk with Chrom, Leo sighed and walked over. He asked, "Still, Lissa, you do know that you're a princess, right? How could you've not guessed that there'll be people coming after your life? Isn't that a little naive to think that way, even if you do feel safe in the castle?"

Lissa pouted and said angrily, "Oh, come on! At least, I was cautious enough to lock the door before I went to sleep! Give me some credit for that! Besides, how am I suppose to know that I'd be targetted at some point? I'm not as popular or well-liked as my siblings anyway..."

Leo sighed and said, "Well, you do have a point there, but please remember that, despite not being in those categories, you're still a member of the royal family of this land. So, basically, be more cautious."

"What-?! At least deny the last part!" She groaned like a child bringing a smirk on Leo's face.

Kamui chuckled and patted her messy blond hair, "Leo didn't mean that. But, if Lon'qu is by your side, you shouldn't have much to worry over."

Lissa, still pouting, nodded her head none the less as Chrom walked up to them. Upon seeing them and his pouting little sister, Chrom asked with a sweat drop on his forehead, "Umm... what happened?"

Lissa did her best to put on a reassuring smile again and said, "Oh nothing..."

After the two followed the Exalt out of the room, Xander came walking in with a deep frown. The paladin asked, "What happened? I heard that there was an assassination attempt just now from Frederick."

Turning away from Robin, Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. They were after Lissa. For what reason, I'm not too sure. This is the first time that she's ever been targeted before. Also, some of the assassins escaped."

"The first time?", said Leo, "Well, I guess that makes sense. No wonder she was that surprised."

Ignoring the phrase, Xander asked the Ylissean prince, "So, have you already decided what to do next?"

Chrom nodded with a response, "Yes, I've asked Lon'qu to be my younger sister's bodyguard till their assassination plot is stopped. Also, I have a favor to ask the two of you."

"What is it?", asked Xander.

"Just now, Em really wishes for Prince Leo to teach my sister magic. I don't know what made her suddenly wish this from you, but I've never seen her as agitated like this in a long time." Chrom explained with a grimace, "I know it's rude of me to push this onto you, but-"

"It's fine." Leo answered with a raised brow, "Kamui told me before, so I've already considered the thought. I don't know why the Exalt would want me to be the one to teach Lissa, but I'll hear her reason next time."

"You have our gratitude, Prince Leo." Chrom responded.

"It's all right." Leo sighed, "Consider this an apology for disappearing this evening. That was rather rude of me as well."

Chrom nodded. Xander looked to the Ylissean prince with a raised brow, "However, the matter is still of question. Why Leo and not another mage?"

"This time, I don't know." Chrom admitted with a frown, "My sister was never one to keep secrets as often as necessary. However, Lissa and I know a lot of these secrets and reasons for her thinking. Normally, Em would tell us what's bothering her so we can help too, but, this time, neither of us are able to read her thoughts. It's like she's also hiding something from us too."

"That's a little worrying." Robin grimaced, "The Exalt is a very trustworthy person, but, if you're also concerned about this, then I hope the Exalt is all right."

Chrom nodded, "I bet this event was orchestrated by King Gangrel. He must've known about her from Maribelle. I hope she's all right."

"She should be." Robin responded, "Also, I doubt Maribelle would give away information about Lissa that easily. It's clear that she really treasures your sister and their friendship. I doubt she'd throw all that away and place her hope in luck that she'd be safe."

Leo nodded, "If that's the case, then I agree. Also, why would they force answers out of her when they're using her as a hostage. There's no need to do so."

"Meaning that this was a third party." Kamui concluded.

"Some of the assassins were caught, correct?" Xander said with a frown, "We'll have to have them tell us who their employer is to confirm this. The chance that it could be a third party is possible."

Chrom nodded with a frown, "But, why Lissa? Does she have something that would attract attention to her?"

"We'll figure it out, Chrom." Kamui said reassuringly.

The Ylissean breathed a small sigh before he nodded, "You're right. It's just… It's been a long time since this happened. The last time was a long time ago when Em was in danger. Even now, we still lack guards in the castle with the tension between Ylisse and Plegia."

"Lack guards?" Xander raised a brow.

"I was wondering about that." Leo spoke up with a frown, "With a kingdom consisting of so much history, I was expecting that you'd have more guards and a larger militia than usual. Did something happened during the previous ruler's reign that stopped that?"

"That's…" Chrom hesitated before he wore a deep frown and sighed, "Perhaps, let's talk about this another time. For now, we have to make sure the castle is guarded and my sisters are safe."

Watching him walk away, Kamui grew more curious after seeing the unusual response Chrom had shown them. He looked to Robin, who could only return their gaze with a shake of his head. Even he doesn't understand the situation. Perhaps something did happen during the previous ruler's rule that brought them into this situation.

* * *

The next day, Kamui and the others followed Chrom and the Exalt to the border of Ylisse for the negotiation. The exalt and Chrom have discussed with the two brothers and Takumi in hiding their weapons or staying in the cart as well, since news of their weapons being among the sacred weapons would provoke the king without a doubt as he is known to be insane and merciless. They hesitated but agreed to go along with the plan. Xander switched his blade for a silver sword as he left Seigfried with Virion and Sully. His brother on the other hand decided to stay in the wagon with some of the other Shepherds. Takumi switched his Fujin Yumi for a longbow and left the sacred weapon in Virion's care as his retainers will be coming with him. Then, the group marched on over to the border. As they did, Chrom and the exalt could see a man in outrageous looking clothing, a small stubby beard, and a crown on his head of messy reddish-brown hair. Next to him was a woman in partially revealing clothing and a tome in her hand. Upon their arrival, the man smiled and said, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwahahaha!"

Takumi frowned and whispered to his older sister, "I know we just met him for just a mere five seconds, but I already don't like this guy! Is he really the king?"

Hinoka nodded her head in agreement and whispered back with a frown, "I know, but it looks like we'll have to bear with it for now as much as I don't like this either. Remember, he's the king, no matter what he looks like, and this is a negotiation attempt with him. If things go wrong, then there could be war again and a dead Shepherd."

Takumi recalled the long war the two kingdoms had in their world and the news of the kidnapped Shepherd, then frowned and nodded as he remained silent. Emmeryn, still remaining calm, spoke, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

The woman next to him spoke with anger in her voice, "The truth? I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?", asked Emmeryn calmly against the angry tone in the woman's voice.

The woman smiled and bowed as she said, "You may call me Aversa."

The exalt nodded and said, "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel answered with plainly feigning innocence, "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

As he said, a Plegian brigand brought out the tired lady with her hands tied up and, upon closer look, faint dark rings tracing under her eyes as she said with continued ferocity, "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodte!"

Upon seeing her best friend, Lissa called out to her in relief, "Maribelle!"

Maribelle looked over at them in shock and said, "Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

Aversa began to explain, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Maribelle looked at her in anger and shouted, "_Lies_! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

Takumi frowned and whispered with a frown, "I got a bad feeling about this."

His comrades nodded in agreement. However, Kamui whispered, "Takumi, wait. Let's not go out just yet. Plegia and Ylisse are still on the brink of war remember?"

The archer cursed silently under his breath as the others held back. The woman continued to speak with a smile, "...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

The king's face twisted with disgust as he says, "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being a Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of _considerable _good faith to repair our relations."

"That man...", whispered Hinoka with a grimace, "He's practically dangling the relation of the two kingdoms in his hands in front of us!"

"I have done nothing wrong!", Maribelle argued back, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

Gangrel shook his head and sighed in disappointment as he said, "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem- something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

Without much choice, Maribelle looked over to the exalt and pleaded, "Your Grace, please!"

They looked to the Exalt as she nodded her head and said, "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you."

She then requests the mad king to release the lady to which the man just frowned and said, "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

As the king laughed, Chrom shouted at the man in anger, "You black-hearted devil!"

The man just smiled and said, "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

As Chrom fought back his anger, the king requested a trade for the hostage. He requested for something that shocked them all, especially the royal family of Nohr and Hoshido. Gangrel said, "You give me the Fire Emblem and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Surprised by his request, the exalt asked with curiosity, "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

Gangrel smirked darkly and said, "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. _Years_!"

As he treated the shield to be nothing more than an object of awe, Emmeryn said, "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

Xander's eyes widen as he whispered with a grimace, "That sounds exactly like the Fire Emblem Corrin holds. How can there be another one here when it needs to be created by First dragons?"

Never the less, Grangel smiles and said, "I want what every Plegian wants... an end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

His words shocked everyone upon hearing his words.

"What?", said the shocked Exalt.

Gangrel explained, "Surely you haven't forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

After he went into the details of the dead man's deeds, the exalt calmly said, "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

Anger came across the mad man's face as he shouted back, "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

Maribelle protested and pleaded for the exalt not to hand the shield over to him from her hands. However, as the exalt shook her head and talked to the healer, the mad king was lost of his patience and complained, "Ugh... Taaalk, talk, talk! It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands themselves!"

As he said that, a handful of brigands came out of the bushes and rushed over to the Exalt with an ax in hand. Before anyone could stop him, Chrom rushed and cut one of the men down before he could even get any closer to the exalt and shouted, "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

With a plain fake grimace, the king said as the prince fell into his trap, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one..."

He laughed and said, "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

* * *

The exalt was then taken to the cart for shelter as the war began with the mad king leading the Plegian army as he laughed and shouted, "I finally have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylissean you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now do your best at doing your worst!"

He laughed as he waves a strange looking sword in his hand that caught the Exalt's and the Nohrian King's attention as she boarded the wagon before the madman ran back to shelter. She gasped and said, "No... He really does have it with him! Does this mean that he plan to wield it as well?"

Leo and Walter looked at her in confusion as the Nohrian prince asked, "Is something wrong, Exalt Emmeryn?"

The exalt looked over to the dark knight and said, "I know this is sudden, Leo, but, after this battle, I believe you and your comrades will want to have a talk. Would you tell them that I'll be in the throne room waiting for them tonight?"

Although Leo was confused, the anxious expression on the exalt's face stopped him from questioning her and, instead, nodded his head as he said, "I understand."

The exalt smiled kindly at him in gratitude as the battle moved forward. The group knowing the reason why the Exalt is there with them didn't dare to ask about what had occurred during the negotiations.

* * *

As the battle continued with them barely climbing up the hill to stop the enemy general, Robin quickly sent out orders as he carried out his tactic against a large number of soldiers outnumbering the Shepherds. As they fought, Takumi noticed his sister and Xander close by. He quickly shouted, "Xander! Wasn't that-"

"I don't know." The paladin responded with a grimace, "However, I won't deny that it was identical to it!"

"Watch out!", shouted Hinoka.

When he turned around, he saw a brigand coming at him with an ax in hand and a Plegian soldier next to him holding a sword. Unable to move out in time, he braced himself for the impact. However, the impact never came... He looked up to see Chrom blocking the blow with his sword and a bolt of lightning struck the soldier killing it in one blow. Chrom pushed the man back with all his strength and cut him down. Takumi thanked them before continuing on to the next far target.

"Kamui!" Robin called out, "I need you and Hinoka to go find Maribelle and bring her back! Aversa must've taken her!"

"Right!" Kamui nodded.

Hinoka brought her Pegasus to the ground as she shouted, "Get on! I'll get there faster like this!"

"Careful!" Walter called out, "I see some mages coming!"

They nodded as the two took off into the skies. Using this to his advantage, Kamui scanned the hillside landscape before seeing the pink healer and the black mage.

"There!" He shouted and pointed.

Seeing this, Hinoka nodded, "Got it! Hang on!"

Just as she said this, they saw in shock as the mage began to cast her spell before the tied up healer. Quickly, Hinoka had her Pegasus rush down only to jump back as a dark sphere of energy barely missed them. Kamui turned and saw the mage shot down by George as the archer shouted, "Hurry!"

They nodded and Hinoka quickly dove in once more. However, now the spell was nearing its completion when a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and attacked the mage! Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as a chestnut hair mage jumped out and helped the shepherd out of the place after firing wind magic at her. Kamui and Hinoka got in just in time before the mage could leave. Kamui jumped off as he and Hinoka rushed in at her ready to attack only for her to doge their attack and jump back with a smirk, "Well, well what do we have here? A Manakete?"

He frowned with his blade raised, "Surrender yourself-"

"Oh, but I don't have the time for that." She giggled before disappearing into a black haze despite Kamui's rush to catch her.

"What was that?" Hinoka asked with a frown.

Kamui shook his head, "I don't know, but we have to get back to the battle. Chrom and the others need our help."

* * *

It took a long while and along the way, they were able to meet up with Maribelle and Ricken, who Chrom frowned and warned the lad of an upcoming lecture from him and Frederick. The group fought non-stop against the hated Plegian soldiers till the last one of them was killed. After it was finally over and the eneral was killed, Lissa ran over to reunite with her best friend as the Exalt came out of the wagon escorted by her retainer and bodyguard, Phila, and her brother said with a frown, "Forgive me, Em. I acted rashly."

Emmeryn shook her head with a sad expression and said, "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here, not you. You were only protecting me."

Frederick, then, said, "The Mad King will be rallying his forces if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

The exalt nodded firmly and said, "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

As the group was getting ready to leave, Xander began to approach the exalt only to be stopped by Leo. The paladin looked at his younger brother in question as Leo said, "I don't know what you're going to ask her, but the exalt wanted me to tell you that she'll be waiting for us in the throne room tonight if you wanted to ask her something."

Xander raised an eyebrow before looking back to the ruler in surprise before whispering, "So, she knew."

"What do you mean, Xander?", Leo asked in confusion, "What is going on?"

"Believe it or not,", said Takumi with a frown, "We just saw that mad king, Gangrel, hold a sword that looks exactly like King Xander's Seigfried."

"What?!", shouted Leo in shock, "But, how can that be possible?! There can only be one Seigfried!"

Hinoka nodded and said, "Yes. It's one of the four sacred weapons the Rainbow Sage created during the war of the First Dragon. So, there should only be one of its kind."

Kamui shook his head and said, "I think we'll most likely get our answers directly from the exalt tonight then. She told us to come speak with her tonight, so we can expect her to have some of the answers."

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! I didn't want to chapter to be this long, but it needed somethings to help make the story flow. I hope you guys like it! I've also started a new fanfic as an experiment. Here are the details below:**

* * *

_**Bloody Angels**_

**Angels of Death/Sengoku Night Blood**

**Adventure/Mystery**

**Summary: Two years have passed since Ray escaped to Japan with Zack. Everything was well till the FBI caught onto them. Hidden away, they awaited for the storm to pass over when Ray woke up and found herself in the world of Shinga. Chased by Uesugi's soldiers and taken in by the Takeda army, she must figure out where she is and how to go back. (Sengoku Night Blood is according to the anime)**

**Chapters: 5 and Ongoing**

* * *

**So, the story will take place in the world Shinga which is back during the Sengoku Era but in a parallel world where all the generals are part of a unique tribe called the Gekka tribe. Everyone part of the tribe once served under a princess, Himemiko, who goes missing many years before the peace broke resulting in the constant warring states and strange monsters called Yakuma running about. The anime came from a game of it and is currently incomplete. However, my fanfic will take place during the time in the anime after they defeated the Yakuma and destroyed the nest and before they decided the next move in search of Himemiko. **

**Well, that's all I want to say for now. I hope you all like this chapter and the new fanfic! Till next time! For those who like Walter and Cindy, thanks! If not, sorry! Lol!**

* * *

_**3/30/2019 1:13 AM**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Childish Surprise

A Childish Surprise

As they journeyed back to the capitol, Leo thought back to what his comrades said still in disbelief.

"Milord?"

He turned around and saw his only retainer looking at him with a concerned look, "Is something wrong?"

The Nohrian prince shook his head and said, "It's nothing, Niles. Anyway, before we left, did you make sure that Odin's daughter is back at the castle with the servants?"

The archer nodded his head and said, "Of course, milord. Ophelia was with the servants and the other children before we left, including Nina."

"I see.", said Leo, "It must be hard for her right now as she and Odin are really close. If she discover that we lost contact with her mother as well, I don't want to know how she'd react."

Although Leo had expected him to become an uncle after seeing his eldest brother's marriage and a father after his own, he'd never thought that he'd see the day his little sister's marriage to his own retainer, Odin! It also became quite a shock for him when he heard the news of Ophelia's birth and, although he had treated the child as he did with Seigbert and Shiro, the child always insisted on being her cousin's retainer in following her father's footsteps much to his surprise. However, he was never opposed to the marriage nor did he rejected the girl. It only surprised him to see to what extent the child wants to be like her father to the point that she took on his theatric speech! It was shocking to see the man disappear without a word to his daughter, who the man was so attached to other than his little sister. With his retainer gone, the dark knight grew worried over both his younger sister and his niece as was his son, Forrest. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Kamui!

"Is something wrong, Leo?" Kamui asked.

"It's nothing." He said in reply.

Kamui thought for a bit before he nodded. It wasn't hard for him to figure it out, after all. He was worried about the kids back home.

Suddenly, Leo's head perked up and looked around catching Robin's attention as the tactician asked, "What's wrong, Leo?"

Leo frowned and said, "I thought I heard someone cry out for help just now..."

"Really?", said the tactician before he quietly listened as well, "You know, I hear it too, but it sounds much closer than I expected..."

Suddenly, a teenage boy wearing a farmer's clothing and a battered pot on his head burst out from behind a nearby bush as he shouted, "HALP! HALP! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

Shocked, the Ylissean prince approached the man and said calmly, "Slow down. What happened?"

"Oi! There's the wee piglet!"

Chrom narrowed his eyes as he frowned and said, "...Great. Bandits..."

"What's this?", said the brigand, "A little lordling come to watch over his chattel?"

As the man began to laugh, he froze in shock upon his own words and the sight of the mark on Chrom's shoulder and shouted, "Aw, damn me! S-Shepherds!"

Chrom nodded as he approached the man and said, "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

Hearing this, the brigand fled across the plain as fast as his two legs could carry him. The prince quickly turned over to the young man and said, "Quickly, lad. What happened here?"

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord!", stuttered the farmer with his pitchfork in hand, "...Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

Chrom sighed and said, "Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's you name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. ...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!", he shouted in anger before a shocked look came across his face, "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em. She's all I got in this world, a-and there's three noble girls still fending them off! Please, Your Royal Majesty! I don't know how long they'll be able to keep this up with just the three of them."

Chrom frowned and said, "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!"

Chrom turned to the Shepherds and shouted, "Those, who can still fight, can decide to come with me or head back to the castle with my sister with the others!"

Phila nodded and said, "Then, I'll escort Lady Emmeryn back to the castle."

The exalt looked over to the children, then to her siblings and said, "Please be safe."

Chrom and Lissa nodded with a smile as Lissa shouted, "We got it, sis. We'll be back home for sure."

Hearing this, the exalt nodded with a bright smile and turned to Kamui and the others. Kamui strained a smile and nodded as she did so back in return. They would have to talk about the matter another time, perhaps.

* * *

As the exalt and her guard left, the group followed the captain and the farmer as they hurried to the village. Once there, they could already see from the distance smoke rising from some of the burning houses. Donnel pointed to one of the dark smoke a little further from the village and shouted, "There! That's where those rotten bandits are right now with my folks! Those nobles are withou' a doubt still fighting them. Please hurry, Your Lordiness!"

Chrom nodded and said to Robin, "Robin?"

Robin nodded and said, "I'll be splitting the number of shepherds with us into two groups. Leo, I want you to act as the tactician for one of them for the time being and head to the village. Those people need help fast! Shepherds, when I call you go with Leo to the village. Cindy, Phina, Ricken, Takumi, Sumia, Vaike, Niles, Oboro, Azama, and Navarre! The rest are to follow me and Chrom to the bandits' hideout!"

Leo nodded and lead the shepherds assigned to his group to the village. They followed the Ylissean prince and his tactician to ambush the hideout with Donnel.

* * *

As they got close to the village, a flash of red and white caught the dark knight's attention across the blazing village with civilians running about for safety. He turned and gasped in shock upon seeing what seemed to be a girl on a pegasus with red hair and wore white and red armor with a silver lance in her hand. Next to her is a girl in pink and white clothing, and pale red hair curly hair healing some of the injured villagers as the two fight back against the bandits. Seeing the two, Leo's eyes widen in surprise and said, "What?! Isn't that..."

But before he could rush over to the two, Takumi called over to the dark knight without knowing of what was happening. Leo grimaced before turning back and began strategizing a plan. As he got the plan ready and the Shepherds began to move out, he went over to Sumia.

"Sumia, Cindy, I want you two to go out there with Niles and make sure that the healer and the pegasus rider out there stays safe.", said Leo with a frown.

Sumia and the female mage nodded before leaving. Curious, Phina looked over to the mage and asked, "Leo, who are those two woman? Why do you want to talk with them? Ah! Or, could it be…"

Seeing the mischievous smile on her lips, Leo sighed in exasperation and said, "That's... you'll see. First, we have to help them and protect the villagers!"

The two looked at him with a questioning look before they went out to the battle.

* * *

As Robin and Chrom led the shepherds over to ambush the hideout, they could hear the sound of a girl casting a spell. The two looked at each other in shock and Chrom said, "Well, looks like we won't really be able to surprise them like this anyway. Looks like someone else got to them before we did."

Robin nodded and said, "But who?"

"That's!", shouted the farmer boy in shock, "It's one of the noble lady that speaks funny!"

"Who?!", said Chrom in surprise, "Well, in any case, we need to get other there fast!"

They nodded and rushed over to the lady as she shouted, "As one of the chosen ones, I'm here to save the people you've taken hostage!"

Xander and Hinoka froze as the pegasus knight said, "Xander, isn't that?"

The man nodded slowly before he said, "I don't know what happened, but we need to go over there now!"

As the group rushed over and hid behind some bushes and debris of ruined structures, Chrom could barely make out a woman with long blonde hair and strange pale yellow and black mage clothing. She casted spells against the brigand bandits with the help of two other people. One of them was a women with a woman with long light blue hair wearing a mercenary armor with a sword in hand, and the other was a girl with two long dark brown braided pigtails and wore clothing of a pale blue and gray with a small red cloak around her shoulder. she quickly brought down one of the bandits with the bow in her hands as she said, "Ophelia. You do realize that it was Forrest that called us to come over to save them, right? God, what are we going to tell King Xander and Prince Leo when they find out we're here?! Father won't like this either."

"We can talk about that later, Nina! Right now, we have to save the villagers and Donnel's mother!", said the mercenary.

Suddenly a bandit appeared from behind a nearby wall and charged at the mercenary with a lance in hand. His sudden appearance surprised the young lady and just barely blocked the strike with her blade, but was pushed down on the ground! Before he could end the girl's life, Nina shot an arrow at the bandit in the chest ending his life right there. Chrom grimaced and said, "Just what are they doing?! They're going to get cornered at this rate. Xander?"

"I know those girls.", said Xander with a frown, "They're our retainer's children and my niece! But, what are they doing in this world?!"

"What?!", said Chrom with a grimace, "At any rate, we need to help them. Robin, I take it that you have a plan for this."

Robin nodded his head and asked, "Your friends all got their weapons back, correct?"

The paladin and the pegasus knight nodded as Robin continued, "Good. I'll have the shepherds distract them with the surprise attack. During that time, use that chance and go over to them. We'll cover you guys. Have them go to where Lissa and Lon'qu is. She'll heal the three while we take care of the bandits. Also, Hinoka, stay on the look out and keep away from the archers. Instead take out those using a sword or lance."

After hearing their directions, Chrom signaled the Shepherds as they began to ambush the bandit's camp. The sudden appearance of the militia shocked the bandits and their leader, including the three girls!

"What's going on?!", shouted the mercenary as she looked around in confusion.

Taking advantage of this confusion, a brigand swung his axe at Ophelia catching her offguard! The girl tried to jump back, but slipped spectacularly on the ground as she barely missed the axe by an inch. As she quickly got back to her feet, the bandit swung at her once more, but froze in place before falling face down next to her feet. She looked up to see Lon'qu standing there with Lissa next to him. The princess quickly approached the girl and said, "Are you alright, Ophelia?!"

The girl slowly nodded her head still in shock upon the sudden attack. The Myrmidon held his Killing Edge as he cut down an approaching lancer and said, "Well, move, unless you want to get hurt!"

Lissa pouted at the man, but none the less pulled the dark mage to the side and examined her injuries as Xander and Hinoka brought the mercenary and the archer back with them. Xander said to the three with a stern voice, "We'll talk about this later. For now, wait here as we rescue the villagers. Nina, your father is with Leo helping the remaining villagers back at the village."

The three nodded with their head hung low. Once they were gone, the mercenary muttered, "We're in trouble now, right?"

The other to nodded before Nina frowned and looked over to the two and said, "It's a because the two of you HAD to leave the castle that Forrest, Caeldori and I were forced to go after the two of you!"

The mercenary frowned and said, "But the two of us heard some cry for help in that strange looking portal! How would we know that we'd pull you all with us?!"

With a frown, Hinoka's pale blue hair archer retainer, Setsuna, asked them, "Hold on. Did you say that Prince Leo's child is here along with Subaki's? What about Hisame?"

Nina shook her head and said, "I don't know. I think he's still in the library or out with Prince Takumi's son."

Setsuna nodded and said, "I see. That's good. Anyway, I need to go and help Lady Hinoka. You stay here."

Before they could stop her, the female archer left the group with Lissa as Ophelia whispered, "You don't think, she'll end up in another trap again, right?"

The two nodded in agreement as Lissa said, "I'm surprised that you actually came from another world, Ophelia! Well, Corrin did say that you're all from Nohr and Hoshido, after all. I should've guessed."

As the mercenary and the archer looked over to the dark mage in shock, Ophelia just laughed nervously and said, "Well, the stars did guide me to come and aid you against the enemy that time."

Lissa giggled and said, "I see. Well, then, I need to go over and help the Shepherds. I'm their only healer in this group after all. So, you three sit tight, alright?"

The girls nodded as the healer got up and left the three with wounds taken care of. After seeing their defeat close at hand, their boss noticed the little farmer boy and said, "It's that brat. Boys! Haul out that cow. We'll get them to surrender with this for sure!"

The bandits nodded as they began to drag out a woman in green clothing and pale brown hair in a disshelved bun. As soon as Donnel saw her, he shouted in shock, "_Ma_!"

Chrom looked over in the direction where Donnel was looking and saw the woman with a sword against her neck! The man shouted, "If you want the woman back alive, drop all ya' weapons!"

Chrom gritted his teeth in anger and shouted, "You-"

Suddenly, a glint of light appeared in the darkness behind them as the boss gasped and fell to the ground. Suddenly, following that, the surrounding thieves were soon locked in combat with the other shepherds. Amongst the group revealed it to be Leo's squad and Kamui's squad that was tasked with another ambush.

"Chrom!" Kamui shouted pulling Donnel's mother out of the battlefield.

Quickly, Chrom took this chance and signaled the shepherds to start attacking them.

"Shepherds, attack! Capture them if you can!"

A couple hours passed and it wasn't long before many of the bandits were either captured or killed by the Shepherds. Once they got back to the village, the villagers returned to their homes and began to fix the parts that were destroyed as Chrom decided to let the farmer boy join their militia, to which, after a while, the mother finally gave her son the permission to join. Praises and offers were pushed aside by Chrom since it felt bad accepting such valuables from a village that could barely protect themselves while still suffering from the attack of the bandits. It was only after they were done talking with the villagers that Chrom and Robin walked over to the children. Xander, Kamui, and Leo were already there questioning the teenagers of what have occurred with a frown on their faces. Chrom said, "Xander, Leo? I take it that you know these girls?"

Xander and Leo nodded their head as Xander said, "Apart of our retainer's children, this here is my nephew, Forrest, and this pegasus knight is a child of my younger sister's missing retainer, who came over to the castle for the day."

"Wait. Nephew?", Robin said in shock.

Leo sighed and said, "It's my son's hobby. However, we made sure that they were back at the castle in Nohr before we left. How are you guys here?"

"U-um... W-we found this stange looking portal in the back of the castle and was about to call Lady Nyx to come and take a look at it.", said Ophelia.

"R-really, it's actually my fault.", said the female mercenary, "We were about to leave it, but, then, I head a cry for help and got Ophelia through the portal to help whoever it was. When we did, Forrest and the others saw us and came to bring us back, but, when we looked back the portal closed and we saw that the village was under attack, we tried to help them..."

"A portal opened up behind the castle?", Leo said in disbelief, "And you all went through it?!"

As the Nohrian prince let out a sigh, Kamui lifted his head and said with a small smile, "Well, at least, you're all safe."

Xander nodded, but then frowned and said, "However, where did this portal come from and how did it get into the castle?"

Ophelia shook her head and said, "I don't know, but it just opened in front of us."

"And the two of you just decided to go through it when you heard someone shouting out for help.", the tactician said with a sigh, "What if it was a trap to draw you in? You would've all been in trouble if it was like that!"

Chrom smiled nervously with a sweat drop as he said, "In any case, you're lucky we found you when we did. It would've been bad if the bandits got a hold of you all. For now, you can stay with the Shepherds till you find a way back home."

The teens nodded with guilt ridden over their faces and apologized before the kings and the dark knight had their retainers take them over to the cart to rest up. Xander and his brother then turned over to the Ylissean prince.

"I apologize for the trouble that occured back then, Chrom. Also, we'd like to thank you for helping us save them earlier before the ambush.", said Xander, "I had no idea that they would be able to get here as well."

Chrom smiled and said, "It's fine. They're still children and can still make a few mistakes. I'm just glad we got to them when we did."

"Truly." Kamui nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Chrom."

* * *

As Kamui walked up to the wagon where Forrest was helping them treat the kids, something caught his eye and his eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly, he jumped onto the wagon surprising the children as he called out, "Soleil, can you come over here for a bit. There's something I want to check…"

"Huh?" the mercenary raised a brow, "O-Okay?"

She got up from her seat and walked over to him as all eyes turned to her. Kamui took a look at her face with a focused look making her look slightly worried before his eyes widen in surprise, "Soleil, have you always had this mark on your eye?"

"Huh? Oh, this? A birthmark." She said touching her eyelid and the surroundings with her fingers as she nodded, "It's strange, but my dad said it was fine. Seems to be something that runs in the family."

He frowned much to Soliel's surprised look. Kamui knew this isn't just something to brush off, after all. He turned to them and said with a frown, "Birthmarks in this world is very important."

"Important?" Ophelia said with wide eyes.

Kamui nodded, "If possible, I'd like for you to keep yours a secret, Soliel."

"Mine? Why mine?" Soleil's eyes widen in surprise.

Kamui shook his head and petted her shoulder, "Can you promise to keep it a secret and hide it?"

Soleil looked to the others in surprise just as they returned the similar looks before she nodded, "Sure, if that's what King Kamui wants."

Kamui let out a relieved smile before nodding his head, "Thank you. I know this will be difficult, but be careful not to attract too much attention, got it?"

Soleil nodded quietly, "I got it…"

* * *

Kamui thanked the girl and her friends before leaving the wagon.

"So, Laslow might have some relations with the royal family here…"

Kamui jumped in surprise and spun around to find Leo and his siblings standing before him.

"Leo?! Everyone?" Kamui said before turning to Xander, "Uh, I know Soliel doesn't work under me, but-"

"We get it." Takumi said with a sigh.

Xander nodded, "We've already put the pieces together when we saw her."

"That's why we immediately went to her side as quickly as possible." Hinoka said with a frown.

Leo said with a glance thrown to the wagon, "She's a retainer under our nephew, but she is without her parents, especially her father's friends."

Kamui nodded, "The army is the only thing she has to count on at the moment. Xander, Leo. Has your retainers ever talked about birthmarks or royal families before?"

Leo shook his head, "All he ever talked of was requests for special missions."

Xander sighed, "Actually, Laslow has."

They looked to him in surprise as Kamui said in surprise, "That's right. You told us that he told you his homeland as the similar trait."

Xander nodded, "At that time, all I thought was that he was searching for a way to escape house arrest, but perhaps he was really telling me something, after all."

"Then, he must've been desperate to escape that time." Leo grumbled.

"Maybe. Laslow can be a bit cunning sometimes." Hinoka said with a exasperated sigh.

"Perhaps he trusted you enough to give out information." Kamui said with a frown, "Perhaps they also intended to stay in our world too. They do have families amongst the army, after all."

Leo nodded, "There was that time when Odin took some weeks off to visit his hometown. Thinking about it now, it'd make sense if he took weeks off since he would need to travel between worlds. That must be the reason why the other two did the same."

"Did Odin said anything about his hometown before, Leo?" Kamui asked him.

Leo thought for a bit longer before shaking his head with a sigh, "No. I don't recall him ever telling me- No, wait…"

His pause caught the attention of many before he continued, "There was something he asked me about. A peculiar question."

"A question?" Takumi raised a brow.

Leo nodded, "It was a couple weeks after we joined in on the fight. He asked what I would do if he were to vanish after the battle was over."

"If he were to vanish?" Hinoka said with a surprised look.

Leo nodded, "Of course, I told him that I'd be forced to take in another retainer in his place, but I'd much prefer if he stayed as my retainer. However, he was rather… persistent about know of the possibility."

"Sounds like he already knew that he would leave after the battle." Setsuna stated the obvious in a laidback tone.

"Maybe." Leo frowned, "But, if that were true, why did he return?"

"This was before he got married to Elise, right?" Kamui asked with a frown, "Then, her being here should've changed his mind about leaving. Elise also never told us about his background and she didn't know much when we talked about it with her."

Hinoka nodded, "She was also in the castle for the week with Ophelia when he was gone."

Leo frowned, "I've also talked to some of the locals in the city about Odin, but there was no sign of him."

He sighed and continued, "This is just like the time I asked Niles to do a background check on him."

"You mean, you didn't know anything about your retainer before appointing him?" Oboro said in surprise before quickly covering her mouth with a hand.

Xander shook his head, "Like Leo, Camilla and I were given our second retainers by our father. Rather, you could say that he pushed them onto us at first."

"Honestly." Leo sighed, "We all had our doubts. Well… except for Camilla. She got attached to her new retainer pretty fast. We had to get to know our retainers better without detailed backgrounds before we could accept them."

Xander nodded with a frown, "This must've been his last decision before he lost himself to Anankos's power."

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. However, it'd be great if they could tell us a little more about the background. I wonder why they felt the need to keep it all a secret."

Leo frowned, "Ah. Now, we have to keep a close eye on the children."

Takumi frowned with a frustrated sigh, "Who'd have thought that all three kids have traveled to this world? Now, thanks to lack of information of their parents, we're stuck with this situation too."

"There must've been a reason." Hinoka answered with a frown, "I'd like to believe that right now. I mean, if we think about it, this happening was only because the retainers disappeared out of the blue. They seemed normal before the vanished into thin air."

Leo nodded with a grimace, "Now that you said it. The mage wouldn't stop bragging about his daughter when the topic of the kids came up. I don't think they'd just dump their problems onto the children for whatever reasons. Also, you don't think Selena or Odin would have any connection to the royal family like Laslow, right? Right now, I can't think of any reason for them to be connected. Of course, there's also our sister's side."

Kamui nodded, "You're right, Leo. But, first, I'd like to place the kids' safety first for now. Without Laslow and the others here, they could be thrown into whatever troubles that involved those three. After all, they must've grown up in these lands. Right, Leo?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Takumi and I read the archives. It seems only Ylisse's royal family have the birthmark trait. The other kingdoms are different or unknown. There's no doubt that Ylisse must've been their so-called 'hometown'."

Takumi grumbled, "We've sent our retainers to search the nearby towns and the capital, but nothing came up. There's nobody by the name of Laslow, Odin, or Selena."

They could hear a couple of their retainer accidentally clicked their tongue as Kamui and the other ignored it. Of course, it was natural to feel upset and frustrated after all the effort they put into the search but still have nothing. Kamui couldn't blame them, but, now, the problem was the children. Even if they are now adults, their parent's situation will definitely affect them since it turns out that Laslow's only daughter has the brand in her eye. Their best option would be to keep her under watch with little interaction with the other Shepherds. If they were to discover the truth, things could get really complicated. After some thoughts, Kamui spoke up, "First, we need to find out about the royal family and whatever part of the lineage we can find. If Laslow is related to the royal family, we will be able to find him with that. The only problem is doing so without drawing suspicions."

"I can do that." Leo spoke up without hesitation, "The prince knows Takumi and I are looking into Ylisse out of interest. We can use that as our ticket into the conversation… Like nosy younger siblings, if we can make him think about it that way."

Takumi frowned, "Seriously?!"

"You know that I don't like it either, but, if we can't like nosy younger siblings, we might get something out of him." Leo said with a frown, "Chrom isn't someone who is our enemy, but, like Kamui said, we don't want him to think of us as any differently than we. We owe him and the Khans much for saving us, after all."

After a considerate look, the archer sighed, "Fine! That's true… But, just this once! I'm not going to beg, though."

"Neither would I." Leo said with a sigh.

Kamui managed a small chuckle as he watched the two brother-in-laws chuckle. He felt just as lucky that the two families got along so well after his Hoshidan sister married into his Nohrian family. But, he knew that, if their siblings were actually with them, it'd have brought more relief amongst them. Without a doubt, the kids must also be thinking of their missing parents.

* * *

That night, after the battle, Kamui met up with Hinoka and Takumi in the archer's tent as Kamui asked, "How's Forrest and the others?"

"They're doing just fine, Kamui." Hinoka said with a smile, "They're starting to adapt well for their first night. We also gave them some spare tents we had from the wagon."

Takumi nodded as he began listing off the essential with his fingers, "Not just the tents. Beddings, food, weapons, clothing and water. Oboro and Hinata are showing them around the campsite as we speak. They'll be fine, Brother. Oboro also helped rearrange Soleil's hair. It should keep her out of trouble for now."

Kamui smiled, "That's good to hear. I just hope Ophelia and the children are all right."

"Don't worry about that." Hinoka answered with a small smile, "We slowly broke the news to them."

"Yeah." Takumi said with a sigh, "They're more eager to search for their missing parents than to work together now. Honestly, it's a relief that Caeldori is amongst the three right now or they'd do just that."

Kamui smiled wider, "I'm glad they're all right, though."

"What about your talk with Chrom?" Hinoka asked.

Kamui nodded firmly, "It seems that he was able to persuade Frederick to let us take the kids in as long as we explain their current situation. I'll do that with Xander. Problem is that the army funding would be a bit of a problem. The last time we went shopping for necessities, we were able to purchase them as gifts from the royal family as payment for aiding the army. Now, however, even if the children helped protect the village, we can't continue to use currency from the royal family's treasury. Xander and I were able to place Forrest and the others under our care as an individual sub-squad. They'll be working under us and supported by us as well. That was the terms of agreement we came to with Frederick. Of course, Chrom doesn't know about this or he'd go ahead and help us once again."

Takumi nodded with a frown, "I can see that."

Hinoka strained a smile, "Ylisse is fortunate to have him and his sisters as part of the royal family here."

Kamui smiled, "I agree. However, for now, we can only have them borrow items from the garrison until we can help them obtain items with their own currencies. Though a bit of a roundabout, we can still watch over the kids on the positive note. Our top priorities regarding this issue is the children of the missing retainers. We can confirm that Soleil has special connection with these lands, but the other girls are still a mystery. Xander and I agreed that we won't make them tell us if they have connections with these lands that they don't know of, but they will have to be under close surveillance."

Hinoka frowned, "That's good news, but who will keep watch of them? There aren't many of us to begin with."

Kamui shook his head, "Ophelia has always stuck by Forrest's side, so we don't have to worry about her. Instead, we'll have two of our retainers keep close watch on the other two girls."

Takumi frowned, "We didn't tell them about the meaning behind the birthmarks. I was worried that they'd be too concerned over it to focus on the battles."

"That's fine." Kamui nodded, "For now, Leo agreed to take turns watching over Soliel since Xander only has one retainer left. That only leaves Caeldori left."

Hinoka grimaced, "I'd have Setsuna watch over her, but she already has trouble staying away from danger."

Kamui nodded, "I'd ask Camilla or Beruka since they're the closest to her mother. I thought she'd be more comfortable around them. The goal is to watch over them without letting them know, so that'd be the best idea, but…"

"Neither of them are here and Sakura and her retainers are still missing." Takumi said bitterly, "Not to mention, our nephew only has his father close by at the moment. Adult or not, only connections can help them at this moment."

"And we're their only connections right now." Hinoka said with a frown before she smiled, "It'll be fine. We'll just have Caeldori help out around the clinic with Azama every so often and I'll keep watch over her when she's training or on the battlefield. Since we're both Sky knights, it's not too difficult if it's like that."

Kamui nodded with a small smile, "That'd work for now. We just need to hold out for as long as we can before her birthmark ends up attracting the wrong crowd."

Takumi nodded with a sigh, "It would cause a lot of misunderstandings. Just what were those guys thinking not telling their kids about this."

Hinoka frowned, "Well, they have a reason for keeping it a secret. It must be important if not even their family or their lieges know about this. If Laslow really is related to Ylisse's royal family, why would he be in Nohr serving as a retainer. Also, we're from different worlds. Did they intentionally left their homeworld or was it all just an accident?"

"What if it wasn't an accident?" Kamui said after some thoughts, "Think about it, Leo said that Odin specifically asked him what he would do if he left Leo's side after the battle. Then, shortly after the battle was over, they left but returned."

Takumi's eyes widen upon realization, "That means-!"

Kamui nodded, "That would mean they came specifically to fight alongside us, but that's only an assumption for now. We have no proof that it's true or why they knew about the battle. We need to share these thoughts with Xander and Leo."

Hinoka said, "I'll tell Xander later. I doubt you'd come across him if he's still with Chrom and Robin."

"Leo and I still need to go over some books we borrowed from the archives." Takumi said with a nod, "I'll tell him. You go rest for tonight, brother. These things must be tiring you out too. I'll sleep after going over a book. That was the plan, after all."

"Thanks, Takumi." Kamui smiled, "You two get some rest too. We'll be marching the last stretch back to the capital tomorrow."

* * *

With that, the three siblings bid each other good night before leaving their brother's tent. As Kamui walked out of the tent, he was greeted by a cool breeze that touched his face. A relieved smile came across his face before he made his way back to the tent. Coming across Mess Tent, he heard the lively chatters of familiar voices before he stuck his head in and saw his younger brother's retainers and the kids chatting with Ylisse's youngest princess and their only dancer. Seeing the smiles on the faces of his young relatives and friends were a source of encouragement. It also reminded him that he must find their parents and a way back home soon. It wasn't till his stomach growled that he strained a smile and decided to get a small bite to eat. It was late, but a small night snack shouldn't hurt too much. Receiving his bow of stew, he made his way to their table. They were the only ones in the tent after all, aside from those on cook duties. Arriving at the table, he smiled, "May I have a seat with you guys?"

They looked up in surprise as Lissa jumped to her feet, "Yeah! The more the better they say!"

"I think you mean the more, the merrier, Lissa." Ophelia said with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied taking a seat with them, "That's right! I had forgotten that Ophelia and Lissa became friends the last time we were here."

"Yup!" Lissa smiled, "I was hoping to see her again after you joined us too!"

Ophelia nodded fervently, "When I saw Prince Chrom, I knew you must be around somewhere!"

"Well, yeah." Lissa giggled, "My brother always needs me around with him or he'd be back with injuries from who knows where?!"

"Your brother?!" Forrest's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah." Phina grinned, "Lissa is the youngest princess of Ylisse, but she's very easy to talk to. I've tried talking with Prince Chrom, but sometimes he doesn't get what I say."

"Oh, I know that feeling." Lissa groaned, "Sorry about that. He can be clueless sometimes, but he does know his way around when it comes to brute strength. Of course, it just leaves more work for me and Maribelle."

Kamui chuckled after a sip of the bear stew, "Chrom is a strong warrior, though. He's the first to fight one I've seen to fight on par with Xander."

His words seemed to have caught the children's attention as their eyes turned to him.

"Really?" Phina said with a surprised look, "I thought you'd be able to fight evenly with your brother."

Kamui smiled, "Maybe. Even now I find that I still need practice and improvement. Also, he and my former retainer was the ones who taught me swordsmanship. Before I beat him that one time in a mock battle, he'd usually be the one to win. Even that one mock battle, he was there to coach me."

Forrest nodded, "I did hear that Uncle Xander was the one who taught you the sword…"

Kamui nodded, "When I returned to my birth town, Ryoma and I had mock battles instead. Hm, I'd say that, if they held a mock battle, Ryoma and Xander would fight for a while before a winner is decided."

Caeldori's eyes widen in surprise, "That's right! I remember that battle. I was there with Father and Mother that day. I remember they said that because the two families and land were on bad terms there was constant battles. I've only been to a couple, but the battle between them were amazing. It made me shudder from the intensity of their battle. Have they ever fought before then?"

Kamui frowned, "They did. It was after I was brought back to my birth family. Since my background is a bit complicated between the two lands and families, I was the center of attention that day when they first fought… That day, Xander and the family who raised me wanted me back. They had thought that I was kidnapped from the battle that day. However, on that same day, my birth mother was killed in an assassination and Ryoma and the others thought that it was the other side's orders. Of course, the matter settled to which side I was going to take and, because both were family to me, I didn't want them to fight, so I picked neither. But, that didn't help and the battle escalated with both side ignoring what I have to say. So, I fought both side to gather their attention. During that time, my wife and my retainer had been there, so we managed to fight off both sides. But, Ryoma and Xander did clash that day. Since the matter was also important, neither held back. Even after we got them to work together, it took a while before they could come to an understanding. After that, their battles weren't as dangerous as when they were locked in combat before."

"So, that's how it was…" Soleil said in awe, "Dad never really wanted to tell me what happened during the wars between the two, so I didn't know."

"Neither did us." Forrest said with a frown, "Were things that tense before?"

"The feud was bad." Kamui admitted, "I didn't take part in the battle till I won my first mock battle against Xander. Still, everything was very complicated back then. Not many liked to talk about before. Had we not convince my elder sisters and siblings, we wouldn't be able to convince our elder brothers. Then, we won't have Forrest or Seigbert."

"I don't think I'd be here either, then…" Caeldori thought aloud.

Hinata laughed, "Hah! Subaki's marriage was out of the ordinary for sur- Ow!"

Oboro elbowed him with a grimace, "Don't say it like that!"

She turned to the kids and the princess with a sigh, "Well, your father's marriage was the start of everything for all of us. I couldn't see what was so great about your mother, but your father was stubborn about marrying her. Then, the two got the support of both families. Talk about a headache. Well, it's all good now and it helped when others along the way, so none of us have anything to complain about."

Hinata laughed, "You say that but back then you were all like, 'But she's the enem-!' Agh!"

Oboro was blushing red as she kicked him, "Argh! Just shut up already! It's all in the past, okay?!"

Lissa frowned, "Wow. Talk about difficult adult stuff…"

Phina raised a brow with a fork in her mouth, "Wait. But if Xander and Hinoka were both your siblings, wouldn't that mean…"

Kamui laughed, "I was adopted into Xander's family when I was an infant. Complication happened, but I was born in Hinoka's family. So, they're not siblings. But, they're both my siblings."

"So, that'd make you a buffer zone between the feud." Forrest said with a nod, "So, that's how you were able to solve the warring problems in the past."

Kamui nodded, "But, for the cost, we lost our parents. I lost them from both sides during all the fighting, so my siblings and I are definitely going to help find everyone else."

"We'll help too." Lissa jumped up with a bright smile.

Finishing the stew, Kamui chuckled, "Thanks, Lissa."

After talking with the Forrest and the others, he bid them good night as well before leaving the tent for his own. Tomorrow was going to be an even busier day and he needs to be prepared. Suddenly, he froze as he recalled something, "That's right! I forgot to tell them that we have some new Shepherds amongst us aside from Donnel! It should be fine if I tell them tomorrow, right? It's not everyday you see a thief and a healer offer help to an army at the start of a war. I believe their names were Julian and… Lena? Hm… Chrom's army is starting to grow rather quickly. I'm surprised it became this big in just a few weeks, thought I suppose my siblings and I were responsible to a portion of that. We will have to work harder."

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! Just let me post this up and edit it in the morning. I'm a little tired tonight, after all. Still, I hope you find this chapter at least a little interesting in the end since I was starting to run out of ideas. Well, see ya tomorrow after I edit this Author's note (Or I don't edit it.)**

* * *

_**4/8/2019 12:45 AM**_


	5. Chapter 5: One Life

One Life

Kamui had been busy with the preparation for the squad after his request to Chrom. Though it had been approved, the financial problem they were facing weren't a secret. Just because their captain is of the royal family didn't meant that they would have the luxury of setting aside the financial problem to the family. This would mean to cut down on their own spending and figure out ways to earn more money. Thankfully, they still had a small source of income aside from their wages from the castle and that would be the battles against the growing numbers of Risens. At least, that was the conclusions they've come to. Other than that, they'd manage for the time being. Since they're group only started, Chrom had some of the other Shepherds help them out for now. After a morning of travels, they've finally arrived at the campgrounds by afternoon. He could see the large city beginning to light up as they begin to file back through the gates. Cindy said with a bright smile, "It's truly a beauty."

Chrom nodded, "My sister worked hard and helped care for Ylisstol and its people, after all."

Kamui looked to Chrom only to be confused upon the firm look on his face. However, Walter raised a question which surprised Kamui, "Pardon me, milord. There's somethings I wish to ask, if I may?"

Chrom looked to him with a small, forced smile, "Please. Chrom is just fine. I've told this before, but I'm not one for honorifics."

"Then, Chrom." Walter questioned hesitantly, "What King Gangrel said? What did he mean? Our teacher taught us that Ylisse was trying to free-"

Chrom suddenly raised a hand much to their surprise.

"Chrom?" Robin said with wide eyes, "If it's something you don't want to talk about-"

"It's fine, Robin." Chrom reassured him with a small smile, "In fact, there's something I'd like to talk to the two of you about tonight. I'll… explain everything there."

He turned to Kamui much to the King's surprise, "You too, Kamui. I'm sure your siblings also wanted answers to what happened and our current situation in the castle…"

Without awaiting for an answer, the Ylissean prince then turned around and proceeded to walk away without looking back. Walter grimaced, "Oh no… Was it something I should not have asked?"

A sigh surprised them as Kamui looked back and saw the Ylissean retainer.

"Frederick," Kamui said with a troubled frown, "Chrom-"

The retainer nodded suddenly, "If milord wishes to talk about it with you, then I can't oppose his wishes… It wasn't your fault, if that's what you are worried about. It was milord's wish, after all."

Hesitantly, Kamui frowned, "But to make him answer, is-"

"If Chrom said he wants us to know, then we should listen." Robin spoke up with a frown, "But, he does realize that he has the option not to, right?"

A glance to the retainer was given as the knight nodded, "But, I'm not one to stop milord. However, if you were to so far as to raise your weapons…"

Walter nodded with a curt bow, "We understand, Sir Frederick, and I can vouch that we will not harm Lord Chrom in any manner."

Frederick stared at them as Kamui looked back curiously. Does the knight still doubted them after over a month of working together like this? However, the tense atmosphere was interrupted when Lissa popped out of nowhere and pulled on Frederick's arm, "Frederick! What are you waiting for? Let's go back to the castle already! I need to show Lena the garrison!"

"W-Wha-?!"

However, before he could continue, Lissa had already pulled Frederick and a red hair healer with beautiful white gown. Kamui raised a brow as he soon saw a rusty red hair thief casually following after them, "Are those-?"

Robin nodded, "They're the new Shepherds we told you about. Lena and Julian. Leo said he found them trying to protect the children in the village. So, Chrom asked if they wanted to join the Shepherds too."

Kamui chuckled, "Chrom and Frederick are going to have their hands full with so many new recruits."

Robin sighed, "And that also leaves us with more to plan for."

"I'm surprised the captain didn't expect so many to join, though…" Cindy said with a look of confusion.

"I wonder why…" Kamui raised a brow.

It would seem that they just might have to put aside their conversation with the Exalt for the next night instead…

* * *

It was night Chrom took a walk in the courtyard clearly with something in mind. As he did, Robin and the Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings approached him as the tactician, who had met up with Walter, called out, "Chrom? What are you doing out so late? We thought you were inside the castle."

The Ylissean prince looked over to them and said, "Oh, hi, Robin. You're all here too? I was just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..."

As silence passed between them, they had heard that he wanted to tell them somethings. Chrom said, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something all of you should know first."

Takumi frowned, "Which is…"

"...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie.", the Ylissean prince said with a stern frown.

Walter raised a brow, "But, the war in the past was to help Plegia, right?"

"What do you mean?", Kamui asked with a frown.

He already didn't like where this was going.

"The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years.", Chrom answered as he recall the past with anger, "The war… the violence... It was a brutal campaign ending only with his death 15 years ago."

"What?!", said Hinoka in shock, "Then..."

Chrom nodded and said, "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but the war our father started was no kinder to his own people."

They remained silent as the man continued to explain, "As the fighting dragged, on our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon, there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse."

"That's...terrible!" Walter said in shock upon hearing the history of the land, "Why?"

Xander just looked to the Ylissean prince and said, "How did the exalt gain the trust of all her people so easily when your father was the previous ruler?"

Chrom shook his head with a grimace upon the memories of the past, "She didn't. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

Robin nodded and said with a deep frown, "Such an experience would change anyone."

Xander and Leo nodded as they began to think back to the days their father ruled. Even now, not everyone trusts the royal family as the people in these lands do.

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults...and stones. She still bears the scar from one..."

Kamui grimaced and said, "That's..."

Chrom continued, "But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Robin grimaced upon hearing his past and said, "It must have been so hard..."

Chrom frowned and said, "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin, but I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience as she can. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out to heal them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her?... She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom. The part most worth protecting. She _is_ peace."

Chrom continued, "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent."

Walter frowned, "But, wouldn't Her Grace order for his death?"

"I don't believe she would." Robin answered with a grimace, "Not after the history between the two countries and her goal was to heal both kingdoms."

Chrom nodded and said, "That's right. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

They nodded in silent upon recalling the exalt's personality.

"Well spoken, sir."

They turned around in surprise before their eyes rested on a masked man standing in front of them.

"Captain-!" Walter already had his tome out when Chrom stopped the mage.

"Marth..." Chrom muttered with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Marth?!" Walter's eyes widen in surprise before he narrowed his eyes, "That can't be… But-"

Unaffected, Marth only nodded and said, "Good evening to you."

Surprised to see their former teammate, Leo shouted, "How-"

Chrom asked firmly, "How did you get in the castle walls?"

Marth nodded and said, "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"There?!", Chrom shouted in surprise, "But how would you... ugh."

He scratched the back of his in embarrassment as Kamui asked with a raised brow, "You know the place, Chrom?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. Well, I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds..."

They looked at him with wide eyes as Walter said with a raised brow, "You… broke a hole in the castle walls?"

Takumi asked in shock, "What kind of training did you do that requires you to break a hole in the wall and of all things the castle's wall?!"

Hinoka sighed and said, "Now we know how that attack happened last night."

Chrom frowned and said nervously, "Wait! It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it was well concealed, but..."

Leo frowned and said, "Then, you can explain how he knows of it?"

Marth shook his head and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?" asked Xander with his eyes narrowed.

Marth nodded and said, "The exalt's life is in danger."

The news surprised the group as Chrom said, "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

Xander asked the man with suspicion, "But, if that was hidden, how do you know of this?"

Takumi nodded and said, "Also, how do we know that you're not just tricking us. It's possible that you may be the one after her life instead."

Marth nodded and said, "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

Before anyone could say their opinion, Chrom frowned and said, "See the future? Have you lost your wits?"

Leo and Takumi nodded as Leo said, "I agree. That's nothing, but fantasy. Nobody can foresee the future that easily. To do that, they'd probably need a large amount of power and magic."

Marth said calmly, "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!"

"Prove it?", said the archer in confusion, "What are you going to show us?"

The man didn't say anything but unsheathed his blade that was identical to Chrom's sword. Everyone, including Chrom, got ready to fight, however, the man said, "I'm about to save your life from him."

He turned his head over to the bush right next to them. Suddenly, a man in black clothing rushed out at him with a dagger in his hand! Before anyone could do anything, Marth threw his blade into the air and jumped over the would-be assassin, then grabbed the blade by the hilt and brought his sword done on him killing the man instantly. He collapsed on the ground as Marth got back up with his sword and said, "I trust this proof will suffice all your suspicion?"

They looked at him stunned as the Ylissean prince slowly nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

With this, the man was about to put away his sword when another assassin jumped out from a tree behind him with a sword in hand! As he turned around ready to brace himself, Marth accidentally slipped on the dead man's sword lying on the ground next to Marth! As he fell back, the assassin's sword slice Marth's mask in half and fell to the ground letting the long hair tied behind his head to fall. Chrom quickly dashed over past Marth and cut down the man before he landed on to the ground. As Marth got up, they turned and looked at the warrior in shock.

"Wait.", said Chrom stunned, "You're a woman?"

Marth turned to them and smiled as she said, "And quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out about it until just now."

Hinoka stifled a giggle as Xander looked over at her in shock, "You knew about this, Hinoka?"

Hinoka smiled and said, "I've had my suspicions about her gender. I caught her staring over at a clothing shop once that displayed nothing but dresses back in Regna Ferox while we were heading over to the arena."

Marth scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and said, "So, you saw that..."

Walter looked to the woman with a frown, "Who are you?"

The woman only shook her head, "I'm-!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard through the air. They turned around to find the source of it coming back from the castle. The group immediately ran for the castle without a second thought. However, amongst the panic and Chrom's orders, he thought he heard the green mage click his tongue much to his surprise, but perhaps he had been mistaken.

* * *

Lissa had been walking back to her room with Lon'qu and Niles as Leo had ordered the retainer to do for the night from a "bad feeling" he was getting after hearing the news of the failed negotiations. As he listened vaguely to the chit chattering of the carefree princess, he recalled how the other retainer, who also worked with him, loved to talk as well.

"Seriously...", whispered the annoyed retainer, "You two are way too alike..."

"What did you say, Niles?", asked the curious princess.

But, before the retainer could respond, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the hallway along with the tremble of the ground under their feet, knocking the princess off her feet as Lon'qu reached over and caught her. When it was over, some guards suddenly ran past the three.

"Quick! Protect the Exalt!"

"Big Sis!", Lissa gasped in shock and turned to the two with a desperate expression, "I need to head on over there fast! Please, Lon'qu! Niles!"

The two nodded without a word and was already running to the council room. As soon as they turned the corner, a brigand in Plegian clothing charged over to them with his ax in hand, but, before he could bring it down, the Myrmidon stabbed the man in the stomach. With the enemy down, the three continued on their way as they continue to cut down the Plegian men. As they continued forward, they came across her brother and his group.

"Chrom! Big Sis-"

Chrom nodded and said, "I know, Lissa, we're heading to her right now!"

Lissa looked over at the blue haired woman and asked, "Um. Chrom, who's this?"

Robin nodded and said, "Believe it or not, Lissa. This is Marth. Turns out she was a woman in reality all along."

"What?!", said Lissa with wide eyes in shock.

"Anyway, let's hurry!", shouted Chrom as they continued running to the throne room, "Lissa, Em is in her room, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Lissa stammered, "She said she had something important to do there."

Leo frowned, "And Forrest is there with his retainer?"

Lissa nodded, "That's right!"

"What shall we do, captain?" Walter asked with a frown, "If the enemy is after Her Grace, then…"

"I remember the layout of the castle grounds." Robin said with a frown, "From this side, we'll get to her quarters."

Chrom nodded, "We'll rely on your tactics. Leo, Kamui, check on them. We'll hold the assassins back."

"I'll guard her door!" Marth shouted before rushing into another hall.

"Wait!" Kamui called out to her. However, she was already gone from sight.

Takumi frowned, "She also knows the layout of the castle? Who is she?"

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Exalt's quarter that they saw Lucina already there in combat with a fighter. Soleil and her friends were also locked in battle with assassins, but the doors were wide open. Just as a soldier slipped past Soliel, Walter quickly finished it off with wind magic.

"Thanks!" Soleil called out to him before turning back to help Caeldori who had just entered the battle as well.

"Em!" Chrom called to his sister as Leo and Kamui.

"Chrom!" the Exalt's voice called out from the open doors, "Take Lissa and flee while you still have the time!"

"No!" Chrom grimaced before tackling one of the incoming soldiers down, "We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

It was then that another assassin rushed in from the wave of enemy soldiers. Kamui was ready to attack it when one of Takumi's arrows pierced through its head. Then, Takumi rushed over and grabbed his arm, "Hurry!"

"Right!" Kamui nodded and the three rushed into the room to find the exalt standing there waiting with a bundle in her arms with Forrest by her side, "Exalt Emmeryn!"

"Father! Uncle Kamui. Uncle Takumi." Forrest said with relief before he frowned, "I've tried to have Her Grace escape, but…"

Leo raised a brow, but Kamui looked to the Exalt. The woman shook her head, "Kamui, Leo, please! Take my siblings and flee while you still can. You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine."

The Ylissean prince looked over to her quarter and shouted, "No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

"But…" Em pursed her lips in frustration.

Kamui saw, from the open doors, Xander looking over to the tactician and shouted, "Robin! Can you think of a tactic right now?!"

Robin gritted his teeth as he thought as fast as he could before saying shortly after, "The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader. So, we need to find him first!"

"But, how do you know if that person is here and not taking shelter!", said Hinoka with a grimace.

The tactician shook his head and said, "The assassins sent for Chrom and the sudden attack on the castle... This is way too convenient for it to be a coincidence unless someone is coordinating all this. Look around! That person shouldn't be that far! He needs to be able to see all this from afar to coordinate their every move!"

Suddenly, Marth muttered something under her breath as Chrom asked, "What's wrong?"

Marth shook her head and said, "It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you.", said the Ylissean prince.

Marth nodded and said, "My apologies."

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers."

"I'll help!" Takumi called out, "I have the best eye sight right now as the sniper."

"Thanks, Takumi." Robin said gratefully, "Hurry!"

They nodded and immediately began to head over to their positions. Before Kamui and his group could leave, however, the exalt called out, "Leo! Kamaui! Come here! I need to talk to you before you go."

The dark knight looked to his brother both in confusion before walking over to the Exalt.

"Yes, milady?", Leo said as he addressed the exalt.

Carefully, she handed him a medium size bundle wrapped in a piece of cloth and whispered to them, "I apologize to you and your brother for not being able to tell you and your friends what you all need to know tonight. If I don't survive this tonight, please hand this over to Lissa. This is an heirloom and another royal treasure that only those strong enough to control it can wield. However, I've never been strong enough to wield this. I believe that our younger sister will be able to do what I can't and become its wielder. For now, please hold on to it."

The two brothers looked at the Ylissean ruler in shock as Leo said, "W-wha-?! But you need to survive this attack, Your Grace! You're giving up too soon."

Seeing her shake her head, Kamui nodded, "Your brother has a good tactician by his side and strong soldiers willing to fight with him and protect you as will we. Also, I believe that your sister would be far happier to receive this from you rather than outsiders like us."

"No, Kamui.", said the exalt with a frown as she continued calmly, "You don't know about this yet, but, if King Gangrel hears that we have this with us as well, he will come after us for it. Its importance is similar to the Fire Emblem that I hold. That's why I need it to be in the hands of an outsider that he doesn't recognize as easily or that the outsider doesn't know the significance of this item... yet."

"What do you mean?" Leo said with a frown.

Hesitantly, she turned to Leo and said with a more resolute tone, "Then, I promise the two of you that I'll stay strong through this. But, even if I live through this, it can't stay with someone like me, who will be targeted. Leo, you'll know the significance of this item as soon as you open it. However, I beg that you take this with you and not to uncover it until the day it reaches Lissa's hands. I believe with my heart that she's the only one, who can wield this."

Upon hearing the exalt's plea Leo looked to her quietly with narrowed eyes till he finally said, "No."

The exalt's eyes widen in surprise.

"If it's something so important that it could change her life, she would prefer that it came from your own hands than her own teacher. Don't make it the last thing you give her."

The exalt was speechless before Kamui said with a frown as the memories came to him, "You're right that everyone only has one life, Your Grace. But, you also have one life. Don't you also wish to be there with your siblings and the halidom after the war?"

His words seemed to have rang in her mind before the exalt nodded with her usual small smile and said, "I understand."

Hearing this, a smile also returned to Kamui's lips as he nodded, "We'll be back. Until then, stay here with Forrest and the others. Caeldori! Soleil! Let's go!"

After saying this, the two siblings quickly rushed out to the battlefield just as they say Ophelia and Nina return to their liege's side as the doors closes behind them. Once gone, the exalt looked over to them and whispered quietly with her hand wrapped tightly around the bundle, "Please, Naga, if you can hear me, don't let their lives be taken so soon… Don't let this fall into their hands with the Emblem."

* * *

As Leo took out another soldier with his Brynhildr, Kamui and Takumi noticed one of the assassins taking out one of his own comrades!

"Is he insane? This could be dangerous. Kamui, be careful.", the dark knight said as he began to confront the man, "You there! Drop your weapon now, or else die where you stand!"

"Woah! Easy there, gloom!", said the man in surprise, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Chrom running over to them as Leo said, "I caught this man taking out his own comrades and now he's here telling me that he meant no harm."

Seeing the body and the situation in plain view, Chrom nodded with a doubtful look on his face towards the thief and said with suspicion in his voice, "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

The man shook his head and said, "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living."

He continued to explain, "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault."

"And...?", said Leo.

Gaius sighed and said, "Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Leo shook his head in confusion and said, "Yet you took out your own comrades?"

The man shook his head and said, "Nah. I wasn't the one who started it. You see, they realized that I wasn't going to help them kill anyone here and tried to force me to help them. After they threatened me, I killed them before they could get me with their weapons."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"

"Beg pardon?", the man looked at him in surprise at the words.

Leo thought for a bit then nodded and said, "That sounds like a good idea. We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable as well, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

Chrom nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. As we don't know anything about our enemies, information is crucial in this fight. So, will you be willing to help us then?"

The man sighed and said with a frown, "Oh, right- those good intentions."

He thought for a bit before replying, "Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?", said Chrom with an angry look as he gritted his teeth, "...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just-"

A small bag was dropped on the ground by accident as Chrom said, "Oops."

As the Ylissean prince picked the bag back up, the thief eyed the bag with curiosity and asked, "Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?"

As he did so, Kamui's eyes widen in shock. No wonder he looked so familiar! Maybe…

He looked to Chrom in the midst of hesitation, "Chrom, could there be candies inside?"

The captain looked at him with a confused look and said, "Yes. Lissa handed these to me when we got here-"

"Caramel and things like that?" Caeldori asked with a bright smile.

"Well…" Chrom nodded with uncertainty.

"That's it!" Soliel grinned widely and turned to the thief, "Hey, Asu- I-I mean, Mister! You like candies? How about we give you that instead?"

As Kamui nodded with a smile, the three princes looked at them in shock as Takumi said in confusion, "What?! ...Oh, I get it now. You know, they do look very similar, besides the hair color."

Still confused, Chrom said, "What are all of you saying? Candies for-"

"'Candies'?", asked the thief with a smirk, "As in, sugar candies?"

"Well... yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But-" Chrom said with a raised brow.

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"... You'll risk your life for us if I give you... a bag of candy?", Chrom asked in shock as he realized the bag in his hands were gone, "Are you sure about this?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I?", the thief said with a large grin, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later though... Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?! The name's Gaius by the way."

Chrom looked over to Kamui and the girls in shock as he answered with confusion, "Um...I'll ask Lissa."

After promising the thief for more after the fight was over, he walked over to the three and whispered, "Tell me how did you guys know to give him the candy?"

Takumi sighed and said, "It must be from a friend of theirs."

Caeldori giggled and said, "Yes, it was. We have a friend, who'd be willing to do anything as long as he can get his hands on sweets in the end. But, like that thief, he also doesn't want to kill people for them. It's also against his ide-"

"We get it, Caeldori!" Soleil gave her a light elbow and a smirk, "No need to show off! Hehe…"

As the Pegasus knight frowned, Chrom smiled nervously as he said, "I see. Anyway, if there's nothing else wrong, I'll be heading back over to Robin. Also, we just had a new ally who can change into a large beast as well, but she's a woman. If you see her, don't attack just help her out. She's on our side of this battle."

The group nodded as the captain left. Kamui and his squad began tackling and ambushing groups of soldiers and assassins that came through the east wing of the castle, but even he soon lost count after taking down fifteen people. Although he tried to maintain a calm expression and thoughts, in reality, he was starting to grow tired as he barely stepped away from a spear before going in for the attack. With Leo's and Takumi's help, the battles weren't as bad despite him and Caeldori being the only healers amongst their group, though not the best. Soleil was also their best offense and back up when he needed to recover anyone of their allies. However, it would only last for so long. So, to win this battle, they needed to pick up the speed which led to Kamui to call out orders by having Soleil stick by Leo's side and Takumi riding on Caeldori's Pegasus. With this, they covered more ground in a short amount of time leading them to be the first to make it outside to the front gates. It wasn't long till they got to the ringleader of the group. Kamui had his group stay hidden in the corner awaiting for the other group to arrive on the other side with Robin. Doing so, he heard the leader grimace in a confused look as he muttered, "Why is it taking so long? Wait, what's this? Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded?"

As Kamui watched him narrow his eyes, the man continued with a frown after peering through the entrances of the castle, "...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage..."

Suddenly, the frown on his lips vanished into a smirk as he said, "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!"

It was then that Robin and his group arrived with Marth following suit that the man grinned, "Well, well..."

Robin pulled out his tome next to Marth and called out, "It's the end! I don't know who you are, but we won't allow you near the exalt or Chrom!"

"Ha ha ha! Oh, but I know you..." the man grinned a crooked smile, "Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"What?" Robin frowned in confusion.

Quickly, Kamui gave the signal the five of them jumped out of their hiding places cornering the man. The sight of the other group caught him by surprise as his eyes widen and growled, "What?! Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target..."

But, he soon shook his head and said with a renewed smirk, "Well, no matter. I'll just have to kill all of you! You will pay for interfering in my designs!"

As he began casting a spell, a large gust of wind blew surprising the mage as a spark of light appeared before him before blasting the enemy from his spot. However, the man, in retaliation, sent a dark mass from where the light came from.

"Cindy, cover!" Leo barked aloud.

Kamui saw vines and branches the quickly intertwined to from a large wall stopping the dark mass from moving forward as well as blasting the wood into pieces and dust that flew about. Taking this chance, Soliel ducked under Kamui's arm, to his shock, and charged at the man before she managed to sneak an attack on him stabbing him in the chest. The enemy froze in shock and coughed up blood that splattered onto his dark mage clothing and bare chest. He coughed out the bits of words, "No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..."

The man collapsed from where he stood as soon as Soleil pulled out her sword. After seeing that the man was defeated, Kamui was relieved that the man was dead, but, at the same time, the feeling of anger and worry overcame him as he was about to march over to her. However, a sudden light came from the corner of his sight as he looked up in horror. The enemy mage was still alive and casted a dark spell behind her back.

"Soliel!" Kamui shouted in horror. But, before he could her, a rush of red flew by his eyes and the black sphere vanished into thin air after missing the target.

Suddenly, Chrom appeared above the man before he caught his blade and brought it down on the man's back. The man stammered his real last words as his face fell onto the pool of blood, "No...It...shouldn't be... like...this..."

While the captain caught his breath, he turned and asked the mercenary, "Hey! You alright? Julian?"

Turns out that the red flash was actually their thief recruit, Julian. Soliel nodded her head and smiled as she said, "Yeah! Thanks for saving me just now!"

"Well, as long as you're all safe.", said Chrom with a smile as Julian shrugged with a soft chuckle before the captain continued, "Now, let's go back. We've taken out all the assassins."

They nodded and returned the check on the Exalt. As he did that, Kamui, however, patted Soleil's shoulder and frowned, "Soleil, we need to talk."

The mercenary froze and turned around with a frown, "R-right…"

It was then that Leo and Xander also arrived each with a displeased look on their faces.

"You were suppose to be away from attention too…" Leo said with a frown.

Xander, however, was quiet but watching the conversation as Kamui said with a sigh, "Soleil, I appreciated that you got me covered during battle, but I have to say that that was a dangerous move you pulled."

"Huh?" Soleil's eyes widen in surprise, "But, I've done that before."

Kamui raised a brow before Xander finally said firmly, "Soliel. Regardless if my son or your father are around, as long as you're in this world, we only ask that you keep away from attention and stay alive."

"I understand, your majesty." Soleil said with a grimace.

"Xander? Leo?"

The group looked back and saw that Hinoka had came out from the castle.

"The Exalt is safe and sound now, but it seems we got an unusual ally." Hinoka said with a frown, "She's capable of shapeshifting too, but she doesn't look like Kitsune and definitely not a Wolfskin."

"Not Kitsune nor Wolfskin?" Kamui looked to his brother, "We should probably attend the meeting as well."

"I'm curious as well…" Leo said with a nod, "Could it be a Shapeshifter of this world, then?"

As the two walked on, Xander gave a nod to his wife and patted her shoulder. Leaving her with the retainer and her friends, Xander too walked through the castle doors. Hinoka then looked to the slumped Mercenary and nervous Sky knight trying to console her friend. Hinoka patted their shoulder and forced a smile, "You both did great out here today. You shouldn't worry too much about what Kamui and Leo said, all right? Like Xander, they were only worried about losing you two. We never wanted to bring you both into another war, after all."

"My father is here too, right?" Soliel said with a frown, "I have a lot of question to ask him, like why is my birthmark so important…"

Caeldori hesitated before turning to Hinoka, "Your highness, if I may… Could it be that the mark had something to do with the royal family?"

Her question stunned Soleil, who looked up to them, as Hinoka raised a brow, "Where did you hear about this?"

Caeldori grimaced, "I-I just saw that Prince Chrom also had the mark on his right shoulder and… it-"

"I'm sorry, Caeldori, but you need to stop there." Hinoka said with a frown, "However, I can say that your thoughts are correct. Chrom confirmed it himself. It's a trait amongst his family… in this world and only his family."

Their eyes widen upon realization before Hinoka continued, "Everyone doesn't know why, but your father kept it all a secret from all of us for years. We don't even know if he even had one on him, but all we can say is that the only thing he ever told us was that he came from a town with a royal family that shared this trait."

Soliel was stunned for words, but they could see her visibly struggle to regain her composure as she spoke, "But, why didn't Father tell me about it? He knows that I have the mark too."

"We don't know." Hinoka replied with a grimace, "But, I can assume that he never intended his family to return to these lands, since he returned from his visit back home two years ago. However, now that this kingdom is going into war with their neighboring kingdom, we have to keep you hidden."

"Father came from these lands… and he's royalty?" she muttered in confusion, "Father also kept this from mother? But, why? I thought he wouldn't keep secrets like this from her."

Hinoka bit her lip, but she watched as Caeldori patted her back. She couldn't imagine why the man kept such a secret from his partner, much less why he left his home. However, what she does know right now is that his child only has the support of her friends and them while she's in a tight condition. She too have a lot of question to ask that man, but what can she get out from him? Not only that, but she can assume that Beruka wouldn't know much either. The mother respected other keeping secrets as long as it didn't hurt the army, but now that secret is putting her child in a dangerous position and it's taking them everything to keep her away from others eyes. Feeling useless was something she hated, but that was exactly how she has been feeling for the last couple days since the fact came to light. Soleil had connections to Ylisse's royal family, but…

She frowned, "We're looking into the situation, but, so far, we don't think Chrom has any distant relatives. For now, just stay with my nephew and the other girls."

Hearing this, a smile returned to the mercenary's lips as she puffed her chest, "Of course! That's what a retainer does, even if their liege isn't around! Though, I should be looking for a way back to him… Anyway, just leave it to me!"

Hinoka strained a small smile seeing that everything might just be all right in the end.

"Hinoka? Hinoka!"

She turned around and saw that it was the red hair healer.

"Um, Lena, right?" Hinoka said approaching the healer, "Sorry about that. I had something to take care of earlier."

"O-oh. My deepest apologies! It's just that I'm helping Lady Lissa care for the wounded, but I'm afraid we're short on hands." She replied.

Hinoka nodded, "Sure, I'll lend a hand."

The queen turned around and looked to the two as she said, "If you're feeling all right, you can return to your barracks. Frederick assigned you all bunkers, right? Take the rest of the night off and rest. I'll make sure Forrest and the other girls does the same."

"W-Well… We understand, your-" Caeldori abruptly stopped as she just nodded and took the mercenary away.

* * *

As Hinoka walked back into the halls, a head stuck out from the nearby curtain that had survived the aftermath of the battle. They sighed in relief, "At least, Soliel is feeling better now…"

Kamui walked out from his hiding spot brushing his hair out of the way from his forehead. He felt bad leaving the mercenary with only scoldings and wanted to go back to reassure her that everything would be all right, but he never expected to catch his sister doing all that for her instead, including revealing the truth behind their actions. Now that she knows, he couldn't predict what she would do next. After all, she is Laslow's daughter and is much more unpredictable than her own father. Think about it gave her a light headache and he decided that he would just leave the matter for another time as he turned around to return to the council hall where Chrom and everyone else should be gathering. However, he soon noticed a red movement in the corner of his sight again and he turned around expecting it to be just Julian but, instead, froze in place when he saw George standing under the shadow of the tree looking only to the direction where the girls' left. Kamui frowned as the only thought came to him. The archer overheard it all.

* * *

As they entered the Council room, the prince rushed over to their sister and said with relief, "Emm! Thank the gods you're safe!"

The exalt said with a relieved smile, "It is you I have to thank, Chrom."

Phila bowed her head deeply and said, "I beg yo forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty...they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

The Ylissean prince shook his head and said, "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could..."

The exalt looked at her brother with a questioning look and said, "...Marth?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, I would speak more with... um... Robin, where's Marth?"

The tactician looked around in surprise only to see that the swordswoman was indeed missing and said, "Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago..."

"Uh, Chrom?", said Takumi, "One of my retainers spotted her leaving through the courtyard."

Chrom and the tactician looked at each other in shock as the captain sighed and said, "...Not again!"

Seeing him left, Kamui strained a smile and looked to the ruler. She was unscathed from the battle and well, just as he had hoped. He saw that the exalt noticed his gaze and returned it with a small smile and a curt nod of gratitude. He smiled back silently.

As Marth walked through the courtyard back to the way she sneaked in, the swordswoman turned around and looked back at the castle once more before continuing onward.

"Wait!"

She turned around upon hearing the woman's voice. As she did, a woman in silver armor with a long spear, and with bright blue and pink hair ran over to her. As she was catching her breath, Marth looked at her with confusion and asked, "Peri? What is it?"

"Xander had Peri come to ask you to wait. Captain says that he wants to talk to you."

Marth thought for a bit, then shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Peri. I know that Xander asked you to have me talk to Chrom, but there's someplace I must be at immediately."

She turned around and began walking once more before the retainer could stop her.

* * *

"Going somewhere?"

Suddenly from the shadows of one of the pillars, Chrom walked out and stood in front of the woman.

"You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know.", Chrom said and turned to the retainer, "Peri, was it? Thank you for helping me."

As the woman smiled then left the two, Marth grimaced upon realizing that, in the end, she was still stopped. She said, "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Good ones as well.", Chrom added, "You saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

Marth gave the captain a smile he rarely saw and said, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

Chrom frowned and said, "But there must be something..."

Marth shook her head and said, "I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."

Chrom looked at her in question and asked, "And what future averted?"

Marth looked down with a frown and said, "After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself."

She looked up again and said, "...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

Chrom shook his head and said, "Actually, no. It doesn't. We've already taken in some people, who also claim to be not of this world, and they've fought by our side risking their lives to protect our people. So, somehow I know I can trust you as well. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

Marth smiled and said, "Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..."

She then walked past the prince and continued on her way.

* * *

Back in the council room with the return of the prince, the shapeshifting woman with long rabbit ears braided together with her braided pigtails and wore light leather armor stood before the Exalt as she spoke, "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

The woman looked at her with surprised before returning to her calm demeanor and said, "So you know our true name?"

Robin looked to Emmeryn with confusion and asked, "Sorry, what's a taguel?"

Xander answered, "I take it that this woman before us who can shapeshift is a taguel. We have some people like that back home as well."

Takumi nodded and said, "Except some can change into wolves while others into foxes."

The woman, though confused, nodded her head and said, "You guessed right, man-spawn. I am a taguel. However, unlike those you spoke of that I do not know, I'm... the last taguel. We are indeed shape-shifters, except we don't shapeshift into wolves or any of those you speak of. Most of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

Kamui shook his head with a displeased frown and said, "I don't understand..."

As Takumi agreed, Leo and Xander remained silent as the taguel spoke, "Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

Her words shocked them as the exalt spoke with shock, "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"

The taguel, however, scowled at them, "Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch... even each other."

Before anyone could argue back, Emmeryn nodded her head sadly and said, "...There is truth to your word, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

Phila looked at the exalt in shock and said, "Your Grace... you had no fault in this!"

The taguel spoke in disbelief, "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."

Emmeryn nodded in agreement and said sadly, "I know... But they are all I have."

A couple minutes of silence passed between them before the taguel spoke, "...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you..."

She thought for a bit then said with a soft smile, "Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

Seeing the taguel finally smile for the first time since her appearance, Emmeryn smiled as well as she said, "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust."

After some silence, the taguel said firmly, "The possibility perhaps, but I will tell you that I won't offer many."

The shapeshifter looked to Chrom before she sighed and said, "But, it seems that I could start one myself. If possible, I'd like to join your warren as a warrior as per respect to your predecessor."

"That would be enough." Emmeryn responded gratefully.

"Predecessor?" Hinoka looked to Em in confusion.

"So, that's it!" Leo's eyes widen in surprise, "I recall reading one of the archives that states how the first Exalt helped shapeshifters earn their independence and equality. Could it be that it was referring to the taguels?"

"That's correct." The exalt responded with a frown, "Yet, in the end, we have stolen the peace the first Exalt helped them acquire as well as their lives…"

"Em…" Lissa muttered quietly disheartened.

It seemed that the truth had also evaded the royal family and the noble families in Kamui's eyes. He found it strange when the kingdoms back home acknowledged or distanced themselves from Shapeshifters. Yet, here they were facing one where the humans raised a hand and destroyed an entire society leaving behind one small orphan in this world. Unconsciously, he looked to Takumi and the image of the sniper's wife, Mozu, came to mind. Luckily, Takumi had not noticed his gaze when he found himself doing so and reverted his attention back another trail of thoughts, such as the children.

* * *

With the negotiations with the taguel who called herself, Panne, came to a close, Chrom and Frederick returned to the council room. Seeing that they'll have to speak more about the next plan after this second assassination attempt on the royal family, Kamui and his siblings excused themselves as the four began to talk privately. Once out of the double doors, Xander asked Leo, "Leo, just what did the exalt asked you to give Lissa?"

The dark knight shook his head unsure of it himself and said, "I don't know. But, she said that it was just as important as the Fire Emblem Shield they have here."

The Fire Emblem. He looked to his sword with a frown, "For there to be two Fire Emblems..."

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! Author's note is going up tomorrow after 9 (or not). I'm just really tired tonight, so I'll turn in to sleep. See you all tomorrow!**

* * *

_**4/10/2019 12:24 AM**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

The Truth

Two days have passed since the second failed assassination attempt on the royal family following the emergency situations of an attack by Risens each night and, since then, another fighter had joined the Shepherd. A red hair merchant name Anna, much to their surprise. Upon asking the merchant for an explanation of there being another one back in their world, she just smiled and answered the Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings that the woman they encountered there was none other than one of her sisters with strange family traditions of sorts regarding their names. Although they were unsure as to rather or not to just accept it, with so much that's happened the past couple days and the exalt still unable to give them any answers, they put the matter to the side for the time being as they continue to search for their siblings during the journey. Since they've joined Chrom and his Shepherds, the militia have been growing larger with the newcomers steadily joining them in some quite unique circumstances. The siblings and the children have been adapting well to life in Ylisse, however, the mood in the castle remains gloomy and tense as word went to the Shepherds of their next mission. That day, Kamui had just finished preparing for the journey back to Regna Ferox for the reinforcements when he noticed Lissa pulling Maribelle and Lena along through the hallway. He raised a brow in surprise but smiled, "Looks Lissa already made a new friend…"

"Kamui!"

Kamui turned around and saw Robin rushing through the halls.

"You're still here?" Robin said with a frown, "Everybody's waiting outside!"

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he hurried after the tactician, "But, I thought that the expedition isn't till another hour?"

"Yeah, but Frederick came in saying that the schedule has been moved up." Robin said with a grimace.

He suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder as he looked back with a surprised look, "George!"

The archer frowned, "What's going on?"

"We have to move out right now." Kamui responded with a grimace, "The expedition time has been moved up."

The archer narrowed his eyes, "But I didn't hear about this."

"It was last minute." Robin replied, "We don't know the reason yet, but Frederick told me to get ready right away."

"Sir Frederick?" George said with a raised brow.

"Kamui! Robin! Over here!"

At the entrance stood Takumi and Leo calling out to them hurriedly. As they made it before the two, Kamui said as he frowned, "Takumi. Leo. Is everybody here?"

"Well," Takumi said with a grimace, "It was taking you guys a while so I sent Hinata and Oboro to go find you two."

Robin raised a brow, "But, we didn't see them on our way here."

"Huh?" Takumi frowned, "You mean they weren't in the halls? Don't tell me…"

George heaved a short sigh before he said, "I'll go search for them. We'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Takumi said with a frown.

George nodded, "I've met with them before a few times. They'd recognize me."

Takumi thought for a bit before he nodded, "All right, then. We'll see you in a bit."

George nodded before turning on his heels and running back into the halls. As they walked out the door to join the group of Shepherds already waiting outside, he asked with a frown, "So, why did the schedule suddenly change?"

Leo shook his head with a sigh, "We don't know yet. According to Stahl, it was Chrom's order. We barely got everything packed when we left."

Kamui frowned, "I guess it was a good thing I just got that finished."

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly changed the schedule last minute. He looked back to the castle seeing the doors closed behind them as he frowned. He wondered what George plans to do after this.

* * *

After hours of marching, Kamui and the others were nearing the Eastern Palace where they would have the Exalt hide until the end of the battle. At the same time, he made mental note of George returning with the two retainers behind him. He made a thought to keep a close eye on the archer after what had happened two nights ago as well as where Soleil could be. For now the mercenary was keeping mind of her position and staying out of sight, something she was doing pretty well at. Probably it has to do with the fact that her mother was a former assassin, but, regardless, she was behaving well. As the group continued marching through the hills and plains outside of the capitol with the exalt right behind Chrom, Lissa finally sighed and complained, "Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Chrom turned around and tried to encourage his younger sister as he said, "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?"

Robin shook his head with a grimace as he said, "My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

Next, to the tactician, Takumi nodded as he said, "Same here and I've used to walk long distances too, but I'm surprised how far you can keep walking, Chrom! Leo?"

The dark knight nodded in agreement silently as he tried to catch his breath. Xander looked over to his brother and the archer, then said, "Maybe you two should get on our horses."

Hinoka nodded and added, "Or you can get a ride on my pegasus? I'm sure she won't mind, unless...then again, forget what I said. That might not be a good idea..."

Takumi and Leo shook their heads as they insisted that it wouldn't be fair and would rather walk with the Shepherds instead, despite their tired faces. But, Kamui could somewhat guess that they just didn't want to admit being tired. Chrom smiled and said to Lissa, "Hah! Should I carry you?"

Lissa jumped up and shouted, "You can carry me! ...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

As the two joked around, Kamui smiled in amusement at the sight of the childlike princess. He watched as the Exalt soon joined in the conversation with a bright smile. It was then that Kamui noticed an elderly noble following behind the wearily. He raised a brow and turned to his siblings, but Hinoka only shook her head as his elder brother raised a brow. The paladin whispered something to Frederick before leaving with his retainer through the back of the army. Takumi noticed the noble man as well while the stranger was glancing up at the peaks from time to time. He quietly tapped the Nohrian prince on the shoulders and whispered, "Hey, Leo. Are you catching what I'm seeing as well?"

The dark knight nodded and answered, "I know. I've been having my retainer secretly keeping an eye on him. His actions are too suspicious not to take notice of."

"I know. I told Oboro to keep an eye on him as well. Somehow I don't like this feeling that I'm getting from him."

"Me neither, but why is he staring at the peaks for? He was complaining how we were moving fast enough earlier. Now he's just quietly staring at the peaks. Unless... Takumi, listen."

The archer nodded as the dark knight began to whisper some words to him. As they whispered back and forth, Frederick asked the elderly noble, "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks."

"Hmmm? Oh! I-I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid.", said the old man as he nervously looked around, "Gh-ghastly times, these!"

Robin asked the captain, "Chrom, who is he?"

"The hierarch?", Chrom said, "Oh. He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

Robin said with a frown, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..."

"Chrom! Robin!", shouted Takumi with Leo close behind him.

Turns out at some point the two went off discussing something before coming back with Xander and Oboro close behind the three. The paladin quickly said, "Get ready! I just got word that there are Plegian soldiers just behind these peaks!"

As he said that, two Plegian brigands ran up to them with axes in their hands. One of the shouted, "Well, cat's out of the bag! Time to die, princey!"

"What?! Damn!", shouted the shocked captain, "But, how did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

As they did, the suspicious elderly man ran up to them and shouted, "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive order to take me into your protection?!"

The man with dusty red hair said after pondering, "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Well, you..." The old man began before his eyes widen as he shook, "I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" the general laughed aloud as he looked down to the closest brigand behind the Hierarch.

The Hierarch, without a moment to waste, was killed, like an unfortunate man. The general triumphantly shouted, "Now, on to the main event! By tomorrow, they'll be raising a statue of me in the capital after this! Now, Ylisseans, give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"I knew something was off about that man.", Takumi said quietly as Leo nodded in agreement.

"Not right now, Takumi." Kamui said with a grimace, "Let's get into position quickly!"

Instead of surrendering, Chrom nodded and said to his sister's bodyguard, "Phila, Xander, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!"

* * *

The battle continued onward as Chrom and his Shepherds fought back their enemies. Halfway through, Takumi had arrived next to Leo and he said as he took out another Plegian soldier, "They just keep coming!"

Weary of the fight, Kamui grimaced and looked up the hill to see that Chrom and Frederick a barely pushing through followed by Lon'qu and Lissa. Kamui saw the incoming brigand as Takumi began to turn back.

"Takumi!" he called out.

However, the archer couldn't react fast enough and saw the enemy with the axe. Quickly, Kamui jumped in and slammed into the brigand aside before an arrow from George finished the enemy off through the head. After he got back up, he turned to check on his brother before he noticed him staring at three figures in the sky. Sounds of beating wings echoed in the air as he peered closer and saw a pegasus rider with long red hair and silver armor with a lance in her hand. Behind her were two black wyverns. One with a purple hair woman wearing black armor and a large ax. The other was a woman in dark armor with an ax as well, and have short light blue hair much like Soliel's. His eyes widen in surprise, "Camilla! And… Caeldori?"

He turned around before noticing the incoming brigand and barely blocked the axe from coming down on him. He then saw the blade sticking out from the brigand's stomach as the weight lessened on his blade and quickly slipped out from under weapon. As the brigand fell to the ground, Kamui saw Navarre standing behind the brigand pulling out one of his red blades from the back. He turned to him and frowned, "Pay attention."

With that, he turned and continued to fight against another enemy. Kamui glanced over to his brothers, "Takumi, Leo. You should hurry over to them right now. We'll cover you. Right now, we need all the help we can find."

Takumi and Leo rushed out to the three as Kamui frowned in confusion, "If she's not Caeldori, then-"

"We don't have time, Kamui." George said with a grimace, "The Exalt."

Kamui looked to the column in the back and saw Emmeryn in the back as Phila fought back on her Pegasus with Xander's help against three wyvern knights!

"Xander! Phila!" Kamui shouted as he start sprinting over to them, "George, give me a hand!"

"Right!" the archer nodded and got ready to shoot out an arrow.

The arrow hit one of the wyverns on the tail as the beast spung around disregarding its master's orders and charged at them. Without wasting time, Kamui jumped to the side dodging the charge and rergained his ground again before another arrow hit the beast through its leather wing. As it tumbled to the ground, Kamui rushed in and attacked the enemy through the back. The attack rendered the enemy useless as the beast flailed about throwing Kamui off it. Luckily, someone caught him from behind as he sighed in relief and got to the ground. He turned around and froze in surprise as he said, "Uh… Thank you, Miss."

It was a young lady in bright pink armor and wavy brown hair with eyes of red.

"You're welcome." The woman responded with a nod and raised her spear, "Allow me to assist. I am Sheena. Forgive me if my skills are lacking at the moment. It has been a while since I last took up the blade."

Kamui looked to Phila and Xander with a surprised look as Emmeryn nodded in approval, "Thank you, Sheena. We appreciate your efforts in aiding us."

Phila nodded, "Sheena, you shall work with Kamui's squad. We'd give you the run-down of the situation, but-"

"There's no need." Sheena replied, "I already know. Plegia is invading Ylisse. For peace and the safety of the people, I too shall aid Ylisse's forces. We can delve into deeper details later."

"Kamui! Phila! Look out!" Robin called out, "There's enemy reinforcement on their way!"

"What?" Kamui grimaced and looked up to see the a red hair sky knight, "Caeldori?"

As they got closer to them, Phila gasped in shock upon seeing the red hair woman, "Cordelia?!"

Xander looked over at the blue hair pegasus knight and asked, "You know her?"

Phila nodded with wide eyes and said, "The one on the Pegasus is none other than one of our best pegasus knights, but she was supposed to be at the border with the rest of the pegasus sisters! I don't know who the other two are, though. I don't recall there ever being wyvern riders amongst them."

Xander squinted his eyes as he took a closer look and to be stunned as he shouted in shock, "Camilla?!"

As the pegasus knight saw the situation up front as she landed catching her breath, her eyes widen at the scene before her, "No! Plegians here as well?!"

Upon seeing the newcomers, Robin asked, "Who are they?"

Phila answered, "Her name is Cordelia."

"Cordelia?" Kamui said in shock, "She looks exactly like Caeldori!"

Phila nodded and said, "Yes. She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. Much like one of the children you have with you. Which is why I nearly mistook her for my knight. But she was supposed to be stationed at the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean..."

Kamui frowned.

"And the wyvern rider?", asked Robin.

"I know them.", said the paladin, "The one in the front is one of my younger sibling, Camilla. The woman next to her is her retainer, Beruka."

Kamui turned to the tactician, "Robin, leave this to us. You need to go help Chrom and the other Shepherds. Leave this part to my squad."

"Then, we'll leave the reinforcements to you. I'll help Chrom guide the other Shepherds." Robin replied.

Kamui nodded to which Robin then rushed off after Chrom and the others ahead. Looking around, he saw that the wagon was also a little far off in the distance and grew worried. It would be better to finish this fast, so he's going to have to send Narvarre in the back where the reinforcements are coming in. Kamui and George would have to help him and Pheena too. He held his breath and began to dive back into the battle.

In the distance, Emmeryn watched as her hands tightened around each other. As the battle continued, she could see the others dive into battle with bruises and cuts on them. She frowned.

* * *

After telling the captain of the plan, they continued onwards as Virion and Sully fought through the soldiers with Chrom and Robin in front of them. Once close enough, Virion let his arrow fly. The man smirked as he simply dodged it and shouted, "Is that really the best you Ylisseans can do?!"

As he said this, Robin shouted, "Elthunder!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of his hands and hit the man square in the chest in surprise. The wyvern, who was also shocked, suddenly backed up in shock and fell to the ground stunned. The man, who was now on the ground, got back up to his feet and said, "Hah! You'll have to do much more to defeat me! People will remember me as Vastos, the one who slayed the Prince of Ylisse!"

As he said this he charged up at them with his ax in hand. However, it didn't help with the fact that the man lacked speed and the captain simply jumped to the side, then took this chance and slashed at the man's shoulder before the enemy captain could block it with his ax. The man staggered back as Sully quickly charged at the man and cut him down with her lance ending the battle and scattering his men with his death.

* * *

With only the remaining scattered soldier to take out, the Shepherds began to take them out one by one till nearly all were killed or some escaped. Once the battle was over, the exalt came out of her hiding place and walked over to her siblings as Camilla jumped off her wyvern and rushed over to Kamui. Seeing this, the brother braced himself as she gave him a tight hug.

"Ahh, Kamui... I'm so glad to see you're unharmed." She said with a bright smile, "After Azura told us what happened, I've been trying to find you."

"Ah…" Kamui managed with a forced smile from her tight squeeze, "S-Sorry about that Camilla. I was in a rush and should've told you and everyone before I left…"

After he was finally free from her embrace, the pegasus knight rushed over to them and shouted, "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, no half day's march behind you!"

"What?!", Takumi shouted in shock upon hearing the news.

Phila asked the pegasus knight, "Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false...", the woman said with a frown, "Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my Knight-sister begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should've-!"

Camilla shook her head and said with a stern frown, "And die with them? If you've done that, they would've never heard about the attack. Cordelia dear, I know that you wanted to stay with them, but your sisters wanted you to flee that place because they wanted you and the exalt to live along with the people and stop that man. Staying with them also wouldn't have changed the fact that we'd lose the fight!"

Phila nodded and said, "Yes. Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've also many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better.", said the pegasus knight on the verge of tears.

Phil shook her head and said, "Sometimes fleeing take the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"C-Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?", the pegasus said with tears already running down her cheeks, "They were my... my family...Oh, gods..."

As Camilla did her best to comfort the young pegasus knight, Chrom grimaced and shouted, "Damn those monsters!"

The exalt nodded and said, "I must return to the capital."

"What?!", Takumi shouted in shock, "But that's too dangerous!"

Phila nodded with a frown, "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"

The exalt shook her head and said, "I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die."

"Your Grace, if you must return then allow me to accompany you and Phila." Walter spoke up firmly.

However, the Exalt only shook her head which the mage was quite taken aback. She then handed the bundle to Lissa and said, "Please hold on to this, Lissa."

The shocked princess struggled not to drop the bundle with both hands as the exalt took out the shield and said, "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

She handed the shield embedded with a white gem to her younger brother, who took it with both hands and said in surprise, "The Fire Emblem?"

Emmeryn nodded and said, "Take it to Ferox...to safety."

The Ylissean prince looked at his sister in shock upon realizing what his sister was thinking and said, "And leave you? No, Em."

The exalt shook her head and said, "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

Stunned, Chrom said in disbelief, "Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom.", said the Exalt, "I am only giving what I can."

"But..."

The captain and their sister remained silent as the exalt turned to the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals and said, "King Kamui, I need to speak with you and your siblings in private, if that's all right with you? Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and Frederick. I need the four of you to come as well."

"Oka-" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait, what?"

He looked to his siblings as they looked to her with a similar stunned look. So, he turned to see Chrom who grimaced, "Em? Wha-?!"

Lissa looked to everyone in confusion, "Huh? E-Em… How did you know Kamui is-"

"King?"

Em placed a finger to her lips, "Come. I shall explain everything."

Upon her gesture, they slowly followed her under some trees. With a look of concern, Kamui began, "Your Grace, if I may."

She slowly shook her head with a grimace, "My deepest apologies, King Kamui and King Xander. I shall explain your current situation. Chrom, Lissa. You know the tales of the three mythical kingdoms are no mere fairytales now."

The prince nodded, "After meeting King Kamui, I learned that the kingdoms actually existed."

"The stories are no mere fairytales because they are all true. A time of the beginning. The wars between the light and the dark are our past. They existed long before the start of the Empire of Archanea."

"Wait! You're saying that our time is the past?!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

The exalt nodded, "King Kamui. King Xander. You and your family are in our time… what you consider the future."

"The future?" Hinoka looked to her in disbelief as well as their retainers.

"Pardon me." Camilla began with a frown, "You say that this is the future, then the gates we passed through… brought us into the future? But, what had happened to our homes?"

Hesitantly, Emmeryn began to explain, "Hundreds of years after the end of the war against the Silent Dragon, a natural calamity occurred where the Kingdom of Valla's Dragon Vein lost their stability and began to merge with those on the surface. The land forced up into the surface created natural disasters around the world. Earthquakes disheveled the earth with landslides. Tsunamis covered the borders between the land and sea. All kingdoms had their dealt of loses, but the worst of them was the Kingdom of Valla who lost half of their population to the move."

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in disbelief.

"She might not be mistakened." Walter said with a grimace, "There are many wars in the past, but few stood out. Some of them disappeared and shrouded in mysteries that were never unraveled, while others became secrets known to a selected few."

"I don't believe it." Takumi shook his head stubbornly with a grimace.

"Then, how did you know of it?" Xander said with a raised brow.

"It's because…" She began, "The royal families of Ylisse is one of the few descendants of the royal family of the three kingdoms."

"What?" Chrom's eyes widen in shock, "Em, is this true?"

The Exalt nodded, "This is a fact known only to the royal family of Ylisse. However, in the past, there was another noble family descended from Nohr's royal family in Ylisse."

"Where are they now?" Chrom said curiously.

"We are their last descendants." Em replied.

Kamui was stunned beyond belief as he looked to the three siblings. Lissa, on the other hand, was close to fainting had Walter not been there to lend a hand.

"You say that Ylisse's royal family is our family's descendants." Leo said with a frown, "But, how can we know for certain any of this is accurate?"

"I understand your suspicion, Prince Leo." Emmeryn turned to their little sister, "Lissa, could you unwrap the bundle in your hands?"

"Huh? This?" Lissa said in confusion and clumsily pulled the gray cloth off, "What?"

In her hands lay a tome nearly identical to the tome sitting in Leo's arms.

"Brynhildr?" Kamui raised a brow, "That would mean-"

Suddenly, the book glowed as Lissa turned the cover with her bare hand.

"Woah!" Lissa's eyes widen in surprise.

As it glowed, Leo looked down to his tome to see that it was still there. He frowned in confusion, "The fact that you can open it…?"

"What do you mean?" Chrom frowned with slight agitation.

"The sacred weapons are special." Kamui explained, "My brother's sacred weapons can only be used by their family because they are royalty from their kingdom by birth. Dragon blood and their skills makes them capable of wielding their weapons. The fact that Lissa could open the book and it glowed proves that she has the same capabilities."

"Then, we're really in the future?" Takumi muttered in bewilderment, "That's…"

"Then, Nohr and our homes are gone too…" Camilla said with a grimace, "I guess it couldn't be helped if such a long time passed, but did it needed to be this drastic?"

"There's little we can do if it was beyond us or the next generation's time." Xander muttered with a grimace.

Emmeryn bowed her head, "My apologies for not telling you all of this sooner."

"You were never one to share things that could hurt, Your Grace." Kamui replied with a small smile, "We understand you think of other people's pain as your own, which is why I appreciate your concern and that you would still share this with us. Thank you."

His words brought a small hesitant smile on her face as Kamui began, "Well, it's clear that this shows the descendants of one of my younger brother is Ylisse's royal family, but you said that you were descendant from our lineage."

The Exalt nodded, "During the warring times millions of years ago, the land was thrown into a state of war and the sacred weapons that had once been used to protect the people from harm was then used to take the lives of many innocents. In an attempt to prevent this, the sacred weapons were gathered and separated to their respective owners in secret. Their whereabout are only known to those who have it or has the rights. To regain and purify the negativity that had contaminated them, our ancestors sacrificed Yato to return them to their normal state. The reason why we have Bryhildr with us now is because our mother, the former Exalt's wife, was descended from Prince Leo's lineage."

She frowned as she continued as she glanced over to Lissa, "Then, the day came when our father was out on one of his campaigns. Our mother had passed an early death leaving us with Bryndhildr. Lissa who had only just turned three came into contact with mother's tome that was hidden in our library. When I arrived, our backyard was filled with trees while Lissa was innocently playing with the tome. It was clear by then that she had the ability to wield it, but I knew what that would mean."

"'What that would mean'?" Robin who had been silent spoke in confusion.

"Father." Chrom said with a grimace, "He would attempt in having Lissa learn magic for this campaign of his."

Emmeryn nodded bitterly, "I was only eight then, but I've seen the battlefield too many times to know the suffering that would come with war. So, I worked tirelessly that day using only Fira to burn away the majority of the trees and hid Lissa and Mother's tome. When Father returned home with Chrom that day, I lied and told them that I hired gardeners to plant trees in the yard."

"I remember that!" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "Father was usually illogical when you were around, but that one day he heard you planted trees to read under, he had a lighter mood."

Em nodded, "It was suppose to have been one of my selfish whims to him."

"But, in truth, it was to protect Lissa…" Walter finished in surprise, "Then, that means you are descendants of the royal family of Valla and Nohr? King Kamui, you're the ruler of Valla, am I correct?"

Kamui nodded as he patted his blade, "That's right. Then, this would mean that Yato is now gone…"

He thought for a bit before he looked to the Exalt, "And the people? Were they safe after?"

Emmeryn shook her head, "The disappearance of the sacred weapons stopped the majority of the violence, what was left of the war ended under the Hero-King's rule."

Kamui nodded with a small smile, "Then, that's all that matters."

"But, how do we return to our time?" Xander asked with a frown, "Surely, it won't be simple…"

Em shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. My apologies…"

"Then, can you teach me how to use the tome, sis?" Lissa asked with pleading eyes.

Kamui raised a brow at first before he frowned. He knew what she was thinking and it seems that he wasn't the only one. Em had a small smile on her face before she shook her head and patted her head, "I'm afraid not right now, Lissa. I know you want me to stay, but our people needs me to stand with them."

"Your Grace." Kamui said with a frown, "If you go back now, you could get captured or worse."

Yet, Emmeryn nodded, "You're right. Plegia and Ylisse have always been at odds since the beginning of the halidoms. However, I won't stop persuading them, even if it means that it should cost me my life. I still believe that our people can still come to an understanding one day. Just as how our ancestors have in the past."

Snapped out of his stupor, Chrom pleaded to his sister as she began to walk back over to Phila, "Emm, please! This is madness!"

Lissa turned around as she was about to run after her only to be held back by Leo.

"Let go!", she said as she struggled, "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!"

As Phila returned to the exalt's side, Emmeryn turned around and said with a stern voice, "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!", shouted the princess with tears beginning to roll out of her eyes, "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

The exalt smiled kindly at her sister once more and said, "Dry your tears, Love. This is not good-bye. Prince Leo, I understand that this is sudden, but can I entrust you to teach my sister how to wield her tome? …Her time has come…"

Leo frowned upon hearing what could be her last request and said, "I-I understand."

The exalt nodded and thanked the Nohrian prince as Phila said with a bow, "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila.", Emmeryn said with a calm expression, "Thank you."

As they walked out from under the trees, they noticed Frederick coming over to them and gave a curt bow. Em smiled once more, "Frederick, I am returning to Ylisstol. Watch over my siblings for me."

The retainer's eyes open in surprise before he pursed his lips and gave a curt bow, "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your grace. You have my word."

Emmeryn said, "I know you will, Frederick. Thank you.

The knight bowed deeply and said, "It is my honor."

Phila turned to her last pegasus knight from the border, who finally stopped crying, and called to her, "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-"

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be.", she said firmly before smiling once more at the knight, "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Cordelia thought for a bit before she finally nodded as she wore a determined look and said, "May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

With their conversation done, Emmeryn said finally, "Come, Phila. We must go."

"No!", Chrom shouted, "You don't have to go! This is absurd!"

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!", the Ylissean prince reasoned, "Ylisse need you. We need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

The exalt was silent before a smile came over her face and said, "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace, I seek..."

She thought for a bit before continuing, "You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry... I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom grew silent before gritting his teeth in anger and muttered, "This is a terrible plan."

Their sister smiled peacefully and said, "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."

With that, the ruler turned around and rushed back to the capitol.

"Em... Em?!"

Upon seeing their sister walk off, he attempted to give chase only to stop in his tracks as they watched her walk away.

"This...", said Hinoka with a grimace, "This isn't good. She's going to get caught or worse."

Xander nodded with a frown and looked over to the Ylissean prince and princess as he said, "The question now is can we make it in time to save her from them or..."

Robin shook his head, "We don't have time. Chrom, if we are going to save the Exal- If we are going to save your sister, then we must hurry now. Every seconds count."

Chrom was quiet before he nodded. Kamui grimaced as he knew that it wasn't very convincing, but, in times like these, the best option is to continue moving. Even if it means pulling their captain with them. Once gone, Xander said, "It looks like the exalt's decision affected more than just their siblings. We can't change the past anymore nor can we fix the relation between the two countries as easily, but we need to look ahead."

"That we do, Xander.", said Camilla, "By the way, I'm surprised to see that you were with this land's royal family. Have you found the other siblings yet? Elise or maybe our retainers?"

Xander shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not. You're the only one we've found so far."

The two siblings continued to talk about what had occurred to them the day they arrived at this time as they marched on with the fellow Shepherds. He discovered that the wyvern rider had been found just outside of the border with her retainer and was taken in by Cordelia and her pegasus knight-sisters. They were allowed to stay there for a couple of weeks to adapt to the changes here before venturing out on their own. It had only been a few days before they spotted Cordelia flying her pegasus at full speed in their direction with the enemy close behind, so the two decided to go and help her take out the enemy and escort her to her destination only to be reunited with them.

"I didn't think that would be the last I'd see of them, though.", Camilla said with a grimace, "They'd told me that their war had ended fifteen years ago and that everything is peaceful again, other than the terrible relation with Plegia... I should've known it would only be a matter of time before war broke out. I'm glad to see that Cordelia is alive, at least."

Xander smiled and said, "It sounds like you've gotten pretty attached to that pegasus knight."

Camilla chuckled and said, "Well, I did nearly mistake her for my retainer's daughter. It was surprising to see that the two were so much alike in appearance and skill. I think the two would get along really well too, but that's only a thought right now. Also, she resembles Selena in some way... I can't quite figure it out though."

"Maybe, after we find your retainer, you'll be able to figure out why. For now, I think someone else is even more shocked than all of us."

He gestured over to the cart in front of them and saw Caeldori and Cordelia staring at each other in shock, but they could see that the two were making an effort to get to know one another.

* * *

**YueTian: Sorry, guys! In a bit of a rush. I'll do the notes tonight!**

**EDIT: Hey guys! It took me a while to figuure out whatt to do for the next chapter, but I finally got it through. I thought about continuing the notes last night, but I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Again. It's just one of those weeks (Yes, weeks) cringey as memories of my past returned to my head making me feel really uncomfortable no matter where I went. ugh... Yeah, it was bad. Anyway! Good news! I'm graduating from college! Bad news I still have to redo my portfolio because it was that bad. And, bad portfolio as if bad art portfolio. I need it to get into graduate and it's safe to say that I won't be able get into graduate because of how bad it was with the combination of being so busy with work and family problems (nothing too serious just a lot of request and commands I can't ignore since I basically freeloading at my parent's place.) Anyway! I'll think of what to do with the next chapter. For now, I'm busy with that, another fanfic and my artworks for the galleries and portfolio! Well, I hope you all like this story since I have very little to say today. I still need to get through the day today too! "Fight on!"**

* * *

**_4/18/2019 4:52 PM_**

**_Edit: 4/19/2019 11:09 AM_**


	7. Chapter 7: Wide-Range Magic

Wide-Range Magic

The start of the march to Regna Ferox was long and quiet. It wasn't till the next day when the march become more dispirited. Kamui had seen Phina try to help cheer up the other soldiers with small performances. Kamui and his siblings quickly sent one of their retainers to Regna Ferox when they saw the difficulty of the situation on their hands. Kamui also had to inform his sister and her retainer about the situation with one of the children. Due to the current situation, he also had little chance to share his suspicion with his siblings. Other than that issue, Kamui and Robin struggled to keep everyone together as they marched. The reason for this was due to the fact that not many had the will to continue and, as a result, it took them two days to get to the kingdom. With the morale of the army low, Leo had left Forrest with the Ylissean princess in hopes she doesn't run back to join their elder sister, but the healer returned as he told him that Lon'qu had that covered. After two days of travel they finally arrived at Regna Ferox castle. However, the Khans were still in the midst of pulling the forces together. They were brought onto the castle ground in wait of news, but the problem was that Ferox was a big kingdom making it longer to pull together a large force. Thankfully, by the time they arrived, the Khans were almost done making a large force and Basilio had already been waiting for news in Ylisse to return. While waiting, Robin and Kamui could only look about the army in worry. Finally, Lissa walked over to Chrom with a small frown, "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her!"

"Lissa...", Ophelia whispered with a worried look on her face.

"And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak.", the princess argued back, "We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

Once again, her brother was quietly thinking to himself unresponsive to his younger sister's voice. Lissa pouted and said, "Chrom? Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course, we will!', like you usually do!"

Chrom suddenly turned to her in surprise as he said, "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?"

"Ugh, fine! Never mind!", the princess shouted at him in anger before frowning again, "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

As the captain remained silent once again, the shepherds whispered amongst themselves with a frown upon their situation as they're eye snapped over to Sumia, who walked over to the captain and stood before him unnoticed by the man, then shouted, "Snap out of it, Captain!"

The woman raised her fist and brought it down at the captain's cheek shocking everyone in the area! Chrom rubbed his cheek in pain as he said, "OW! ...What the hell was that for?!"

The pegasus knight returned to her nervous self again and said in surprise, "Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums..."

Leo sighed and said, "Sumia...When you slap someone you do it with an open palm."

Takumi nodded and said, "Yeah. You just punched your own captain in the face just now!"

As silence came across the room, Sumia thought for a bit before she slowly said, "Um...It's the thought that counts?"

"Save the fists for the enemy next time." Kamui responded with a small smile.

Though he nodded in agreement, Chrom rubbed his now red cheek with a frown and muttered, "Gods, that seriously hurt..."

Camilla smiled as she whispered to Hinoka, "Well, at least it looked like it worked..."

Hinoka nodded with a grimace her archer retainer whispered, "Well... that does look like it hurts..."

"Haha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!"

They turned in surprise to see Khan Flavia standing next to them laughing out loud. She continued with a smile, "You're lucky to have strong women like these and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news."

They looked to her as she said, "The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

Shock ran through the group, as Chrom said to the Khan in surprise, "...Wait. You're coming along?"

Flavia nodded her head as she states with certainty, "Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?", Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinoka sighed and said, "I think she meant Basilio."

Flavia nodded and said as she shakes her head, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

"I-I see...", Xander said with a small smile.

Camilla looked at them with a curious look and asked, "Is that the man you said who found you all and took you in?"

Takumi nodded and said, "Yes. He was still skeptical about our story that time, but still helped us, despite it."

"I see.", Camilla said with a smile, "I suppose I should thank him for what he did for you all."

Flavia looked at the woman in surprise and said, "Ah! I see you finally found one of your comrades?"

Xander nodded and said, "Yes. I'm afraid I can't give you much of an introduction as we are short on time, but this is my younger sister, Camilla. We found her on the way to escort the exalt at first."

Camilla smiled and said, "Thank you for taking care of my siblings, Miss. Flavia."

Flavia shook her head and said with a smile, "As much as I'd like all the appreciation. You should thank that oaf instead. All I did was help find them!"

"I think I will do that too.", Camilla said.

Flavia nodded and said, "Anyway the West-Khan was looking for you, Chrom. He said that it was pretty urgent. I'll take you to him."

The Ylissean prince nodded as they quickly walked over to the throne room to see the West-Khan standing there looking around frantically. As soon as he noticed them coming over to him, he faced them with an anxious look on his face and said, "Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, Flavia told me just now. Is something wrong?"

The man grimaced and said, "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid..."

Kamui grimaced, "You don't mean..."

Basilio nodded sternly and said, "Ylisstol... has fallen."

The news shocked everyone in the room as Chrom shouted in disbelief, "What?!"

"What happened?", Xander asked with a surprised look.

Basilio explained to them, "The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!", Chrom said stunned by the news.

Stunned, Lissa suddenly fainted on the spot and was about to collapse when Robin, who was behind her, caught the princess. Robin shook her shoulders anxiously as he shouted, "Lissa? Lissa!"

Flavia scowled in anger, "That dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

As Leo and Niles helped the Ylissean princess, Robin nodded with a frown and said with frustration, "I agree. It's an obvious trap."

As they nodded in agreement, Basilio said, "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation- a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom shouted despite Basilio's words.

Basilio cleared his throat with a frown and said, "Well, that would be one option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

The other royal families nodded in agreement. However, Chrom said with an anxious frown, "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

Leo argued back, "We know that, Chrom! But, if we march out immediately without a plan, we're all going to be killed before we even reach the exalt or that Mad King! Then, who will be able to save her?!"

"Wha-"

"Leo!", Xander called out to his younger sibling, "Calm down."

Flavia nodded with a frown and said, "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act wisely. We'll need guts and wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

Nodding his head, Kamui agreed, "The khans and Leo are right, Chrom."

Robin then frowned and said, "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."

"...All right, Robin.", the prince said after finally calm down, "I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

Flavia said with speculation, "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy."

Xander nodded in agreement and Flavia said, "You hold the exalt's life in one hand and all of ours in the other."

Robin nodded firmly and said, "A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge."

Silence echoed throughout the room before Flavia finally broke it with a hearty laugh and said, "You've got stones, at least. I like that!"

Basilio thought for a bit and said, "No hesitation, no mincing words... He's either a genius or a fool!"

He then gave a big smile and said, "I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've got an exalt to save!"

Takumi whispered to Leo, "Honestly, I surprised he wasn't even hesitating either. I hope everything turns out all right. What do you think, Leo?"

The dark knight nodded and said, "I don't know. I can only hope as well, but I do think he just might be able to save her."

Takumi looked over at his friend in surprise before he said, "I see... Maybe I should join you two once in a while when you talk about tactics. I'd like to see what else he can come up with."

Leo nodded in agreement and said, "You should. It's pretty interesting..."

The Shepherds then got ready to depart as Lon'qu came over and carried the fainted princess back to the tavern. As he walked away, Basilio looked at Robin and Chrom with a shocked look and asked, "By the gods! Did I just saw Lon'qu just carried your sister, Chrom?! Or, am I finally losing it, after all this?!"

Chrom's eyes widen in surprise upon the realization as he muttered, "No, West-Khan... Robin, do you know about this?!"

The tactician sighed and said, "Chrom, if it's about Lon'qu getting close with a woman, many of us have already seen this occur recently. We've already had our fair of shock for the last couple of days now. Well, almost everyone..."

He turned to see Vaike and Hinata look at the two in shock as Takumi sighed and said, "Please excuse my retainer. He's... like this sometimes. However, I assure you he's a great fighter with the blade despite how he seems."

Chrom nodded and said, "It's alright. We've already seen that quite clearly on the battlefield since you all joined the Shepherds."

Robin nodded and sighed in annoyance as he said, "At least, he's not as forgetful as Vaike."

Chrom chuckled, something he hasn't done since his eldest sister left, and said, "Yes, I agree. One Vaike is more than we can handle."

The group smiled to see that things were starting to lighten up once more. Basilio then looked to the siblings and said with a jolly smile, "Well, it looks like you've found another one of your comrades!"

Xander nodded and said with a smile, "Yes. This is my younger sister, Camilla, and her retainer."

The princess smiled and said, "I heard you've taken care of my siblings when they got here, especially our youngest brother, Leo and his friend… Takumi. Thank you very much for watching over them."

Basilio laughed and said, "I believe I should be the one thanking them for taking part of the tournament in my place. There quite spirited themselves and strong fighters I must say."

"Of course." Camilla said with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way. Leo.", Robin said to the dark mage, "Your...uh... collar."

The dark knight froze before quickly checking his collar and letting out an annoyed sigh, then said, "Well, thank god, Elise isn't here to see this. I don't know how many times she'd have made fun of me by now..."

Xander smiled at the usual scene in front of him and said, "It's all right, Leo. We were all quite busy with everything to notice the smaller details."

"Speaking of your comrades," Basilio said with a frown as he turned to the archer, "Takumi, we found someone who says that they were looking for you."

"Me?!", Takumi said in shock, "But, I don't know many people here. Unless... Is the person a swordsman called Ryoma or a healer called Sakura?"

The man shook his head and said, "No... He's an archer as well and was found where you all were before with his friend, who's a swordsman, but not by that name... It was not long after you left..."

He turned around and shouted to a door nearby, "Hey! You two! Come on out! Why are you hiding there?"

One of the two doors slowly opened and two heads stuck out from behind one of them.

Takumi and Hinoka gasped in shock as did most of their retainers.

"Wha-?!", Takumi said stunned from what he was seeing in front of him, "Kiragi?!"

"Hisame!", Hinata said in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

The two slowly approached the two with their eyes on the ground as the young pale blue haired swordsman said, "I-I can explain this. We were in the woods hunting when Kiragi found something below a ledge-"

"We were going to inform Aunt Orochi about this, but, when I was getting back up, I lost my footing and accidentally fell into that strange looking green portal.", said the brown hair archer, "I... also kind of pulled Hisame along with me... Sorry..."

"You lost your footing?" Takumi said in surprise before he shook his head and sighed with a pat on the boy's shoulder, "Well, I'm glad you two were safe this whole time."

He turned to Basilio and said, "Thank you for taking in these kids for us, West-Khan."

Though caught unaware of the sudden change in character from the archer, Basilio nodded with a smile, "Well, I'm just glad we found them when we did. The two seemed to be unconscious for quite a while when we found them and brought them back with us. I figured they'd know you all with the foreign clothing and that area."

Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow, "Still, care to introduce us?"

Hinoka nodded and said, "Yes. Well, this swordsman here is Hinata's and Setsuna's son, Hisame. Also, this boy is my nephew, Kiragi. Thank you again for taking them in, Basilio."

The man laughed and said, "What did I say? It's quite alright! But, Takumi's son, huh? That would explain why he's so skilled in archery."

Takumi nodded and smiled proudly, then said, "Yes. He's quite skilled in archery and loves to hunt. You can't find a better hunter amongst children around his age."

Kamui chuckled, "I can vouch for that."

The West-Khan laughed, "There's no need for that! I've already seen his skills."

It was unusual to see Takumi boast over someone as often and, hearing this, Kamui already noticed Chrom raising a brow with a small smile accompanied with a nod of approval. There was little need to discuss for Kamui to figure out what came next.

"I see. Maybe they can come with us, then? What do you think, Takumi? Hinata? Setsuna?" Chrom asked looking to the retainers.

The two retainers didn't need to look at each other for confirmation as they quickly agreed to have their son join them and thanked the captain for the offer. Takumi agreed as well and thanked Chrom before asking his son, "Was everything alright back at the castle, Kiragi? How about your mother? It's been almost a week now, so I can guess she'd be worried…"

Kiragi nodded and said, "Everything is fine, Dad! Mom was fine too. But, I left after letting her know that I would be out hunting with Hisame. I bet she's going to be worried now. Also, Dad, it's only been three days since you left to Uncle Kamui's castle with Uncle Ryoma."

"What?!", Hinoka said in shock, "But, we've been here for over a week now!"

Chrom sighed and said, "How about let's first get ready to move out. I know Hoshido and Nohr is important to all of you, but can we first focus on the task at hand before things get worse. I'll have Miriel come and see if she can help you with what's going on after this gets resolved."

Xander nodded and said, "I understand, Chrom. Let's all go get ready to leave now."

The group nodded and began to depart with the remaining Shepherds when a soldier came rushing in and said to the khans, "Khan Basilio sir, there's been a report of a village been attacked by those hordes Risens in the far right of Ferox near the fort!"

"What?!", Basilio said in surprise, "Now of all time for them to show up!"

Chrom thought for a bit before he turned to the Khans and said, "Is it alright if the Shepherds help you take them out for you, West-Khan? East-Khan?"

Basilio and Flavia looked over at him in shock as the West-Khan asked with uncertainty, "But, shouldn't we go prepare to save the exalt, boy?"

Flavia nodded and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. You've helped our people and Ylisse. In turn, I believe we should do the same. Also, I don't think my sister would be happy to hear that I would put aside the lives of other people to go and save her. It's not something she'd also be willing to learn of."

The two khans thought for a bit before nodding their heads and Flavia said with a smile, "All right, then. I appreciate the aid, Prince Chrom."

They then left the throne room as the two children reunited with their parents. As Kamui followed them out the room, he noticed Basilio wearing a stern expression as he looked out the window from time to time. It was like as if he was worried over something, but, since he wasn't to certain, he was unable to confirm it. Instead, he glanced over to the war and saw something red flutter near the ground. He frowned.

* * *

It was around the snowy morning of the next day when Frederick pointed to the distance, "Milord, look! Risen!"

Chrom frowned upon seeing where the knight was pointing to and said, "Ugh, and there's the village just ahead. Come on!"

"Look!" Walter shouted pointing to the closed gates of the village.

"Help! Heeelp! Open the gates!"

As the man pounded on the large gates with a banged up pot over his head begging the people behind the closed gates, he shouted along with the other refugees, "The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You _know_ us! Please, open the-"

Sounds of the crunching of the snow made the villagers turn around in shock as the man shouted, "Gods, no. ...No, no, no, no! They're here!"

He screamed as he turned around and ran quickly into the woods as he was soon followed by more villagers. Seeing this, Walter frowned, "They kept the villagers out?"

Frederick hummed in thought as he said, "According to the people around here, the townsfolk of this village are renowned for their hospitality. How could they turn away refugees fearing for their lives?"

"Let's worry about saving those lives first. We can ask questions later." Kamui said with a grimace.

"Chrom, Kamui and I can cover more ground and get to the villagers in time." Robin said firmly seeing the events over a ledge.

"Walter and Takumi can protect the town from the Risens." Kamui said looking over to Takumi who nodded and readied his bow.

Walter also pulled out his tome and replied, "Understood."

* * *

Jumping off the small ledge, Kamui and the others split up leaving one of his brother with a few of the Shepherds. As Robin suggested, Kamui and his siblings charged to the right of the battlefield leaving Chrom and Robin to the left. With a large army, it was easy to cover more ground quickly. Kamui's idea was to minimalize the amount of Risen that could accidentally get past them to where Walter and Takumi lie in wait of the wave. During their battles, the three discovered that the Risens were undead that could not think for themselves and would mindlessly attack the humans. Taking this to advantage, they could gain the upperhand using tactics and there was some amongst them who are capable of using war tactics well. Taking this into consideration, they've decided to always keep one of those soldiers amongst each squad. Though Walter seemed to be capable of using tactics, he didn't sound too confident in wanting to lead. Since they insisted, he only decided to give it some thought, which was why Kamui left his brother with him. His younger brothers were both bookworms themselves and have read much about war tactics while assisting during the previous wars. Knowing this, it was the best choice to let one of them stay behind in case an ambush does slipped past their group. Slipping into the woods, he found the enemy standing from afar looking about. Confused, Kamui scanned their surroundings but found nothing. Hesitant, he formed a plan and had his squad surround the enemies. Silently surrounding the enemy wasn't as simple from only a few meters afar. Any sounds could catch the enemies' attention, but it didn't seem much of a problem ten minutes later. When he counted, there was approximately ten Risens in comparison to their squad of six, but he believed that they still had the upper hand and gave the signal. The Risens were caught by surprise, but, instead of running, they came charging at them. Kamui and George began easily picking off the undead one at a time while the others soon followed. The battle ended in less than an hour and the six of the were able to regroup.

"That was… easy?" Hinoka said with a look of confusion, "Were they really just standing there doing nothing."

Kamui shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right but I can't find anything that would make them stay there…"

Though they had ambushed a group of Risens from behind effortlessly, Kamui found it strange. The undead seemed to be looking for something, the problem was just what could it have been? If it was another enemy, he would need to move quickly. However, as he was about to give the order, he felt a pat on his shoulder and he turned to see George who pointed up, "I think _they_ are who the enemy was looking for."

Kamui and the others looked up as his eyes widen following the stunned look over his face. In the trees sat a few villagers clinging to the trunk as their only hope of being saved… or forgotten. Confused, Kamui then recognized one of the villagers being that same man they had seen trying to seek help from the nearby town, but he didn't see them as his face was only towards the trunk's barks. Hinoka was the first to speak, "What? But, I just flew past those trees! How did I not see them?..."

"Forget that." Leo said with a sigh, "Let's get them down."

Kamui nodded and shouted, "Hey!"

"Huh?" The man looked down and saw them with wide eyes.

"The Risens are gone! You can come down now!" Phina shouted prancing over to them.

Hearing this, the others on the other trees all looked down and saw the squad. The man looked to them in confusion before asking hopefully, "Are you… the reinforcements?"

"That's right!" Phina responded, "What else could we be here for?"

The people looked to each other before the man came down after great hesitation. Once of the ground, he approached them and said with a wide smile, "Thank you, sir… We thought we were gone for, but I thought the soldiers are being called back to the castle for war?"

"We're part of the Shepherds in Ylisse. We received a report of an attack here from the Khans and volunteered to help." Kamui explained, "Our captain and the other Shepherds are after the other Risens."

"The Shepherds?! Then, the Ylissean royalty are here?! We're saved, then? Thank you, Sir…"

"Kamui." He answered, "I lead this small squad in the Shepherds under our captain."

Hearing this, the other people began to climb down the trees.

"We thought the undead can't climb, so we climbed the trees. But the elders and the young. We got separated during the chase. I think they ran the other direction." He said pointing to the distance they came from.

"Isn't that where Chrom and the others went?" Leo said with a raised brow.

Kamui nodded, "It doesn't hurt to double check, though."

"We'll escort the villagers back." Leo said to Kamui who nodded.

Leaving the group, Kamui and his other siblings treaded through the winter snow. He needed to hurry before the sun sets since it would be harder and colder to search for the people while the worst outcome could more likely occur. He went through a few twist and turns but finally heard voices in the distance.

"Are those… shouting going on?" Kamui said with a look of confusion.

"Kamui?"

It was then that he saw the silver hair tactician and the blue hair prince look to him as he appeared from the trees. What caught his attention though was a man with black and white hair, a long furry tail and pointy dog-like ears.

"Keaton?!" Camilla said with wide eyes.

"Woah! Hey, Camilla! Didn't think you'd be here too." Keaton said with an aloof smile before his eyes widen and the smile vanished, "Ah, now's not the time for this. Have you seen Velouria? I know she fell into this hole with me, but she was gone when I woke up here."

"N-No." Camilla said with a grimace, "You mean, she's missing?"

It was clear in her voice that Kamui's elder sister was agitated by the news. Curioius, Robin raised a brow, "So, you know each other? We've only just met, but Panne…."

Looking to see a crossed taguel glaring at them, Kamui nodded with a frown, "This is…"

"Wait." Chrom spoke up, "Let's bring this else where. Frederick, escort the villagers to shelter."

"Understood, milord." The retainer responded and bowed.

"The villagers?" Xander raised a brow before deciding to look up and saw the people.

"Oh…" Hinoka said with a small nod.

Then, leaving them to their work, Kamui and his siblings followed Chrom to the corner of the woods where Kamui's sibling then had their retainers keep an eye out for people. He wanted to stop them since the Taguel is already this alert around the werewolf, but he finally decided against his thoughts. Finally, Chrom nodded, "Is this man also a-"

"He's not." Hinoka explained, "He's also a shapeshifter like Panne, but his pack are called Wolfskins."

Kamui nodded, "We fought alongside in the war of the Silent Kingdom."

"What's going on?" Panne demanded with a firm tone, "How could there be another Shapeshifter? I am certain that I'm the only surviving taguel."

"This will take a while to explain," Kamui said with a grimace, "But, please listen."

Slowly, Kamui explained to the taguel of their kingdom, their world, their time, who they really are, why they are in this world, and their purpose. When he was done, Chrom spoke up, "Though we have proof, my sister and I sought to keep it a secret because Gangrel would come for their weapons, not just the Fire Emblems."

"And you decided to tell me this because?" she asked with crossed arms.

"I believe you have the right to know this." Chrom responded simply but with a firm frown.

The taguel glared at him them in silence before she sighed, "So, I assume you want to keep this quiet?"

"For now, yes." Chrom answered, "When the war is over and Gangrel won't come seeking for the weapons, I plan to reveal this to everyone and help them find their friends so they can return home."

Panne shook her head, but shrugged, "I assume you want me to keep this secret too."

Kamui wanted to respond, but he could already see the impatient look coming from his sister and the Wolfskin.

"Sorry, Chrom, Panne. As important as this is to us, could we put this aside for now?" Kamui said after a nod glancing over to the couple.

The two looked to him in confusion when Robin spoke up, "That's right. You said that someone was missing?"

"Velouria." Xander answered, "She's our niece."

"Your niece?" Chrom said in surprise before he nodded.

"Keaton's and my daughter." Camilla responded impatiently before looking to Keaton, "I've been here for over two weeks already, but I haven't seen anyone who'd look like her. When did you arrive?"

"Just recently." Keaton responded with a grirmace, "I was looking for her when I got up, but I ran into some humans instead. They just started climbing and rolling in the bushes when they saw me."

"Understandable." Panne muttered crossing her arms together, "The humans of this world have never seen shapeshifters so often. Not if there's only one left either. Your presence would startle anyone in such a world."

"The only one left?" Keaton raised a brow, "Also, about that. You don't look like either wolfskin or Kitsune. Who are you?"

"A taguel." She responded bluntly, "Humans invaded my warren when I was only a toddler. I'm the last taguel… the last shapeshifter, if you will."

"Seriously?" Keaton frowned, "Rather bold of them."

"In our world, people fear the wolfskins from superstitions." Camilla responded, "That fear caused many misunderstandings between humans and Wolfskins. But, that's why I'm worried… If they see our child…"

"Velouria isn't a pup anymore." Keaton said with a frown, "But, she's still… she doesn't know when to be wary and thinks of things as fun and games when she's suppose to be protecting herself."

Panne nodded, "Nobody has seen a taguel, much less a… wolfskin before. If they seen her, she'd most likely face the worst. Humans will face anything unknown with hostility, after all. There are few with the courage to speak with us. Few that treats us well. Unfortunately, I haven't sniffed any other familiar scent other than yours and the villagers. But, how would we know if she was around?"

"We're shapeshifter with the best nose in the group." Keaton grinned, "We'll just sniff for her scent. Besides, I found her scent next to me when I woke up this morning."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "Then-"

"Oh! Hey! It's Velouria's family!"

Surprised, Kamui turned around and saw two pointy eats sitting on top of blond hair with a tuft of pink that stood out amongst her bangs. The young woman had red and white Hoshidan attire and sandals.

"Selkie?" Kamui's words slipped out of his mouth.

They could see the ears twitch and her bushy blond tail swish behind her back.

"Hey! It's the captain!" she said with a relieved smile before rushing over to them, "We… need some help. Kind of…"

Kamui looked to his family and friends with a similar troubled look, "Does it have to do with Velouria?"

"Yeah…" Selkie replied before she raised her brow, "Wait, how did you know?"

Kamui frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tell us everything that happened."

Taken aback by his order, she nodded in surprise, "O-Okay."

In the end, it seems that the Wolfskin had met with her best friends after wandering the forest in search of their whereabouts and they decided to work together but soon lost their way back to where the young wolfskn had hid her father. There was the sound of bells towing and they thought it'd be best to go and ask the people from the nearby town. However, it was only after seeing the people just giving her weird stares that Selkie felt out of place and tried to leave with Velouria just as the gates was about to close, but only Selkie made it out in time. Velouria was still stuck behind the walls of the fortress. Her words only made the mood tenser as she talked.

"We need to find her before other villagers do." Chrom said deep in thought.

"Chrom." Robin spoke up hesitantly, "We didn't notice any signs of disorder outside of the walls. I doubt they've found her in the barricaded village yet."

"Barricaded village?" Keaton raised a brow.

"There's a village around here. The one your daughter went to. They are rejecting shelter to these villagers from nearby for some reason." Chrom explained.

Robin frowned, "Wait. What if they're rejecting them because they are being attacked?"

"What?" Lissa looked to him in confusion.

"Robin, what are you-," Chrom froze and narrowed his eyes, "You can't mean…"

"They rejected them because they are targeted by the Risens." Xander said with a nod.

"If they take in anyone targeted by people, then they could be targeted for accepting them." Leo pieced it all together, "Hence bringing 'trouble' to themselves."

"That'd explain the rejection…" Chrom said with a frown, "But, in the end, no one is an exception from the attacks of the Risens. A fortress can only go for so long. If we tell them about your daughter…"

"They'd go after her as if she could harm them." Panne finished bitterly with a scowl.

"Our little girl would never do that!" Camilla exclaimed.

"And, we know she won't." Chrom nodded.

"But, I doubt they would believe our words." Robin said with a frown, "If they won't believe our words…"

"We sneak in, find her, then sneak her out." Panne answered firmly.

"What?" Kamui said with wide eyes before a thought came to him, "There's no such thing as an impenetrable fortress. There has to be a way in, then out."

"What if we have someone sneak into the fortress?" Leo answered, "If we sneak in during the night, we can take this chance to go look for her."

"That wouldn't be a problem. We have a couple thieves, but you're asking to send them during a time when they're on the guard, especially after a Risen attack." Chrom noted with a frown.

Robin nodded, "That's why we're going to talk to them."

"What?" Kamui raised a brow.

"I doubt the villagers there have realized that the Shepherds were the ones who saved them." Robin said, "Their reaction could be either surprise or confusion, but we'll have their attention. During that time, Julian and Gaius would scale the wall and enter the village."

"What? What about us?" Keaton raised a brow.

"The humans fear Shapeshifters." Panne spoke up, "Not having seen one for many years certainly doesn't help if they see us. Instead, we would only be raising their guard. Their defense would become more difficult to pass through… Unless I dig a hole under the fortress."

"I can climb over the walls if I use my claws." Selkie said with a wide grin, "I'm really good at sneaking around, like Asugi!"

"No." Camilla replied bluntly, "If they find you in there, there's nothing we can do to protect you."

"Well, how about we follow Robin's plan?" Leo said, "The problem is how do we get them out after?"

Robin frowned, "Scaling back up the wall is the problem here."

Chrom frowned as a moment of silence came over. Finally, a voice spoke up, "I know how to cast illusion spells. What if we cast an illusion to make them believe that there are Risens inside the walls?"

It was Walter!

"That would send them into a state of panic!" Kamui shook his head with a grimace.

"Moreover," Leo said with a raised brow, "It won't be easy casting a spell over the entire village. How do you plan to do it? And how do you know of it?"

"An old acquaintance of ours was a curse slinger and we got him to teach us how to cast an illusion. We would need three mages to make this successful, though. I can teach Miriel how to cast the spell. I'm certain that, if it's her, she could pick it up in a couple hours." Walter explained, "Cindy knows of the spell as well. That'd be three of us."

Chrom nodded, "Then, we need something that won't cause a big panic if we're going with this."

"A fire!" Kamui answered, "If there's a fire inside the walls, they'd _have _to put it out."

"We can place the illusion over Gaius and the others." Walter suggested with a confident smile, "We can do that while Miriel just focuses on the walls."

"Then, that would bring enough attention away from Velouria and the others." Chrom smiled, "This could work."

"Then, I'll go fetch Miriel and tell her about the plan and the situation right away." Walter responded and quickly rushed off back to the group.

Panne sighed, "I'll go get the thief. I remember seeing him eating candies in the wagon before our talk."

"Thank you, Panne." Camilla responded with a curt nod.

The taguel didn't look back but nodded and continued forward.

Suddenly, Elise spoke up, "Oh, that's right! I think Julian is with Lena and Lissa! I'll go find him!"

And, like that, three of the shepherds have rushed off on their errands. When gone, Kamui looked over to Selkie and Keaton, "Keaton, if you want, you can join us after we bring back Velouria. You too, Selkie."

"That's what I plan to do." Keaton responded and turned to Selkie, "Also, where's your father?"

"I don't know." Selkie replied with a frown, "I was playing with the butterflies before I jumped into this portal to the other realm."

"A portal?" Kamuii raised a brow, "Like the one used to enter another realm?"

"Yeah." Selkie replied, "It looked exactly the same! Oh, but it was green."

"That's unusual." Leo raised a brow.

He then turned to Kamui and continued, "I'm going to investigate this further when we get back to the castle."

Chrom nodded, "Try asking Miriel for help. I'll tell her of the details."

Leo gave a curt nod in gratitude.

* * *

Hours later, Robin and Chrom approached the village in the cold and snowy evening while Leo and Cindy led the thieves to the side of the entrance wall. Kamui had followed the four behind keeping an eye out for villagers. It was just as the Kitsune said. The wall was made of wood and would've been easy for the kitsune to climb over. It was fortunate for Selkie to know better than to jump into a town of humans. Due to the situation, Kamui had to tell his sister and Selkie to wait back at camp leaving them to the task at hand. With the sun setting, time wasn't quite on their side and, if he could, he'd blame this on the bug that Keaton tried to hand to Gaius ahead of time. Recalling the bright poisonous beetle sent a shiver down his spine and he took one glance back only to see the dark trees. As they waited from afar behind the bushes, they saw the people on top of the wall began to shuffle and whisper amongst each other. Seeing this, he noticed his younger brother give the signal and the two thieves snuck off into the shadows. His eyes followed them until he lost track of them before the wall. Possibly half an hour passed when he received word that Chrom and robin had returned, then another two hours had passed with no word from the thieves despite a successful infiltration. Anxious, Kamui glanced over to Leo who returned with a frown. He turned to Cindy, "This is taking a long time… Are they all right?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Cindy replied with a confident smile, "I don't know about Sir Gaius, but I believe that Julian would help pull things through. Let's wait a little bit longer."

Kamui thought for a bit before he nodded, "All right. Julian and Gaius are the best thieves we have right now too. Finding one person probably shouldn't be as difficult, maybe Velouria isn't cooperating?"

"Cindy," Leo began firmly, "about this spell-!"

"There!" Cindy cried out and Kamui looked up.

There was a small flare of light as it gave a faint, silent explosion before turning into a small sparkle. Quickly, she pulled out an old piece of paper and began to do what looked to be a small chant. Shortly after, a flare appeared in the air from their side as Leo noticed the glow increasing from her and threw his black cape from his shoulders to hanging on two branches covering the light coming from her. Then, two more lights appeared in the dark skies. Cries filled the air as what looks to be flames erupted from their side of the walls. Sounds of panic could be heard as Kamui saw the people rush down from their side of the wall. He watched as the wood began to burn a black charcoal color when he noticed three figures scaling down the walls. One of them being a girl in red.

"Velouria!" Kamui smiled as Leo sighed in relief.

She must've heard his voice as he saw her look back to them. A young woman around Selkie's age with a short red hood that's she's always known to wear, silver hair with the purple tuft of hair from her bangs similar to Selkie's pink, and red eyes. He watched as the three hurried down the wall and ran over to them.

"Kamui!" she said with a small smile, "I knew you'd be here."

Kamui strained a smile, "Because of the smell…"

"She is her daddy's pup, after all." Gaius mumbled with a sigh, "Anyway, let's make a dash for it before they find us."

Taking note of this, Cindy stopped the magic which prompted the other two to do the same. Leo then took back his cape and the six made their way back to the other Shepherds.

"What about Daddy?" Velouria said looking to Kamui, "And Selkie?"

"He's back at camp waiting for you with your mother." Kamui replied.

"He's awake? Mommy's here too?" she replied as he noticed her silver tail wag and her wolf ears perk up. A smile soon followed as she said in relief, "He wouldn't wake up for hours, so I was worried."

Kamui nodded, "Selkie told us everything. We'll talk about it when we get back."

She nodded as they hurried down the path they had came. The air was bitter cold and the snow under their feet certainly didn't help. This is Regna Ferox, after all. But, to Velouria and her father this was not much different than the lands of Nohr back home, save for the sun's light that would come around dawn. It was then that Kamui noticed specks of white drift down from the skies. Perhaps they won't have to worry about leaving tracks in the end.

Upon arrival, Kamui saw Chrom and Robin talking with Frederick and Xander with a firm look while Velouria rushed in and jumped into her parents' arms, or nearly bulldozing them over as Selkie jumped in as well. Though he was happy that the family was back together, there was some troubling thoughts as he and Leo left to Chrom and the others. He then also noticed Walter arriving back with Miriel.

"Chrom. Robin. Is something the matter?" He called out to them.

"I wouldn't say that it's harming the village." Robin replied with a frown, "But, it looks like we were spot on about the village."

"Do you think they'll start changing their thoughts, after this?" Walter asked with a frown.

"That all depends on them now." Frederick responded, "They claim to love peace... Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want. Peace begins when the fighting is over and the barricades come down. I pray they can see the truth of that before it's too late..."

Nodding in agreement, Kamui glanced back and frowned, "Now, my concern is why are more people suddenly appearing here…"

Leo nodded, "First, the retainers, then the children and now Keaton."

"Your comrades talked about this portal…" Frederick thought raising a brow.

Chrom nodded and glanced over to Miriel, "I don't know how we could bring you back home, but Miriel had agreed to help you look into the matter. So, after the war, we'll go look for your friends and a way to return home."

"Thank you, Chrom." Kamui replied.

* * *

Shortly after gathering the Shepherds and explaining the situation to Velouria, they made their way back to the Feroxi castle. That night, the Shepherds set up camp nearby a small town where Kamui was able to purchase the tents and bags they needed for their new arrivals. Of course, without much to do, Selkie accompanied him on the trip borrowing one of Lena's white hoods, of course. When they arrived at the town, they saw Panne walking out of the general store with a large box of cloth and iron rods. She saw them with a start and walked over. Kamui wasn't certain as the taguel walked past him, "Uh, good evening, Panne."

The woman only nodded back a greeting as he soon notices that her eyes was actually on Selkie who greeted her with a bright smile, "Hey! I'm Selkie! Hm, you don't smell bad."

"I know." Panne responded with a raised brow, "I'm Panne and I assume not."

Staring at her, the taguel continued, "You can't hide your ears or tail?"

"If I wear a hood, I don't have to worry about it!" Selkie replied with a big smile.

"And, without it?"

"Hm… That'd be hard…" Selkie thought aloud.

Kamui nodded, "With her short hair, it'd be difficult to hide them. Her tail too."

"Yeah. I just brushed it!" she said with puffed cheeks.

Panne quietly looked at her from head to toe before she turned around.

"Wait here." Panne said before entering the general store.

Kamui looked to Selkie in confusion as he was returned with the similar look but more curious. Moments later, the taguel returned with another box in hand. She handed the box with metal rods and cloth to Kamui and said, "This is for the other Shapeshifters."

"Th-Thank you!" Kamui blinked in surprise and accepted the crate with a wide smile, "You didn't hav-"

However, she had already grabbed something from the box and pulled out a red cloth before handing it to Selkie, "Here. Always have this with you before you leave for human residence."

"I can have this?!" Selkie took it in awe as she smoothed out the silk cloth with a bright smile, "Thanks! I can't wait to try it on!"

Before he could stop her, the Kitsune had already rushed off to the entrance of the town. Kamui couldn't help but smile, "Thanks again, Panne."

"The army's funds are low and there's been many recruits these past few days." Panne said with a nod, "It's only reasonable that we help each other. More importantly, what of her parents? She's one of the older children, correct?"

Kamui nodded firmly as they began their way after the Kitsune, "Her father is the leader of their hometown and her mother is one of my maids who served me since I was young. They're good friends of mine and have helped me during our battles. However, I don't know if they're here too and I can't leave her to roam these lands by herself."

Panne sighed, "She's too young to leave her warren from my people's standpoint. Her naivete could get her into trouble."

"I've heard of people in our lands who would hunt them for fur." Kamui said with a grimace, "That day we went with her father to visit her, we found her beating up her pursuers, but, when we helped her, she made it sound as if she was playing a game of tag. Like as if she was playing with the birds. Due to the war efforts, neither one of her parents could spare the time to teach her precaution for her own safety. You're right that she is naïve, but she is still growing. That's why I will watch over her until we come across her parents."

Panne thought for a bit and nodded, "She has keen senses… such as those from my warren."

He glanced over to her and, seeing her eyes forward, he could only assume what could be going through her mind. Perhaps, the presence of the Kitsune and the other Shapeshifter may be of more than just some help after all.

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! Sorry if this took too long. I was very busy and probably would still be due to an upcoming art gallery in the Sweeney Arts museum down in Riverside, CA, on May 25. This followed by a midterm, painting class and finding a job before I graduate. Part-time is fine for me too so I just hope I find some place. Anyway, I had a difficult time deciding what would happen here, so I continued my new fanfic, Bloody Angels. Except now, I'm stuck. Figuring things out isn't an easy task either. So, I'll be doing some other fanfic randomly. I'm also trying to finish the next chapter of Fate of The Worlds. Let's just say that it's been a long time. Well, I'll see you guys when I can. For now, a lot of work needs to be done. See ya! **

* * *

_**5/2/2019 4:41 PM**_


	8. Chapter 8: Envious Relations

Envious Relations

That day, the shepherds have begun marching out of Regna Ferox with their reinforcements. Kamui marched along Chrom, Robin and Walter to plan out their next strategy. Due to the growing humidity and wet ground, the place resembled that of a marsh without a swamp. In hopes of catching them off guard, Walter led them down a path he and Cindy once took to escape Plegia. However, the mage was still…

"Milord, pardon me, but are you certain?" Walter asked with a frown, "There's no guarantee that they hadn't discovered this path."

"It'll be fine, Walter." Cindy said with a bright smile and patted his back, "We came out just fine, right?"

"That's true, but-"

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Walter." Chrom said with an encouraging smile.

"That's right." Robin nodded firmly, "Thanks to your plan, we were able to rescue Keaton's daughter."

"If something does happen, we'll be ready for it too." Chrom added with a nod.

"By the god! It doesn't really matter if they do fine us." Flavia cursed with a scowl.

Basilio shook his head with a sigh, "Like I said, that man already know we're coming right into his trap."

"I know." Robin replied, "But, just because he knows we're coming, doesn't mean he'd know from where that'd be. We need whatever advantage we have available to us."

"That'd be one way to do it."

Surprised, Kamui turned around and saw Xander walk up to them with Leo close behind.

"Xander! Leo!" Kamui smiled, "You're back."

"How was the situation from the nearby residence?" Robin asked.

"It was just as Walter said." Leo replied with a grimace, "They were all attacked by Risens or the earthquake a few weeks ago destroyed it."

"The next town can only be on Plegian soil." Xander added looking to Chrom, "We'll need a place to restock eventually, Chrom."

"I know." Chrom said with a sigh.

Robin frowned, "Chrom, are you going to let one grudge become the source of your judgement to the people as well?"

"What are you saying?" Chrom frowned, "Of course not. What I think shouldn't drag in the bystanders. If they want to defend their king, then we'll push through them. I'm not going to go after the entire kingdom just because of one man's fault. Also, what would Em think if I did that?!"

"Pipe down, Lad." Basilio said with a frown, "That's not what they meant and you know that too."

"Right…" Chrom said with a deep sigh, "My apologies, Robin, Xander. I end up actually letting my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"You're not at fault." Xander said with a nod.

"The recent turn of events just haven't been in our favor since the start of the war." Leo said with a frown, "If you have time to lose your temper then you can use that to plan your next move instead."

"Another lesson from Leo, is it?" Chrom chuckled, "I'll keep that to mind."

"Now, I see how you were all able to win such a big war." Robin smiled and turned to Kamui, "You have, not just one, but two tacticians by your side and people to seek advises from."

"Well, I do rely on my siblings a lot during the war." Kamui admitted with a small smile.

"I don't know about that." Xander said with a wide smile, "You've done some of your own learning after becoming a leader."

"You really think so?" Kamui managed a small smile.

"Obviously. Who ever heard of a ruler bringing back an entire kingdom to life?" Hinoka joked with a smile.

"That's…" Kamui blushed slightly as the others laughed.

"In any case," Chrom said with a grin, "if we continue on this path, we should get there before Gangrel know."

* * *

With the Khans having gone to check on the situation surrounding their new campsite, Kamui followed Robin, Walter and his younger brothers to plan out their next route. It was then that he noticed Selkie frolicking about showing off her new hood to Velouria with a big smile across her face before Panne arrived dragging the two to the Mess Hall. Ever since the two joined the Shepherds under his leadership, Panne has obviously taken over the role of the Kitsune's "mother" while making certain that the two girls were also well fed before they left the camp. A reason he could understand well when you're the only bunny in the militia. Somehow, he got the feeling that all of this might also be benefitting her own social life as well. So, in the end the new edition has also been settling in well, despite Panne and the other shapeshifters being in different squads. Walter has also transferred from their group to Chrom's as George took his place. Due to the growing numbers, there has been a few changes to the number of solders in their squads. To begin with, Chrom decided to help him stay in control of his group and their protection by forming another squad which he and his siblings will be in charge of. This way, it would be more comfortable for him and his friends rather than being forced to interact with the other Shepherds. Gathering around the table with the map, Kamui began as he pointed to the hillside, "What if we go across through the hillside? There'd be less of a chance of being ambushed than if we take the narrow route."

"But, what if the enemy lies in wait for us there?" Walter said with a frown, "They also have Wyvern knights with them."

"That should be part of the main force." Leo said with a frown, "Remember? They didn't call on them until Gangrel himself came to Ylisse."

"Then," Takumi pointed to the map, "it would make this hillside the best route to travel."

Robin shook his head, "Even so, we'll be exposing ourselves to the enemy. We need to keep ourselves undercover."

"Then," Kamui began with a nod, "Let's send a scout to look ahead before taking a longer route. It's longer, but it provides more cover for us. If there's an army waiting for us there, we'll take another path."

"That might work." Robin slowly nodded.

Walter frowned, "I won't disagree. Still, I'm just worried about one part. What if they scouts get caught?"

"We can only hope that doesn't happen." Robin replied shaking his head, "We're already neck in to the war after what happened these past few days."

"You're right…" Walter nodded slowly, "Then, we'll just continue taking risks, then."

Leo sighed, "That's right. When you're in a war, there'll be plenty of risks you'll be forced to take. We've done many of that a long time ago."

"But, I don't regret them." Takumi said with a nod to Kamui, "In fact, I think we're lucky that we did just that. Look where we came out in the end. But, that doesn't mean that we always have to take risks."

"We should still use our head." Robin nodded, "Just like now."

Walter sighed as he took up his tome, "It seems there's still a lot for me to learn in the end."

Kamui wore a small smile, "There's still plenty for all of us to learn, though. So, you're not the only one."

"I get it." Walter smiled and gave them a deep bow, "Still, it's like a dream. For one such as myself to be in the presence of some of the most important people from the Silent War."

Kamui forced an awkward smile, "Please don't. I don't think I'm as magical as you believe us to be."

"That's right." Leo nodded with a sigh, "If anything, we're just as surprised we'd be so well known. To us, the war was no different from the current one."

"Besides the fact that it took longer to end." Takumi grumbled, "I mean, you saw me and my son on the training ground. I still need so much practice in the end."

Kamui was nearly caught of guard by his brother's words. Leo perhaps wasn't one to state so, but It was rare for Takumi to actually admit to being something he's still progressing on, especially one being about archery which is what he's the best at. Kamui raised a brow and glanced over to Leo who only responded with a shrug. However, Walter seemed to be at ease after hearing this and soon left. Before Kamui could ask, Takumi grabbed his Fujin Yumi and began walking out.

"I'm heading to the training ground." He called out without looking back.

"Wai-!" But, Kamui was too late as the entrance was flapped shut. He sighed with a hand on his head and asked aloud, "Did he hit a snag against during training again?"

"Is that it?" Robin raised a brow, "I thought it was weird how he was saying all that."

Leo sighed, "Sometimes, this happens. I don't have as much problem with that since I don't use archery myself, but I can agree that he is a pro at it. Xander told me that he caught Takumi practicing archery till he thought his fingers would bled."

Kamui grimaced, "I'll go have a talk with him."

Leo shrugged, "I'll be in my tent if you need me."

With that, the dark knight also left the room. Robin forced a chuckle, "It seems that being an older brother is never easy. Even Chrom has his hands full taking care of our exhibition and Lissa. While you have two younger siblings. Yet, for some reason, I feel a little envious of that."

"Don't you have a family of your own?" Walter said with a look of confusion.

"If I can remember…" Robin replied with a strained smile as he saw Walter's mixed look, "I only joined the Shepherds a few weeks ago. Chrom and Lissa found me just outside of Southtown and took me into their ranks after I helped them fight against Plegian brigands. Before then, my memory was nearly a clean slate. What I can remember vaguely is my own name and Chrom's. As suspicious as it was, Chrom still took me in."

Kamui nodded quietly after hearing what he said. Walter was clearly bewildered as he looked to Robin with a frown, "Oh! My apologies… It was a rude question to ask of you."

Robin waved it off with a smile, "It's fine. The Shepherds here is my new home now."

Noticing the atmosphere becoming rather awkward, Kamui began with a forced smile, "Well, I actually have four younger siblings. Leo and Elise from my Nohrian family and Takumi and Sakura from my Hoshidan family."

Walter looked to him in confusion, "Two families?"

"My Hoshidan family is my birth family." Kamui clarified, "What started the war was my father's death and my kidnap by the former king of Nohr, who adopted me into his family. Though he held me captive and tried to brainwash me as his son, my Nohrian siblings treated me well and always visited me during my confinement. So, they are like a family to me."

"I see." Walter smiled, "That's fortunate. It's rare for those situation to come out good in the end, yet you were able to return and unite both families during the war."

"I only asked for their aid and to trust me." Kamui replied in slight embarrassment.

Walter smiled, "As for me, I also don't have any siblings of my own. I was born in a family of knights myself. So, I had been expected to be one too."

"Let me guess." Robin smiled, "You found yourself more suited to magic than swordplay."

"That's right." Walter chuckled, "My family certainly didn't expect that and, of course, I didn't receive everyone's acceptance over my choice, but my family was kind and supported my path. Even going as far as to send me to an academy for magic."

"I remember picking up the blade because it was something the former king wanted me to do before, but, when I was with my siblings, I started finding other reasons to do so." Kamui admitted with a nod, "Before I knew it, I was fighting for my family, friends, and the people."

Walter laughed, "That really reminds me of a certain person."

"Oh? What is the person like?" Robin raised a brow.

"He's a childhood friend of mine." Walter said with a bright smile, "The two of us and his sister grew up together before I left to study. But, I've known him for always helping people and took the path of the sword as his father wanted of him. He also had strict upbringing, but he found other reasons to take the sword after his parents passed. He does his best to meet up to others expectations sometimes, but I've seen moments where he almost takes things too far and placed himself in tight situations. There was a couple times when we had to go in and save his sister as well. And, when the victim is a family of our ally or the people of another kingdom, he takes it as if they were his own family and friend. Seeking advice and possible paths he could take within the amount of time given to him, then he goes and tries to save them."

"That sounds a little like someone we know of." Robin noted with a curt laugh.

"Haha…" Kamui nodded, "It does."

"I see two who takes after him though." Walter responded with a nod and looking to Kamui.

"Huh, what?" Kamui pointed to himself with surprise.

"I can see that." Robin nodded, "Walter did say that your words reminded him of this person too."

Kamui forced an awkward smile, "It's an honor to be thought to be similar to him, but I believe I only did what we could."

"That's it." Walter nodded, "He too-"

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the earth as Robin shouted, "What was that?!"

Without a second thought, Kamui jumped out the door and saw an apple tree not far off from their council tent.

"What is that?" Walter pointed out in shock.

"Oh…" Robin's voice caught Kamui's attention as he turned around and saw the tactician pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to retain something, "She's practicing against, huh…"

"Who?" Walter raised a brow.

It was then that he noticed Leo dashed out of his tent with his tome in hand. Kamui felt a sudden dread in his chest and rushed after him, "Leo, I'm coming too!"

Leo didn't respond but dashed across the camp. They didn't stop until they came upon what was suppose to be the training ground, but a large apple tree filled with apples sat in the center of the field. Without a second to waste, Leo rushed around the perimeter of the training ground and shouted, "Lissa?! Lissa!"

"I-I'm over here!"

Hearing this, Leo and Kamui turned to the corner of the camp blocked by the trunk of the tree and rushed forward. Circling around the tree, they soon saw the Ylissean princess shaking in her boots whilst clenching her glowing her sacred weapon in hand on the ground with Lon'qu breathing a sigh of relief. Leo, however, didn't waste moment and snatched her tome out of her hand. Upon his touch, the light dissipated from the tome. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief as well before turning to the two with a frown, "What happened?"

"I-I-I…" Lissa stammered with wide eyes.

Leo sighed and said in a less firm tone, "Are you hurt?"

"N-No…" she replied with eyes now focused on them.

Kamui wasn't certain how to respond to this but look to his younger brother.

"What's going on here?"

Kamui turned around and saw Chrom and Robin arrive at the scene. Chrom saw the two books in Leo's arms and a recovering younger sister with a frown before hurrying over to Lissa, "Are you all right?"

Lissa nodded feebly, "Y-Yeah…"

Leo looked through the book and to the tree before he frowned. Glancing over to Lissa, he said, "Go rest up in your tent."

"B-But-"

"Lissa." Chrom called her with a frown.

Slowly, she nodded her head and began heading back to her tent. Chrom gave Lon'qu a nod before watching the swordsman follow after her. Once gone, Leo had his retainer fetch Miriel as Chrom approached them.

"What happened?" He asked the three.

Walter looked to them in confusion, "We were just in the tent ready to leave. Then-"

"She went ahead and used Brynhildr without my supervision." Leo answered bluntly with a grimace, "I'll take responsibility for this."

"Let me guess." Chrom said with a frown, "The curiosity finally got the best of her."

"Perhaps that." Leo responded, "Or she got impatient. As of late, I've given her tomes that would suit her current level. However, Brynhildr is still a sacred weapon we don't know much about. I should've assumed that this would happen and held onto her tome during her training."

"Will she be all right?" Kamui asked with a grimace.

Leo nodded glancing up to the apple tree filled with apples, "She's just exhausted from the use of magic. Still, I'll need to send Forrest to check on her in a bit. I'll make sure the tree is gone before we leave."

Walter looked to the tree in awe as he muttered, "I've never seen such magic."

"Me neither." Robin concurred.

"So, this is another spell of the weapon." Chrom muttered in awe.

"Not really. This is just a fluke gone wrong." Leo said shaking his head with a small sigh before turning to Chrom, "Now, I see why the Exalt did her best to hide her talent."

"Talent?" Chrom raised a brow, "You mean-"

"Your sister has a talent in magic, Chrom. If taught properly, she could make a massive contribution on the battlefield." Leo said with a frown as his words had Chrom's eyes grow wide in bewilderment, "She has a lot of potential with an abundance on magic. However, she needs to learn to use that talent moderately or she could exhaust herself or worse. Looks like I know what to teach her next."

"Her next lesson?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Teach her to better control the amount of magic she uses." He replied as he flipped through the pages with a raised brow, "However, I'm curious as to how she created an apple tree. All the other trees I've summoned never bore fruit."

Chrom sighed in relief, "As long as, Lissa is all right."

In a way, Kamui was also relieved to hear about this. Unlike his brothers, he was still getting to know the sacred weapons he and his brothers carry. He didn't think that they would also bring trouble onto Chrom and the others over this. Just as Miriel arrived and gave Leo a hand to burn the tree down, Kamui and Leo heard a small crunch above them and looked up with a start.

"Kiragi?!" Kamui said with wide eyes.

Up in the trees was their nephew, Kiragi, munching away on one of the apples hanging from the trees.

"Come down from there!" Leo shouted, "We're trying to bring the tree down!"

"Aw…" Kiragi frowned, "But, the apples here are so good!"

Leo grimaced, "Are you sure the fruits are safe for consumption?"

Kamui noticed Miriel pluck one down and examined it carefully full of curiosity as she said, "Interesting. Fruits manifested by magic?"

Somehow, Kamui couldn't help but worry that, if bizarre things such as these continue, they may overwhelm their mage with all the experiments without someone giving her the stop.

* * *

That next morning, the tree was gone and its fruits completely picked by a couple of mischievous kids. After that, they continued their journey through the dry plains for one day which led them to the desert, after which they continued to travel for another additional day. That second day, they finally found themselves on the border of Plegia's desert, to which caught Kamui's fascination, that's if the desert sun and heat didn't hit them first.

"It really is just sand as far as the eye can see…" he muttered in awe.

"Plegia is know for their knowledge in the arts of magic and desert." Walter responded with a nod.

As he said this, Kamui looked to him in confusion, "And, this is where you and Cindy came from?"

"Huh?" Walter looked to him with a surprised look, "Ah, that's right. We studied under the same master in these lands. Haha… It's been a while…"

Kamui raised a brow before looking to Chrom, "We've already gotten this far past the Plegian borders and we still haven't seen any guards."

The Ylissean prince said in surprise to his friend, "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?"

Robin shook his head with a grim expression, "I don't know, but, whatever is going on, my intuition is telling me that something isn't right.

Xander frowned with a furrowed brow and nods in agreement, "I agree with what you say, Robin. I also have a bad feeling that this is another trap the Mad King has set up to throw us off. I suggest we remain cautious as we continue marching, so we don't trigger anything before we get to the execution grounds."

Chrom nodded and said to the paladin, "I agree. However, whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

The three then heard running footsteps as they turned to see that it was the Ylissean prince's loyal knight coming up to them as he walked through the sand carefully, so as to not fall.

"Milord", Frederick reported as he stood up straight, "our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

Chrom nodded and said, "Understood. Get everyone ready to move."

"Wai-"

Robin stuck out his hand stopping the paladin from saying anything further.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord.", said Frederick with a worried look, "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

Chrom nodded with a concerned look, "Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy."

Robin nodded as the Ylissean prince lead the way. He quickly said to the paladin, "If this is what Chrom wants to do, then we'll go along with it as long as Chrom is safe. We'll just make sure that, if anything occurs, we'll be there to help him."

Xander's eyes widen in surprise at the tactician's words as the man followed Chrom as Leo and Takumi joined him. Frederick looked over to the paladin with a raised brow, "What's wrong?"

The Nohrian shook his head, "It's just I'm surprised to hear those words coming from him. Sounds rather familiar, don't you think so?"

"Still.", Frederick said with a nod of agreement, "Even though I still don't trust him, I agree with his words. I can't stop milord from helping others without taking precaution, but, at least, I can aid him when things do go wrong."

"No, it's not that, though I agree as well.", Xander says with a slight smile, "I recall saying something along the line to one of our brother. He was naive to the point that he placed his trust in a suspicious child that nearly killed Takumi and himself. When he began to tackle the issue of changing himself after we saved him, King Ryoma of Hoshido and I said something similar to Robin's words. Though he's gotten better now, there's still some room for improvement. I'm surprised to hear those words once more."

Repeating the words, Walter turned to Kamui in surprise, "You?"

As Kamui heard this, he forced a small smile, "Well, there are so similarities and I did have my doubts after the child asked to talk in private."

"Is that so? The kings of the kingdoms of light and dark…", Frederick sighed in disbelief, "Well, I'm still going to hold my doubts about our tactician, but I do agree that he does have a talent in forming tactics, I have to say."

It was obvious how Frederick would have such a hard time trusting a tactician who once had amnesia and a strange memory at that, but he can tell that Chrom and Lissa still trusted Robin and he felt that too. The other then hurried after them to one of the tents set up for planning strategic plans. However, at the same time, he also couldn't help but wonder if that person also got herself here too.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Shepherds reached the site where the scouts have reported the activity and began to prepare for the possible battle. Suddenly, a little girl in green scale clothing and dark purple hoodless robe, blond hair and pointy ears came running across the field with a large intimidating man chasing after her. The girl stopped for a bit and muttered as she catches her breath, "Have...Have I lost him?"

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?", the man called out.

"Oh no!", the girl said in terror before running once more.

She ran through the sandy terrain blindly before crashing into a woman in a black and purple robe and a large bag.

"W-woah!", the woman said in surprise, "Pardon me. I apologize for that. Are you all right?"

She looked to see a kind looking woman with long silver hair in a twin tail.

"Y-yes. Sorry!", she turned around and screamed, "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

The woman covered her ears in surprise from her loud voice.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!", the large mercenary begged.

"U-um... Can someone explain what's going on here?", the woman said nervously with a sweat drop.

The girl looked on the verge of tears as she answered, "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to kill me!"

"What?!", the woman said in shock and reached for her green tome with one hand just in case.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart!", the mercenary said with a frown, "Why you treat like villain?"

Chrom shouted over to them, "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend?", the mercenary questioned as he thought for a bit, "...You mean Gregor?! No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

Lissa frowned as she shouted back in disbelief, "Yeah, right! ...Creep!"

Gregor sighed and complained, "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed!"

"What do you mean?", the robed woman questioned, "Can you two explain what is going on?"

Gregor looked up with hope-filled eyes and said, "Finally someone listen to Gregor!"

He said, "... Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

Suddenly, a red-robed old man with a strange symbol on his helmet rushed over with a crooked smile and shouted in relief and anger, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!"

Gregor grimaced and said in frustration, "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

After guessing what the man was trying to say, the robed man nodded and said to the girl, "So, they're after you, then?"

Xander furrowed his brow, "Why are you all after the girl?"

"All? What is this 'all'?", Gregor said in confusion before his eyes widening in shock, "Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Chrom and Lissa began to hesitate as a few of the Shepherds try to stifle their laughter upon hearing what the man said in contrast to his looks as Robin said, "Yeah... Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it..."

Leo and Takumi nodded silently in agreement to the tactician. The robed woman frowned and said, "I'm sorry, sir. But, what you say isn't very convincing..."

The mercenary let out a frustrated sigh and shouted, "Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

Chrom put his head in one hand and muttered, "... This is making my head hurt."

Xander nodded in agreement and said, "We can sort him out later, Chrom. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y-you're going to help me?", the girl said in disbelief.

Chrom nodded and said, "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

The robed woman nodded and said to the girl, "I'll help you out too. Stay close to me, alright? I'll hit them hard with my magic."

The girl nodded and stayed by the woman's side with the mercenary right by them. Chrom looked around and saw villages in the field of battle, "We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands..."

Robin nodded, "Then let's have some of the mages and fliers go there. You and Leo head on over to the gir-"

"You'll die by the hands of us Grimleals for trying to escape!"

Just then, a Plegian swordsman rushed over to the child with a sword in hand.

"You fool!", shouted a Plegian mage.

Despite the robed woman casting out her lightning spells, the target jumped aside and the blast of the lightning hit the Plegian mage instead. She tried to chase after the swordsman but wasn't able to reach him as easily with all the sand slowing her down. As the enemy drew closer to the girl, the child pulled out a blue shiny jewel from her pocket. It shone as the girl was wrapped in what seemed to be a large bright flower bulb. The bulb exploded as the large petal faded away and in her place emerged a yellow dragon with green wings and a long green tail. The dragon moved back a bit and let out a tremendous roar as the girl's voice could be heard echoing from it, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

It shot out a trail of translucent blue flame from her mouth incinerating the Plegian swordsman to his death. Her transformation stunned everyone, but Gregor, as Robin's jaws dropped, "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!"

"Does this mean that the child is a royal?", Camilla asked with a questioning look.

Despite his shock, Chrom shook his head and answered, "By the gods, she's a manakete... I never thought I'd see one."

Takumi shook his head in confusion, "A what?!"

"A manakete are dragons, who took on a human form. They require the use of a dragonstone to unlock their true forms.", Frederick explained, "However, I've been told that they are hard to come across in places."

Robin nodded as he muttered aloud, "Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..."

"Later, Robin.", the dark knight said, "We need to save her first from those 'Grimleal' before we will be able to get the chance to ask her."

"You're right, Leo.", the tactician nodded in agreement, "Let's hurry, then!"

* * *

Kamui led his group over the sand to engage battle against the enemy while Robin and Cordelia went into work with warning the villagers of the battle on hand. The plan was to help Chrom and Hinoka reach the leader. According to Robin, if they defeat the enemy, they could force the other grimleals to retreat and give up on this Manakete. Just as he was about to ambush on a group of grimleals, a woman in a black cloak appeared with the girl and sellswordsman.

"Don't take this path!" She called out to them, "Go around it! This side will sink and you'll all go down with it."

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

Without a second thought, the woman rushed to the side of the hill and pulled the other two with them, "Follow me!"

As she rushed off, Leo raised a brow, "Well, big brother? Should we take her words?"

"Kamui." George said with a frown, "Her clothing is similar to Robin's and the design. She must be a Grimleal."

Kamui thought for a bit before shaking his head, "Let's do as she said. She doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. She also protected the girl from the Grimleals."

"I don't know." Hinoka said with hesitation.

Regardless, they followed after her and circled around the sand dune till they came to another side of the group. Quickly, Kamui finally issued the order and the squad attacked the grimleal brigands. Kamui clashed against another grimleal brigand dodging the ax and stabbed the enemy in the side. However, the man picked it up and came at him swinging his ax horizontally. Kamui ducked from the attack and pulled out his blade.

"Die!"

The brigand rushed at him with the axe ready to be brought down, but George jumped in with an arrow fired to the shoulder. The enemy dropped his axe in surprise and, taking the chance, Kamui ran in with his blade stabbing the enemy through the stomach. He pulled it out as the man fell to the ground while Kamui barely breathed a sigh of relief and looked about. There had been only four enemy brigands, but, with the help of allies and friends, they finished off their enemies.

"We're done here." George said firmly.

"For now." Kamui replied, "But the battle isn't over yet."

Suddenly, there was a loud sound as they looked up and saw the sand dune they had went around begin to collapse in like the sand in an hour glass. The woman from earlier rushed over much to their surprise and Kamui hurried after her.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"Help!"

Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he gasped, "Ophelia!"

As he rushed after her, he saw the blond hair sorceress struggling against the draining sand as Forrest and Nina rushes in to try and help.

"Gregor, was it?" the woman called out to him, "Get those two away from the hole!"

"Got it!" the large man said as he rushed off.

"Does anyone have any rope?!" she asked frantically.

"Not long enough." George responded holding out his rope.

Kamui looked to the little girl, "Can you turn into a dragon and pull her out?"

"But-!" the girl looked to the woman in confusion.

"We'll take care of anyone who sees you. Right now, that girl is in trouble." The woman responded.

Hesitant, the girl thought for a bit and looked to the girl sinking closer and closer to the center. Finally, she nodded and took out her large dragonstone which shined and enveloped her in a large budding flower. When it unraveled itself, a large illunminating green-yellow dragon appeared. The dragon was unlike anything Kamui had seen before. Reflective shiny scales of bright colors and a long body like that of classic dragons in books. Instead of water, the petals floated away dissipating into light. He watched as the dragon flapped her wings and dove down to the girl scooping her up before flying back up on the other side where Forrest and Nina waited. The two groups then evacuated the sight and regrouped near a village. Seeing the three back together, Kamui smiled in relief and turned to the woman, "Thank you for saving them, miss…"

The woman blinked in surprise, "Oh, uh, Ro-"

"Kamui!"

He turned and saw Robin shouted from the distance, "Chrom's in trouble!"

"What?!" Kamui ran after Robin without waiting for clarification as he could hear the others hurry after him.

When they arrived, Chrom and Walter was already facing off against see-through soldiers. Kamui's eyes widen in shock but pulled out his blade anyway and jumped in. He quickly disposed of the soldier trying to jump on Chrom's back and Takumi shot down another not too far off. There was a lot of invisible soldier that Kamui called in his entire squad. Before long, they had disposed of the invisible soldier and Chrom got to the enemy leader in time. When he cut down the leader, Chrom quickly regrouped everyone and Robin asked Chrom with a frown, "Just what was that?"

"Invisible soldiers." Kamui answered with a grimace.

Chrom nodded, "You said that you finished them off during your time?"

"We destroyed the source of it, which, in turn destroyed them too." Camilla answered with a grimace.

"How is it that they're still around? This is a troubling thought…" Hinoka said with a grimace, "They should be dead already."

"You mean destroyed." Takumi responded, "They're like the Risens, sister."

"So, they're already dead?" Chrom responded with a grimace, "But, they look nothing like the risens."

"Anankos uses the souls of the fallen and manipulates their movements to do their bidding. He created an army out of this." Kamui responded, "When we killed Anankos, we liberated those souls. They should've been freed and moved on."

Chrom shook his head, "Then, this doesn't make any sense. Robin, do you think this will hinder our plan in any form?"

"I don't know." The tactican shook his head, "We're talking about soldiers that have the ability to become invisible."

"Is there a water source nearby?" Leo questioned with a frown, "We've learned that they appear from the nearest water source."

"Th-There's an oasis nearby." Walter responded with wide eyes, "In fact, most of these villages make their homes around the oasis."

Chrom grimaced, "Then, they'd appear in the villages. We'll have to evacuate-"

"Wait!"

They turned their head and saw the woman rush up to them, "You can't do that!"

"What? Why is that?" Chrom asked in confusion.

"Because these people rely on the oasis to thrive." Walter responded with a frown, "If we evacuate them, we'll only be adding more problems to the people. There's no chance they'd be able to live without water, especially in the desert."

He grimaced in deep thoughts before turning to Robin, "Then, what should we do?"

"Warn the people." Robin responded, "That might be the best."

Chrom thought for a bit before Kamui said, "How about this? We can just tell the people of the situation and tell them not to linger around the water for long after getting water. They can choose to heed the warning or not. It's not possible to force them to follow these warnings that easily."

Chrom thought for a bit, "All right. Let's just do that."

Chrom turned to the woman with a smile, "Thank you for the warning, Miss. I'm-"

"Chrom." The woman replied with a weary and awkward smile, "I came searching for the Shepherds ever since I heard the attack on Ylisstol and what happened to the Exalt."

Her words surprised them as she turned over to Robin with a small smile, "And, I heard that there's a tactician amongst your rank?"

"Huh? Me?" Robin said in surprise.

"Come on! You don't remember me?" the woman said in confusion, "It's me! I'm even wearing mother's hood too!"

Robin's eyes widen in surprise, "Uh… I'm sorry. But-"

"What?" the woman's eyes widen in surprise, "You can't be serious? Reflet. It's me. Sure, it's been years now, but you should still recognize me."

However, Robin could only shake his head. Chrom responded with a frown, "I'm sorry, but what's your connection with Robin?"

"What do you mean?" the woman grimaced with a glare, "_I'm_ Robin. I'm his younger twin!"

"What?" Robin's eyes grew wide, "My twin? I have a twin?"

Shaking his head, Chrom stepped in between the two firmly, "Let's stop right here. Walter, tell Frederick we need to set up camp a little further from here. We need to all calm down and take a break for now."

"We'll help inform the villages of the situation." Leo responded with a nod, "Kamui, you should stay here… in case things go out of hand…"

The two Robins couldn't refute to this and could only remain quiet as Kamui nodded, "I know."

Chrom looked between the two and sighed, "By the gods…"

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of traveling back and forth between villages and finding a safe place to camp for the night, one could say that Kamui and his siblings ended up making a new friend as they sat in the large council tent lit by torches.

"So, you mean, that you're an actual dragon?" Hinoka muttered with wide eyes, "And, you're not a little girl."

"Yeah!" Nowi puffed up her cheeks.

"She looks like a little girl, though." Their tactician noted in confusion.

Chrom walked over to the group and said with a smile, "I've also hired Gregor to join the Shepherds."

"What?!" Nowi exclaimed in shock and threw about her arms, "But! But what about me?! I am _not_ going back on the auction block!"

Lissa's jaw dropped, "Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?!"

The words caught their attention as she nodded with a growl, "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks…"

"That's terrible." Walter said with a grimace.

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she _can_ turn into a dragon…" Lissa frowned as she crossed her arms.

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think." Frederick said.

"Huh?" Takumi looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Manaketes live a very long time." Frederick answered.

"Really?" Lissa said in awe and looked to her hesitantly, "Um… H-How old are you?"

"Oh, I dunno…" the girl hummed in wonder, "A thousand… something? But look! No wrinkles!"

"A thousand?!" Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he turned to look to his siblings, "That's a little…"

"Hm? Oh, hey!" Nowi pointed out with a bright smile, "You have the ears like me! Can you turn into a dragon too?"

"I can… but." Kamui grimaced, "I'm no where near your age… Miss."

"Really?" the girl looked to him in confusion before she wondered aloud, "Is your mommy or daddy a human?"

"Y-Yeah." Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

"In fact," Xander said aloud, "Along those in our family born with thicker dragon blood have the ability to become a dragon. Our father was one such person."

Hinoka nodded, "But both of our mothers are human, but our dragon blood running through veins isn't enough to turn us into one. But, Kamui. He was born with the ability to become one."

"That's right…" Chrom said with a hand on his chin, "Kamui, you said that your family are both descended from dragons, right?"

"Yeah." Takumi answered, "But that was a long time ago. Like over a thousand years ago and the dragons are long gone too."

"Well…" Nowi grinned, "That means that if one of your parent was a dragon too, but a long long _long_ time ago, then Kamui here and his family gets to live like a human even if they can transform! Because everyone else are humans."

"That makes a lot of sense now." Takumi muttered n exaggeration.

"So then, you're a pure blood dragon?" Kamui said in awe.

"Yup!" Nowi grinned, "My mommy and daddy are both dragons! I don't remember what they are or what happened to them, though… There's very few of us now anyway."

"We can assume the reason for that." Camilla replied with a frown, "But you wish to fight as a Shepherd?"

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." Frederick explained.

"Then, if it's not a problem for you, we'll accept you into our ranks. You and Gregor will be working wth my squad. Nowi, correct?" Chrom said with a smile.

"That's right!" she smiled, "Thanks!"

Their tactician tapped on Frederick's shoulder and asked with confusion, "Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?"

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." Frederick responded with a raised brow, "Why?"

"I don't know." He answered with a frown, "It just feels really-"

"Familiar?" the woman said with a grimace, "It should actually… they're the ones who killed Mary and Mom."

"Mom…" His eyes widen in surprise.

She sighed shaking her head. Chrom raised a brow and said, "You said that you're Robin's sister?"

"_I'm_ Robin." She said glancing over to the tactician, "And your name is Reflet. Not Robin."

"Then…" the man, now called Reflet, shook his head with great confusion, "By the gods…"

"Let's start by an explanation." Chrom said with a frown, "Can you start from the beginning?"

Robin looked to Reflet and sighed, "I suppose you're right… Sorry that came off rude. I-It's just hard to believe he'd forget… though it'd probably be better if he does."

"What do you mean?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Explain…" Flavia ordered with a frown.

"Reflet and I was born in Plegia's capitol when we were young." She began with a grimace, "I don't remember much of then, but I believe that our father was a noble man. Our mother was a kind woman and very smart. Her personal maid often told us that she was the best tactician Plegia had. Yet, our father never came to see us and it was fine since we traveled to a lot of places growing up. When we turned seven, the Grimleals came for us. It seems our father had something to do with the Grimleals and made his children take the sacrificial roles. Our mother handed Reflet to Mary and told her to take him to Ylisse to hide him. I stayed with our mother and she hid me with a nearby village. She said that when she comes back, she'll take me over to Ylisse as well, but she never returned. So, I grew up with the old couple who took me in and was given whatever books they could about tactics. After I became old enough to leave, they told me that our mother became a decoy and failed to escape from the Grimleals. Then, they said that I need to go find Reflet and hide out in Ylisse. It seems mother was well-known throughout the lands. But-"

She looked to Reflet with a frown, "I don't know what happened to you, brother. The last I heard, Mary used her connection to her Ylissean family to sneak you past the borders. I never heard from you after that."

"So, my father is a Grimleal and he took mother's life?" Reflet said with wide eyes.

"That's right." Robin responded with a frown, "It's probably because of the mark on the back of your left hand."

Kamui turned and saw Reflet looking to his black gloved hand with a frown. However, Chrom shook his head, "So, you were both hunted down by the Grimleals. Does your father know about the two of you being here?"

"I don't know if he still does." Robin said with a frown, "But, I do know of him being a stubborn and prideful man from our mother. There was never a good word about him from her lips before when she spoke of him. However, I'm never certain about her relation with him before either or much else about him. Yet, he still came after me when Reflet enter Ylisse's borders."

"And you knew that your brother would be here amongst the Shepherds?" Frederick raised a brow.

"There was numerous rumors that Ylisse appointed a new tactician who wore Plegian attire." Robin explained, "We were taught to become capable tactician like our mother since young and all mother ever told us was to never have any association with Plegia's noble family when we grow older, but it's difficult to be a tactician if you don't work with someone and I've known Reflet to be stubborn and a risk taker. So, I assumed he had began working with Ylisse's milita. So, I left for Ylisse's borders till I heard that the exalt was taken hostage by the mad king. Only those desperate and loyal to the royal line or the kingdom would still fight before him and I hold no respect for that sort of leadership. So, I thought about going back to figure out a plan to break her out. But, I knew that she has siblings that would come to save her without a doubt. Being in danger of being outnumbered due to history, I knew that the only way Ylisse could stand a chance of winning was to ask for an alliance with another country: Regna Ferox. You'd have to go to Regna Ferox first before coming onto Plegian soil. So, I waited outside of Plegia's capital and was in the middle of figuring out the trail you'd take when I ran into some trouble."

"Grimleals." Xander said with a nod.

She nodded with a grimace. There was a moment of silence before Flavia laughed aloud, "You… Haha… this is killing me… Hahaha…"

Basilio grinned, "A good head on her shoulders. If she isn't your tactician's sister, I can't see who else's sister she is! Haha! She had this all planned out from the start…"

Leo nodded, "She took into consideration of Ylisse's history and current state, then summed it all up. After which, she figured out the trail we'd take."

Takumi sighed, "I hate to say this, but she's doing a pretty good job at this. I mean, she found us in the end."

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Yes. Perhaps…"

"Milord." Frederick frowned, "Don't tell me…"

"Frederick, I know we should hold our doubts here, but, from what Kamui told me through the reports, I think we should take things into consideration. Plegian or not, she not only fought against the Grimleals but saved Kamui and his group with intention of helping us save my sister. I believe we can place our trust in her." Chrom said with a nod and turned to Robin, "Robin, then? Would you like to stand next to us as the Shepherd's second tactician? We could benefit a lot with two tactician and… It'd give our tactician some slack from some of the duties that come with it."

"What?" Robin's eyes widen in surprise, "But, I'm a Pleg-"

"It'll be fine." Kamui said with a smile, "I've heard that we weren't the only people you helped either. There were many who talked about you and your skills. It'd help us to have another tactician with the talent to wield both magic and a blade, like your brother."

Clearly stunned, Robin looked at them in shock before she nodded her head and stammered, "Th-Th-Then, if it's all right, I'd like to fight alongside you all as a tactician!"

"Of course." Chrom smiled, "Welcome to the Shepherds."

Reflet sighed aloud with a small smile, "This could take a while to get the name problem clarified… Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you, sister."

"Same here, Reflet." She said giving him a bright smile.

"Yay!" Lissa jumped up and down, "Reflet has a little sister too! Hi! I'm Lissa! Chrom's my brother."

"Lissa?" Robin smiled, "I've heard that Ylisse's royal family has a little sister…"

"Yeah, well. Just call me Lissa!" She said with a smile and grabbed her hand, "Anyway, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! Let's go!"

"Lissa, wait!" Chrom called out, but the girls was already gone while he sighed, "We still haven't told her about our next plan…"

Flavia laughed, "Let it go. She's only just joined the Shepherds. Also, we have another few days before the time. They'd be keeping the Exalt on close guards knowing him."

Chrom nodded, "You're right. Starting tomorrow, we need to start gathering information and finalize the plan."

They heard some shouts outside as Chrom winced, "Maybe you should follow the girls, Ro- Reflet… I think there's some confusion outside."

"You're probably right…" Robin sighed and gave a curt bow, "Pardon me, then."

Once he left, Flavia chuckled, "Oh, I knew it'd be fun if we joined the fight, but who'd have thought that things would become this entertaining."

Kamui forced a smile as Basilio sighed, "As long as you can keep your head on when the real fight begins, then you can laugh about this."

"I'll be fine and you know that!" She responded with a prideful grin, "We'll save your Exalt and put an end to Gangrel."

"There's something I want to add." Xander spoke up with a frown, "I'd also like to retrieve the sacred weapon of this time from him as well."

His words caught them by surprise as he continued, "It's clear that the man isn't capable of wielding the sacred weapon and, with his thinking, that day may never come. Also, he has no descendants either. I'd like to take the weapon back and keep it hidden with me while we're still in this world then have Ylisse's royal family keep hold of it with Brynhildr and the Fire Emblem."

"But, I thought only Plegia's royal family could wield it." Flavia questioned with a frown.

Since having the situation with their time travel connection to the royal families explained to the Khans, it became a common knowledge between the thee groups.

"That's right." Leo responded with a frown, "Xander, you don't mean to seal it away until someone from Ylisse's royal family can wield it."

However, the man nodded much to their surprise.

"Wait!" Walter spoke up, "But I thought only those descended from King Xander's line could wield it."

"Not quite." Leo sighed, "The reason only Nohr's royal family could wield it is because we are descended from Nohr's deity dragon, the dusk dragon. We received our weapons from our father, but, to begin with, we all have the chance to wield the weapons as long as we are capable of using it. If the chance to using them in this time is to also have been chosen by the weapon, then there's a higher chance that the royal family of Ylisse would have such a person in the near future because Xander and I are brothers. Is this what you were going for?"

"That's right." Xander nodded, "It would be better that the weapon chooses someone from Ylisse's royal family than Plegia due to the influence of Grimleals."

"I see…" Flavia responded with a frown, "If we do as he says, there's be a less chance of someone like Gangrel coming for the weapons and the Fire Emblem. Then, we'd also have to take care of the Grimleals too."

"That can be taken care of with time." Kamui responded, "The problem is that it could take a long time."

Chrom sighed, "Till, that time comes, if we got our hands on this time's Seigfried, it will rest in our family's treasury until it picks someone it deems worthy, then, and not some collector."

They all nodded in unison.

* * *

As they continued their work around the map with the new addition to their group, they were able to finalize some parts of the plan thanks to the cooperation of Reflet's sister. Leo took the two Brynhildr and left to tutor Lissa with Takumi leaving to practice archery again with his son in a lighter mood. Kamui sighed in relief and smiled, "We seemed to have progressed a lot today."

As Reflet nodded, Robin raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were stuck on how to finalize the plans to save the Exalt for a while now." Walter responded with a smile, "It went a lot faster with your help. It's like everything got fixed in a couple of days."

Kamui nodded, "Lissa's training seemed to have gotten better and Takumi looks to have gotten over his slump."

Robin smiled, "That's nice to hear. I didn't think my advise would be this big of a help, though."

Reflet chuckled, "Let's just hope that doesn't happen again in the future."

Walter nodded with a sigh, "And, now Reflet has a sibling as well. In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous that you all have such great relationship with your families."

Reflet chuckled, "In all honesty as well, I was also jealous of Kamui and Chrom for having such close ties with their families."

He looked to his sister with a bright smile, "I'm glad to know that I still have a family that is still with me, though. I'm sorry that I no longer retain memories from when we were younger, Robin. That must've been a big shock to you by what I said, but I think we can make more now that we're back together again."

Robin sighed in disappointment but nodded, "I admit that I did felt betrayed, but I won't be able to help it if you had amnesia. We can make more now that we're working together now. However…"

Robin smiled, "I wouldn't say that you've been alone this whole time, brother. It seems like you also have a similar relation akin to family with the Shepherds."

Reflet chuckled, "You're right. We do rely each other like family and friends. Perhaps, I wasn't alone, after all."

"Also." Robin smirked, "That doesn't mean that I won't tease you about all the things you've done when you were younger, though."

Reflet froze as he forced an awkward smile, "I don't know what I've done in the past, but please don't be too harsh on it."

Like that, the other three shared a laugh. Perhaps, things would take a better turn, after all.

* * *

**YueTian: Lol! I'll post the Author's note after I get home. For now, as for the review, I have to question why they don't like th female Robin, when she's also my favorite character aside from the male Robin character.**

* * *

_**5/7/2019 4:32 PM**_


	9. Chapter 9: Old Summoner

Old Summoner

The last three days have been hectic. After Robin predicted the method the mad king would execute the Exalt, the Khans sent spies into the capitol to check on this as the tacticians and the royal families got to work figuring out a plan. Through out the entire time, Kamui readied his squad to rush in and rescue Phila and the others with the Khans while his brothers tried to get the layout of the castle in order to siege it after. With Leo and Takumi working together, gathering the information needed proved easy to obtain as he also pulled on some strings. The reason for this was clear. Save the exalt and chase the king back to his castle where Kamui's forces and the Khans would have cleaned out the castle of its forces. During such times, Robin was given private information of Kamui's situation and begin making swift preparations by taking his brothers to a blacksmith she has close ties to and brought a silver sword for Xander whilst lending Leo her best tome, Thoron. She then went ahead and designated containers that would make it easier to them to hide their weapons on them as they go into battle. Kamui, then, seeked out George and figured out a strategy to keep Takumi's weapon hidden by wrapping cloth around the bow and tying it behind a quiver of long arrows. At the same time, George lent Takumi his long bow. During the entire time, George did not thought of questioning them of the reason or the bow's origins much to Kamui's suspicions. However, he also held back from making claims that held no proof. Kamui knows that George knows of the truth and he would continue to hold suspicions against him if the man was going to try something against his family and friends. However, through out the past week or two, the man did nothing but aid them in their battles while saving their comrades and himself. Because of this, Kamui felt confident enough to lower his guard a little bit. On the third day, Kamui had gone to check on his younger brothers for a change of pace. Since they've arrived, Frederick made it a point to hold a special training ground specifically for Lissa and Leo knowing that Kamui's brother had finally gave her the permission to use her sacred weapon once again. As he made it to the training ground behind the sandy hills, he noticed a large tree suddenly erupt from the ground. Not too far from him was Miriel watching them with great interest while Reflet stood off to the side with her. Kamui quickly walked over as the tree began to flower before changing into red apples, "Uh... I take it that you messed up again?"

The princess let out a tired sigh and plopped down to the ground, "Yeah... Far too much magic this time..."

Leo nodded, "I was hoping that she can make branches or vines, but I guess she still needs practice controlling her magic before she can cast it. Still, why are they all trees? If it's not apple, it's birch. Is there something you can summon that isn't one?"

"Well, at least it's not a complete loss."

They looked up to see the younger archer, Kiragi, picking a nearby apple, then waved over to Miriel, "Miss. Miriel! Do you think we can eat this?!"

The female mage shook and said, "Yes. I've thoroughly examined the components of the fruit and the property-"

"Okay!" said the young archer before taking a bite of the apple, "Hey, it's pretty good."

They heard a sigh and turned to the direction to see the young archer's father coming up with his retainers behind him and Virion next to him, "Kiragi! Come down here right now and you shouldn't try consuming anything that you're unsure of! God, if only your mother was here..."

"Dad! Heads up!"

As soon as he heard that, the archer looked up to see his son shoot an apple hanging from its branch. The arrow hit it square in the center and it fell only for it to land in Takumi's open palm. The boy jumped down and ran over to him with a large smile on his face, "Well? What do you think about that trick?"

Hesitantly, Takumi looked to him and the apple before he finally sighed but patted the boy on the head anyway with a smile. He looked at the apple with suspicions.

"It should be fine.", Leo said with a nod, "We've already had some before back from the borders, remember? You were asking where we acquired such fruits in the middle of a marsh field."

The archer's eyes widen in surprise, "So, that's where they came from..."

He looked at it, then pulled the arrow out and took a bite. He nodded, "Well, that solves one mystery."

Kiragi smiled, "It's good, right? Do you think we can pick them before it gets burnt down again?"

Annoyed, Forrest sighed as he left and returned with a large basket, "Well, that's what we plan to do when Miss. Lissa does this."

Leo nods in agreement, "Lissa, let's call it a day. You used too much magic this time. It'll be dangerous for you to continue casting magic. We'll take care of things here."

Lissa nods her head and carried her tome as she walked off in the direction of the main training camp.

"Where is she going?", Reflet asked in confusion.

"Most likely to where Lon'qu and Navarre are.", the dark knight said.

"Huh, I was wondering where he was." Reflet said.

Leo sighed and said, "Well, if he's not here with her, he's most likely training Navarre, Vaike or Xander."

Takumi nodded, "It's a surprise to see how he's still afraid of other women, except for Lissa. She's the only exception."

"That's quite a mystery...", the tactician says with a frown.

"Really?" Kamui raised a brow, "I think it's starting to become pretty obvious by this point. If anything, what's going on between you and Cordelia running about is more confusing?"

"What do you mean?" Reflet raised a brow in surprise.

Leo and Takumi looked at each other in shock before looking back at the man.

Takumi shook his head and said, "You mean, you haven't noticed?"

Reflet looked at them in bewilderment, "I was only trying to apologize to Cordelia, not antagonize her."

Virion shook his head with a chuckle as the children left the adult to pick the apples, "No, no. They're not referring to _antagonizing _anyone, Ro- Pardon me. Reflet. It's Miss. Cordelia. We've already noticed how often the two of you been together not long after she joined this militia. You two already got a couple of the Shepherds _pretty_ jealous, I must say."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "We're talking about this topic? Here?! You can't be serious, guys…"

"What are you…?!", Reflet thought for a bit before his eyes widen in shock, "H-hold on! It's not like that! Like I said! I was just trying to apologize to her those times, but she kept refusing to talk to me."

Takumi thought for a bit, "Well, that'd explain why she'd always storm off. You must've got her really upset if she's going to hold a grudge like that. Just, what did you do?"

"Well..."

Reflet hesitated for a while before the Nohrian prince sighed and said, "Bit Brother Kamui is right. Let's change the topic. What brings you here, Reflet? I'm sure it's not from seeing Lissa's result from her training."

The dark knight rubbed his temple with two fingers as he frowned upon looking at the tree. Robin nodded and said with a stern look, "Actually, I'd like the two of you to come and help me look over the plan once more. Since Kamui is also here, could you also look it over? Is that alright?"

Leo and Takumi looked over to the children and Lissa's aftermath. Seeing this, Kiragi smiled and shouted, "Don't worry! We'll be fine!"

Takumi nodded and shouted, "All right, but you two be careful, got that?!"

"Okay!", the young archer responded before returning to picking the apples.

Virion smiled and said, "It'll be fine. Lady Miriel here and I will keep watch over them. Though this may be my first time watching over kids, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Leo hesitated while Takumi just nodded and said, "I appreciate it, Virion. However, we have an important day tomorrow, so you need to rest as well. I'll ask my retainers to watch over them. I'm just worried about possible attacks from Plegians."

The man shrugged and said, "Well, if you say so, then I'll be taking my leave."

The man walks away as Takumi asks Oboro to watch over them with Miriel, who would be staying around till she finishes erasing the evidence that they were there.

* * *

As the day of the execution drew close, they received news that the spy had return. Without delay, Kamui and his family rushed to the council tent where the khans, Ylissean leader and tacticians, and the spy awaited them. He waited eagerly with anticipation that their plan would work with the correct place.

"The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." The gray hooded thief reported with a bow.

"This is it, then." Basilio confirmed turning to them.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom looked to her with a nod.

"So far, yes, but tomorrow will be the true test." Robin pointed out with a stiff face.

Reflet patted her shoulder with a smile, "That's true, but, let's not get too agitated to perform our part in the plan. However, I do understand the idea of trouble."

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia grin widen from cheek to cheek."

Chrom nodded patting both of their backs, "We'll find a way to see it through, Reflet, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home. I'm certain, she will be interested to hear of the new additions to our militia too."

"I hope you're right…" Robin said with worry.

"But, I don't get it." Leo frowned, "How is it that you were able to figure out the execution site?"

"Well," Robin began with a frown, "When my brother told me how the exalt got caught, the two of us suddenly noticed the abnormality here. The exalt's life is now in the man's hand, yet he's waiting for all of us to arrive just as the Khans said. He'll need a place where everyone can see the site and the only place I can think of is the castle where there's a public execution site. From what I know of him, if he wants to go all out, he would unless it means that he can gain a better reaction from the people, especially Chrom and Lissa because of their close family connection. Making the militia lose their morale is one thing, but, if he can make their captain lose his morale further…"

"He'd have the grasp of victory in his hands without even needing to raise his army." Kamui finished with a frown, "Then, the goal of this is more than just the exalt's death and the Fire Emblem. If he does this, he'll also end the war on the same day."

"That's not just two birds with one stone anymore." Hinoka said with a grimace.

"God damn it…" Chrom said with a scowl and a hand on his forehead, "That man could see this far?"

"It's probably not him." Reflet answered with a frown, "That woman, Aversa. She's always advising the king every moment she gets. Even during the confrontation, she was present. Maribelle had also been with her rather than Gangrel. She's probably the mastermind here. Remember? Gangrel only asked for the Fire Emblem when we met him before. _He_ would probably take any Ylisseans' life now that the war has started, but the Exalt is safe. Would he really have thought that far and put the execution on hold? I've read books that told of history with crueler thoughts, but I doubt Gangrel would be inspired to read anything unrelated to the past relation between the two halidoms. That leaves Aversa. She's always by him, after all."

"That'd make a lot of sense." Chrom responded with a frown, "From the start, Gangrel only wanted war and revenge, but I've never heard of him taking someone hostage till now."

"Now that you said it." Basilio frowned, "The man has never done something this thought out before."

"If he wanted a war, he would've already sent his army into Ylissean soil and made certain that we stayed out of it." Flavia said with a grimace, "Yet, he knew the Ylissean royal family would come seeking aid from us and sent imposters to the fort then created suspicion between the kingdoms. When Prince Chrom arrived, it's obvious that Raimi would begin to attack without a second thought. If he hadn't known the Shepherds got a new tactician, it'd be difficult for the entire militia to have lived through the attack unscathed."

"He wouldn't have thought that Reflet, Sumia, and Frederick would have made the difference during the fight." Chrom noted with a frown, "In all honesty, Regna Ferox certainly lives up to their reputation to house strong forces."

Flavia chuckled, "Ah, yes. But, that was the brains that won over the brawns there."

She frowned and hummed, "Then, we would have to keep a close eye on the woman, huh?"

"Yes." Robin nodded, "Though I've heard much of Gangrel, I believe she's the representative for the Grimleals."

"She's a Grimleal?" Camilla's eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know of this?" Xander responded with a frown.

"Because…" Robin scowled, "I remember. She was the one who led the chase after our mother."

"What?!" Reflet's eyes widen in bewilderment.

"I was small," Robin admitted with a grimace, "but I know it has to be her. After you left and I was placed with the couple, mother warned me not to leave the house or interact with any girls slightly older than us. She gave me a name too. I nearly forgotten it over time, but I clearly remember that it had an A and a V to it. Hearing that name, I'm convinced it has to be her."

"That's a little over a decade ago, then." Chrom frowned, "If she was able to capture her, then it'd be no surprise how she now stands next to Gangrel. Dang it!"

"Then, we'll need someone to keep an eye on her." Basilio noted with a frown, "Someone with that much talent and experience is a person you'd want by your side."

"And, Gangrel would do just that." Chrom said with a grimace.

"My squad is more than enough to rescue your pegasus knights." Basilio said firmly, "Take Kamui's squad with you to battle, lad. That vixen. I wouldn't be surprise if she also has an ulterior motive to all this."

"Vixen?" Flavia laughed, "Certainly haven't heard you call a woman that in a_ long_ time! But, that just means we'll be just as cautious with her. Leave the guards to the oaf, Prince Chrom. We'll handle the rest."

"Right." Chrom nodded.

* * *

Finally, the day of the execution came. Everyone was busy preparing for the battle ahead. As Kamui finished packing, he noticed Basilio and his men had left the campsite. Everything was going to go as planned. Swinging the bag onto his back, he nodded. It was their turn now.

Wearing a gray hood, they stood amongst the crowds of townsfolks and mages. He watched as the crowd only grew larger and larger. The Shepherds were all spread out and Kamui couldn't see them or his squad. However, that was fine. As the sun peeked out from the hill side, soldiers marched out pushing them back till they could see a large area spaced out under what looks to be a very narrow ledge. It wasn't long before he saw the Exalt, Chrom's sister, walk out to the edge of the cliff escorted by a barbarian. As the Exalt walked onto the ledge, the barbarian followed her to a certain distance behind her before she stopped at the edge. Kamui then saw the Plegian king and the woman, Aversa, walk out to the edge of a tall balcony behind a large wall. He looked formal, much like a member of nobility, till he stopped before the crowd and a cruel smirk came over him as he raised his arms, "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? _Now_? _Yeeeeeeeeeeees!_ Finally, we will have _justice!_ _Executioner_! If you would be so kind..."

As the man raised his ax, Kamui waited.

"Flavia!" Reflet's voice called out.

"I've got him!"

A hand axe flew through the air and landed directly on the barbarian's chest. The force of the throw was powerful enough to also topple him over the ledge instead. If the attack hadn't killed him before, the fall would make it certain.

"Everyone! Now!" Chrom shouted from afar.

The king cackled, "Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men, kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! _Kill them aaaaaall!"_

As the crowd screamed and quickly dispersed, Kamui followed after the crowd while taking great care to sneak behind the walls. He noticed the two figures retreat back from the balcony edge before Kamui began looking for his siblings. He then saw Camilla and Leo rush over to him as they nodded. He returned the nod and the three hid out between a large crack in the walls.

"You'd think they'd fix the walls." Leo muttered with a sigh.

"Let's say that we're lucky they didn't." Camilla grinned before glancing back with a frown, "So, we just wait here till the fighting is over?"

"No." Kamui replied, "We'll be taking this chance to go after them."

Leo nodded, "Upon signal we need to move into the building and find Aversa."

"Leo, Camilla." Kamui signaled as he quickly sneaked out and rushed along the walls.

The two silently followed after him and, before long, they finally arrived in the building. However, upon arrival, they saw a huddled figure of an elderly mage with skin much like the Risens and glowing yellow eyes. Right away, Kamui could feel that something was off, but, before he could react, the man chuckled, "Well, well… trying to be clever, are we?"

"Kamui!" Camilla called out reaching for him.

She pulled him back just as an arrow landed where he had once stood and Kamui looked about with wide eyes. They were surrounded…

By Risens.

"Who are you?" Kamui looked back to the man with eyes narrowed.

"You have no need to know." The man chuckled, "Not yet, at least. Soon, everyone will know who I am!"

As he said this, he then turned around and began walking into the shadows of the room disappearing completely.

"Kamui! We're surrounded!" Leo shouted with a grimace.

"I know." Kamui scowled as he pulled out his blade with his back against his siblings'.

Had he known. If only they had known about this sooner! He gritted his teeth and looked about for an opening to escape, but, aside from the one they came through there was none. The entrance was now blocked by numbers of Risens as he grimaced, "That man must have a connection with the summon of these monsters. Leo?"

"I can't find a way out either." He responded with a scowl.

Suddenly, a mercenary Risen jumped out at him as Kamui barely blocked the attack and cut off the head. As it dissipated into a purple haze, he gritted his teeth, "Damn it! If only the others were here."

Fear and agitation began to fill him as he could only think of one person at this time.

"Now! Charge!"

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he looked up to see a man in a familiar attire rush in with some soldiers following behind him.

"Marth?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise before he shook his head, "No. Marth is a woman. Then, who is this person?"

Another Risen jumped at Leo as Kamui rushed in and parried against it before kicking it away.

"It doesn't matter!" He replied and shouted, "We need to get out of here fast!"

"But the mission-!" Camilla grimaced before shaking her head, "Forget it. We have to warn Chrom and the others!"

As more soldiers rushed in, Kamui and his siblings took this chance to slip right past them. Kamui then noticed a familiar looking soldier amongst them giving out orders as he rushed past him.

Out in the day light again, Kamui and the other ran for the gates just as they could hear Chrom shout, "Reflet! Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!"

"Wait!" Kamui shouted at the top of his lungs, but the sound of horses in the air made his chest sink as a familiar voice called out, "Your grace!"

"Phila!" Emmeryn's voice replied in relief, "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how—"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"

"No! Phila!" Leo shouted, "Retreat!"

But, as they saw Chrom and the tacticians, their faces pale as they now saw the Pegasus knight draw closer to the exalt. Kamui dashed over to the Ylissean prince shouting, "Chrom! Quick! Call Phila back!"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen in bewilderment.

They suddenly heard Robin gasp as she said, "Risen?! Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

They looked up in time to see the number of Risen archers appear from the lower balcony below the king who finally decided to show themselves.

"Damn!" Chrom cursed under his breath, "Not now!"

"Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed with glee, "Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!"

Before they could stop them, a barrage of arrow was fired amongst Phila and her squad of Pegasus knights. One of them hit Phila, who had been leading the forces. As one of it hit her on the chest, she gasped, "Risen... How... Y-your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh..."

Those being the last words she spoke she fell from her steed and to the stone floor as her Pegasus soon followed with an arrow through its wing.

"Phila!" Emmeryn shouted in horror as her eyes widen.

However, her voice didn't stop the Risens from sending another barrage of arrows into the air as the mad king laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing he's seen in years, "Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!"

"No no no..." Robin muttered in horror as her brother could only watch upon disbelief.

"We've lost..." Chrom muttered in shock as he saw Phila's body and the other knights on the stone floor without any signs of life from them.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel demanded with a cocky smile strewn on his face.

Angrily, Chrom stood firm on his ground and shouted, "I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you."

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

Impatient, Chrom took a step forward, "Emm! Hold on, I'm—"

"Chrom, wait!" Kamui heard his elder brother shout from behind.

"Archers!" Gangrel sneered, "If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom growled with a glare.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" the king replied with a smirk before glancing over to the other Shepherds, "...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?"

Kamui and the others wouldn't dare to move as he could only watch him spat, "...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom cursed at the king.

Clearly feigning pacificity, Gangrel said calmly with a hint of glee in his voice, "Now, now, my boy—no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I..." Chrom hesitated.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin shouted.

"_Of course_, I can't trust him!" Chrom snapped impatiently, "I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Kamui silently searched for Nowi but cursed as he could not find her anywhere around him. If he could just turn himself into a dragon, all of this would be solved! Instead, he could only turn to Chrom and watch helplessly. The choice was difficult, but he felt that he would know what would happen next. Before he could say anything, Chrom nodded, "I refuse to let Emmeryn die."

"That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way..." Reflet breathed in relief.

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!" Chrom cursed under his words.

Impatient with a smirk on his face, the mad man called out, "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom called out with a raised hand, "...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—"

"No wait!"

"_Silence!"_

They froze in surprise as Gangrel shouted impatiently against the Exalt's words.

"Emm…" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn continued regardless of his growing temper.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" the man shouted like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

"_All right_!" Chrom interrupted with agitation on his face that slowly slipped away into defeat, "All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. _Maybe_ someday we'll face a crisis where _maybe_ the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people needs their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom..." A look of surprise came over her before slowly changing into a small smile, "Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do..."

Her tone caught Kamui off guard. He felt a bad premonition rise from inside him.

"Emm, what are you—" Chrom said in confusion as if the same premonition came over him as well.

Emmeryn stood firmly on her ledge as she spoke boldly and softly, "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"She's going to jump!" Leo shouted in shock.

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom shouted and began to sprint past the gates.

"Let me go, Takumi!" Kamui heard Hinoka shout.

"If you go, you're going to get shot down too!" Takumi replied with a grimace, "How do you think Seigbert would feel if he learns he lost his mother in this too, Sis?"

"That's…" Hinoka grumbled in defeat as she heard this.

Seeing the distance, Kamui knew that it was too late as he sprinted after him.

"Kamui!" he heard Camilla shout from behind him.

However, by then, the exalt, with her hands clasped together as if in prayer, gracefully leaned over the edge and fell. It was as if time had slowed as she fell down. The distance between the siblings was too great and, by the time Chrom got there, she had already hit the ground with her hands still clasped together. Not a hint of pain was traced on her face as Kamui made it to them. He could hear Lissa scream behind the walls and Robin gasp in horror while Chrom fell to his knees muttering his sister's name before openly cursing at the man responsible for her death. However, the man laughed with arms opened on the balcony, "Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..."

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom snarled ready to pull out his blade.

Kamui's eyes widen in shock and grimaced, "Not now, Chrom! We have to run!"

"I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Basilio rushed out with Flavia close behind.

"B-But...her body... I have to..." Chrom stammered in a daze.

"We have to go now!" Kamui shouted as Chrom looked up to him snapped out of his daze while Kamui grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You have to _run_! Now do it!" Basilio snapped impatiently as if not hearing Kamui say the same and turned to the tacticians, "You two! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

With help from Reflet, Kamui dragged Chrom away from the ground and out of the capitol as Robin and Frederick ordered the retreat. Kamui turned to Leo who came to help with a stern look, "Take care of Lissa! Lon'qu will need some help."

Leo grimaced as he nodded and rushed off. Those who couldn't run anymore either rode on their comrades' steeds or the wagon. Kamui knew that Gangrel would send troops after them and they would need to retreat as quickly as possible before it catches up to them.

* * *

Back on the execution site, Marth walks in to see the mad king gone and the Exalt's dead body on the ground as she fell to her knees.

"No!" She grimaced, "No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all."

"Marth!"

A woman with long aqua blue hair and wore a long white dress rushes up to her. She pulled her up and said hurriedly, "There's people inside attacked by Risens!"

"What?!"

Hearing this, her eyes widen and she jumps to her feet. Leaving the Exalt's body, she rushes into the building with her blade drawn. Inside swarms of Risens surrounded a large squad of soldiers. One of them holding more resemblance to herself, but male. He was fighting off one of the Risens coming for him specifically which brought some interest to her. Without a second thought, she springs into action and cuts down a Risen closest to her. It's holler brought the attention of others as she raises her blade, "Hey! Over here!"

Her shout brought other attention as she cuts down another Risen archer. As she cuts down more with the help of her fellow lancer comrade, the Risens began to turn to the two women. Seeing this, Marth grabbed the blue hair woman and rushed out of the building taking glances back to make certain they were following her. Seeing this, she smirked and shouted, "Hurry! Over that hill!"

"O-okay!"

They rushed out of the castle and into the sand terrain before crossing over the hill as she heard the sand shift behind her.

"Hurry!" She shouted.

They raced down the hill and further away as cries of the undead filled the air. When she stopped and looks back, the hill was replaced by a quicksand that pulled the army of undead down into the ground. Catching her breath, the aqua hair woman asked, "H-How did you know?"

"I saw an old copy of a map and saw that this area used to be a thriving capitol before the desert took it over." Marth answered, "A tactician once taught me that quicksand only occur when there's space under the sand. If there was a building under the sand, an army would be enough to make it crumble and create the quicksand."

The woman looked to her in amazement and chuckled, "Now, that reminds me of someone."

"Will those people be allright?" Marth asked with a frown.

The woman nodded "I saw them make a break for it once we were out."

"Good." Marth said before touching her gold tiara, "That man…"

"Yes?" She asked.

Marth shook her head, "Nevermind. We have to go back."

"Go back?" the woman raised a brow, "Speaking of which, shouldn't we join their forces if we're on their side?"

Marth shook her head, "Your husband is amongst them, correct? You should join the Shepherds. Theyd be relieved to see you safe."

Hesitantly, the woman thought for a bit before shaking her head, "No. As much as I would like to, what you say worries me more about the future. Let me help you as it would also help him."

Marth thought for a bit before she sighed, "All right, but I can't guarantee that you'll be safe."

"I was well aware before I joined." The woman replied.

* * *

"What happened to the mission?" Reflet asked Kamui.

They were on the run with Chrom finally gathered enough senses to run alongside them. The troops were all moody and Lissa was not faring any better. Basilio was leading them through the sandy terrain as dark clouds soon clouded over them. Kamui grimaced and replied, "They had a mage lie in wait for us. He looked like a Risen himself, but he summoned them instead. We were surrounded when someone came in to save us. I think they knew of our plan before this happened."

"But they didn't know of our plan before she summoned the archers?" Robin grimaced, "That witch!"

"Robin!" Reflet called out to her, "We can talk about his tactician later. Right now, we have to get out of here."

"Y-You're right…" She replied with a grimace, "It's just… This wasn't how I wanted it to be."

"Neither one of us did." Xander said with a frown, "But, this war is not over yet. We need to gather more information and rethink our strategies."

No one said a word as Kamui nodded. Right now, they need to concentrate on getting Chrom and the others to safety first. The sooner the better.

* * *

**YueTian: So tired and it's hard not to write fanfic too. Well, see ya.**

* * *

_**5/9/2019 4:42 PM**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dreary Days

Dreary Days

"How's Lissa?"

Hesitantly, Leo looked back to the wagon silently before he sighed, "She's finally come to her senses at least. Can't say she's feeling any better, though."

Kamui nodded, "Sadly, it's to be expected."

"I can't believe this." Hinoka said with a grimace, "It doesn't matter who thought of this plan. In the end, it went through… But, what do we do now?"

"Return to Ylisse." Xander answered bluntly with a stern look over his face.

Camilla nodded, "Xander is right. It's during times like these that we need to think up a new strategy."

"Damn it. Chrom, pull yourself together already." Takumi grumbled in frustration.

Kamui looked to the man being pulled forward by the tacticians as if lost his will to continue the fight, but that was just as the man was feeling. Kamui frowned. This was going to be a big problem…

The militia has been running and marching to and fro for hours since they left the execution grounds. The sky darkened as dark clouds covered the sun and rain began to pour down the formerly dry desert filled with large bone like stone structure. No one muttered a word throughout the whole journey. Lissa was silently following the Shepherds with her bodyguard close by. Lena and Ophelia did their best to console her for her lose, especially Lena who have ended up forming close bonds with the young princess. The Nohrian siblings stayed quiet along the way helping out tired soldiers that needed assistance. As for Walter? Well, he was just as worried as his other fellow tacticians. Albeit, he wasn't the best amongst them, his honest opinions and strong will to move forward help the twins greatly. Then, there was Geroge. The archer was still under Kamui's observation and, with the death of the Exalt, could not be reported to Kamui's siblings either. Now, the archer often goes about to and from the camp returning with bags of rations he could deliver amongst the Shepherds urging them to eat. It was probably the first he's seeing the man done to best help the Shepherds. Where he got the rations was a mystery to him, but he could say that, from the times they've worked together, George might not do anything against the Shepherds regardless of their background. At times, even Kamui and Cindy joined him on his errands.

It wasn't long before the West-khan stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

The prince hesitated in silence. Robin turned to the prince as she begged, "Chrom, please!"

"Chrom!", Reflet said in a more forceful tone.

"Rrgh... I'm...I'm coming.", the man finally said in defeat.

Basilio quickly turned around as he said, "Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!"

They all looked up to see numerous Plegian soldiers rushing over to them with weapons in their hands.

"Plegian! I knew it couldn't be that easy...", the Khan said with a frown, "They're right in our way! We must fight!"

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy!", shouted an ax-wielding commander, "Surrender to me now and live!"

The West Khan frowned and responded to the man's words, "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word."

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Upon hearing this, Chrom perked up with anger burning in his eyes and scowled, "Don't speak her name!"

Despite what the prince said, the man neither smiled nor frowned in anger. Instead, he nodded and said, "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

The wary knight questioned back in disbelief, "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!"

The man nodded in acknowledgment, "I suspected you would say as much."

The man frowned as he drew out his ax, "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

* * *

Despite their low morale and fatigue, the shepherds quickly drew out their weapons and followed the twin tacticians impromptu plan that they made on the spot. Kamui turned to George, "You should go to where Lissa and the others are. Now would be the best time for an assassin to come for her."

"I'll be just fine!"

Kamui jumped and spun around to see Lissa and Lon'qu ready for combat. Kamui watched in surprise as Lissa gave them a firm expression, "Everyone will need my help if they don't want to be colored back and blue!"

"Wait, Lissa!"

But, the girl was already running onto the battlefield after her brother. Kamui turned to Lon'qu with a grimace, "Watch over her."

"That's my job." The man huffed before running after the girl in the rain catching Kamui slightly off guard.

He had expected a curt nod from him, but this might be good too.

"Let's go, then." George said.

"Right."

* * *

Clashing against the enemy soldiers, Kamui easily batted down a soldier to the side and waited for him to jump back up before noticing struggle to do so. Concerned, Kamui frowned and lowered his blade.

"Kamui?" George called out to him with a frown.

Kamui shook his head, "Let's stop here and move on. We need to get to their general quickly."

"What are you saying?" George raised a brow and looked to him with a rare look of bewilderment.

"This army." Kamui frowned, "They're not motivated to take our lives. What their general was trying to say earlier… We need to tell Chrom."

"Not motivated?" George grew quiet in thought before his eyes widen, "You can't mean… But, could she have so easily influenced the enemy kingdom that much."

"I believe Exalt Emmeryn was finally able to quell most of the people's anger toward Ylisse. It's not that they want to fight for the same reasons as their king." Kamui grimaced, "Anger stemming from revenge can easily corrupt a person's mind. I've seen people who nearly fell to the corruption in the past. Her words must've been what the people needed to hear the most, not her death. That's only what Gangrel and Aversa wanted."

George was in thought before Kamui saw that he was about to shoot down the thief, "Stop!"

Kamui jumped in and grabbed the arrow before it was launched. George frowned, "These are people who are forced to be loyal to their king, correct? The best choice would be-"

"To leave them." Kamui finished.

"If their king finds out that they deserted the militia, there will more who will be punished alongside them." George said.

"No." Kamui replied and turned to the man, "Where does your loyalty lies?"

The thief quietly watched them before he muttered the words, "The general…"

He got up and readied his blade, "If our general can't leave the king's forces, then neither can't we."

"What's hindering him?"

"…His family back home."

Kamui thought for a bit before he replied, "Knowing Gangrel, he wouldn't leave that be…"

Before Kamui could say a word, George sighed, "Fine. Let's go find Chrom before it's too late."

Before Kamui could say anything, he grabbed Kamui by the arm and pulled him away from the scene. As they hurried through the battlefield in search of Chrom, George said with a firm look, "There will be a lot of cases like these in the future. If you continue to think this, you'll be potentially end up putting everyone in danger."

"I know that." Kamui replied firmly, "And deserting a battle and the army is just as serious a crime. However, that doesn't mean that Gangrel would be able to know that unless someone informs him, right?"

Geroge grumbled, "If it was that easy, the man wouldn't have had an army anymore."

"Perhaps it's that way from now, but I believe they will come around and leave his side." Kamui pointed out firmly.

George looked to him with a frown before shaking his head, "Do what you want."

The two didn't hold conversations for a while. Only doing so when it was needed during battle. After a long period of fighting against the Plegian soldiers with reinforcements still coming in, Kamui finally saw his brother and Chrom engaging against Plegian's general. Kamui looked to George but saw that he was gone!

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia.", the general said, "If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!"

As he said this, Kamui looked up and saw George rushing up to where Chrom and the other are. Chrom rushed over to the general and attacked the man only for it to be blocked. George used this chance to launch an arrow at him as it hit the general directly on the shoulder. Frederick and Xander than rushed up and dealt the finishing blow.

As the man collapsed on the ground dying, he muttered, "Well done, Ylisseans... Please... spare my men..."

Kamui frowned and looked between Chrom and George. With that, the general was dead along with many of his men, who died before him. Frederick approached the dead man and picked up something shining on the ground next to him, "A beast stone?! Aren't these hard to get? Why would he..."

Having finally reached over to them, Kamui grimaced, "Don't tell me…"

"Maybe he planned this as well?"

They turned around and saw Leo and his friend walking up to them. Takumi held up the Wyrmslayer and said, "When we took out a Plegian ruffian, he handed this to us before he died from the injuries we dealt. He said something about not being able to defy their king."

Frederick narrowed his eyes in suspicions. Reflet sighed and said, "For now, let's just put them with the other weapons. We don't have the time to deal with it now... We'll take a look after we get to safety first."

The two nodded and was about to leave when a young woman with pink hair and dressed in clothing of a dancer with a white headdress rushed over to them, "Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia!", the man said in surprise, "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

The woman let out a sigh of relief, "When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst."

"Olivia?!", Leo said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The Khan turned to the group, "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

Olivia nodded with a worried look, "Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

The khan nodded, "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hell hole."

Kamui glanced over to George who did not look to him to see his reaction. Then, he helped Ricken onto the wagon. Kamui saw Frederick walk over to him with a raised brow, "What about you?"

"I'll get on the other carriage." He replied firmly, "Someone has to make sure the other wagon is all right too. I'll watch over Lissa. Chrom… He's going to need some time on his own for a bit."

Hearing this, Frederick thought for a bit before he nodded, "I understand… Thank you, Kamui."

Kamui gave the man a curt nod. As many of the Shepherds quickly gathered in the dancer's nomad wagon or around it, Olivia nodded and said, "Ready? Hold on tight!"

The sound of the reins snap rang in the air. As Kamui turned to their wagon, he began rushing over to the carriage. Climbing in, he noticed that his sisters were also present. Giving Stahl the signal, the wagon began to move forward. Finally, Kamui could rest his legs from hours of marching, but he kept a hand on his sword while staring back out of wagon making certain their pursuers no longer came after them. Doing so, Kamui finally noticed it. A large skeletal figure that they had thought was the ravine.

* * *

The days ahead was a blur. Because everyone's energy were nearly spent with the constant attack of either Risens or pursuing Plegian squads. Kamui and George often accompanied Gaius and Donnel to nearby towns disguised as travelers or mages. Food and money was starting to become a problem their growing injuries didn't give Lissa and the others time for rest. Finally, they began to rely on Takumi and his son for bears they could hunt, not that there was many or nearby woods often. Kamui also allowed Selkie to go hunting for rabbits letting her feed herself and her friends. When there was nothing caught, he gave her a portion of his ration. Of course, the kitsune was very hesitant by all this, just as her mother would've been. Yet, like her father, she worked hard the next day to find food for them all, which sometimes was a success. Nearly a week had passed going back and forth like this and they continued to travel in solemn silence as the harsh storm continued. It was as if even the heavens were crying tears over the death of their exalt. Although they survived the sudden ambush on them, nobody felt as relieved as some hoped. Their ruler was dead and, no matter what they did, it would not bring their kind exalt back. The Halidom of Ylisse have lost their Exalt and, even more, Chrom and Lissa lost a beloved sibling. Never had Kamui thought he'd seen a day like this.

A close family member of his friend was dead... just like his kind mother had years before.

However, Kamui and George always continue to catch brief glances of overhear evidences of rebellion occurring in the kingdom. Perhaps, their effort may prove to be of some use soon. After a while, they finally stopped in the woods just on the border between Ylisse and Plegia as Gaius had informed them that there would be an abandoned village nearby they could hide in.

As they got off, Chrom looked around with a sigh of relief, "I-it seems everyone has managed to survive."

Frederick frowned and said, "It may be my imagination, but it seems the enemy has become even more aggressive."

Walter shook his head, "It was not. Though the townsfolk won't pursue us, the king's forces are another matter."

Stahl nodded in agreement, "They were all really bloodthirsty and cruel. Like they were bandits or something!"

Leo sighed, "Stahl, some of them _are_ bandits, but I agree with him. Were the rumors of rebellion false? Was it an act?"

Gaius shook his head as he came over with a lollipop in his mouth, "I wonder. I saw a sorcerer in the enemy lines laughing as he attacked his own comrades."

He frowned as he recalled the scene, "The guys he attacked all panicked too. No matter how you look at it, that's not a friendly fire, more like a falling out."

Reflet said in shock, "Unbelievable... That sounds a little like…"

Xander sighed and nodded, "I know for certain that Peri has no connection with a member of the Plegian army."

Takumi shook his head and said, "I don't know any better way to put this, but either that man is rebelling or is a lunatic laughing while killing."

Chrom looked at the thief and asked, "By the way, Gaius, should we go in this direction?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as she nervously said, "I-I want to ask that too! I-I'm not trying to say I don't trust you! I just have never gone through here before..."

The thief nodded nonetheless, "Yeah. There should be a ghost town around here where we can hide."

The wary knight looked around and said, "We must rest soon. Everyone is at their limits after the battle and all these fights."

Virion frowned as he muttered examining the surroundings, "A withered forest and slimy earth. A village located in the heart of the mountains. It's been quite a long while since anyone lived there."

Takumi nodded in agreement, "That's true. From what Mozu taught me, the soil needs to be in a certain condition for any of them to grow and this is not it. There's no way crops would grow in this kind of soil."

Kamui forced a chuckle, "It seems that Mozu really had taught you a lot about these things."

Suddenly, Stahl gasped and pointed in a direction, "Over there!"

Leo nodded as Robin said in surprise, "A small abandoned village! It's really there!"

Virion nodded, "The majority of the old houses are already decaying. It does look to be uninhabited."

Ophelia nodded, "I can let the horses rest here before we head out again..."

Chrom agreed, "It's also enough to keep off the rain. It is no palace, but, right now, I want nothing more than to let Lissa rest."

Hearing her name, Lissa looked up with a small smile, "I-I'm all right now! Ehehe... sorry, everyone. I couldn't stop sobbing, even though we were in the middle of battle... I'm all right now!"

Stahl sighed as Leo looked unconvinced by his pupil's words, "You don't look 'all right' at all, Lissa."

The princess did her best to reason them otherwise when Robin said, "Chrom, you must rest as well. Your wounds still hurt, do they not?"

The prince shook his head, "I'm... fine. We must not... linger here."

The female tactician grimaced a frown, "Chrom... Your anger is not yet spent..."

"Of course not!", the man shouted, "I will not forgive those dastards who killed Em!"

"R-right...", Reflet said.

Suddenly, a surprised look came across Reflet's face as he nearly tripped.

"Brother!" Robin jumped in and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"R-Robin?" Reflet looked up in surprise, "Sorry, I slipped there for a second."

"Slipped?" Robin frowned with deep concern.

"Reflet? ", Lissa asked with concern, "What's wrong, all of a sudden?"

"Ah... um... I-it's nothing. I simply missed a step."

Lissa looked unsure of his response, "Huh? Really?"

The man nodded, "Yes. Pay me no mind. C-come, everyone, we'll catch our breath here. Don't worry, we just need to wait here until everyone has recovered from the fatigue and injuries. We'll surely return to Ylisse after all this."

They nodded as the group headed on over to the village.

* * *

Not long after they took refuge from the rain, Walter sent the candy thief to scout their surroundings as Chrom, the tacticians, and some of the soldiers went out to check the area. Hoping to get a breather and satiate his curiosity of their surroundings, Kamui left with them whist bring Lissa and Lena with him. He had hardly spoke much with the red hair healer, but he figured it would be best to let her have a breather as well. As Chrom and Reflet walked through the rain to the abandoned village with Lissa, Lon'qu, Takumi, Xander, and Virion, the female tactician called out from where she stood, "Look. Over here."

They walked over to her as the Ylissean prince said in surprise, "...A graveyard."

Saddened by the sight, Lissa frowned as she looked around, "There's so many of them... what in the world happened here?"

"A cluster of simple graves marked only by stones.", Virion said with a sad look, "Yet would be correct to think that they are the graves of those who fell in battle."

"But that's ridiculous! For there to be a war upon this mountain..." Kamui's voice suddenly faded as his eyes widen with a thought that came to his thoughts.

The paladin looked over to the Ylissean prince, "Chrom? Could this have to do with-"

Hesitantly, Chrom nods his head with a scowl, "Most likely. Ylisse and Plegia have continued to quarrel since times of yore. The number of skirmishes has decreased during Em's reign, but it seems that they occurred frequently in every corner of the continent in Father's time. Disaster may have befallen this village then."

Robin frowned, "The war has continued for so long."

"Very well. Then shall we offer these flowers? ", Virion suggested, "I went through the trouble of gathering them after all."

Lissa nodded, "Yeah. Good idea. Let's place them on the graves. Lena, Robin, can you help me? Please?"

"Of course, Lady Lissa." Lena replied with a bright smile, "This would be a wonderful idea."

Robin hesitated before Reflet petted her shoulder, "You should take a breather and help Lissa with the flowers distribution, Robin. I'll stay here with Chrom."

Robin thought for a bit before she finally nodded her head with a small weak smile, "Thanks, Reflet. Don't overwork yourself too."

As three left with the archer and her bodyguard in toll, Chrom frowned and muttered, "So flowers bloom even in this soil."

Reflet nodded weakly, "Yes. You're right. Even in a place like this."

Realizing the unusual tone in his voice his choice of words, Kamui and the three looked at him with a questioning expression across their faces.

"Reflet?", Chrom said with uncertainty at his unusual words.

The tactician continued, "The two kingdoms have been at war since ages past. Why continue to repeat something so meaningless? Are they trying to destroy each other? Even though war breeds nothing but sadness. This... earth where such beautiful flowers grow... is stained with blood..."

Chrom frowned, "It is because they have behaved aggressively since ancient times. Most likely after the time, Em spoke of. Ylisse has always been threatened by Plegia."

"Even so! Continuing these attempts to destroy each other is sheer folly from both sides!"

"Reflet!", the Ylissean prince shouted in anger, "Are you saying that Ylisse is also at fault? Are you siding with the Plegians? With those dastards who killed Em?!"

"Chrom?" Kamui called out in bewilderment. Are they going to start a fight? Here and now?!

"Reflet." Xander turned to the tactician with a look of concern, "Are you-"

"T-That's not what I... meant...", the tactician argued back ignoring Xander.

"Then, what did you mean?", the captain asked in confusion.

It was then that Lissa and the two came rushing back.

"W-wait, Chrom! Don't fight!", the princess shouted with tears coming out.

"Reflet! Chrom! Stop it!" Robin called out rushing in between the two.

"Milord!" Lena pleaded, "Please, not in front of your own blood and kin…"

Realizing his own voice, Chrom slowly began to regain his composure, "Damn! At a time like this, we should be returning to Ylisse as soon as possible and preparing to defeat Gangrel! And yet, I... what an am I doing here?"

"Chrom...", Reflet said, "It is especially at a time like this... that you must remain calm... and lead... everyone..."

Suddenly, Reflet staggered as he tried to keep himself up only to start falling back much to Kamui's shock, "Reflet!"

"Reflet!", Xander shouted in surprise and barely grabbed the man's shoulder keeping him from meeting the ground in time.

The princess gasped in shock, "Reflet?!"

Chrom rushed over to his tactician in panic, "R-Reflet?"

"Brother!" Robin hurriedly helped him to his feet with Xander's support

"Reflet?" Virion raised a brow and stepped in, "What ever has gotten into you so suddenly? You know if Miss Cordelia-"

Takumi groaned in annoyance at the Shepherd's words, "Virion, now is not the time. Reflet, are you all right?"

The tactician remained silent. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks flushed red. Lena frowned with furrowed brow, "Sir Reflet?"

Virion suddenly frowned as an alertness expression immediately came over him. Seeing his usual demeanor suddenly change, Lissa became nervous, "Virion?"

Lena wasted no time and rushed forward touching the forehead. Her eyes showed a glint of shock as she grimaced, "It's as I feared. He has a high fever."

"W-what?!" Chrom said in bewilderment.

* * *

It was night as the tears from the sky finally ceased. A knight in green armor and a blue hair female mercenary stood just outside of the abandoned house. Stahl looked up to the sky as the clouds floated away letting the gentle light of the moon come over them, "The rain's finally let up, but who knows when it'll start falling again?"

He let out a sigh and said, "I'm so hungry..."

"You're always hungry, Stahl.", the girl said, "Even though you ate not too long ago. Shouldn't I be the complaining? I didn't eat a thing since this morning and I'm not saying anything. Also, focus on guarding this area. Otherwise, we're in for another lecture from Frederick. It's already annoying as it is with this bang of mine, so, I'd like to avoid a lecture from him as much as possible."

"Right... By the way, Soliel," the knight said with a curious look, "why do you have your bangs like that when it bothers you so much?"

The girl froze in shock as she tried to smile while thinking of what to say in response. Suddenly, she heard someone approach them from behind and turned around just as the figure tapped on the knight's shoulder, "Hey. Stop spacing out, Mr. Watchman. Also, don't ask things that puts your own comrade on edge."

The knight jumped up in shock but calmed down as he sighed in relief, "Oh. Gaius."

"What? At least, Beruka's daughter is paying more attention than you.", Gaius said with a sigh, "Anyway, the moon's pretty dim tonight. Pay attention to your surroundings."

Soliel nodded in agreement as Stahl grumbled, "Yeah, I am. Anyway..."

"You want to know how Bubble is doing?", Gaius finished.

Stahl nodded, "Yeah."

"Lissa's looking after them constantly along with the other healers. You don't like how they're doing?"

Soliel looked to the knight with a questioning look as he shook his head and explain, "I went to see him a little while ago. My family runs an apothecary. Other than the infected sword wound he has on his shoulder. His illness is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"What?", Gaius said in surprise.

Soliel looked at the knight stunned in disbelief, "You're joking, right? It's just a cold, right?"

It must've been just a cold. In her heart, she begged that this would all it would be for the little girl and the militia's tacticians. Nothing too serious. However, to her disappointment, the man shook his head, "It's not just a common cold or physical exhaustion, but..."

He thought back to what he learned from his family and his experiences as the two looked at him with concern for him.

"Right, I think it's some kind of endemic disease.", Stahl concluded.

The thief nodded with a frown, "Endemic disease... so that's it."

"Huh?" Soliel looked to Gaius in confusion.

Stahl nodded, "All we can do is make him comfortable and continue to redress the wound. But still, they really should get plenty of food and rest well."

"You're right.", said the thief as he concurred before suddenly whipping his head around, "Huh?"

Curious, Stahl asked the thief, "Gaius?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Someone's coming!"

Soliel remained silent as her eyes widen in shock, then stooped down as she crept up with the other two and whispered, "You're right. Someone is coming..."

Stahl's face grew serious as he too heard the footsteps, "Yeah. There shouldn't be anyone here but us. It can't be... the Plegian army?"

The thief shook his head, "There's only one set of footsteps... it looks like they're alone."

"Is it a scout, then?", Soliel guessed to which the thief nodded.

As a dark cloud covered the light of the moon, there was silence once more. However, the silence disturbed the young mercenary rather than reassure her as she readied herself with a hand over the hilt of her blade. One of the things she recalled from those training she had with her parents.

"The footsteps stopped.", Gaius whispered with a raised eyebrow before his eyes widen and gasped upon realization.

"I wonder what's wrong?", Stahl asked curiously before getting ready to get up and see.

"Stahl?!", the mercenary whispered in shock, "What are you doing?!"

"Hey!", the thief whispered in surprise, "Don't just look outside like that!"

Suddenly, a woman with blue hair dashed through the bushes with her blade aiming straight for Soliel. The mercenary gritted her teeth as she parried it with her blade and pushed her back with all her strength before jumping back.

"What?", the woman said in shock, "Then-!"

Not leaving a chance for an attack, the swordswoman dashed thrusts her sword to the green armor knight and it halted just before his neck as the knight screamed in surprise. Gaius grimaced as he saw that the scene before him and shouted, "I told you! Hey! Don't point that sword at his throat! He's worthless as a hostage!"

Soliel said with a bit of confuson, "Isn't that a little harsh, Gaius? Although, it kind of is true..."

"Huuuh?!", Stahl shouted in disbelief "You guys are horrible!"

The woman looked surprised upon taking a closer look at her hostage then back at them, "You guys... what are you doing here?"

Gaius peered through the darkness only to be shocked upon seeing the figure as the cloud floated pass the moon, "Ah. You're..."

Upon hearing the thief's shocked voice, Stahl turned around, "Huh? Oh! You're..."

Light shone on the woman revealing long cerulean blue hair and blue warrior armor. Soliel gasped in shock, "You're that woman back during the assassination attempt!"

"Um... Soliel?", the knight said nervously, "You might want to rephrase that... You're making it sound like she's the bad guy."

"Well, you tell me how to rephrase it." the mercenary shrugged it off, "I'm only stating that I saw her that night helping us out."

As they talked, the woman frowned as she saw her with narrow eyes and muttered, "Who are you? I don't recall you being here at all... And..."

Hearing this, Soliel turned around in surprise, "Huh? What?"

The woman shook her head, "No. It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Uh... All right. I'm Soliel. Who are you?"

"The name is Marth." the woman rersponded, "Can you tell me what are you all doing here?"

Gaius nodded, "Yup. You're that woman who helped us out, alright. Reflet have fallen ill with a fever along with Sakura. That little girl who uses card spirits or something like that."

Stahl nods along with the thief's words, "I think he got an endemic disease from this area. Lissa and the other healers are taking care of him right now as we guard the entrance. Anyway, we can't leave this place without them, but we can't put stress on him by continue traveling."

Marth thought for a bit then said, "All right. May I talk with Chrom?"

The two nods their heads and allowed the woman past them. Soliel looks back with an anxious look, "Is this all right?"

"Don't worry.", the knight said, "She's saved Chrom's life before and warned us of the assassination attempt. We can trust her."

"I hope she can help cure them...", Soliel said with a worried look.

"We all do, Soliel.", said Gaius, "But an endemic disease isn't easy to cure. We need someone from this area with the knowledge and will help us out."

"Then, why not ask the village nearby?"

The two adults looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"That won't be possible.", Gaius said with a grimace.

"Huh?"

* * *

Inside the abandoned house, Reflet lay on a worn down bed as Lena and Lissa got to work keeping track on the tactician's house. With deep concern, Robin sat across the room while watching the scene powerlessly. With her brother's current condition, Robin recommended Virion to assist with the tactics in her brother's place for the day. While Chrom talked with the Khans of their next plans, Kamui sat next to her with a frown, "Are you all right?"

Robin nodded her head feebly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she responded, "It's times like these that I wished that I was a healer instead…"

"I noticed that they don't have a lot of healers in Plegia." Kamui said with a frown.

Robin frowned, "With Grimleals leading the faith, there aren't many healers unless they secretly worship another deity. Worshipping another deity is illegal in these lands. If you don't want to worship their dragon, you can choose not to worship anyone. Those who try to be healers attempts to cross into other kingdoms or halidoms. The old couple didn't want to send a child into another kingdom on her own, so they encouraged me to take up magic and tactics as my mother did. Their son taught me swordsmanship too. But, magic, tactics, nor swordsmanship can cure illnesses or heal injuries."

"They don't." Kamui nodded, "But we have the job to keep injuries to the minimum. Isn't that what you and Reflet always try to do when strategizing. Protecting the people and keeping your own soldiers alive. You can't try to do all of it. Even, I have to rely on others for things I can't do under circumstances. Doing things on your own won't always help you achieve your goals. Right now, leave your brother with Lissa and the others. We'll try to find the cure for this. That's our job, right?"

Robin thought for a bit and slowly nodded. Kamui watched as Lissa wiped the sweat of the patient's forehead when a familiar voice spoke up, ""The two at the entrance said it was an endemic disease."

They turned around to see Marth walking in as Virion said with a worried look, "So it seems."

Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration as he said, "Ugh... think there's nothing we can do..."

The wary knight looked at the woman in suspicion, "But Marth... what are you doing so deep in the mountains?"

"Frederick.", Xander said with a frown, "Now is not the time-"

"I followed you here.", the woman said calmly, "I heard you were fleeing from the Plegian army."

Chrom looked up in surprise, "You came to help us again?"

Marth nodded, "More importantly, this place is dangerous. The enemy is swiftly closing in. They'll be here within days. They are searching frantically for the prince of Ylisse and his companions."

"For Lord Chrom?!", the knight shouted in shock.

"Damn it!", Flavia said as she grimaced.

"But Reflet is in poor condition." Virion said anxiously.

Marth frowned as she said with confusion, "If it is an endemic disease, those who live here may know something about it. Are there any people living nearby?"

"There... is a small settlement.", Frederick sighed in frustration, "However..."

Chrom looked to the knight in confusion, "What? Why do you hesitate, Frederick?"

"The people who live near a village destroyed by war are most likely orphans or those who suffered otherwise. That is why, Chrom.", Leo said as he approached them, "They most likely want nothing to do with or have no sympathy for the Ylissean army and its royal family, right, Frederick?"

The knight nodded, "Yes. I doubt they would willingly cooperate with us."

"Whether or not they cooperate," Virion said, "It marks the end for us if they inform the Plegian army of our whereabouts. Though we are near the border, this is still Plegian territory."

"Then I will go alone!", Chrom said determinedly.

"And how will you do that?", Leo asked with a frown.

"I will conceal my lineage and make do somehow!", the Ylissean prince answered.

"Uh...I hate to break it to you," Takumi said as he grimaced at the thought, "but, even if you do that, it isn't going to help once you start talking. Gods, I really wish Mozu was here with us right now..."

"Or Elise.", Leo added with a frown, "She'd be able to get people to warm up and help much easier..."

Basilio gritted his teeth as he muttered, "If only we have more scouts or soldiers that could leave their post."

"Chrom." Kamui spoke up, "How about letting one of us go instead."

"Yes." Robin nodded as she stood up, "Let me go. I might be able to speak with them better."

"No." Leo responded shaking his head, "There's no doubt that Aversa already spotted you during the battle. I doubt she hadn't send out Grimleals to search for you yet."

"Please call Stahl."

"Reflet?!" Robin's eyes widen in surprise before she nodded and thought for a bit.

Then, she turned to Lissa, "Lissa could you come over here?"

"Huh?" the princess looked up, "O-Okay?"

Robin looked to Chrom with a nod.

"Huh?" Chrom raised a brow, "A-All right."

* * *

After minutes of calling the knight over, they gave the knight and the princess a few plegian clothing.

"Honestly, even at a time like this...", Chrom said in bewilderment, "You're really something, but why not call Donnel to help?"

Reflet shook his head, "I don't think that would work too well... since he never went undercover before..."

He then looked at his sister, "How is it?"

Smiling, Robin nodded, "This is perfect! The two of them look just like a married couple on a journey."

"R-really?" Stahl stammered in embarrassment in his clothing.

The princess giggled in excitement with her ordinary clothing and hair tied up under her headscarf, "Ehehe! It's fun wearing something different! What do you think, Lon'qu?"

The swordsman muttered something inaudible as he looked away. Frederick nodded his head with a hand on his chin, "I see. Takumi may be right. Even if Lord Chrom hides his lineage, his royal dignity cannot be concealed, and word will spread. And so the one to visit the village must be Stahl, who is completely unremarkable! As expected, Reflet! What a magnificent plan!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Lissa smiled in confusion, "Ahaha... is Chrom really that dignified?"

Walter smiled, "Sometimes, it could be hard to tell when you've been with the person longer than others."

"Oh."

Stahl, on the other hand, sighed in disappointment, "Hah... I almost feel insulted..."

Feeling sorry, Kamui patted the knight's back, "Just take it as a compliment. You know what we're trying to get across."

"Thanks…" Stahl sighed nodding his head in understanding, "But putting me aside, Lissa's the princess, you know?"

The princess best friend, Maribelle, nodded with a frown, "I reject this plan as well! What if she gets hurt?! Lissa, please don't go."

"Aw, you worry too much, Maribelle.", the princess said with a smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk with the villagers, that's all. I can handle it."

"I hope so.", Hinoka said with a frown and turned to the tacticians, "Are you sure about this? Reflet? Robin? Won't she get attacked if they find out?"

"No," Virion said with a confident smile, "even taking into account her station, Stahl would seem much less suspicious with a woman by his side."

He chuckled then turned to the disguised knight, "Either way, you are superbly qualified, Stahl."

The man sighed from the comments, or insults, "Yes, yes, is that so? Well, in any case, we're going."

Lon'qu muttered with a warning tone, "Make sure she gets back in one piece, got it?"

The man jumped before nodding his head vigorously in fear, "Y-yes, sir!"

Lissa giggled and said with a wave, ""Wait for us, Reflet! We'll definitely find a way to cure you!"

"Lissa, take care.", the wary knight said.

"Oh, please return as soon as you're done, Lissa treasure!" her best friend prayed nervously as she watched the princess take her leave with Stahl.

"Stay cautious, too.", Leo warned, "The last thing I need is to face someone and explain what happened."

"Huh?", Stahl said with a questioning look, "What about me?"

"Huh? Oh, you'll be fine.", Takumi said bluntly, "It's not like we need to worry about you with your role."

Stahl's slumped his shoulder as he sighed in disappointment, "Is that a compliment or another insult?..."

"Seriously…?" Stahl sighed.

Kamui shook his head, "Takumi, that's gong a little too far, don't you think? Either way, Lissa, Stahl, be careful."

Robin giggled, "Don't overdo it, you two."

"Okay!", the princess called out.

After watching the two leave, Reflet was already fast asleep on the bed. Frederick looked at the tactician anxiously, "Reflet has fallen asleep again."

Marth nodded, "Well then. I shall also depart."

"Oh?", Xander said with a frown, "Where will you be heading? You know that there are Plegians outside after us."

Hinoka nodded in agreement with a suspicious look as the swordswoman looked to them with her repaired mask in hand, "I will return to the mountain paths and delay the Plegian soldiers."

Chrom turned around in shock, "Alone? That' s impossible! It's too dangerous!"

"However, it is also true that we must buy time by some means.", Virion said with a nod of agreement, "Very well. I shall accompany you."

"You too, Virion?!", Takumi said in surprise.

The nobleman nodded with a smile, "I'm quite skilled at delaying tactics."

"Really?", Leo said in disbelief.

"No.", Marth said bluntly, "I can move more freely alone. Also, I have a comrade with me waiting outside. You stay here. Please protect them."

"H-hey! Marth!" Chrom called out desperately, "Wait! Do you want to die?!"

Kamui shook his head, "There are Plegan forces waiting outside in search of us."

"She could wait until the soldiers are few." Walter suggested.

Marth turned around and answered with a confident look, "It's all right. Rest assured, I will flee if I encounter trouble. And... I am not fated to die here."

She turned around and left the door despite the prince's attempt to stop her. Once gone, Frederick said with curiosity, "She left. Who in the world is she, I wonder? She is, of course, quite skilled, and I know she is a trustworthy warrior, but..."

"But right now, we have no choice but to rely on her.", Chrom finished the knight's sentence with a nod in acknowledgment of the woman's strength.

"I wonder who she is with though.", Leo said with a questioning look, "Also, from her personality, I find it hard to believe that she'd actually let someone join her party."

Xander nodded his head as he thought for a bit, "You don't think... No. The last we need is more of the children coming to this world to be in the middle of a war."

Hinoka nodded in agreement, probably, at the thought of their son, Seigbert, who they left in the castle with the other children. However, Kamui wasn't certain he would hope that wouldn't happen. After all, it's already occurred with Forrest and the other children.


	11. Chapter 11: Words That Resonates

Words That Resonate

With his other younger siblings, Kamui waited for Chrom and his brother's squad to return with the herb that would cure Reflet's epidemic fever. Apparently, Chrom believed that this was a quest personal only to the Shepherds and left with few backup. Even though Kamui was unable to convince the man to bring him along, he had been able to convince both Xander and Chrom to go together. Hopefully, this would be enough to help Chrom get by incase they come across Plegian solders. He walks over to one of the abandoned houses where he saw Nowi talking with Leo and George. Kamui was taken aback by this. Uncertain of what to say before he saw that George had already noticed him. With a deep breath, he walked over to the three as he called out to them, "Pardon me, Nowi?"

"Oh, it's Kamui! Hi!" Nowi chirped, "Hey! Do you know where Refelt is going to get better?"

Kamui pulled a small smile, "Chrom and our brother has gone to find the herb. They'll be back soon."

"Oh."

"Also, there's something I want to ask you about." Kamui continued.

"Yeah?"

"It's about the dragon stone." He began, "I was wondering if other dragon stones would work for me?"

Leo raised a brow, "Brother, don't tell me…"

Kamui nodded, "By the time I was found by Chrom and the others, I noticed that my dragonstone was not with me. I probably dropped it somewhere back in Ylisse."

Nowi tilted her head in confusion, "It should be alright. Here! You can have my spare one!"

Handing him another dragonstone from her bag, Kamui looked to her in surprise. Nowi smiled, "It's fine sine I can just get a new one. Then, I'll have more spares! Right now, you need this more than me, right?"

Leo raised a brow, "Why would there be so many spares, though? I thought you're designated with just one."

"Huh? Not for us, these stones are like the keys that unlock our dragon form." Nowi said with a bright smile, "That reminds me."

Nowi looks closer to Kamui much to his surprise.

"You don't go and destroy stuff that much, huh?"

Kamui raised a brow, "What?"

"You know," Nowi said with a smile, "sometimes, I have this urge to always destroy stuff and, then, poof! I became a dragon and burn down part of the forest!"

"The forest?" Leo raised a brow, "Can you specify a little bit?"

"Sometimes, when we're growing, we get to a point where we want to destroy things, but it is different with everyone." Nowi said with a smile, "I only did it sometimes while others are stuck doing it for years. If that happens, then they shouldn't use their dragon stones for a while or not at all. Like the degeneration."

"Degeneration?" Kamui raised a brow.

"A point when dragons who retain their dragon forms loses their mind and become mere beasts that needs to be slain." George answered, "It was recorded in Ylisse's library… But, wasn't that a long time ago?"

"I think so." Nowi replied with uncertainty, "Well, sometimes, we still want to destroy stuff, but that stops after a while or just one time."

"Now that you said it." Kamui frowned, "I remember losing myself once when I first came into contact with my ability to transform. It was that time I lost my mother to assassins."

"Oh! Then, you're probably good!" Nowi smiled, "An instant where you let go of your control is enough probably because you're only part dragon and can transform. A traumatic moment is also enough for you to transform and lose to rage. After that, you should be able to control it more easily. But, just try not to transform to often. It has a bad side effect f you always do so."

"Got it." Kamui smiled.

"Huh," Leo grinned, "You look like a child, but you know a lot about dragons."

"Well, after I was taken away from my parents, I met an old dragon and he taught me _a lot_ of things!" Nowi grinned slyly, "I think his name was Ban or something…"

Kamui raised a brow, "How many more manaketes are there left?"

"I don't know." Nowi shook her head, "I haven't see one after the humans kidnapped me again. You're the first one I've seen in a _long, long _time!"

"I see." Kamui frowned, "Sorry for bringing up bad memories."

"It's fine." Nowi smiled, "Not all of them were bad. Will Reflet get better soon?"

"After Chrom finds the herb, he should." Kamui replied, "Speaking of which, I need to get going. I'm worried about leaving Robin and Walter on their own."

"K'! See ya!" Nowi waved as Kamui turned around.

* * *

After hours, Kamui returned once again to find Leo and their siblings in the room where Reflet lay asleep. Kamui had just returned from a brief scout of the area with the Khans and looked to his brothers shaking his head. Slowly, they all breathed a small sigh. For the moment, the Khans took to preparing for departure while letting Chrom continue with the task of finding the herbs. Lissa continued to watch over Reflet as he continue to sleep.

"What did the Khans say?" Walter asked with a frown.

"They'll wait for Chrom and Xander to return. So, they'll be out with the scouts." Kamui replied, "After that, we need to leave with or without the herb. That's why he needs to return with it."

Hinoka nodded with a sigh, "It's already generous of them to wait for Chrom to return. Let's just hope he finds the herbs in time.

"Brother…" Robin muttered nervously.

"His condition continues to worsen.", Virion said with a frown.

Hinoka nods in agreement with a frown.

Lissa looked at the entrance with an anxious look to the entrance, "Is Chrom and the others still not back?"

Takumi shook his head, "No, not yet. If he did, we'd all know about it."

"But rests assured.", Virion said with a smile, "We will surely protect you all. I as well. I swear it on my pride as an aristocrat..."

Lissa nodded slowly, "Yeah. Thanks, Virion."

Suddenly, Reflet's eyes slowly opened as he looked around.

"Reflet?!", Hinoka said in surprise.

"What is Chrom... doing?", the tactician said weakly with a hoarse voice.

"Reflet!" Robin's eyes widened.

"Ah! Reflet!", Lissa said in surprise, "You've come to! How are you feeling?"

"More importantly... where's Chrom and Frederick?", Reflet said with a worried face, "Xander isn't here either? ...Did... something happen?"

Leo's mind went frantically as he thought of an excuse, "They're-"

"Chrom and the others went out to get the herb that'll cure you three. So relax.", the princess answered without hesitation, "You'll definitely get better!"

"Yeah!", Ophelia said with a confident smile as Virion and Leo sighed at what the two just did.

"What are they doing?", Reflet said with a frown.

"Huh?", the two said in surprise by the unexpected outcome.

Reflet continued, "If they have that much time... they should be preparing... to return swiftly to Ylisse... Everyone... is waiting... for them to return..."

The two looked surprised at their tactician's words, "Ah... Reflet..."

"I don't want... to put everyone... in any more danger... on my account...", He continued, "You should... take everyone… and leave... it'll be... too dangerous...for them to be here..."

Lissa looked at the two with a troubling expression, "B-but!"

Before Lissa could finish, Reflet slumped back into his bed. Camilla takes a closer look, "Oh, my. He seems to have fallen asleep once again..."

The Ylissean princess looked to be on the verge of tears watching the tactician, "Reflet..."

Leo looked at the princess with an anxious look on his face as the Ylissean archer said, "Lissa, the truth can sometimes be cruel. Just now, we should not have told Reflet about Chrom, even if it meant lying to him. We should have let him sleep without worrying. Sometimes it is kinder to lie."

"Ah... s-sorry. I see... you're right.", the princess said with slumped shoulders.

"Ah, pay it no mind. Well, nothing can be done now. I apologize.", Virion said with a worried look, "I went too far. However, please keep that in mind and act appropriately from now on."

The princess nodded, "Ah... yeah!"

Hinoka nods after seeing the situation cleared up and looked over to the tactician, "At least, he doesn't know about the situation yet."

Suddenly, Virion whips his head around to the cracked window, "Hm?"

Takumi looked over to his Ylissean friend with a raised brow, "What's wrong, Viri-"

Almost immediately, the Hoshidan archer went quiet as well with eyes narrowed.

"Virion? Takumi?", Lissa said with an agitated glance.

"Shh! Quiet down.", Takumi said to them, "Brother... where are the Khans? Oh, right."

"They said they'd go patrol the area and would be back in a bit." the dark knight said, "What is it?"

Virion turned to the Ylissean princess, "Stand up slowly and look out the window."

"Takumi?", Hinoka said anxiously.

The Hoshidan prince turned to his older sister, "A number of people are approaching. These footsteps..."

Virion nodded, "Most likely belong to a troop."

Lissa gasped in shock, "You're right. They're coming closer."

"Damn it!", Hinoka said with a frown, "Do they know we're all hiding here?"

Takumi shook his head, "I don't know, but probably. And that accent... it sounds like...Plegian soldiers?"

Virion took a peek out the window, "Ugh... what numbers!"

Lissa peered outside once more and saw an elderly woman leading them, "Oh... that person..."

Leo looked outside, "That's definitely not a soldier... She looks to be one of the... Lissa...do you know her?"

They turned to the girl nervously as the princess said with a stunned expression, "She's the old woman... from the village Stahl and I went to."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock, "I thought they didn't find out!"

Virion cleared his throat, "I see. Anyway, it seems my bad premonition was correct. Most likely the villagers there revealed our whereabouts to the Plegian soldiers."

Lissa looks to be on the verge of tears once again as she said in fear, "No... it can't be... why?!"

"Lissa!", Leo said, "Pull yourself together! For now, we got to think of a way out. It's most likely that we'll have to engage in battle once they reach here."

"Call the Shepherds together." Walter said firmly, "We have no time to waste before they completely surround us. If the Khans are still out, it will take a while longer before they can return."

"Right." Kamui nodded.

"I'll lend a hand." Hinoka said quickly.

"Me too." Camilla said pulling out her battle ax.

"Lissa..."

"Reflet!", the princess's voice shouted in surprise.

"Lie back down this instant!" Maribelle snapped, "You're going to reopen that wound on your shoulder!"

"Lissa? Robin?", Reflet asked once more whilst his back on the bed again.

"Um... well...", the princess hesitated.

Robin was silent and, not even, Kamui could say a word.

"No.", said Leo, "It's not the soldiers."

"Those footsteps belong to the villagers coming to visit.", Virion said calmly, "It's fine."

"We'll go speak with them.", Camilla said.

"Yeah.", said Hinoka as calmly as she could, "So stay here and rest."

"Kamui and I shall go speak with them." Robin said carefully.

To their surprise, Reflet shook his head and said calmly in a hoarse voice, "Virion... you're quite skilled at lying... but I remember... the situation well... If the villagers were to come here, it's... for one reason... But… thank you, guys. I know. You've all done enough..."

"Reflet...", the Ylissean archer said quietly.

The man was quiet as Takumi said with suspicion in his voice, "Reflet? What are you..."

"Lissa...", Reflet said, "Takumi... Leo...leave me... and... take the Shepherds... and my sister."

"Huh?", Lissa's voice shook in bewilderment.

Hinoka's voice came through with clear shock, "W-wha-!"

She was cut off in silence as Virion calmly spoke, "What are you saying?"

"I'm not leaving without you again, Brother!" Robin exclaimed.

However, Reflet's voice spoke back firmly, "The enemy is approaching. You can't bring me along. I'll only be a burden."

Lissa gasped in shock, "No!"

"Are you sure about this?", Leo asked him.

There was silence as Virion's voice came in a whisper, "Are those your orders as tacticians?"

Reflet chuckles weakly, "It's nothing that grand."

Reflet continued, "I just... don't want to... cause you all any more sorrow."

"S-sorrow?", the Ylissean princess's voiced echoed in confusion.

Reflet continued weakly in a heavy tone, "Lady Emmeryn has died. If I die as well... You are all too kind. You will be overcome with sorrow..."

"Reflet...", Lissa's voice echoed with concern.

Reflet's voice came in, "I don't want to burden... Chrom and the others... with more sadness. So... please pretend that I... a person with no memories... of my past... never existed, to begin with. Please... forget about me..."

"Don't say that, Reflet!", Lissa shouted with clear sadness in her voice.

"Lissa...", Reflet said, "this is where we part ways."

"If we do that," Hinoka said, "you know Chrom will come back for you."

"That's right.", said the Nohrian princess, "I've only been with your militia for only a short time, like Cordelia. But, even I know how your prince is like. It's unlikely that he'll leave anyone behind."

Reflet said, "Please tell Chrom... I escaped alone... and concealed my whereabouts. 'He fled from battle. He gave in to fear and departed the battlefield.' Like that. Then…then... everyone will immediately forget about me. I think... I think that's for the best..."

"No!", Lissa screamed, "I don't want to!"

"Do you know what you're trying to say here?" Walter said with a grimace after so long, "A refugee who deserted the militia. And, in an enemy's territory! You could be hunted by both sides, even if Chrom chooses to accept that."

"I know." Reflet replied.

Virion's voice came in through the sound of the princess's sobbing, "Reflet... you..."

"I'm a hindrance..." Reflet said," So-"

"That's just illogical!", Takumi shouted, "We've been here long enough to know that the two of you aren't like that at all."

"I agree.", Leo's voice came in, "There's no way Chrom would even believe in those words as well and you know that just as well, Reflet. You've been in the militia longer than we did."

"I-I'm staying right here!", Lissa shouted in determination, "We'll protect you until the end, Reflet!"

Maribelle's voice came in, "And, if Lissa is staying here, so am I. Our job as healers is to treat every patient we have. I will neither leaving you nor my role!"

After a while, Reflet sighed and said, "Lissa... you guys...haha...T-that is a problem..."

Leo's voice came in, "Then, I take it you finally decided?"

There was silence as Reflet said, "However... I really am sorry. I... failed when... the Shepherds really... needed us... the most, but... I don't want to... be forgotten. You guys... I... really am hopeless... but even so… this isn't what I really wanted!"

Lissa called out to the tactician while sobbing.

"Reflet... what a resolve you have shown! The title of an aristocrat too is not just for show. No matter what may befall me, no matter how wretched I may become, I will protect you from the Plegian soldiers outside!", said Virion as Takumi's groan could be heard in the back.

"Well, I glad you finally made that choice.", Camilla's voice came in, "I don't think Cordelia would be happy to hear what you were about to pick either and if you make her upset again..."

"Allow me to join her when that happens." Robin added with a scowl, "Seriously… Brother, if you would blame yourself to this extent, then I am also one to blame for the Exalt's death. You weren't the only one planning to save her. I also wished to save the Exalt and the plan we made failed as well. But, to even tell me to leave… I've spent years trying to find you and I won't let you leave me behind like that again! This is what they call running away from problems, brother, and I know you're not a coward to face your failures. If you say that you caused so much sorrow, then we're both in the same boat here, but we can face our mistakes together and prevent more! This is what I learned from being in the Shepherds! So, pull yourself together or I'll zap you back together!"

Kamui shudder as he soon learned the temper of their second tactician, but her words sounded very convincing and true, at least. They could hear a sigh as Takumi said, "Anyway, I still don't like how you weren't able to save the Exalt, but you would've gotten me much angrier if you just decided to give up like that."

"Takumi!", Hinoka said, "Anyway, you've helped us find our comrades and even helped save the children when they were in danger. This time we'll return the favor."

"Yes.", said the Nohrian prince, "Also, you forget that you're not the only one, who can think of tactics. This time we'll think of a way out of this. Also, don't forget that we still have the khans helping us. They'll be back as well."

"You're right…" Reflet forced a small chuckle.

Maribelle carefully wiped the sweat away as she scolded, "Never tell us to do such a cruel thing like that again!"

"Leave the matter to us, Reflet." Kamui said with a wide grin, "It's our time to do what we can. Robin, Walter, we're going to need your help."

"Got it." Robin got up and the four walked out of the room.

Outside, Kamui turned to his brothers, "Takumi, Leo, I'm going to count on the two of you to gather the Shepherds. Robin, Walter, we'll need to formulate a plan. There's a good chance that this would end up in a battle."

"Got it." Takumi replied, "Just leave it to us."

The two left for the nearby houses as Kamui turned to their tacticians.

Walter frowned, "I'm not too familiar with the layout of the area, but I'll do what I can."

"This is no desert." Robin nodded, "But, this is still Plegian land and I've experience with these lands. I'll help to the best of my abilities. Though in this case, the best option is to create a diversion for the others to escape or we fight and wait for the Khans to arrive."

Kamui nodded, "Then, we'll hold out for the Khans or Chrom and the others to reach back here. I know we can hold out until then and they will be back. All that's left is the other army's intentions."

"It could be a battle." Walter replied, "They're all Plegian soldiers and a large number of them."

"Or they're people who only wants the end to the war." Kamui replied, "Just as Mustafa's army. We couldn't persuade their general because his family was on the line, but that doesn't mean we have to see everyone that way. We _can_ still talk to them. I believe everyone just wants peace."

Robin looked between Kamui and Walter as the assistant tactician did the same. Finally, they nodded.

"All right." Robin replied, "Just be careful."

Kamui smiled, "Thank you."

After gathering their forces to the best of their ability, Kamui, alone, marched out to the expecting Plegian forces led by a tall armored man with a village woman next to him. Seeing him, the man stood tall, "Are you part of the Shepherds?"

"I am." Kamui answered firmly, "I take it you're here for us?"

"We are." The man replied, "To shelter you and one of your patients from loyalists."

"Pardon?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can't fool these eyes. I've met with a couple of your soldiers and thought about telling the soldiers who would take you in, but…" The woman spoke up firmly with a grin, "Those flowers at my pa's and ma's grave…"

"Flowers? Graves?" Kamui's eyes widen in bewilderment, "Oh, you mean, the ones we offered!"

"Yes, those." The woman smiled and nodded, "Ha, I suppose not all of ya are bad to the bone…"

The captain walked up to him and offered his hand, "I am the captain of this army. The Exalt's words rang through our hearts true. We're willing to protect you from the mad king's eyes and ears, even if it costs us our lives. Are you Prince Chrom of Ylisse? The Exalt's younger brother?"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "Our captain has gone in search of the herbs for our tactician. My name is Kamui. I work under him with a squad of my own."

"A man would go that far for his own soldier?" the man chuckled, "You are fortunate to have a man as him for your captain."

However, the man frowned and spoke, "But, we must make haste. It won't be long before the other armies find you."

"You're all welcome into our village." The woman said with a confidant smile, "Our elder has allowed you into our residents. You can wait out there for that friend of yours to return."

Kamui could barely believe his luck as a bright smile came over his face, "You have our gratitudes."

Without wasting a moment, Kamui led the army to the village signaling to the tacticians and his siblings with a bright smile and a nod. Throughout the process, the plegian soldiers were kind and offered them aid. The Shepherds were wary at first, especially since Chrom wasn't around, but Kamui and the tacticians were able to convince everyone with Virion's and Lissa's help. Kamui, then, went into Reflet's room and helped Lissa carry Reflet holding the other arms over his neck.

"Kamui…?" Reflet slowly opened his eyes, "What's… going on?"

"Everything's fine." Lissa smiled so wide Kamui thought it was hurting her cheeks.

Kamui nodded, "That's right. These soldiers are actually helping us. So, just rest easy."

"They're… helping us?" Reflet's red eyes widen a little.

"That's right." Kamui replied, "Exalt Emmeryn's words reached them and the woman Lissa talked to is helping us."

"I see…" Reflet muttered quietly as they walked out the door.

As they were about to leave, Kamui turned to Virion and George, "Virion, can I leave things to you and our tacticians from here? I need to stay in case the Khans and Chrom returns here."

"Of course." The archer grinned.

"I'm staying." George said firmly, "It would be difficult to defend yourself against enemies should they find you."

"That would be much appreciated." Kamui replied with a grin.

Watching Virion and Robin lead the others with the aiding army, George spoke up, "You're too naïve."

"I know sometimes I can be a little too trusting." Kamui responded, "But, I believe that we can trust them. As naïve as my thoughts can be, I still want to choose to believe in others. If I find that the other person as lying, I will give my all to protect my friends and family and the Shepherds play those roles here."

George didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue back at least. It was only after waiting shortly that they were able to find the Khans and explained to them the situation. Though Basilio didn't look convinced, Flavia was pleased to hear the news and said they could only thank their luck for such a fortunate event. Kamui, then, gave them the direction Lissa and Stahl took to the village while they waited for Chrom. Hours passed as the sun finally peeked out from the trees away from the stormy clouds. Finally, the sounds of hooves and horses from afar caught their attention.

"They're back." George spoke up.

Kamui smiled and nodded, "Good. We just need to get Reflet the herb before we're too late."

As Chrom and Xander rushed up with their squad behind them, Frederick was the first to speak.

"We've finally returned. How are they?" he asked them.

Chrom looked about with a grimace, "Damn! Are we too late?"

"Huh?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Reflet and the others are safe in the village. How did you-"

"We received a strange message that enemy soldiers came." Xander explained, "Then, we heard everything you and our siblings said."

"Then, you haven' heard that those soldiers were influenced by Exalt Emmeryn's words and aided us?" Kamui asked.

"Forget that." George responded firmly, "Come with us. Reflet needs the herbs."

"Right!" Chrom nodded and pulled out his pouch, "We have them right here."

"Good." Kamui responded and quickly led the group down to the village, "Time is not going to wait for us."

* * *

After making it down to the village, they found the Inn the woman was running and saw her aiding the soldiers with some of the Plegan forces. Upon seeing them, the plegian captan Kamui had met with quickly led them to where Reflet was. Chrom handed the medicine to Lissa who turned the flower into liquid medicine. The disgusting green liquid was then given to Reflet who forced himself to drink it. Kamui could tell that the medicine was good as they say good medicine always tastes bad. After seeing that the medicine was finally starting to take effect. Kamui and Chrom thanked the captain and the Inn keeper. It was a relief to see Chrom finally himself as he greeted Plegian soldiers. He doesn't know what happened during the mission, but he was more than happy to see his old friend back to himself again. Stepping outside for a breather with Chrom's group, Frederick sighs in relief, "It seems the worst is over."

"Aye." Chrom nodded with a smile

"Good… Reflet…" Lissa said n the middle of her sobs. Kamui reassuringly patted her shoulder with a smile, "You did a good job there, Lissa."

She nodded as Stahl asked, "But why did you three come to this village?"

Gaius nodded with a hum, "I thought for sure the people here were working with the enemy, but…

Virion nodded, "We thought so as well. Actually, the inhabitants of this villaffe told us. Initially, they begrudged us and thought of betraying us so that we would be captured and killed."

Fredricked huffed with a frown.

"Then, they saw the flowers we placed on the graves." Kamui spoke up, "They reconsidered it."

"The ones we offered?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise.

Kamui nodded, "And they told our whereabouts, not to the Plegian soldiers who hated us and Ylisse, but to those who empathized with your sister's words. A great number of them rushed to our side."

"Then, they came…" Stahl gasped in surprise and looked over to Chrom, "To help you!"

"…I see…" Chrom forced a small smile, "So that was it…"

"Chrom." Robin spoke up, "We can still fight back after we return to Ylisse. So many doesn't want this war. We can still fight back and put an end to all this."

"You're right." Chrom nodded, "I'll admit it that for a second there, I almost let the man king's tactician get me, but I won't lose my way again. This war needs to end. For everyone's sake, the faster, the better."

They were all in agreement on this before Kamui watched Chrom return into the Inn. He saw his brother smile as he raised a brow, "Brother? If I may, what's on your mind?"

"He's grown just as you have." Xander responded with a chuckle, "It reminds me of the day you led both forces to save our kingdoms and the people. For this point on, he will also continue to make strides just as his sister would've wanted."

"Is that so…" Kamui forced a small chuckle, "I didn't think I've grown that much, but I can see that Chrom certainly has. I guess it really must've been the same for me too. The truth opened my eyes to our surroundings, but it did take the courage for me to try and bring you and our siblings together."

"But it succeeded." Xander responded, "Just like then, I can see an end to the fight here as well."

"The end to the fight…" Kamui thought aloud, "Even after our wars are over, another begins after ours and the children's time…"

"Kamui…" Xander said with a frown as f trying to think of what to tell his younger brother.

"Brother, I've thought about this for a long time." Kamui spoke up, "Even if we put an end to the war from our time, it doesn't mean that we will succeed in stopping all wars. Another will begin long after we and the kids are gone. However, I believe that by then, there will be people, such as Chrom and the Shepherds who yearns for the same peace and end to wars. When that time comes, I want to leave the future in their care just as the dragon deities left the sacred weapons to the humans. Of course, that will be a long time from now when we return to our time, but, for now, let's help Chrom achieve their peace."

Xander huffed a wide smile, "To think the day would come when I hear you say those words. I agree with you, though. We shall focus on our present and leave the future to those in the future."

* * *

Thanks to the village's aid, they left in slightly better mood than when they first arrived the next couple of days. Kamui sat in the wagon led by Stahl while Chrom and Lissa sat with those in Olivia's wagon. Reflet was feeling a lot better now and was healthy enough to continue traveling with them again. George sat with him and neither said a word as they rode all the way back to Ylisse.

After returning to the castle, Camilla gave Stahl a hand by leading her family to a barrack. Kamui watched as they leave before turning to Selkie who stood there watching the wolfskin family walk away. Kamui certainly doesn't want to leave the girl on her own, but he wasn't certain that she'd be comfortable being around him constantly either.

"Selkie."

They looked up and saw Panne walk over to them, "Follow me. You're sharing a barrack with me."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?!" Selkie's eyes glistened like a child as she smiled, "Yay! Thanks, Panne! I owe ya one!"

As the girl frolicked ahead to the barracks after the family, Kamui smiled, "Thank you, Panne."

"It's not for you." The taguel responded quietly, "But, I will not leave a cub to fend for herself."

As they walked away, Kamui still grinned, "I know. But, I also didn't want her to feel left out, that's why I can only thank you in her parent's place."

* * *

After leaving the matter to Panne, Kamui followed Chrom and his siblings to the castle itself. The servants were few and the castle looked to have lost its glamor compared to the last he came here. Still, it was home to the royal family, nonetheless.

"At last…" Chrom forced a small smile, "we've returned. To our home… to Ylisse castle!"

"But…" Tears began to fall from the side of Lissa's eyes, "Emm isn't… here anymore…"

"Oh, Lissa…" Camilla walked over to the young princess giving her a light pat on her shoulder in comfort. It was probably the only thing any can do for her now. After all, no one can revive the dead.

"Yes. It is…" Frederick grimaced, "very upsetting…"

"Lissa… Frederick…" Chrom muttered.

Kamui could see that even the prince doesn't know what to say. Neither does he. He may have felt the pain of losing his mother, but Chrom and Lissa had just lost their sister. No words out of his mouth could comfort them either. They had known that this would be a possible outcome, but it was impossible not to lessen the pain anymore than knowing that it could happen. And, to make matters worse, it did.

Lissa forced a smile through her tears, "Heh. Sorry, I'm crying again. Just, we got back home, and I remembered Emm…"

"Anyone who lost someone important would feel like that…" Hinoka smiled softly, "So, it's alright to cry…"

Lissa nodded quietly.

"Chrom… Lissa…"

"Ah! Robin! Reflet?!" Lissa jumped in surprise.

Kamui turned and saw the two tactician walk in with Robin by her brother's side. Both with visibly bitter looks over their faces.

"Reflet." Chrom frowned with concern, "Are you all right? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm fine. I'm… sorry for causing you so much worry." Reflet responded.

Shaking his head, the prince smiled, "No, it's enough that you are well."

"But Chrom… let me say it again. I'm very sorry…" Reflet apologizes as he and his sister bowed their heads, "...for the outcome of this battle."

"Reflet? Robin?" Lissa looked to them in confusion.

Chrom frown deepened as he walked over to them firmly before stopping infront of them, "Stop. Lift your heads."

Though the two lifted their heads, Robin continued in her brother's stead, "Because our strategy was flawed… your beloved sister died, and on top of that, we caused you so much trouble."

"No, it's not your fault. You and your brother did well, Robin. You know, coming back here and realizing all over again that Emm is gone, I'm seething with rage at my own powerlessness." Chrom hissed, "Damn! How weak can I get!?"

"Chrom…" Robin whispered quietly.

"It's because I'm so weak… because I was foolish… I couldn't change anything. I-I lost Emm, the person I loved most in the world! And…," Chrom walks forward to the twins, "I almost lost you too."

"Chrom…" Kamui frowned.

"Lord Chrom." Frederick could only say without a continuation.

The air was heavy with grief and none of them could think of anything to say in comfort.

The twin tacticians looked to each other and nodded before Reflet walked up to the prince with a hand stretched out to him, "Take my hand, Chrom."

"Reflet…" Chrom looks to his tactician in confusion.

"Reflet and I had talked things over during the travel home…" Robin spoke up, "We agreed that both of us cannot forgive ourselves for our own powerlessness just as you have."

"No." Chrom frowned, "But you both did nothing wrong."

"Chrom." Reflet responded firmly with a smile, "We are both inexperienced and neither one half or third of what your sister was. So, from now on… my sister and I will be your other half. Just as you saved us, it is now our turn to support you and aid you."

"Reflet…" Chrom's eyes widen as Reflet said this.

"No matter how many times you fall, Reflet and I will extend our hand and help you to stand." Robin said with a brighter smile, "And so, use your other hand to grasp that which Lady Emmeryn was unable to reach."

"What Emm couldn't reach…" Chrom muttered as it dawned upon him.

"What they speak is true." Xander nodded, "You are not your sister. What Exalt Emmeryn once was. However, you are yourself with your own ideas to follow, but you and your sister's goals are no where apart from the start to now. Peace for the people and an end to the wars. The both of you only took different paths and methods. Neither one easier than the other."

"You don't have to be just like Lady Emmeryn. Please give hope to all people in your own way. That is something only you can do, Chrom." Reflet concurred with a nod.

"Do you think… I am able? That I have that strength?" Chrom muttered in uncertainty.

"If you're not strong enough, everyone else will do the rest." Reflet said firmly, "If you doubt your capability, you just have to work to become better. At the very least, all of your comrades here believe in you."

Suddenly, the doors swung open as the Shepherds walked in to everyone's amazement.

"That's right." Virion responded with a smirk.

"Yeah." Stahl said with the usual plain grin of his.

"Well, let's just go with that." Gaius said with a shrug.

"Everyone?!" Kamui's eyes widen as his aw dropped.

Flabbergasted by the appearance of the entire militia in the halls, Takumi couldn't say a word as Reflet and Robin clearly couldn't stop smiling. That's when Kamui knew just how sly their own tacticians can be and couldn't stop a wide smile of his own from growing on his cheek despite withholding laughter. He could even see the dumbfounded expression clearly visible of George's and Walter's face upon the sight of the entire militia though they too took part in this.

"I-I-I…" Walter could only stammer as George couldn't bare to look.

"Hey, who said you're going to do anything without teach, eh?" Vaike bellowed with a laughter.

"You all…" Chrom could only mutter in astonishment.

"Aye." Frederick gave a curt bow, "I too believe in you."

"Yeah. Me too!" Lissa spoke up wiping the last bit of her tear away.

"Chrom." Kamui said with a nod, "Everyone here clearly believes in you, but no matter how strong a man can get, they can never surpass the limit of mortals. But, you aren't alone from the beginning. Your tacticians are right. The legacy your sister has left you is heavy. However, everyone believes in you. If you can't do something on your own, you only need to look to those around you. You are not alone because everyone here stands with you and we know how hard you work to achieve your goals."

"Even those who rule are still learning from their predecessors and those around them." Xander spoke firmly, "If there's anything we've learned, it's that we're still learning no matter how much we've achieved."

"I admit. Books can only get you so far." Leo said with a nod, "But, I learned more from those around us than could from books alone."

"And don't expect me to say anything about training." Takumi said with a sigh, "You've already got that covered."

"And did you figure something out in the last battle?" Gaius called out from the crowd.

"Aye. That's right." Chrom nodded firmly taking a bold step forward, "The chains of enmity lead to nothing but sorrow. And sorrow will not lead us to the future."

"Chrom…" Robin smiled.

"That enemy general – Mustafa, was it?" Chrom reminded everyone with a frown, "I remembered our battle with him. Back then, I told him not to speak Emm's name."

"That's right." Hinoka nodded.

"But the Plegian soldiers were also moved by Emm's words. Thanks to that, Reflet was saved."

"Yes! That's right!" Robin exclaimed in relief.

"During war, people march under more than one banner of justice. That is why battles continue to unfold." Chrom said as Kamui could see his cogs in his mind move, "The different 'justices' refuse to yield and so come into conflict. But in the end, war is empty and meaningless. Even if it is just, even if your beliefs are unyielding, war is still painful. And so we must put a swift end to this war, for the sakes of both countries."

"Ah…" Frederick's eyes widen in surprise before a smile came over the man's face, "Lord Chrom…"

Knowing he wasn't alone in what he witnessed, Kamui could barely breath a sigh of relief as he could see the dawn that came over his dear friend.

"Reflet. Robin." Chrom looked to everyone as he continued, "Everyone. I want to avenge Emm. I will defeat Gangrel and protect the people of Ylisse. But that's not all. I want to bring back peace and protect all those within my reach. That is how I feel now."

"Chrom…" Reflet smiled wider with a nod.

"Will you follow me?" Chrom asked everyone, "And, will you believe in me?"

"I believe." Virion steps forward, "In the bonds you share with all our friends here.

Lissa was still snifling as she giggled softly, "I'm going too! I'm tired of just crying!"

Stahl gave a curt bow, "For Lady Emmeryn, and for Chrom!"

"Yeah." Gaius scratched the back of his head without a care, "That's what I've decided too."

"I will accompany you anywhere." Frederick swore with a dignified bow reminding Kamui much of his butler.

Kamui chuckled, "For as long as I'm here, Chrom, I'm willing to give a hand for an old friend anytime."

Xander nodded, "I too am willing to lend you my blade and our aid for the duration of our time here. Let us help you just as you've helped us."

"Though you still got a lot to learn about strategy and government, I suppose I could give you and Lissa my aid, especially if it meant getting Lissa to stop sprouting apple trees in the middle of the battlefield."

Camilla giggled, "Come now, Leo. You know Lady Lissa is still only grasping on her magic and she's doing much better than that one incident. However, if my dear siblings are going to help you, Prince Chrom, then allow me to give you my aid as well. I will silence anyone who comes against your path."

"Lady Camilla, again, that was a little dark, even if it was true." Hinoka forced a smile, "But if our families are with you then I don't have any complaints. I will help you as well for helping Kamui and us."

"Why am I the last?" Takumi grumbled, "I'll help as long as you need it while I'm still here. Just so you know, you now have three best snipers on your side, and an archer. We'll snipe down those plegian wyvern knights if you need it."

Chrom chuckled as he nodded, "We hear you, Takumi… Thank you, everyone. I- will fight!

The castle shook as the entire militia cheered so loudly it wouldn't surprise Kamui if the castle would need to reconstruct their walls before Chrom and his shepherds accidentally broke another one… or few.

"And we will surely be victorioius!" Chrom announced firmly, "I want to hold a strategy meeting immediately to discuss the attack on Plegia. All of you come with me!"

As Chrom left the halls, Kamui and his siblings could only watch as the other Shepherds followed after him. A smile laid upon each one of their faces, including Navarre's and Lon'qu's. Frederick chuckled as Robin looked up to him in surprise, "Frederick?"

"The young mature so quickly." Frederick could only comment with a smile on his stern face, "We have lost much this time, but Lord Chrom has certainly grown just as much."

Reflet smiled as he noted lightly, "You look happy."

"Aye." Frederick nodded, "Of course. I have watched over him since he was an infant."

Robin laughed, "You sound a little like his father."

Kamui couldn't help but chuckle as he could hear snickering in the back where the retainers awaited behind them as Frederick jumped in bewilderment, "That's unthinkable! I am nothing more than Lord Chrom's loyal retainer."

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Well then, everyone. You should join Chrom as well."

"Yes." Hinoka nodded, "You should come along too, Frederick. Prince Chrom will need his retainer by his side."

"Yes, of course!" The knight smiled proudly.

As they walked along, Kamui couldn't help but ask the tacticians, "Reflet, Robin. You were the ones who called everyone here, didn't you?"

Reflet chuckled and Robin giggled as they both smirked like mischievous siblings pulling pranks.

"Now, that…" Reflet began.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Robin finished.

"But," Reflet responded firmly, "It does not change the fact that we all felt the same and came here with those thoughts."

Xander chuckled, "To think you two could pull this off when together… Gangrel and Aversa will be in for a big surprise in our next battle."

"Just wait till they see what we have in store during our next meeting." Takumi smirked.

What started as a terrible ending before Kamui has begun to slowly take shape to the prelude of a new beginning. Now, is the time they will strike back… with everything they got.

* * *

**YueTian: All right! I'm so glad I was able to get this far into the chapter. I also finished my artwork and the gallery at the Sweeney Arts Gallery in Riverside isn't until May 25 starting from 2 pm. If anyone nearby is willing to visit on the Saturday, please do! This is my first official gallery and I'm so excited! I'm featuring a work on sculpture hybrid which is a mixture of wood work that's eight foot tall two feet long and two feet wide with digital artworks and papermache. It's on a Saturday and will still be open for a month after. However, artists, such as myself will only be there on the first day of its opening. The gallery is literally named "*Ominous Music Plays*". Please come by if possible. The name of my piece of the Four Causes of Sins. Sorry for blabbering so much. I'm just too excited! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. There wasn't much on Walter or the others just because Kamui is the main focus here following Chrom's and the tacticians' story. I'm thinking of continuing the next chapter for Fate of the Worlds and Bloody Angels. I'm also thinking of starting my own story going off on Fe Fate of the Sky, but it's coming along slowly and I don't have enough confidence and I need and editor or I won't know what I'm doing at all. If someone is willing to help me edit, please give me a notice through private messenger! I promise you it won't be more than twenty or fifteen pages long! Anyway, hopefully, my next update will be FE Fates of the World. It's been months after all and I really want to make progress on it again. **

* * *

_**5/19/2019 3:31 PM**_


	12. Chapter12:The Blade That Bring Salvation

The Blade That Brings Salvation

Days passed as their preparation sped forward at frightening speed. What Kamui and his siblings thought would take a month became less than a week. To everyone's surprise, the moment Reflet and Robin spoke with the blacksmith about the change in everyone's equipment, he and his family wasted no time in dropping everything and setting to work. In less than three days, new weapons and equipment sprung out from the blacksmith shop and into their soldiers' hands. Kamui knew this was true because he had followed everywhere the twins gone to. When he spoke that they would go all out, he pulled out the stopper and was able to persuade the tacticians and Chrom to let them use the sacred weapons. They wasted no time in giving duties to everyone. Frederick and Lon'qu would manage everyone's training with his elder sisters. Chrom would have Virion's help in managing the government finance that would come from this. Robin and Leo would manage their mages' equipments with Walter. Reflet, Xander and himself would go through updating their knights' and soldiers' weapons and equipments. That leaves George and Takumi in charge of the archery. Lissa and Lena took to their healer's equipments while Nowi and Panne made a small group of shapeshifters and made sure their beast and dragon stones were ready in use when it was their turn. Kamui and the tacticians, then, went back and forth forming plans with Chrom and their duties. Everyone's enthusiasm seemed to have rubbed off onto the citizens they meet as word spread of Ylisse's preparation to, not just free Ylisse, but both kingdom from Gangrel's war, even if that meant the king's death. The once dispirited halidom boomed once more with energy for two things the end to the mad King and the rise of their future exalt-to-be, Chrom. However, Kamui and everyone didn't have to time to boast about this, except for Vaike of course, as they were busy with the things before them. Before the Khans left, they introduced a dancer amongst their ranks and it just so happened to be the same dancer who helped them escape from Plegia lands, Olivia! It was a surprise to them, not because she was a dancer from Regna Ferox, but because she was the first dancer they have and the only one who knows the best equipment for them are only two people he knows. His wife and himself. However, if it's training, he could only look to his wife who was not present. The best they could do was rely on Frederick's instinct and Kamui's eye in updating her weapons and her swordsmanship, which both proved difficult when he realized that she doesn't use a naginata like his wife. Rather the best expression he received was when Chrom realized this and his face turned into a strange red color on the training ground the moment Kamui began talking about his wife, Azura. In turn, this became a competition on whose face can become redder and, well… Let's just end that there. On the bright side, Lissa was finally able to spring out something that didn't bear fruit anymore and Leo was more than happy about that even though it was still a tree. Somehow, he could tell that the training this time really tested his brother's patience more than all the other times he helped Kamui with his studies, if he was already satisfied with the fact that it wasn't something that bore fruit anymore. The problem now was that, since the battle was lost, numerous Risens came out of nowhere attacking parts of all three kingdoms. It no longer mattered who was helping them as Kamui soon realized that not even Plegia's ruler cared about the safety of his own people. The news shocked Chrom and his siblings when he reported this and a force was immediately mobilized to help the people. It now no longer mattered who they were helping because the important thing was that everyone was in danger and neither Kamui nor Chrom would let it stay put just because of what soil the victims stand on. After that week, Kamui and his siblings were back out through the Ylissean gates and onto Plegian soil, or sand, again. This time, they weren't just trying things anymore. This was an actual war to put an end to Gangrel and his rule. The plegian soldiers rarely appeared in their path while Chrom led his Shepherds across the desert. Kamui led his troop alongside the other Shepherds while being on the look out for up to date word from the people. Amidst it all, Kamui decided to visit his nephew and their other friends.

"Kamui!"

He was nearly tackled as Selkie jumped out at him.

"Selkie?!" he shouted taking a step back to nearly dodge it, "You shouldn't jump out like that, you know. I thought an enemy Risen was around the corner…"

"Oops. Sorry." The kitsune apologized before she chirped, "Anyway, take a look at this!"

She showed him her cupped hands and the item that fluttered on her palms.

"A… bird?" Kamui noted with a raised brow, "And it's injured!"

It was a small Robin with an injured wing that wouldn't fold.

"Yeah. I caught it!" She said with a bright smile before she frowned, "But, Panne told me to patch it up. I don't think she likes it, like Vel does…"

Kamui strained smile, "I think she does. Just not when the poor thing is injured. How about you show it to her again after it heals up. Then, you can let it go after. If you do that, you can play with them again, right?"

"I guess…" She said as Kamui could see the wheels turn in her head, "Huh. I never thought of that. Thanks!"

She turned to her tent leaving Kamui to continue to check on the other children. Since they've returned, Panne has taken the role in caring for the Kitsune while Kamui was gone. Being around another Shapeshifter regardless of the difference in their characteristics really helped Panne and Selkie, who needed that environment the most in his opinion. The first person he wanted to see was already before him talking with her best friend in front of the training grounds. He waved and called out, "Soleil! Ophelia!"

The two girls looked over to him as the sorceress waved, "Kamui!"

Stopping before them, he noticed Soleil smiling through the bangs hanging over her eye. He frowned, "Is it too difficult for you to fight with your hair that way?"

"It's bothersome, but not that bad." Soleil responded with a bright smile, "I can still fight."

"If you say so…" Kamui frowned hesitantly, "Just hold out for a bit longer. After we find your parents, we'll return to our time…"

Soleil nodded, "Got it!"

"Kamui." Ophelia spoke up in a quiet voice, "There's something we have to tell you…"

"What are you talking about Ophelia?" Soleil replied with a grin.

However, Kamui wasn't certain whether the mercenary was trying to cover something again and turned to Ophelia, "What is it?"

"It's just… that archer…" Ophelia whispered quietly, "Everytime we notice that he's around, he's usually looking at us, especially Soleil. The other day, we tried to talk to him for the first time, but he just walked away. "

"The archer?" Kamui frowned, "You mean… George?"

"Yeah! That guy with the red scarf." Ophelia responded nodding her head fervently.

"Did he do anything else?"

"Well, he didn't. So, it's not a problem, right?" Soleil hurried with a smile.

"It isn't…" Kamui hesitated, "But, try not to come in contact with him unless necessary, okay?"

"I guess…" Ophelia responded hesitantly, "But I get the feeling that the man is up to something dark and mysterious-"

"Basically, he has a mysterious vibe." Soleil responded bluntly.

Kamui nodded, "I understand, but I think that, if you can't bring yourself to accept him, you could at least trust that he won't hurt the militia in anyway. He's always taking care of the Shepherds and us since he joined our ranks, right? I know just because I said it doesn't mean that you can truly trust him, but I can say that he does have our backs when we fight on the battlefield."

"Okay…" his niece muttered quietly.

"I have to go check on everyone else now. Let me know if something is bothering you, okay?"

They nodded as Kamui got up and left the girls in front of the training ground. He had been worried that the archer had done something to the girls, but, from what he heard, it seems the archer specifically chose not to interact with them, which is fine with him as long as he doesn't intentionally hurt them. However, this continues to bug him. Just what _will _he try to do with the information and _will _he do something with it? On the other hand, he was also worried about how Soliel refused to report these strange activities to him. It was almost time to fight back Gangrel's forces and Kamui already have his head full of thoughts. It was unfortunate that neither of his retainers were with him to advise him or tell them what's on his mind. He shook his head trying to erase all the doubts and worry from his chest. Right now, the safety of his friends is the most important thing. Then, there's also the safety of Ylisse's people. He can leave these thoughts for another time or, at best, share them with his siblings if it didn't mean also burdening them with more suspicions.

* * *

Treading through the sands of Plegia for the next couple of days, Kamui joined Chrom's main troop and found the Khans and their soldiers already waiting for them.

"Gangrel already has his forces mobilized." Flavia stated with a frown, "Like it or not, this battle will have to take place in their capital city."

"Neither does Gangrel care to evacuate the people." Chrom scowled as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"What if we launched an attack before he does?" Kamui suggested with a frown, "The only problem would be that we won't be prepared when that happens and I don't want to risk that either."

"Best if you stay away from that thought." Basilio groaned, "I just sent the scouts out as soon as we got back to our borders and they _still _aren't back."

"Seriously?!" Robin's eyes shot wide as she grimaced, "I know the castle is a dangerous place, but, between the time you probably returned to our current location, that's over a week."

Camilla nodded with a frown, "Well, I'm not surprised… Do you remember our report after the last battle?"

Chrom nodded, "You said that there was a strange mage who summoned those monsters?"

Basilio grumbled, "I figured that might be the case. So, I gave them a bit more time, but, if they don't return soon, we won't have enough time before the next battle."

"And, knowing their king," Xander grumbled, "he's not going to wait any longer."

Leo nodded, "Our only trump cards is our sacred weapons and our squad. I doubt their king has even realized that we're here in this time."

Reflet smiled, "That's right. But, you have to be careful. It's obvious that he'd want them once he finds out about this. If something does happen and we use this trump card, we only have a couple minutes to change our strategy during battle."

"That'll be our last resort." Takumi said with a frown, "We'll leave that to you. It'll be a pain to argue over which strategy would be better by then, so we'll just follow Reflet's strategy when that happens."

Robin nodded, "Brother adapts faster to changes in the tides of battle."

Suddenly, a knight rushed into the council tent without much sound beside the clanging on his armor. He whispered something into Basilio's ear as the Khan's brow twitched and raised a hand dismissing him. As the man left the room, Basilio got up with a frown, "Thank the gods… Looks like one of the scouts returned."

Flavia grinned, "About time-"

"Also," Basilio responded looking to Chrom with a grimace, "You should just sit back and wait… Looks like we have some trouble on our hands…"

"What do you mean?" Hinoka raised a brow.

"Like I said." Basilio frowned, "_One_ of the scouts returned…"

Kamui's eyes widen as the message was taken. He grimaced, "Then, he knows we're here."

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Flavia shook her head irritatingly, "He might as well have been waiting for us anyhow! Let the oaf do his thing for now. Hell, I'll have to go take a look too. You can focus on your next strategy."

As she said this, Flavia followed Basilio out the tent much to their surprise. The tension in the air, however, didn't follow after them. Chrom turned to them and said firmly, "We should do as they say. First, I want to know if there'll be anyway to avoid involving as few people as possible in this battle."

Reflet nodded and brought out a large map from his bag. Thus, their discussion began.

By the time they had left the council, it was already night. In the end, the Khans did not return and, though finalized, their tactic was left with more room for adjustments. It was a terrible end to a war council meeting. Even now, Chrom and the twins are still discussing over this while Chrom ordered them to take a break. Yes. Ordered. Leaving things up to the two just didn't sit well with Kamui as he believes that they could get through things by working together, but he won't deny that he nor his siblings, it seems, looked worn out from hours of working. Now, they left to get some food from the Mess Tent. It was night already, so they should been serving dinner to everyone. As he thought of this, a thin figure approached them with smooth and decisive steps. Kamui raised a brow as the figure was shone under the light of the torches, "Olivia?"

"H-Huh?!"

His voice must've surprised the dancer and, if Takumi hadn't react sooner, he would've made her lose her ration of food with it. Takumi helped her steady her tray of food as Kamui strained a smile, "I'm really sorry to have surprised you."

"Oh, no!" She quickly shook her head with a slight blush on her cheeks, "I-I was too focused on the tray. It was really my fault."

"Are you eating outside tonight?" Leo raised a brow looking to the many trays of food, "That wouldn't be wise-"

"A-Actually," She blushed red and looked away, "I heard from Lissa that you were all still working since this morning, so I wanted to bring you all something. But, it looks like you've all just finished..."

"My, how thoughtful of you. Thank you, dear." Camilla smiled wide, "We were just about to head to the Mess Tent too."

"You know," Hinoka said, "Chrom, Reflet and Robin are still working and that will be alot of food for just the three of them. We can take some to the Mess tent and it'll be easier for you to carry to them."

"Really?" Olivia looked to them in relief, "That'd be wonderful! Go ahead, then."

They gave their thanks as they took a few dishes of food from her tray leaving her with a lighter tray than what she started with. As she left, Camilla giggled, "How kind of her. I do hope that she succeeds."

"Succeeds?" Leo raised a brow as he sighed, "What are you thinking about now, Camilla?"

"Oh, you mean you haven't noticed?" Camilla tilted her head innocently as if troubled, "They do say that it takes a while for men to notice. Hopefully, Prince Chrom isn't as dense as some of our brothers are. Right, Hinoka?"

"I-I guess?" Hinoka strained a small smile clearly uncertain of how to respond.

Kamui raised a brow, but, as he looked to his brothers, all could only share a look of confusion. Their sisters are truly mysterious sometimes.

When they arrived at the Mess tent with their food, they immediately went to a nearby table and ate as they talked about their days. It was… very nostalgic. The last Kamui recalled eating like this with his siblings was only two years ago after the war. Now here he is sharing another meal with his siblings, aside from the absence of his two younger sister and one of his elder brothers. Perhaps if they were here, it'd make things more lively. Like before. But, it's also best not to dwell on the past either.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered just outside of the capital. The tense atmosphere was still there, but nobody was worried. Not anymore. Kamui and his siblings had already prepared themselves for battle as Kamui noticed Chrom still talking with the twins, but without Frederick. Chrom noticed the siblings and smiled, "Kamui, I see you and your siblings are ready for battle."

"Of course." Kamui nodded before looking about, "Is Frederick not with you? That's rare…"

"It seems that he was called away for a report at the moment." Chrom raised a brow, "Is it that unusual?"

"Before a battle, perhaps." Kamui strained a small smile.

"He is always around, even when he doesn't have to be on duty." Robin smiled.

"I see." Chrom nodded.

Suddenly, the retainer rushed over to them before giving a curt bow, "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"What?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Chrom questioned with a raised brow.

"It seems man of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Frederick reported curtly.

"Seriously?" Takumi said in shock, "How did that happen?"

"Yes." Chrom nodded in confusion, "This is incredible news, but why?"

It suddenly dawned on Kamui as he turned to Chrom and said firmly, "There's only one person capable of changing hearts, Chrom. You should know that better than anyone else."

"Emm." Chrom responded without a single heartbeat, "Emmeryn…"

Frederick nodded, "Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"I can't believe it…" Leo paused before shaking his head, "No. Actually, it's not that hard to believe."

"Emmeryn…" Chrom clenched his fist and his hand on the hilt of his blade, "Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

"To be able to see what the people want is key to a leader." Xander said firmly, "Your sister had more insight as a leader than most and saw what even the people of the opposing kingdom wanted more than just their anger. It's a shame Gangrel never saw any of what she could."

"Even if he did, I doubt he'd do anything about it." Camilla shook her head in dismay.

Kamui nodded, "She's every bit of a ruler with or without a weapon and saved everyone from going down the wrong path."

Reflet stood solemnly as Robin readjusted her grip on her tome quietly. Chrom looked to the blue skies as he said quietly, "I hope she can see this, wherever she is…"

He then turned to them and the Shepherds who awaited his orders as he announced, "Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

After his announcement, Kamui checked with the retainer's children once more. They were safe and sound in the Infirmary. Kamui had given them orders to guard the infirmary with the healers. Taking his elixirs and a healing staff, he then began to gather with his siblings and friends out in the front. It was the time for the war to end.

Screams and smoke filled the sky as the Shepherds were already crashing against the Plegian soldiers. Reflet was rushing through the hallway just behind Chrom and Olivia with a tome in one hand and a sword in the other. Despite it being the dancer's first battle, she has been doing well against their enemies with the help of their captain. At this moment, his sister is outside giving out orders to the other Shepherds as he and Cordelia rushed into the castle. As he rushed through the hall, he can't help but get a strange feeling as he looked at the stone wall and purple carpet. It all felt so familiar that it was scaring him. Did he ever come here in the past before he lost his memory? If so, what was he doing here? Was he-

He quickly shook his head to empty the oncoming thought. He didn't want to believe in it. He was already fortunate enough to know that he wasn't alone in the world. He has reunited with his long lost twin and made many friends. With that, it was enough for him. He doesn't need his memory as long as he has these new bonds.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached large double doors after slaying countless enemy soldiers coming at them as well as occasionally using magic. After seeing the Ferox castle and the castle of Ylisse, it wasn't difficult to assume that this was the entrance to the throne room. Chrom quickly pushed the doors open and rushed in. There sitting on the throne smiling as he looked out the window to the smoke and screams in that hung in the sky was none other than King Gangrel, the Mad King.

"Gangrel!", Chrom shouted, "This war of yours ends here and now!"

The man looked over to them with a feigned look of shock over his face, "Well, if it isn't the little princeling! You got here faster than I thought... Are you ready to join the squashed sister of yours now?"

The man unsheathed the sacred black blade as he said, "You know, I was looking for some worthy dummy practice for this legendary blade of mine... Without a doubt, it would be rather pleased to covered in the blood of a royal member of the fallen Halidom of Ylisse."

Chrom raised his blade as he said, "That would never happen, Gangrel. Your men wouldn't even stand behind you. Also, that blade didn't even choose you as his master to begin with!"

The man laughed, "And? So what if it didn't choose me now, there's always later on. Maybe... after it soaks itself in the blood of the exalt's bloodline!"

With that, Gangrel charged forward with the blade in hand and cackling laughter. Chrom quickly parried against the mad man's blade and pushed him back as he jumped back preparing to strike when his opponent suddenly raised his hand. Realizing what was going to happen, Chrom quickly jumped back, but it was too late. An arrow flew through the air and was coming straight for him. He braced himself for the tip to pierce him when a zap of lightning could be heard and the scent of smoke and scream filled the room. He lowered his arm and saw splinters of what he assumed to be the arrow and a bow-wielding Risen collapsed on the ground with a glowing arrow through its forehead before vanishing into a purple haze. The two looked back in shock and saw Takumi standing there with his bow in hand.

"That bow...", the stunned Plegian King said, "It can't be! I've yet to invade Roxanne for it!"

Chrom's eyes widen, "Takumi?! Virion?! What of the situation outside?"

"Many of the Plegian soldiers have either dropped their weapons and fled the battlefield, or fought alongside us, milord.", Virion said, "Robin is making sure that the remainder of the enemy whom stayed is taken out."

Takumi sighed in relief, "She actually sent us here herself. After what occurred during the last encounter, we had to make sure that you didn't fall into another trap... Guess her intuition was spot on."

"Takumi?", Gangrel muttered in confusion, "As in Takumi, the Wild Card?! How did you... Well, it doesn't matter. You're all going to perish anyway and I'll obtain two more sacred weapons to my collection!"

The man quickly raised the blade. The group watched in shock to see a great number of Risen appear in front of them. However, Kamui grasped the jewel into his hands. What was hands and feet became claws and hooves. Sharp, solid objects then protruded from his head as water swirled around him. His armor merged together into scales and his blue cape became wings on his back. his red eyes was then covered under a protective shade visor and his neck grew longer with a spiky tail protruding from his back. In less than a couple minutes, he had became a deer-like dragon and rammed into the Risen plowing his antlers into them as he shrieked, "Go!"

Snapped out of his stupor, Reflet immediately began giving out orders as he fought alongside with the pegasus knight with his magic and blade. Chrom was barely able to push back against the large number of Risen coming at him. Even with the help of Olivia, the fight was definitely not going well, but, with Olivia's dance and sword skills, they were making past the Risen. He then took on another ax-wielding Risen and killed it in one strike through the chest.

"Die!"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Chrom immediately turned around only to find the tip of a black sword coming at him.

"Captain!", Olivia shouted in horror as she rushed over to him.

Reflet turned instantly with eyes widen in shock, "Chrom!"

A loud clang of metal could be heard as the group watched in surprise. A silver sword parried against the blade as the owner of the silver sword pushed it back.

"Are you all right, sir?", the man on the horse said as he faced the Mad King.

Chrom looked up to him with a relieved smile, "Yes. I appreciate for the he- Xander? No. I apologize for that. I thought you were someone we know, but that armor..."

The red hair black paladin looked at the prince in shock, "You know-"

"You shouldn't be looking away from your opponent you know.", Gangrel shouted as he suddenly charged at the red hair paladin.

The man quickly blocked the blade and pushed back once more, then rushed in to strike down upon the king, who blocked it this time.

"This sword...", the man said with eyes wide in shock, "What are you doing with my father's sword?!"

Chrom's eyes widen in shock. Before Gangrel could mention anything, Chrom quickly slams the paladin aside and off his horse as he takes on the Mad King once more. Kamui wasted no time rushing over to his nephew as he called out to his brother, "Takumi!"

"Reflet! Olivia!", the Ylissean prince shouted as he forced his opponent back and went in for another strike.

"Got it!", the tactician said as the dancer nodded.

The two quickly rushed in and pulled the paladin and his war horse away from them before he could bring any more attention from the Mad King.

"Wha-? What are yo-"

Reflet looked back with a stern look, "We'll talk about this later. For now, don't bring more attention to you than you already have."

"What do you mean?"

"Siegbert!"

The two turned as Olivia rushed back to assist Chrom and saw Takumi and Kamui rushing over to them.

"U-uncle?! Kamui?" the paladin said in shock, "Wait. If you're here, then-"

"I take it that he's Xander's child, then?" Reflet said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes." Kamui responded, "We'll watch over him."

Reflet nodded with a grimace, "We'll need him to stay away from Gangrel's eyes. I've no doubt that he must've had a misunderstanding from those words just now."

Takumi nodded as he and Virion pulled the young paladin aside with them as they returned to shooting at the Risens just behind Cordelia and Reflet.

It's been probably about an hour since they've reached the throne room. However, with the intensity of the battle, Reflet and the others were starting to lose track of time if not for the sun rising high in the sky and just barely out of sight from behind the castle's windows. Kamui had already reverted to his human form and took up his blade once more. This was not part of their plan. What seemed to be a simple inside strategy suddenly became complicated with the arrival of Risens by the Plegian King's side. They've already expected soldiers by his side, but, with the disappearance of both his men and that witch, they were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Risens, despite guessing something was already off. Reflet and the Shepherds have been tirelessly fighting against the large number of Risens as they helped defend Chrom and Olivia from incoming enemies with the Mad King still trying to take their captain's life. It was a miracle for them to have survived the fight for such a long period of time, but it was also wearing them down as both fighters began to show signs of fatigue. However, neither one of them is determined to back down. The only thing they've been able to succeed in is beating against the previously large number of Risens. It was a slow process that finally began to show results as the number eventually became half as many as before.

Chrom continued to clash against the Plegian King. After witnessing all the traps and deception the Mad King of Plegia have used against them, Chrom wasn't too happy to learn that the man wasn't as weak as he thought with his sword. Chrom frowned as he looked at his opponent's black blade. He'd like to say that the color was a perfect match to the color of that mad man's own soul, but he could scarcely believe it after facing the Nohrian King with the exact same blade. He recalled it being a different feeling upon seeing the sacred weapon than the weapon in a crooked man's hands. Despite it being of the same design and perfect shape, it looked... dull. With the fight continuing longer than it should've, Chrom did what he could as he tried to think of a way to catch him off guard. He needed something that could help him do that or a way to disarm that damn weapon of his and Kamui could see that clearly. Having been a tactician himself for his own battles, Kamui could tell what everyone is struggling with and the severity of their situation. It was then that he noticed something approaching from the entrance of the room. Risens led by a familiar figure. He grimaced and called out to his brother, "Takumi! Stay with Seigbert!"

The archer looked back and saw the scene with wide eyes, "Big Brother! What are you trying to do?!"

"Whatever I can to hold them back!" Kamui cried out as he clasped his hand around his dragonstone once more, "Just don't let Seigbert out of your sight!"

"Kamui!"

After becoming a dragon again, Kamui launched a stream of water at the monsters blowing them back before slamming the doors of the room shut with his tail. He then pressed his entire body against the doors subduing the pounding of the weapons on the other side.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

It was then that Kamui notice a blond hair man appear next to him sliding a long metal rod that must've been from the curtains. It was slid between two pillars that stood inches away from the side of the entrance.

"This will work for now." the archer said.

Kamui nodded and cautiously took a step back. Despite the pounding on the door, the metal rod was able to keep it in place. he turned to the archer, "Thank you, George."

He nodded his head, "Let's hurry. The captain needs our help."

"Right."

* * *

What seemed to be hours had passed as Chrom showed great difficulty facing against his opponent. It was clear that the man was skilled with his weapon despite not being chosen. He only wished that his mind was just as clear as the blade he holds. As Chrom quickly pushed back once more, he jumped backwards, but, as he did, he was shocked to see his opponent rushing at him this time rather than waiting for him to do so. His eyes narrowed in suspicion upon the sudden change as he raised his sword to block that attack once again. However, unlike the other attacks, the force was a sudden change to the man's usual attacks and it nearly threw him a few steps back. This time the man stepped aside letting the blade slide down his most treasured weapon, much to Chrom's surprise, and rushed towards the Ylissean prince with the blade of his sword coming straight for his face!

Suddenly, a loud sound of clashing metal and crackling static was heard once more as the black sword disappeared from his view and landed far behind the Mad King with a clang. Shocked, Chrom looked up with sweat dripping down from his forehead, "Seigbert! I thought Reflet told yo- Xander?!"

In front of him was indeed the paladin that they've mistaken Siegbert to be. Xander stood there with his sacred weapon in hand as his wife rushed over to where their surprised son and her brother was. The door that had been barred was removed revealing an empty hall with torn carpet. Chrom didn't have the time to register it all aside from seeing that Kamui was safe with his brother and George fighting against the Risen threatening to intervene in their fight. That was enough to bring a small sigh of relief to his chest. With the appearance of reinforcement, Gangrel gritted his teeth in anger and unsheathed a silver sword hidden under his cape. However, instead of charging at them, the man ran over to where the sacred weapon was much to their surprise as they quickly tried to stop the man. However, before he could reach for it, a shock hit him in the back and collapsed on the ground. As he looked up, he could see Ylisse's grandmaster tactician with a blade in one hand and a burnt tome in the other as he dropped it to the ground upon using the last bit of spells from it. The Mad King looked around the room filled Risen as his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the awakened sacred blade in the hand of another person other than himself, "What?!"

He wanted to look back at where his weapon lay but was faced with the tip of Chrom's blade.

In the Ylissean prince's hand was the sacred weapon that was disarmed from the Plegian King, "It's over, Gangrel. You've lost."

However, instead of anger or frustration, the Mad King grinned deviously and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

The captain narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What are you trying to say, Gangrel?"

The man shook his head with a sigh of disappointment, "I'm pretty sure my undead soldiers have reached your little camp and burned it down by now."

"What?!", Chrom said in shock, "Gangrel, you..."

As soon as he prepared to strike, the Mad King used this chance and tackled Chrom down as he tried to reach for the blade. However, Chrom could already see this and grabbed the sacred weapon before he flung the sword into the air, "Reflet!"

Reflet nodded and rushed over to the direction of the blade as he cut down another Risen. He reached out and barely caught the black sword by the hilt. Upon touching the black sword, he felt some shocking sensation running through his arm as he winced from the strong bolts but refused to let go of the sword. Suddenly, all four sacred weapons in the room began to glow.

Chrom kicked the Mad King off as he jumped up with eyes wide open, "Wha-What's going on?! Reflet!"

"H-hold on!", Takumi said in shock, "Isn't this just like when Kamui awakened his sacred weapon?"

Xander nodded, "Yes. That could mean that..."

Kamui quickly reverted to his human form and looked to his weapon then to Reflet as he muttered quietly, "The weapon finally chose someone…"

The light died down and, in Reflet's hand, the sacred weapon glowed gently with static emitting from the double blade. To Chrom, it looked and felt nearly identical as the blade in the fellow paladin's hands.

"What's going on?", Chrom said in confusion, "Kamui! Xander? Do you know what happened just now? Don't tell me..."

The paladin nodded, "The weapon chose him as his master. In other words, Reflet awakened this time's Siegfried."

"But, how is that possible?" Kamui frowned, "Unless it senses, Reflet's Plegian blood in him? But would that be enough?"

"Nononononono!", Gangrel shouted in blind anger, "THAT'S not possible! He's not even a member of the Royal family! _My _family! There's absolutely no possible way that he could awaken it! _I'm_ the one from the royal family. _I_ should be the one to wield the sacred weapon! Not some low life Ylisseans! All this preparations and years... _For nothing!_ The sacred weapon is mine!"

With the silver sword in hand, Gangrel blindly charged past both Chrom and Xander as he rushed over to the tactician in rage, "Its mine, you hear! Now, die!"

"Reflet!", Cordelia screamed in panic as she tried to rush over to her partner.

Snapped out of his daze, Reflet quickly pulled up his silver sword to block only for it to snap in half under the force of the enraged king and was pushed back. As the madman rushed at him again with the tip of his sword pointed at him, Reflet quickly lifted the sacred weapon in his other hand as he jumped aside and barely missed the blade. He immediately brought the black blade down as fast as he could. The blade cleanly sliced through Gangrel's arm as both the arm and his silver sword dropped to the ground and electricity burst from the black sword killing a few more Risens nearby. Gangrel stared at his bloody arm before screaming in outrage. However, his screams and curses was cut short as a spear had run through his chest and the mad man himself collapsed onto the ground face down. Dead. The man laid dead on the ground with blood trickling out from under him.

Chrom walked up and checked on the man's corpse. He nodded as he said, "It's... finally over. Gangrel is now dead."

Reflet nodded, "In the end, his own madness made him blind to his surroundings. As a result, it led him to his death. Thank you for helping me out, Cordelia. You really saved me there."

As the pegasus knight nodded, Xander frowned upon seeing the dead corpse, "I've never seen someone so obsessed over the sacred weapons to the point of insanity..."

Chrom continued, "It looks like we'll be able to finish things here in a bit. Now we got other problems to take care of. Olivia, Takumi. The two of you will handle the last few Risens left. Cordelia, Virion. I need you to return to camp and-"

"Excuse me, sir."

They turned to see that the voice had come from Seigbert.

"Seigbert?", Xander said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I was coming here with Lady Nyx, and Sir Kaze's daughter, Midori. Along the way, we saw a camp just outside of the battlefield under attack by those monsters and assisted the people in taking them out. Midori decided to help care for the wounded soldiers as they only have a novice healer and Forrest, so I came with Lady Nyx."

Chrom looks to the young paladin in surprise, "Just outside the battlefield? Could it be..."

"I don't know. They said that they were shepherds, but they don't quite look like people raising sheeps in lands like this."

Sheathing his blade, Kamui chuckled as he said, "That's the militia. 'The Shepherds' is what Ylisse's militia is called."

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Yes. It's a little late, but my name is Chrom. I'm their captain. Thank you for helping Sumia and the other Shepherds protect the camp while we weren't there."

"Still...", Hinoka said with a confused look, "Siegbert, how did you get in here unscathed? Of course, I'm glad to see that you're all right, but it's a little surprising after all those soldiers your father and I had to go through to get here. Even if we did have a little help."

"Help?" Reflet raised a brow.

Hinoka nodded, "It was a man dressed almost identically as Marth, but it definitely wasn't her. The person was a man. But, we never did get the name out of him and he left before Kamui opened the door for us."

"Yes.", Xander said with a raised eyebrow after finally noticing his child only had a few bruises and cuts unlike them, "Could there have been a secret path or something similar?"

"I'm not sure if you could call it a secret.", the young paladin said with a frown, "It was something like a backdoor entrance that leads to this room over in that corner. That's where I saw Chrom fighting against this 'Gangrel'. He looked like he was in need of help, so I jumped in. After hearing their conversation, it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on or who was the enemy."

As he said those words, he pointed over to the corner of the room to reveal that there was indeed an open door there standing in plain sight. Their eyes widen in shock of this unnoticed detail as Xander said in surprise, "Also, there was no guards or soldiers guarding the entrance?"

"There was, but only a couple. This dark mage showed me the entrance and took out the guards for me before leaving. He said something about going to find the next battle. Lady Nyx decided to assist Uncle Leo and his retainer after finding them in the midst of battle."

"I-I see.", Chrom said with a nervous smile, "Now, I wished we knew of this beforehand. It would've saved a lot of time and effort in getting here."

Olivia walked over to them, "Chrom? The last of the Risens have been defeated."

The captain nodded and said to the tactician and his pegasus partner, "Reflet, can you signal the other- Oh, right... your tome was worn out."

"I'll do it, milord.", Cordelia said as she rushed out the double doors without waiting for his reply.

The group looked at each other in surprise as Chrom said in confusion, "Did something happen to her? Usually, she'd wait for my orders before leaving too. Reflet?"

The tactician chuckled nervously with a smile as he said, "I-I'll go talk to her in a bit. Right now, I'm pretty sure Khan Flavia would want to talk with you now that the war is over, Chrom."

"You're right.", the prince said, "We'll go speak with her after we get back to camp. For now, we need to go see the situation outside."

At the thought of his younger sister, Reflet nodded and the group began to leave the throne room and the castle as they rejoined Robin and the other Shepherds. However, he and Kamui saw Chrom stay looking down on Gangrel's dead body as Kamui called out to him, "Are you okay, Chrom?"

"Yes…" Chrom replied with a nod, "Gangrel is dead. Now Plegia and Ylisse can know peace once more. Yet, even after avenging my sister… It feels a little…"

"Empty?" Kamui responded with a frown and nodded, "Even after avenging someone, it won't bring them back. Your sister has passed, but I believe she would be happier knowing that you achieved both kingdoms their peace. Vengeance probably wasn't the answer all along, but it's not like you were after it when you started your fight against him."

Chrom nodded again. This time, firmer as he responded, "You're right."

"For now, we have a lot of post-war matters to take care of and discuss with the Khans." Reflet added with a small smile, "Don't worry. We're all here with you."

Chrom gave a weak chuckle as he nodded his head, "Right. We're going to be very busy from now on."

* * *

As the weeks have gone by after Chrom foreswore the title of Exalt and was swamped with work to restore the peace between the two previously warring halidoms and the grandeur of Ylisse with the help of his tacticians. The war had left many wounds on the people and the Halidom. It also didn't help with the past that Ylisse and Plegia had for a long time nor the ongoing Risen attacks. However, with the help of the khans and the reparations of Plegian's gold, Ylisse eventually restored its former glamour and the people, though very slowly, are beginning to show signs of trust between the three halidoms. One that would have even pleased the former exalt if she been there to witness it. As if that wasn't enough, word begins to spread of the exalt's decision to take on a wife after peace had been restored to Ylisse. Many were pleased and thrilled to hear of this as was the Shepherds, though they were more shocked to hear that it was none other than Olivia, the timid dancer, who had accepted his proposal ecstatically before the announcement due to her shy nature. Many of the Shepherds had thought that Sumia would be the one the young exalt would choose but were surprised to hear that she held no romantic emotion with the prince and was rather overjoyed to hear of their engagement yet still worried for her own future. Kamui, on the other hand, stayed to help Chrom and their tacticians with political matters. His siblings also helped as well. As it would turn out, politics just so happened to be the Exalt's weak point as he struggled to read through all his papers throughout the day while trying to maintain his morning routine. Kamui and his brother soon learned how difficult it was for the young ruler to sit still in his chair and work through the paper works. It was difficult to have the man stay in his seat while Leo still had to help Miriel research magic about time and space with Anna. Not to mention, the merchant's tendency to strike deals. Yet, Chrom did keep his promise and asked Miriel to aid them researching this magic. Kamui also worked hard trying to find information about Soleil's situation and any health records that talked about where certain Brand of the Exalts were. Luckily, it wasn't bothering her vision in the least and she trains with her friends at night to avoid being seen by the Shepherds. Kamui hasn't gotten around to asking nor telling Chrom anything in regards to Soleil yet. However, he figured that the day may one day come. He just hoped that Chrom didn't find out about it before he could tell him about it. With the ever growing militia, his siblings had decided to help the Khans so that the barracks wouldn't be as crowded. However, for Soleil's safety, she remained behind with Kamui. Seigbert stayed with his father and mother and, after a thorough scolding by her mother, Nina stayed with Forrest who would be staying in Ylisse to help Chrom's sister and the healers treat the victims from the assassination attempt a month or two ago. That day, Kamui left the castle for a breather as he saw the colorful cloth and flowers throughout the town. The markets were packed and the smiling faces on the people brought a fond memory of his kingdom. He missed his home and his family. He hoped that Azura was watching over the kids well. But, it probably wouldn't be more than a few hours since they left their time by now. According to Miriel's studies, despite being from the same timeline, time flows in a curious manner and, from her research, it shouldn't have even passed four hours since they left and that, as the resident, Kamui and his friends could only age according to the time. That was a reassuring thought. He certainly didn't want to be missing for two whole months and live out his entire life in the future. His kids were waiting for him too. Yet, even with Gangrel's death, Kamui's problems weren't yet solved. Risens still roam the earth and his friends and family were scattered across this futuristic world.

"You should smile more, Kamui."

He turned around and saw Camilla and Hinoka walking up to him with bags in their arms. Though surprised, he smiled, "Camilla! Hinoka! Out shopping?"

"Yup." Hinoka smiled, "The children needed something to get through the cold in Regna Ferox. I needed something warmer too."

Camilla nodded, "I'd imagine it'd be difficult to get used to the cold weather since you spent most of your life in a warmer climate."

The malig knight went into her bag and pulled out a while scarf with cute red patterns and grinned, "So, I also got you a scarf as well. I saw it on the display and I knew that it would come in handy for you and the design is just hard to ignore. See the cute little red birds?"

"Th-Thank you very much, Lady Camilla…" Hinoka forced a wide smile.

"Just Camilla is fine." she smiled, "We're sisters now, remember? I also got one with cute little red flowers for Sakura when we find her."

Kamui forced a small chuckle as he listened. They were buying things for their children, right?

"Oh, Kamui!" Camilla turned to him with a bright smile, "How is Selkie doing?"

"She's doing just fine." Kamui responded with a smile, "She's currently out with Panne and your daughter for the day. I heard they were going to get some grilled meat and vegetables. They should be back before the ceremony starts."

"Really?" Camilla said slightly surprised, "All I heard from my daughter was that they'd go for a walk. Well, she's no longer a child and that's the sad part…"

Hinoka forced a small smile before turning to him, "I heard that Selkie has been doing well since spending more time with Panne."

Kamui nodded, "Officially, Camilla's family and I would be keeping watch over her since we're the closest friends to her parents, but there are things that require another shapeshifter to help her."

Camilla nodded too, "And, with her energy, it's difficult to keep track of her."

"That's why I think it's great that she gets to interact with Panne. She knows more about things a shapeshifter would go through and she always watches over her." Kamui added with a firm nod.

"Sounds like she'd make a wonderful mother." Camilla said without hesitation.

"Camilla…" Kamui muttered with an awkward smile uncertain what to say next.

"Oh, I simply can't wait for the wedding to take place!" Camilla grinned widder.

Hinoka nodded, "I heard that Sumia and Cordelia went to help her pick out a dress yesterday and spent the whole day just preparing."

"If only we had arrived yesterday instead." Camilla said.

"I'm sure we'll get another chance." Hinoka responded with a small smile before she seemed to have realized something, "Oh, I remember that Lissa said she would be getting married this year too."

"Really? Well, it's about time." Camilla giggled, "She's get along so well with Lon'qu I was wonder what's taking the swordsman so long."

Kamui struggled a small smile before he said cautiously, "Well, I'll be taking my leave for now. Good luck with your shopping."

"Well, all right." Camilla chuckled, "Don't be late for the wedding!"

"I know." He responded with a small smile as he quickly made his get away.

Having finally done so, he sneaked back into the crowd of people. Speaking of Selkie's family, he was still wondering if they really entered this time like he had, but from the looks of it, it might be possible that everyone would be arriving. After all, Nyx, Keaton, and the children all arrived into this time. It was like… as if-

Suddenly, he felt a slight headache as he thought of this. He took a deep breath and empty out the heaviness in his heart and nodded his head before continuing down the road. He was only hear to relax, after all. It would be bad if he got a headache instead of being refreshed. As he made his way through the busy crowds, he noticed a familiar blond man with a red scarf walking along the streets.

"George!" He called out to him just as he turned the corner into the alley way.

He rushed after him in an attempt to reach out to him.

"Good. Don't let anyone find out about you."

Kamui froze and hid behind the wall of the building. His heart was pounding as he froze in place and strained his ear to listen.

"Understood." He could hear the familiar voice, "You can be assured that I'll erase those who do."

"That's what Navarre said too." the man said with a chuckle.

Navarre?!

"Brother! Be careful." A woman's voice said in a hushed tone, "I know how important this mission is, but our Liege asks that you and the others stay safe."

"I thought as much." The archer forced a small chuckle, "Always soft hearted… Much like his descendants."

"I agree with you." The man responded with a quiet laugh, "But, that's what makes us want to follow them. Even if things never went as planned, we feel all the more to want to be there with them."

There was a moment of silence when the woman whispered, "Are you still as concerned over Emmeryn's death?"

Kamui froze as he heard the name of Chrom's late sister.

"It wasn't your fault." The man spoke up, "We could never have predicted that their tactician would be just as capable of summoning Risens as well. Urgh… Just the thought of that woman angers me to no end..."

"Brother…" The woman whispered in consolation, "Now that Gangrel is out of the picture, Our liege is more concerned over the movements of their cult."

"The Grimleals." the man said, "It was by luck that we decided to take precautions and entered the castle when we did or Prince Chrom and his soldiers would've perished from that battle."

"Leave the matter to us." the woman responded, "Today is the brother's wedding, correct? Our liege wants to tell you to take the day off and enjoy the occasion-"

"and to bring my sister with you."

"What?! Th-that wasn't part of the plan!" the girl stammered in shock, "You're jesting again, aren't you?!"

"Not at all." the man sighed, "Remember that time you trained all night with Katerina, then with Astrum? He saw that and tells me you should take advantage of this event."

"But-!"

"If you want a mission, then watch over the safety of the groom and the bride." the brother responded with a sigh, "Our captain's orders."

There was a long sigh before the woman responded, "He knew?"

"That'd you'd argue back? Yes." the brother answered, "We've known each other for a long time to understand what'd you'd think."

George sighed and said bluntly, "Give in, Kris. Unless his majesty have you face house arrest next. You were fortunate enough to avoid it for not informing him for taking actions right under his nose. Refusing his offer for rest would not be a good idea."

"Fine…" The woman responded in a glum tone.

There was some shuffling when the brother spoke, "One more thing, George."

"The suspected descendant from the paradox are safe if that's what his majesty is concerned about." the archer answered, "She takes her training during the night where no one watches and has the royal families' watchful eyes. Though, I suspect the woman may be wary of me now."

"I see." the brother responded with a chuckle, "It would seem that she also have his majesty's protection as well."

The acher said, "I'd imagine so. She is one of his descendants and still a child in his eyes, but do remind him this. From my perspective, she's someone you don't want to underestimate. Once he meets her, he will understand."

They're tallking about Soleil! Hearing this, Kamui's eyes grew wide in surprise. That was also certainly a praise and, if heard this correctly, then they aren't going to try and hurt Soleil?And, the royal family… it could mean him and his family. After all, George knows that Hinoka is Kamui's elder sister. The thought of this brought great relief to him and a weight off of him. However, the question still remains: Who is the archer working with and what was his motive for joining the Shepherds?

"A praise from Sir Jorge?" the man questioned in similar emotion.

"I was only stating the facts." he responded, "If you want a reference, she had bested Katerina. This week, Navarre used two wooden swords against her during a mock battle."

"Two?" the sister said in awe, "That's… That's amazing. Very few of us are capable of fighting against him to use two, but that child is still a teenager, correct?"

But, it was the truth. Even, Kamui had been there to witness it first hand. It wasn't the first time he heard of it either. In fact, he had been told by his nephews who were the first to see it happen. Yet, when he fought against the swordsman, it took him weeks to make the man use two blades against him. His nephews and siblings were right to praise her skills, that's if she had only stopped going out for tea so often like her father.

"Well, continue watching over the exalt and his sister." the brother responded, "We've given Phina the duty of watching over the bride from now on. Navarre will continue watching over the sister."

What?! He quickly held his breath from letting out a cry of surprise.

"Phina, huh?" the archer muttered, "All right."

That must be the last of it as he took a step away from the building quietly. He didn't stop until he was at townsquare. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. First it was George, then Navarre and Phina, and finally Katerina? Kamui was surprised that there was so many people involved in this and, without a doubt, knew about Soleil's secret. However, they're not going to use that to their advantage… or just not yet? But, what is their objective? And, was it just them? Thinking this, Kamui began to frown. Thinking now, he thought it was unusual for them to come across an archer with exceptional talent in archery. And, a knight while on a mission to escort the former Exalt? He thought they had been seen by her on their way, but was it all just a coincidence? Navarre was recommended to them by the Khans, so that was an exception. He was amazed by how well they were able to sneak themselves amongst their ranks that he began to worry for Chrom's and Lissa's safety as well as their own. Just what is George planning? And, who was the two people's liege? Wouldn't that mean that George actually works under someone else and sworn loyalty to them instead? However, with all that they've done for the kingdom and militia, it was difficult to see the others betraying them. So, why? He shook his head. First, he needed to clear his mind. Now that the war is over, he should talk about this with his siblings. With a war going on in the other continent, they would have a while before they could leave this continent to the other in search of everyone else. That would mean that they would have to shake off their pursuers as well. The question now is who could they put their trust in now? He thought long and hard. there was many whom he felt cautious and apologetic about, but the one that actually stood out from all of them could only be a couple people apart from the royal family.

* * *

A couple hours had passed when Kamui finally returned to the castle. He had already helped finished the preparation beforehand and sent out the invitations to the Shepherds while his brothers sent others to certain noble families. As a result the castle was packed full of people who were either friends or families to the guests. Finally, it was time for the ceremony.

"There's so many people." Takumi said with a sigh in exasperation as Kiragi nodded with a look of horror.

"Well, what do you expect?" Leo shrugged, "This is a wedding in the castle of a kingdom. Not back in Kamui's castle a couple years back. Even if it was different for us, our older brothers and sisters also had quite a party too."

"Really?" Forrest looked to his father with interest, "Then, how was your wedding with mother like, Father?"

"That's…" Leo hesitated.

Takumi grumbled, "The party was better than the ceremony. Our brother was smiling, but the air was rather… nerve wrecking when he substituted for your grandfather's place."

"Xander was no different…" Leo groaned, "It makes sense too since they had only just formed a temporary peace between them just so they could see what was really going on at the time. It got a lot better at my brother's wedding. Perhaps if they had been there when Kamui accidentally drank alcohol and transformed at his party, it would've been a little better."

The children's eyes widen in shock as they heard this and turned to their uncle.

"Haha…" Kamui forced a smile remembering the formalities being forgotten during his party, "It was also quite a disaster at Hana's and Hayato's party if I remember correctly."

Takumi shuddered, "Don't remind me about that! Those bugs creeping around in those flowers the bridesmaids picked were a nightmare to deal with…"

"And, they were being tossed into the air…" Leo grimaced, "on everyone."

The children looked horrified as Kamui forced a laugh, "They were picked by our younger sister and the other younger women. They didn't know any better, so you can't really blame them for everything. You know they just want to make Hana and Hayato happy about it all…"

As his brothers gave a small nod, Kamui turned to the children, "If the time comes for you as well, don't hesitate to ask us for help. We had a hard time since our parents weren't present to help us and our elder siblings weren't with us for much advice. By now, we know a thing or two about what to watch out for during a wedding… Just remember not to serve alcohol, all right?"

"Yes, uncle." the children responded hesitantly and Kamui couldn't blame them after hearing his brothers' words. They may have accidentally placed horror onto the subject in the kids.

After the completion of the ceremony, Kamui and the audience clapped their hands as they followed behind Chrom and Olivia onto the balcony where an audience of townsfolk awaited for the appearance of their new Exalt. Cheers erupted from the ground as Kamui could see the people on the castle ground waving with excitement and joy from what view was available to him behind Frederick's back. He forced a smile and turned to his siblings as Xander chuckled, "Wanna stand here instead, Kamui? How about you, Leo? Takumi?"

"I'm satisfied where I am." Leo responded with a shrug as Takumi nodded quietly too despite the two sitting behind a noisy Vaike who just so happened to be unable to sit still with Miriel always scolding him.

Kamui took the offer and thanked his brother as he watched his friend wave to the crowd with the bride standing just next to him in a beautiful wedding gown. He smiled as he silently prayed that the dragons would watch over his friend of this time. It was then that he noticed a familiar brown hair woman with red eyes standing a little behind Olivia with a small bouquet of flowers. She was happily chatting with Lissa hoping to soothe out the little girl's excitement as one of the bridemaids. He breathed in surprise and realized that it was Katerina! Without her armor, she has a slim figure much like that of a well-mannered woman of a noble family than a commoner. Something that also struck Kamui as off. In the past, he would've brushed it off as good luck, but now he knew that it was probably more than just that. Navarre, Phina and George as well… Speaking of George, he recalled the man referring him as a similar name with a slight change in pronunciation. As he thought this with his friend's wedding, he suddenly recalled something the Exalt said a long time ago. That's right! That day when George first joined the Shepherds, Chrom noted how similar his name sounded to something of the past. thinking about it made him frown since it couldn't be logical to have an archer during the hero-king's time be here, but something continued to nag at him. Something that just felt as if something wasn't right.

* * *

At the party, or a banquet in literal terms, Kamui watched the Shepherds and their family and friends enjoy themselves as Kamui stepped away for a breather. He didn't felt like dancing. Not when his wife wasn't with him. Thinking about this brought a sense of loneliness in his chest as he watched his family and friends party and dance the night away. Since there would be alcohol, Kamui was careful of what he picked and sticked to sips of wine or juice instead of water. As he watched Soleil stumble and fail in parts of her dances, Kamui still felt sort of relieved that it wasn't all for naught as he recalled one time when she accidentally broke someone's foot once and was relieved that Olivia offered to teach her this time to regain a tiny bit of her confidence. It was then that he noticed a familiar blond figure and distinct blue hair figure amongst the crowd. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw that it was George! He then recalled that he was suppose to have accompanied a woman and, seeing her now, he could only assume that it had to have been her he's dancing with. The woman had a distinct blue hair much like Chrom's, but lighter, and was dressed like a mercenary. Despite the unusual sight of the archer, he made certain to remember her appearance should something arise. As he thought this, he noticed Robin and Gaius talking in the distance. He was certainly surprised to see the two acting so friendly. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone got married in the next couple of years. Suddenly, the image of Azura appeared in his mind. A songstress with long blue hair and blessed with a gentle singing voice and dancing skills. He missed her greatly and grew worried at the thought of staying for years. However, he said that he would help find his siblings' retainers. He can't go back on his words now. He frowned in silence as he thought of this.

"Are you all right, Kamui?"

He turned and saw Xander walking over to him without his armor, but his more casual clothing. Kamui nodded his head as a thought came to him, "Y-Yes. Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, brother. Can we talk tomorrow?"

He could see his brother raise a brow as he said this.

* * *

_**7/13/2019 2:50 PM**_


	13. Chapter 13: Premonition's Beginning

Premonition's Beginning

Chrom paced around the corridor when Kamui and his siblings had arrived in front of the Exalt's room.

"Chrom!" Kamui called out to him, "How's Olivia's condition?"

"She said that she's all right…" Chrom said hesitantly, "Lissa and Maribelle is with her."

Suddenly, Phina rushed out of the room with clear excitement, "W-We need more blankets!"

"More blankets. Got it!" Camilla responded.

There were cries in the room through the crack of the door as Lissa shouted, "Warm water!"

"I'll go get that." Hinoka said to Phina before she could respond.

"W-What do I do?" Chrom questioned nervously.

"Wait." Phina answered bluntly and rushed back inside.

Chrom was speechless for a while before Kamui patted his shoulder, "Let's just wait here till they need us."

"A-All right…" the exalt nodded quietly.

Two years had passed in peace after the war was over. Plegia had paid their reparations in full and Chrom was barely able to restore the majority of the damages done to the kingdom from the conflict. Just when they were able to get a break and enjoy the spring breeze for once, another problem suddenly occured in the middle of the night. Kamui and his siblings were on their way to the barracks when they noticed Forrest rushing through the halls. It was only after questioning his nephew did the manakete king realized that Olivia, who was bearing her and Chrom's child since last summer, was finally in labor. As a result, they all rushed to the Exalt's chambers where they found the man pacing around impatiently and with deep concern.

"Chrom!"

They turned their heads and saw Reflet and Robin rush over to them.

"Reflet? Robin?" Takumi looked up in surprise, "But, I thought you were on a mission a few days ago."

"W-We…" Reflet took a deep breath, "We came as soon as we heard the news!"

"Already?!" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "But, I only just sent the message today."

"We were just outside of the capitol when we came across the messenger and, well, everyone couldn't wait to see the infant, so you can imagine how many stops we had." Robin responded, "Sorry. We were a bit excited."

"We can see that." Kamui joked.

Minutes passed after Hinoka and Camilla returned. Xander and Kamui finally got the father-to-be sit on a chair nearby. Chrom waited for a long time as Kamui asked, "When did it start?"

"She told me in the afternoon…" Chrom answered, "But, she started looking a little uncomfortable this morning. So, I think it was in the morning."

"Okay." Camilla thought for a bit, "She should be okay, then. I can't wait to see the little one!"

"She had us all buy little gifts for the baby." Leo said in a tired voice.

Reflet strained a smiled, "That must've been quite a topic."

Takumi nodded, "Yeah…"

Kamui forced a small laugh when there was a loud scream followed by piercing cry.

Robin looked up with surprise, "Could it be…"

Chrom jumped to his feet as the door opened Maribelle poking her head out briefly, "Stay there. We're not done yet."

"Right…" Chrom replied as he sat back down.

After closing the door again, Chrom sighed in relief as Kamui patted his shoulder with a big smile, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Chrom responded with a wide smile.

"I wonder about the gender…" Takumi muttered.

As he said this, the crying began to quiet as Maribelle and Phina soon opened the door.

"All done." Phina said with a bright smile, "It's a little girl!"

"A girl…" Chrom smiled wide, "I have a daughter!"

As a couple more healers left the room behind them, Maribelle nodded wearily, "Olivia is a tired, but it seems that she would be fine with one or two visitors, but only family visits."

"All right." Chrom nodded and entered the room leaving the others behind.

It was then that Camilla approached Phina who sat wearily on a chair as Maribelle returned to the infirmary with dirty blankets in her arms, "How is their little baby?"

Phina mimicked a small bundle in her arms and said with a bright smile and excited voice against her tired face, "She was so small with locks of blue! She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she definitely got her mother's ears and mouth!"

"Oh my!" Camilla grinned, "I can't wait to see the little girl."

"When I put a finger in her small hands, she held onto it pretty tight too, but then she started crying harder." Phina forced a small smile, "She prefers her mother's embrace than anyone else."

"Reminds me of a certain someone." Hinoka said with a wide smile.

Kamui chuckled, "Yes. My son cried for a long time when I first held him. He also wanted to be with his mother instead of his father. My younger daughter was different."

"You have children too?" Phina said in surprise, "But, you look so young, like us! Hehe!"

Leo sighed, "But you said the same thing when you saw the children. Like we said, there was some magic that made them grow faster than us. Hence why they look so close to our age."

Kamui nodded, "It was for their safety and time was the only step back. So, the children couldn't receive a lot of parenting from us due to our own battles. However, we do try."

"Oh." Phina nodded, "That explains a lot now. I think you said something about that too."

"My daughter was born in the magic, but outside it had only been a couple of weeks since we left." Kamui added, "We'll probably explain more about it one day. Just not today."

"Okay!" the dancer nodded, "Anyway, she was so cute! I can't wait till the day she opens her eyes. I bet she'll have her mother's eyes instead!"

"She could have her father's." Leo muttered despite the annoyed tone from his lips, "She already has his hair to start with."

"Then, she would probably look a lot more like her father!" Hinoka said with a giggle, "I remember when everyone saw Seigbert's curls."

Xander chuckled, "I actually recall that event as well. I rarely seen curls that were red, yet it suited him well."

Camilla giggled, "Remember how your brother reacted, Hinoka?"

"Of course!" Hinoka grinned, "He called it fiery red hair one time."

"We were all rather impressed." Takumi shrugged, "Which was why he didn't doubt he'd do well in the future. On the other hand, our brother's kid got a big personality since small and always tried to do impossible tasks."

"Oh, remember." Hinoka responded, "He always worried his mother when she learned of his antics that month. Yet, he trains all day just to beat his father in a mock battle."

"He is a strong warrior." Xander noted with a nod, "It's always interesting to see a mock battle between him and Seigbert."

"Really?" Phina raised a brow, "They're cousins, right?"

"Yes." Kamui nodded, "They get along very well, but Shiro likes to compete from time to time and they either have mock battles or arm wrestles. But, they're always near a tie. Sometimes, Seigbert would win and others would be his cousin. Yet, a majority of the time, it would be Shiro that instigates the challenges."

"At least, the kids all get along." Hinoka smiled, "I can't wait to see their daughter, though. I wonder what's her name?"

Reflet sighed, "Well, at least, you don't have to worry about them thinking about it last minute. It's all the two ever think about. The majority of this year till now."

"Really?" Phina said in surprise.

Takumi nodded, "Even when he's suppose to be working, his mind drifts off to his wife and child."

"And, poor Olivia wouldn't stop worrying over the little girl for weeks." Hinoka said with a grimace, "Two weeks ago, we barely caught her from falling down the steps, crashing into a pillar-"

"And walking into a wall." Phina added with a strained frown, "Yeah… I think I know what you mean now."

"That's a lot worse than I imagine." Reflet grimaced with concern.

"At least, she can take a breather now." Camilla said with a smile.

"Or worry when her daughter starts getting her first cold." Leo sighed, "Almost every infant goes through that when they start out."

"I think she'll be fine." Camilla said with a wide grin, "And I do mean both parent and child."

"So, do you know what her name will be?" Phina looked to the tacticians expectantly.

"Let's wait for the parents to answer that, shall we?"

They all looked up and saw Frederick with an armful of boxes.

"Frederick!" Robin said in surprise, "I was wondering where you were!"

"Now that I think about it..." Takumi responded, "I didn't think you'd miss an important moment like this…"

"Milord wishes to be alone." Frederick grimaced, "As reluctant as I am, I left to organize materials and items they would need."

Seeing the tower of boxes, Kamui strained a small smile, "You can put those down now, Frederick. The delivery is over, so Maribelle allowed him to enter the room. But it's only family members for now."

"I see." the retainer replied.

"Speaking of which," Phina spoke up curiously, "You seem to know Chrom from when he was younger, right? How long have you been with him?"

The knight put down the boxes next to the table and chairs as he smiled proudly, "I've served under my liege since he was only a boy and was assigned to teach him swordplay from a young age."

"For that long?" Phina responded with a look of surprise.

"It's rather common to assign a child of a noble family retainers at a young age." Xander responded, "Especially if they were at war or under certain circumstances."

"Oh, right!" Phina looked to them, "I heard from Virion that you were nobles from another land! So, that means you've known your retainers at a young age too, then!"

"That's right." Camilla responded with a smile, "However, not all of them lived to this day due to the constant battles back home. Some risked their lives protecting our family while others… turn to the uglier side."

"On our side of the family." Takumi added, "We aren't exposed to war too often, so we still have the same retainers. We sometimes get assigned retainers or we pick them."

"But, our mother did have a certain policy." Hinoka said with a look of confusion, "She said, unless she assigns us the retainers, we can pick anyone whom we trust, but there can only be two and they must consist of one man and one woman."

"Interesting." Camilla said curiously.

"It's probably so they could get advices from both genders, not just for the men nor the women." Leo clarified, "It's actually not a bad idea, if you think about it. But, we do follow the same policy of have two retainers. Kamui, however, was the only exception since he was… _had _a weaker health and had to live away from our home. Imagine the surprise when we learned that he had gone to save our retainers who had gone missing."

Kamui could hint the sarcasm in his brother's voice with an understanding of secrecy as Takumi added, "Right. He left without telling any of us and had all of us worried."

"S-Sorry about that…" Kamui forced a small smile.

"We already forgive you." Hinoka chuckled, "You just surprised everyone, that's all."

"I'd imagine." Phina nodded, "You should always let your family know before you run off somewhere far."

"I'll remember that…" Kamui responded awkwardly.

Robin yawned before quickly retracting her hand apologetically, "Sorry!"

"It's fine, dear." Camilla giggled, "We're all tired from the excitement today. You two, especially ran here as soon as you got the message, so you should rest too."

"Camilla is correct." Frederick responded, "It would not do if you don't arrive in time for training tomorrow morning as planned."

"There's alot of other works too." Leo added, "We'll help you and Chrom with them too, since I doubt he'd make it in time after what happened tonight."

"I'm afraid so…" Frederick responded with a small frown but sighed, "However, it is reasonable after a heir has been born."

"Heiress." Camilla corrected with a giggle, "You could say that you have a princess in the family."

"A girl, is it?" Frederick thought for a bit, "Then, there's probably going to be some changes to the supplies-"

"Let's just sort that out after they settle down with the new addition." Kamui quickly cuts in with a weary smile, "Believe me when I say that children have their own preferences in toys too once they get interested in that."

"I see…" Frederick nodded, "Then, I shall listen to your advice."

For certain reasons, Kamui could already feel the weight of tomorrow's work on his shoulders though he had yet to touch them.

* * *

Weeks passed after the birth of the princess. Chrom went through the apparently "usual" process of introducing her to the kingdom formally, which surprised Kamui but it's not like he was there to witness any of his younger siblings experience the same thing. In fact, it turns out that only his elder brothers had done so but with no recollections. Well, they must've been too small to remember, of course. Either way, Chrom introduced his daughter to the kingdom and named her Lucina. Obviously, Camilla was overjoyed to see another little infant amongst all the adults in the castle and, like mother, so was her daughter, but it was probably out of jealousy at first since Kamui knew how attached the Wolfskin is to her parents. It was only after Lucina's birth that Kamui began to notice how the nobles, who came to see the little infant, criticized members of the noble family. Being only a week and a half, the nobles didn't hesitate to notice the absence of a brand on the child. When Kamui overheard conversations, he was surprised by how intent the nobles were with these brands and, to which, would infuriate him at times. However, it was from those conversations that he learned the experience Chrom's younger sister also went as a Ylisse royalty with no brand. That was when he finally began to understand why Chrom continues to keep Lissa with him so often and away from the castle. At the same time, he couldn't help but worry for what may come to the infant as well. However, amongst all the papers and meetings they faced, Lucina still had a surprise waiting for them and left them all speechless. Aside from the blue locks that certainly came from her father, she inherited more than just that and, weeks later, showed her parents her small blue eyes. Between the two little blue eyes rests a small brand on her iris. Olivia was shocked and panicked bringing in Lissa who examined her niece only to find that she was just fine. On the other hand, Kamui began to notice that, due to the Shepherds lack on knowledge of the condition, Kamui and his siblings may have been a little too calm and received suspicious stares from passing servants and knights. It didn't help much when Azama, Hinoka's retainer who was one of the healers present, accidentally said that the child was fine without any proof to back his point, yet still be correct. At this point, Kamui was just about ready to throw in the towel and tell Chrom about Soleil, who has a brand in the same position as his friend's daughter, had he not been immediately sent on another mission to beat some Risens sprouted in Regna Ferox. As a result, he forgot his decision and changed his mind upon his return shortly after. Everything was finally about to calm down till that day when a messenger arrived.

That day, the two tacticians and their friends from the past with their retainers were waiting in the throne room for the exalt and his retainer to arrive for an hour now. The retainer had gone to see what has happened to his charge and rushed off not too long ago leaving the group waiting. Takumi sighed in impatiently, "What's taking Chrom so long to get here? Reflet, Robin, do you two kno-"

"He's probably doting on his daughter again." Robin said with a sigh, "He's been like this ever since she was born."

Reflet nodded in agreement, "Yes. You could even tell that he's not paying attention during meetings when he's smiling like that..."

Camilla frowned in confusion, "I don't see what's wrong with doting on your own child, but I am a little worried about all these late meetings this week."

Leo shook his head as he muttered, "I just hope he doesn't miss it this time."

Xander grinned nervously, "Yes. At least, I can see that he has been trying to get to them on time."

"He'll make it…" Kamui began before quietly doubting his own words, "I think…"

Hinoka nodded, "Well, the damage dealt by the war have been nearly repaired. All the meeting now are about is politics and the borders between Ylisse and Plegia."

"And... have you started getting used to the meetings yet, Hinoka?", Lissa said with a smile.

The pegasus knight smiled back, "Kind of. I was starting to get the hang of it for the past few months now... How about you? Your brother has been attending most of the meetings though..."

The Ylissean princess sighed in defeat, "No, not really. What they talk about still goes over my head. I'd be much happier taking care of my patients with the other healer that attending the meetings."

Leo frowned as he said, "Now, that sounds very familiar..."

His siblings nodded in agreement as they recall their youngest siblings. Even after two years, they still haven't found their sibling that came along with them to this time. Yet, slowly but surely, Kamui's suspicions were being confirmed in regards to his friends. It started with how they found Percy, who is the son of Xander's present retainer, just outside of South town and, recently, Dwyer, who is another son of his retainer and Takumi's retainer. Needless to say, a lot of people arrived and the sub-division of the Shepherds was growing much more rapidly than the main division. So, Kamui occasionally sends some of their ranks to assist Chrom and the others when the Risens proves to be more troublesome.

"I'm here!"

They turned to the entrance and found the exalt walking in at a fast pace with his retainer not too far behind.

"Chrom!" Robin sighed in relief.

"You made it." Kamui nodded with the same relief that Robin felt. He definitely does not want to go speak with the council members again after the last couple times Chrom was late.

As Chrom stopped in front of them, he said nervously, "Sorry about that I was with Olivia and-

Robin said with a smile, "It's fine, Chrom. We can pretty much guess what took you."

Lissa joined in as she giggled and said, "Yeah. There's only one reason why you're always late so far."

As Chrom scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, the group nodded in agreement. He said, "So, the meeting this time will be about trade between Ylisse and Plegia, right?"

As the twin tactician nodded, Chrom frowned with a grim expression, "I... still don't think this is a good idea..."

A heavy silence filled the room at the exalt's words. They can understand the reason for his dislike toward their former enemy kingdom. Leo nodded as he said with a frown, "Chrom, I can see why you think that way, but Ylisse will have to open trade with them eventually."

Takumi nodded, "They're also the center of trade as well since they can open trade with other foreign kingdoms in the other continent. Even if some are at war, they could also trade with others that aren't in it. It'd be a good idea to negotiate this at some point."

"If we want to create peace, I believe that we should start taking chances and create a connection between Ylisse and Plegia."

Chrom grimaced with uncertainty, "I know, but-"

It was then when they heard footsteps coming into the room and turned around to see a soldier came into the throne room. After being here for so long, all of them could just about recognize that this young man was one of the guards from the castle gates. The man stood straight and said, "Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox."

The group looked at each other in surprise as the exalt turned to the soldier with a nod, "See them in at once."

The soldier bowed, "Yes, milord."

Almost immediately after the man left leaving the group in confusion, he soon returned with a familiar blond hair woman. Hinoka gasped in surprise, "Raimi?! Did something happen? You rarely leave your position..."

The captain of the border guards nodded to her with a stern expression and turned to Chrom as she bowed and said, "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia?", Chrom said with curiosity, "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

Raimi nodded with a frown, "I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

Surprised, Kamui looked to the tacticians who shared the similar look of alarm before they turned to Chrom who frowned with an anxious look, "What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock.

"There's a port town there with a lot of people…" Kamui noted with a grimace.

Raimi shook her head, "Many are safe, yet we lost more men than our own citizens, regretfully. Perhaps more citizens with all our of men in the next."

Ignoring the archer, Chrom narrowed his eyes with a composed expression as he spoke, "An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

The knight bowed respectfully to him and answered, "Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox if it please you."

They looked to the exalt as Frederick asks, "What do you make of this, sire?"

He turned to his retainer, "Ill business to be sure."

With a serious expression, Reflet nodded and said, "Then, I take it that we're going to help them, then?"

"Of course.", Chrom said with a nod then turned to the Feroxi knight, "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..."

As Raimi nodded and took her leave to quickly return to Regna Ferox, Kamui heard footsteps walk in and looked up in surprise.

"Olivia?" Leo noted.

Giving them a small greeting nod, Olivia came walking over to them in her pink dress as she held the infant princess in her arms and asked Chrom, "What about me, my husband?"

Chrom nodded, "I'd stay with you if I could, Olivia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

She nodded as she looked around, "Yes, I suppose so. But I..."

She hesitated a bit before looking back up with a confident smile, "I was hoping I could go with you. I could dance for our hosts..."

Her words surprised everyone, but Kamui stayed quiet and looked to Chrom as the exalt shook his head then looked to the young princess in her arms, "Olivia, Lucina is still newly born. She needs her mother."

"Can't she be wet nursed?", Olivia said as she tried to persuade her husband, "I was told that your family have a tradition of wet-nursing their infants too. If so, you and Lissa turned out just fine without a mother by your side and Lucina is strong, too! She has the brand, just like you."

It was as she said about their child. Lucina, their child, has not only inherited her father's cerulean blue hair but, from the day her blue eyes opened, she had shown that she inherited the second proof of her lineage. In a place exactly like Soleil's. Yet, her young age and fragile state is something Kamui could not ignore, yet he won't take another step into this argument. Chrom frowned as he said, "Am I not allowed to keep you safe?"

"How can you keep me safe if you leave me here?!", Olivia said as she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Aw, look at her! She's heartbroken.", Lissa pointed out hoping to be able to support her sister-in-law's side.

Yeah… Kamui was definitely not going to step into this argument.

"You know," Robin said with a hand on her chin, "I recall a book about how a ruler was unable to protect his own wife when she was kidnapped from the castle because her husband was on a campaign... Are you sure you want to leave Olivia here?"

"Robin!", Reflet scolded as he glanced to his younger twin sister, "This is something for Chrom's family to discuss about-"

"Come on, Big brother!", Lissa said with a smile looking to her brother knowing the support from the younger twin, "Surely, it will be fine. She'll be with you there too and-"

"All right!", Chrom said with a sigh of defeat, "All right. Gods... But you must promise to stay out of danger. Lissa and I had Em of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

Olivia smiled joyfully as she wiped away her tears, "I know. I promise."

Lissa jumped up happily as she said, "I knew you wouldn't leave Olivia. Not after your whole whirlwind romance... Hee hee... Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? A baby!"

Chrom frowned nervously at his sister's words about their relationship, "A lot can happen in two years, Lissa. One day, you'll understand."

As he said this, Frederick nodded, "I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord."

"Thank you, Frederick.", the exalt said before the knight bowed and took his leave immediately.

Once he was gone, Reflet nodded and said, "I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler."

Robin nodded with a smile, "Yes. You've come a long way from tending sheep!"

Chrom laughed and said, "Have I truly changed so much?"

"Mmm...In a way, you haven't.", she answered after some thought.

Her brother nodded in agreement, "Yes, but you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

"You've worked hard, Chrom." Kamui nodded as he concurred.

Chrom nodded in appreciation, "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

There was a moment of silence that Kamui felt was in respect for the former Exalt. However, Kamui could only look to Lucina with deep concern. He was worried. More so for the infant than anyone else now.

* * *

After the declaration of the expedition, Kamui was walking through the halls to the barracks to pack his belongings for the trip when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned around and saw his brothers walking over to him. His eyes widen in surprise, "Leo? Takumi?"

"There was something we found in the archives of the library." Takumi noted.

"It took us a while before we could gain entry into that place or even leave with one of it." Leo added with a sigh, "Hopefully, it was worth it."

"It should soon." Kamui responded glancing around the area, "Let's go to the gardens. I know a place where we can talk."

They nodded as Kamui led his brothers into the back of the castle where a small forest and garden rests before them. Kamui brought them into a small hidden corner between the garden and the trees meet. Hiding behind a few trees, Kamui began, "We should be safe here."

Leo nodded as he opened the book, "You were right. According to the records, there were several names in the files that lists under those who took part in the wars that occurred in the past."

"It was just as you said, brother." Takumi added, "We found an archer by the name of Jeorge amongst the list. The name sounds exactly like the George we know, but they spelled it with a J. We would've brushed that aside if we didn't find out that that man was also a well-known archer famed for his archery and foresight."

Leo flipped the page revealing a strange blue hair figure amongst the number of soldiers, "Jeorge apparently came from a noble family called Menedy back when Ylisse was still an empire called Archenea. It said that after another kingdom started taking over the empire before Marth stepped in, his father stood up against the new force with another noble family, whose only child also joined the army with him later on. However, traitors took their head of their houses and the son left the house due to conflicts in ideas."

"Conflicts of ideas?" Kamui raised a brow.

"We're talking about foresight and trickery." Takumi responded, "According to records, this was what helped them maintain their status as one of the five powerful houses of the empire just below the royal family. Yet, it sounds like Jeorge was against their methods and left the house and his position behind between the two years of peace after Marth defeated a dragon who was a manakete. He joined the army the first time after escaping his cell from their enemy's fort so that he could return and protect the only survivor of the royal family, Princess Nyna."

"Luckily, he ran into Marth's army who took him in and, after another conflict occurred when Princess Nyan wed and became queen, he was sent to a bridge by the order of her husband, their king, to protect it. Yet, the amount of soldiers and the situation there made it certain that he would not make it if Marth's army weren't their opponents." Leo said before he began reading, "_According to this, it was assumed that the emperor's plan was to execute the archer due to evidence of rebuke and defiance towards the decisions of the emperor."_

"Their Emperor?" Kamui frowned.

"Emperor Hardin." Leo said as he closed the book, "He was Queen Nyna's husband shortly after Marth helped her regain her kingdom and throne. She married Hardin shortly after. It was uncertain of the reasons, but they said that he used to be a prince from another kingdom and supported Marth against the invasion of Dolhr that killed Nyna's family and took her kingdom. It was only after strange unexplained rumors spread after their marriage that he began to change from a ruler for justice to a tyrant. After he passed, Nyan voluntarily gave up her position as ruler to Marth making him the King of Archanea. Either way, after the wars were finally over and Marth became the new king of the entire continent of Archanea, Jeorge left the army and formed a mercenary group called the 'Archanean Free Knights'. They volunteer to defend the people from bandits that would attack the villages and cities after the war. That was it. They don't have anymore records of what happened to him after that or how he passed. One thing for certain, he never returned to Menedy House towards the end and the house fell apart after his mother's death."

"Amongst the soldiers and commanders who served in their ranks," Takumi frowned as he said this, "We found names we recognize. We can already figure out about Navarre, though what happened to him after was just a blur but he was still a mercenary. He was certainly a part of the militia and, just as you said, there was Katerina, who seemed to have been a princess of a kingdom rival to Marth's before transferring her position as its ruler to Marth voluntarily, and Phina who wasn't a commander but was known to have always been seen next to Navarre."

"This is… unbelievable… I mean, I knew the two of you would be able to find the answer somewhere, but never something _this_ detailed." Kamui whispered in shock before he recalled on more thing, "Wait! What about Kris?"

"There actually was a woman named Kris." Leo nodded, "She served alongside her elder brother as one of Marth's royal knights and a talented soldier. She was apparently rather talented and stayed close to Marth throughout the second war serving under him faithfully with her brother."

"May I see that book, Leo?" Kamui questioned hesitantly.

Leo nodded and handed the book to his brother. Takumi frowned and said doubtfully, "But, big brother, this Hero-king and his militia lived about probably a million years ago! They'd have to be immortal if they're still here."

"Perhaps…" Kamui thought for a bit as he flipped through the pages.

"Are you worried?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" Kamu looked up in surprise.

"About Chrom and Lucina." Leo questioned, "I saw you staring at his daughter this morning when we were talking about his elder sister."

Kamui hesitated before he nodded with a sigh, "It was that obvious?"

"It's not that difficult when we see it." Takumi responded.

"I see…" Kamui grimaced but nodded, "I was worried about what might happen to Lucina should we leave her with the servants and the guard in the castle. It sounds ridiculous, but… I have a bad premonition about leaving her here."

"We understood that." Leo responded, "Which was why I asked Xander and Chrom if we could leave a couple of soldiers here with her."

Takumi nodded, "We have more people than Chrom does. So, we have no problem sparing a few to watch over the castle and her."

"Really?" Kamui looked up in surprise, "How did Chrom respond?"

"Well, he _was _hesitant." Takumi said with a frown, "But he agreed in the end. So, we assigned a couple of our soldiers to watch over her."

"That's a relief." Kamui smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Leo, Takumi."

* * *

A few days of travel had passed before it was early morning once more when they arrived at the Ferox castle. Everything was still the same as when they first came to the Halidom with blue carpet and a large banner with two wolves image hanging above a throne. In the center stood none other than the blond hair warrior.

The exalt immediately walked up to her with his tactician and their friends for the past.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia.", Chrom said.

The Khan shook her head with a smile, "What matter is you are here, Chrom."

"Is it true Valmese warships have set said? What can you tell us?"

Flavia frowned and shook her head with a shrug, "Not much more than that, I afraid. The details remain hazy."

Xander frowned and said, "Maybe Basilio know something about it? He is in charge of the West side of Ferox. So he should know more about a battle on his side."

Flavia nodded, "I know. Just a moment..."

She turned her head and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Oaf! ... Where are you, you big, bald- Chrom is here!"

Seeing this, Takumi muttered nervously, "Glad to see that Flavia hasn't changed much..."

"That's a good sign, though. Right?" Kamui looked to his other siblings with a smile as they returned it followed by a small nod.

It wasn't long before the eye-patched khan showed up and walked over to them, "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come."

Kamui raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You knew?"

Basilio nodded sternly and said, "We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

As he went to call in the person, Camilla narrowed her eyes in suspicions as she frowned and said, "Someone we've met? I hope it's someone from our time..."

Then, two figures walked over to the group. Their eyes widen in shock at the sight of one of the people in front of them.

"Virion?!", Kamui said in shock upon the sight of the archer.

The blue hair archer smiled at the sight of them, "Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

Takumi sighed in slight irritation at the man's words and said, "We all know who you are Virion. Where were you all this time since you left Ylisstol anyway?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

Virion smirked and bowed as he continued, "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

The woman with long red hair and wore silver armor decorated with wyvern shaped wings cleared her throat interrupting the archer's fancy speech in the process and finished politely with a kind smile, "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche!", the man said in disappointment, "You stole my moment!"

Takumi shook his head as he said to his friend, "It's not like we can't tell that you came from a higher position than you were trying to act as, Virion."

Ignoring the duke, Chrom turned to the woman, "Ah. Please, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

The woman nodded, "That may speed things along, yes..."

"Then please.", the captain said, "Time is of the essence."

The young woman bowed deeply, "Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne."

She smiled viciously and pointed out, "A fact he often reminds us of- and loudly."

"Ha!", Virion said with a smile nervously as he tried to bounce it off with a shrug, "Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."

Despite his words, the group continued to ignore his statement and continued, "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?"

Hearing this, the archer's face quickly became unusually serious as he answered, "The Valmese."

"And just what kind of kingdom is Valm?" Kamui raised a brow, "Wait, weren't they also part of the continent of Valm?"

Leo said with a frown, "I've heard that they and Ferox use to trade with one another till now."

Virion nodded and continued, "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"... You fled for your life.", Chrom said as he understood what the man was reluctant to speak of.

Cherche nodded, "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people out to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis."

She then frowned as she continued, "I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add!", Virion said with a smile, "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma-"

"Ahem! As I was saying...", Cherche said with a cold smile as she gave a quick glance over to her master.

Rigid and slightly pale, the archer nodded and said, "Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape!"

He then turned to them with a nervous expression as he said, "Please, by all means, you may con-"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours.", said the woman as she interrupted the archer once more.

As they finished explaining everything to them, Basilio walked up to the group with a stern look, "She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord.", said the woman with confidence before giving her master a glare, "...At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of your again!", Virion said with a nervous chuckle and growing rather ashen by her smile mixed with glaring eyes, "That wonderful... needling, crafting wit."

Before anyone could say anything, Chrom immediately said to the two, "I believe you both."

His allies nodded in agreement as Kamui noted, "Then we must start preparing right away."

Chrom nodded and turned to the West-Khan, "Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world.", the Duke informs them as soon as he heard the captain's words, "You will want to station troops with more experience fighting against mounted troops."

They looked at him in surprise as Chrom asked the archer nervously upon the advice, "Why, Virion, are you volunteering?"

"Of course.", the archer said bluntly, "I simply can't let the Conqueror continue to take control of Rosanne. I came to warn of the invasion Valm will bring on this land-"

"Milord wishes to join this battle in hope of freeing the people of Rosanne from Walhart's tyranny.", Cherche quickly finished.

Chrom nodded as he said to the two, "All right, then. I appreciate your aid in this fight. Reflet, Robin, Leo and Takumi, I'll be counting on you in strategizing a new tactic against this threat. Kamui and I will make certain that we're prepared when the time comes."

"Of course, Chrom.", Reflet said with a confident smile, "We'll do our best. Let's go, then."

"Ah, wait! Sir Takumi!", Virion called out and turned to Takumi, "I believe I've found someone you're very familiar with and by far relieved to see..."

The archer tilted his head in confusion only for his eyes to widen in shock upon seeing a brown pigtail haired girl with a small brown robe around her shoulders carrying a tall brown bundle and her own silver bow in her arms.

"Mozu?!", Takumi shouted in shock and quickly rushed over to her.

"Takumi!" Mozu cried tearfully but with a relieved smile.

Seeing the confusion on Chrom's and his tacticians' faces, Virion quickly explained, "Cherche found her right in the center of the invasion and rescued her from the Valmese right before she left and meet up with me at the port. Her looks and speech reminded me of what Takumi told me about his wife. So, we brought her along with us in hopes of finding you all here."

"I see.", Xander said with a relieved smile upon seeing another comrade reunited with them.

"Thank you, Virion and Cherche." Kamui said with a warm smile after having seen a familiar face again.

After making sure that she was all right, Takumi looked over to the two with a wide smile, "Thank you for saving her and bringing her here, Virion, Cherche!"

The duke grinned, "It wasn't a problem. I only did what I could for a friend. My only regret is that I did not not see these siblings that you so often spoke of."

The wyvern rider smiled warmly as she nodded, "I'm just glad she didn't get hurt or caught by the enemy."

Mozu looked around with a desperate look then said to the Hoshidan archer, "Takumi, I couldn't find Kiragi anywhere back in our time! Your friend told me what was going on and that he's here. Is he really with you all?"

Takumi nodded and reassured her that their son was indeed with them. Hinoka smiled warmly at the sight of another reunited family before it changed into a frown and said, "It looks like we were right to be worried, then..."

Her brother nodded in agreement with a grimace and said, "We were lucky that Mozu was saved by Virion's vassal this time. But what if everyone else also appeared in the middle of the battle that occurs in that other continent?!"

A grim silence fell upon the group as the idea of that thought sinks in. It wasn't long before Chrom looked up to them and said, "I know this may sound heartless, but we'll think of a way to help after this battle. Right now time is of the essence. We need to hurry before the enemy comes."

Kamui wanted to argue back, but he knew Chrom was right. So, he had little choice but to agree, "No, you're right. We're only wasting our time thinking too much about this right now. There are people that needs our help. We'll help like always."

Chrom wore a small smile in gratitude and looked to his tacticians, "Reflet! Robin!"

"Got it!", the twins said in unison as the three rushed out with Leo following close behind as they followed the West-Khan.

With this, the rest of the group rushed out of the throne room and headed over to the port.

* * *

It was just before the group reached the port a couple days after the notice that a young girl came rushing over to the Shepherds with tears streaming down her face, "H-help! Please! D-daddy... They're going to hurt my dad!"

Lissa and Lena quickly calmed the child as Chrom asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The little girl was still sniffling with tears still streaming down her face as she answered with quivering lips, "D-daddy... said that... a strange ship h-have come... a-and he wanted to... see who it was... Then some soldiers... came and said that t-they... wanted our boat a-and our stuff. B-but they already h-have a boat larger than us. W-we didn't want to give it... a-and daddy tried to talk with them. T-they said something about... hurting him. I-I just r-ran..."

Leo frowned upon hearing the news, "It seems those 'Valmese' are already here."

Robin nodded, "And they already got a hostage as soon as they got here. This is bad..."

Lissa nodded and asked calmly, "It's a good thing that you got away from those big meanies, then. Do you know where they are now?"

The girl nodded, "T-they're on their big boat..."

"The port, then." Kamui realized and clarified, "We can probably recognize them if they have a different design on their boat."

Chrom nodded and grimaced, "Great... Now we have a hostage situation and invasion to deal with at the same time."

Reflet nodded, "The problem now is how do we go about this. Even if we do get there, they could easily kill the hostage..."

"We're already wasting time just sitting here while they have him." Hinoka pointed out with a frown.

"Can we try something, Chrom?"

They turned and saw Walter walk over to them with his tome in hand. Chrom raised a brow in confusion, "Do you already have a plan, Walter?"

The wind mage nodded and said, "Yes, sir. It's dangerous and a gamble given the severity of the situation. But, please give us a chance. I wish to help this girl save her father."

Though hesitant, Chrom nodded, "All right. We don't have much time and I wish to help save this man as well. So, we'll give it a shot. We're counting on you."

Hearing his approval, the mage bowed and thanked the exalt. The khans quickly called some of their soldiers to escort the child back to her home and see to it that the people in the area were taken to a safe place before they began rushing to the port where the large ships were docked as Walter rushed off amongst the Shepherds.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot the large ship for it was the largest of all the rest at the port with the most foreign and elegant designs. Once they arrived, they were surrounded by numerous soldiers around them wearing gold and red armor, some with silver rather than gold. It was also just as Virion informed them before. Many, if not all, of the soldiers, rode on horseback. Near the rails of the boat stood a strict tall man with pale brown hair and a beard and was equipped with a long spear in his hand. He glared at the villager, who wished to talk with the man. However, the Spearman showed no change on his face as he frowned, "You dare board or ship, worm?"

He then noticed the exalt standing there with his shepherds, then came close to the rails and declared to them, "I am Dalton, captain of this troop. Listen well! I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

Shocked, the villager stammered in a plea, "B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

The spearman turned to the man with a nod, "You'll do for now."

Much to the man's horror, the captain raised his spear high above him and quickly brought it down upon the man only for a bright warm light to blind the area with an impact strong enough to rock the boat. When it died down, the man was caught by Dalton once more before he could wring himself free.

"You dare-!" the man raised his blade once more before an arrow pierced through his wrist forcing him to drop his sword.

As he screamed and released the man, the villager reached out to the rail, but it surprisingly snapped from his weight as he began to plummet down to the deck.

"No!" Kamui shouted in horror.

However, just as he did he noticed a figure slipped past the cavalry soldiers and caught the man in time. He had a familiar red hair and thief's clothing. By the time Kamui knew who it was, Gaius was already at work distracting the guards while a powerful wind blew aside the incoming enemy cavalry. This gave a wide opening as the thief threw the man on his back and dashed right between his fellow thief and Walter who called upon another magic spell with Leo jumping in to help him summoning branches with his magic to capture their foes as they struggle with his magic. When Kamui saw Julius return with the villager, Chrom sighed in relief, but then shook his head, "These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"Chrom!" Xander said with a frown, "We've spoken about this before. If you attack these foreign soldiers, it may lead to another war. My siblings and friends have all decided to help because the khan and their people helped us, but your kingdom only just recently recovered from the previous war with Plegia."

The Ylissean retainer looked over to his charge with concern, "Milord, are you certain? Another war..."

Without hesitation, Chrom looked over to the two with a nod as he said firmly, "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick, Xander. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms or there can be no peace!"

"Not to mention." Reflet grimaced, "We've already injured their captain."

"There was little choice, brother." Robin said as she raised her jagged and golden blade brimming with electricity, "They were about to come for us regardless of our choice."

Suddenly, they heard a roar not far behind them and saw a large wyvern. Riding on its back was none other than the ax-wielding vassal of the fallen duke.

"Might I join, sire?", Cherche said as her wyvern landed next to the exalt, "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

Hearing this, Chrom nodded, "Of course."

Upon his approval, the wyvern let out a loud shriek and took flight once more as the two sides began to fight. The tacticians quickly began pairing the soldiers in hopes of dealing against the enemies' advantage with mounts and large numbers. As the fight continued, Lissa and Lena did their best in making sure that their comrades receive their aid as they heal their wounds with their staves. Kamui, too, picked up his sacred weapon and began to enter onto the battlefield alongside his comrades. The battle continued on for hours as the unrelenting enemies continue to charge forward under their captain's orders. Reflet and Robin gave everything in their power to fight back against the Valmese soldiers while giving direction to the soldiers. Seeing that his men were slowly grinding away by the Shepherds, their captain finally joined in the fray as his horse galloped off the decks of the boat and on the port with his men. Kamui immediately noticed him dodging away from his allies as he pull out the arrow from his wrist with his sword back in his hand. He grimaced and cut down one of the heavy armor soldier before turning to Chrom only to see him and Robin occupied with two cavalries! Kamui gritted his teeth as he scanned the area and saw Nyx and Niles. He shouted, "Nyx!"

She turned to him as he continued, "Chrom and Robin in trouble! Their captain!"

She looked to where he was pointing and saw their comrades and Dalton rushing at them. She scowled and shot out a dark spell from her tome. She did a pretty good job to since she managed to blast their captain off his steed. The man got back up and began running towards Chrom when Kamui took this chance and intercepted between the two. The man smirked and declared, "You're all nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

He brought his blade down, but Kamui saw this and parried against it with his. The man had a glint of surprise in his eyes and smirked before Kamui took this chance and punched him between the cracks of this plates with a free hand. Right into the gut. The man doubled over when roots began to sprout from the ground and trapped the captain to the ground. Kamui looked up in surprise and saw Lissa staring at the captain with wide eyes as the man struggled to no avail. Finally, she cheered, "I-I did it! Leo! Did you see that-!"

It was then that an enemy cavalry decided to take on the healer just as Lon'qu jumped in barely in time to shield her from the attack. However, he did so with his bare back and collapsed. Kamui saw this with wide eyes, "Lon'qu!"

"Lon'qu!" Lissa cried in shock.

From the corner of his eye, Kamui saw Navarre enter the battle with haste and disposed of the enemy. Seeing this, Kamui turned to Lon'qu and saw a long deep gash across the man's back. He quickly took off his cape and tried to put pressure on the wound. Without a moment to waste, Lissa was healing him with her staff gripped by trembling hands.

"Focus."

He looked up and saw Lena crouching next to Lissa advising her calmly. Soon, her staff was glowing as the wound began to slowly close leaving behind a red scar. Kamui moved his bloodied cape away in relief. As he saw Lissa struggling back tears in relief as he helped the myrmidon to his feet. Kamui could see Julius appear nearby with George on the scene covering for them as he helped move the man to safety. Kamui turned to Lena and nodded his head with a small weary smile, "Thank you."

She gave him a curt bow before returning to the battle field. By the time Kamui had taken the man to shelter, he could hear the cheers and turned his head around. The cavalry soldiers were either dead or captured leaving the port with the Shepherds and the Khans' soldiers. However, amongst those on the ground lay soldiers that would not move as Lena and Maribelle went to each of them in worry. He turned and saw Chrom rushing over to them, "What happened-?! Lissa? Lon'qu?!"

The sight of the injured swordsman surprised Chrom as Kamui patted the healer's shoulder reassuringly, "He'll be fine, right? So, stay here with him."

She nodded her head as Kamui turned to Chrom.

"What happened?" Chrom questioned hesitantly.

"He shielded Lissa from an enemy attack." Kamui responded, "It seems he was preoccupied with enemies himself before he saw them."

"I see." Chrom nodded slowly, "Will he be all right?"

Kamui nodded, "You don't have to worry. Your sister and Lena helped heal him. What about the captain?"

Kamui grimaced as he continued, "It was irresponsible of me, I know. But-"

"It's fine, Kamui." Chrom responded with a smile, "You and Leo did well capturing their captain alive. Reflet saw you leave in a panic and stood guard. He and Cordelia thought you might have your reasons."

He frowned and continued, "Though, I can't guarantee that everyone is in the best shape."

"I thought the same." Kamui agreed with a grimace, "That man, Dalton, was strong despite his barbaric tactics. It was only luck that I punched him when I did."

"Let's hear what Reflet and Robin has to say." Chrom said with a frown, "If we talk to the Khans, we might come with a better solution with our soldiers current state."

"I agree." Kamui nodded and glanced over to Lon'qu, "We have people that would also require that rest to recover some strength before the next battle too."

After Reflet and Robin was finally able to rush over to their friend, Reflet glanced around the battlefield with Seigfried in one hand and a tome in the other. Robin did the same before looking to the exalt, "Chrom, is that all of them?"

Their captain nodded slowly as he too looked around, "Yes, but victoryies come with a price..."

Basilio frowned as he glanced around the port and his men, "The town is in shambles, as is my army."

"This is most troubling news.", Frederick noted with a look of worry, "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are _all_ in trouble."

Flavia shook her head in frustration and frowned, "That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard- but a taste of the meal yet to come."

Basilio nodded in agreement, "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

"That's not good." Hinoka said with a grimace.

"Not to mention, the Shepherds and our army are in no better position." Kamui added looking to the soldiers camped temporarily on the port.

Chrom nodded as he added, "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Reflet, Robin, what do you suggest?"

The two began thinking carefully as they glanced around the area. Reflet began pointing out what he could from the battle, "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land."

Robin nodded in agreement, "However, if we were to catch them at _sea..._"

"But how?!", Chrom said with a frown, "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"Then we'll need aid from a kingdom that does..."

They turned to see Xander walking over to them with their younger brothers. Takumi asked, "Is there another kingdom who can help provide us with warships?"

Basilio nodded as he glanced over to the exalt and answered, "Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford his campaign?"

"That's it!", Robin shouted.

Kamui nodded in understanding, "That's right! Plegia!"

"If we can get support from them, then we'd stand a chance…" Reflet noted with a frown as he glanced over to Chrom, "But…"

"No. Absolutely not.", Chrom said bluntly as he voiced his disapproval, "Out of the question.

"They have gold, boy!" Basilio argued back, "Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

Flavia nodded in agreement, "The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

Kamui turned to Chrom, "And, if we want to start this peace between all three kingdoms on this continent, we have to start taking that chance now… And I believe that Plegia won't decline our request for aid."

Leo sighed in defeat and said to the exalt, "Chrom, I get it that you're still doubtful towards Plegia, but, at some point in time, you will have to negotiate with them, especially now that we all know that Valm is heading over to conquer all the kingdoms here. Including Ylisse."

"Also, they have a new ruler.", Camilla said, "We don't know what he's like, but, at least, he should be better than that madman."

Reflet nodded in agreement and looked to their friend, "Chrom, will you reconsider?"

The exalt remained silent before finally letting out a sigh of defeat and said with a nod, "... Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

Kamui nodded along with the others, "Indeed."

"Yes...", Robin said with a grimace as she recalled the remaining horrifying days during their childhood, "I hope so..."

"Robin…" Reflet frowned with concern after seeing his sister's expression on her face.

As silence seeps in, Flavia was the first to break it with a smile as she glanced to the twin, "You know... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. The two of you and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

At the change of the topic, Leo sighed in relief as he muttered, "After all that we and his own retainer did to help, I'd be worried if he didn't."

Xander nodded with a smile, "He did quite well in taking up politics during the past two years."

Takumi shook his head as he muttered, "Now if only he can get to his meetings on time, like he shoulld be..."

Flavia laughed as she said, "Ah, yes. I've heard of the young princess myself. I wonder what kind of woman she'll grow up to be in the future!"

The West-Khan nodded with a smile before it changed to a stern look, "Flavia, I know you want to talk about their child. I would too if the situation was _not_ so dire!"

Flavia nodded as she looked over to Chrom, who had already sent their messenger in the direction of the Plegian kingdom. The exalt then came back to the group as he saw Flavia turn to him, "Oh, you're back! I have to say, I was really impressed by that stunt your tacticians thought up today. Thanks to them, our citizen is safe and back home."

"Haha…" Reflet chuckled, "We can understand where that idea comes from, Flavia. But, in truth, that was not us."

"Oh?" Flavia looked to them with a raised brow, "What's this? Do you have another tactician hiding amongst your militia?"

"An assistant tactician and a Shepherd." Kamui smiled, "He insisted on leaving that matters in his hands today and Chrom allowed it. Thanks to his thinking, we were able to prevent the worst from happening today."

Robin nodded with a giggle, "It's rare to see Walter volunteer for his tactics to be put into action on his own. I really glad he did so today."

"I was thinking the same." Chrom nodded, "Perhaps if he continues doing so, we could promote him to tactician of the Shepherds. I'll have to leave the Shepherds to someone eventually and the Shepherds are very important to us. I'd feel safer knowing they in the hands of someone like Walter in the future. I'll still need my retainers and tacticians by my side when I take on the full responsibilities of an Exalt."

Leo nodded, "You can't keep relying on the council to guide you all the time too. Frederick and the twins would be the best choice."

"We'll also need to work harder to find a way home." Kamui added.

But, first, he has a mystery he wanted to solve before then.

* * *

**_7/15/2019 5:03 AM_**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dancer

The Dancer

After finally having persuaded Chrom to speak with Plegia's new ruler for aid and receiving approval though reluctant, Kamui followed Chrom's militia out of Regna Ferox and onto Pleiga's sand once the messenger returned four days later. Chrom and his tacticians seemed to have occupied the council tent and, having not been asked to attend while not wanting to disturb them, Kamui took this chance to investigate the nearby town for his siblings. Upon entering the town, he noticed the small size of it. It was only a couple of blocks with a small general store and market. If he was either his elder brother or younger sister, they'd have gone to the general store at one point or the market for supplies, right? Upon entering the general store, he noticed that the place was empty except for the store clerk who saw him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh! A customer!" the clerk's face lit up as he smiled sat up from his stool.

Greeting the man, he looked about and thought for a bit. He might as well buy something seeing that he's already here and probably get something. Casually, he walked over to a box and saw the small number of arrows. He raised a brow.

"Oh those?" The clerk spoke up, "A couple came in and bought them a little while ago. You'll have to wait for the next batch by the next week."

"I see…?" Kamui raised a brow as he noticed that numbers of swords and other weapons, "You sell weapons here too?"

"That's right!" the man nodded with a wide smile, "I made them myself. Used to be a weapon smith in the capital for a short while and there's a smith in the back here."

"In the capital?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Pardon me, but why open shop out here so close to the borders?"

"You know." the man shrugged, "All those orders from the former king and all that? The capital is practically the worst place for us smiths to be at during the war. I left while I still had the chance. If my weapons were going to be in the hands of warriors, I'd rather it'd be warriors that fight against these living dead monsters instead. The people out here might have better use for my skills than someone who only wants things on the spot like a child. Of course, I heard the new king is much better, but I can't just pack up my things and return. I sold my old place and used all my earnings just to set this little place up. Returning to the capital ain't no easy matter."

"I get it." Kamui nodded, "Then, would you happen to have some bows? I haven't practiced archery with my younger brother in a while. We're busy, but it'd be great if I could spend time with him again like that just through archery practice."

"Sure!" the man smiled, "I still have some bows left, but you might have to find more arrows elsewhere."

"That's fine." he responded, "So, what kind of person is the recent king like?"

"I heard that he cares more for the people than Gangrel ever did." the man responded as he dug through the box, "Are you a traveler?"

"Sort of." Kamui responded with a small smile, "It sounds like Plegia now has a much better ruler, then."

"That's what I heard." the clerk shrugged as he took out one bow after another and laid them on the table, "But, rumors are that this one is a follower of the god of destruction."

Kamui narrowed his eyes, "A Grimleal?"

"Yup." the man responded, "But those people have always been talking with the royal family."

"Always?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Including the former king?"

"Obviously." the man responded with a sigh, "But, nobody really took them seriously. Now, we have one as a ruler for the first time. So, I'm still wondering what sort of change they'll bring to our sands. I hope it's better. So, what kind of bow do you want?"

Kamui looked upon the small arrays of bows and pointed to the silver one, "A silver one. It'll help me if I ever find myself in real combat too."

"Got it." the man responded and began wrapping up the bow in a cloth.

"I'm curious, though." Kamui asked the man, "How has the town been dealing with the Risens lately?"

"Risens?" the man raised a brow, "Oh! You must be from Ylisse. Yes, well, me and a couple others manage what we can. We're just fortunate that it's not as serious just yet."

"I see…" He muttered before seeing hair brushes next to the counter in a box, "I'd like to buy one of those brushes too."

Kamui took the wrapped bow from the general store and left the store. As he made his way back from the town. He felt a strange sensation come over him, but continued till he found himself back at camp where he saw Selkie rush over to him and shout in glee, "Captain!"

"I'm back." Kamui smiled and handed her the brush, "I found this in town today. You were complaining about having lost your old own. So, I got you a new one."

"Really?!" She looked ecstatic with her ears perked up and her eyes glued to the wooden brush before she took it, "Thanks! I owe ya one!"

"It's fine." he forced a small smile, "It's an apology for that time I stepped on your tail the other day."

"Really?" She looked up with a wide smile, "Thanks! I'm going to show this to Vel!"

Having been thanked twice, Kamui only smiled as he watched the shapeshifter rush across camp to her friends. He then turned to his tent to put away his bow before making his way to the training grounds where he trained with Lon'qu and Navarre. Since reading the records his brothers found, he remained cautious of George and the others. Making certain that they don't try anything funny with Soleil and the Shepherds. Yet, with each passing day, he keeps finding reasons to believe that they won't do anything to them. Now, he and his brothers could only remain close to Soleil as they can to make sure that she doesn't get caught. That night, He walked out to the training grounds where he noticed Chrom reaching out his hand to Soleil. He could feel his heart sink and cold sweat form in his palms as he rushed over. He forced a small smile while trying to regulate his breaths in futile attempt to mask his nervousness.

"Chrom! Soleil!" Kamui waved as he walked over to them, "Are you out for a walk?"

"I was." Soleil responded with a wide smile.

"I was as well." Chrom answered with a chuckle, "I didn't think I'd come across Soleil, though. So, how about it? A mock battle?"

Kamui raised a brow in confusion as Soleil shook her head, "Sorry, sir. But, I'm not really up to sparring tonight, sir."

"You're not thinking of leaving the camp again, then?" Chrom asked with a look of concern.

"N-No way!" Soleil responded nervously, "Really, it was just that one time, sir. I promised that I won't do it again."

"Good." Chrom let out a small sigh of relief, "Well, just be careful, then. I'll be returning to my tent. Olivia must be waiting for me. Good night, Kamui, Soleil."

"Good night." Kamui responded as he watched the man leave.

Once out of sight, Kamui turned to Soleil, "Did he question your hair, Soleil?"

She shook her head before looking down, "I just wanted to talk to him a little."

His eyes widen in surprise before he asked, "Is it about your mark?"

She shook her head, "Not really. Just something I'm really curious about."

"Something you're curious about…" Kamui raised a brow before he asked hesitantly, "Is it something you'd like to talk about?"

"I guess why not." She grinned wide to him. A trying smile in his eyes.

They walked the long route around the training camp before she took a seat on the sands and he followed suit. However, she was awfully quiet much to his surprise. He's never seen her so quiet before, but he felt that it wouldn't be right to ask her just yet. So, he waited. Finally, she began, "You know. During the war two years ago after I left my Deeprealm, I was so happy to be with everybody, especially with my parents. I mean, like Caeldori and Ophelia, I haven't seen them much."

Hearing her say these words, he felt slightly bitter knowing how much their decision had impacted the growth of the next generation. When the war escalated, Kamui and his siblings faced a new problem during their journey to bring both sides of his siblings together. His wife was pregnant with his child. His firstborn son, Shigure. Not having been born yet, he talked to his siblings and allies of what they could do. His wife could not be in the frontlines, but that wasn't the problem. It was that both castles of Nohr and Hoshido were dangerous places to raise a child and his castle that housed the allying kingdoms were no exception. His castle was in another world within a space of multiple realms called the Astral realm and, yet, it couldn't even provide a single safe place for a pregnant woman and their child. It was then, at the end of his ropes, he turned to Lilith to share his troubles in disappointment for troubling one of his closest friend and ally. According to her, Lilith was that little bird he had saved when he was but a child. To repay him, she returned and asked to work under him as a stable girl. Since then, she was his closest friend who would listen to his days and troubles. When he was old enough to take part in his first battle, he never knew that his foster father would set a trap in order to kill him at a canyon. It was Lilith who sacrificed her human form to become the small Astral Dragon she now is to save him from the plummet and brought him to what would be his castle. Only Lilith had the power to go through the astral realm. When he told her of his trouble, She congratulated him ecstatically and offered a solution. However, that solution also had its downside. They would traverse to other realms and give birth to the child in one of them. That way they could protect them from the Silent Dragon who only wanted Kamui and his army dead. However, at the same time, while the child is being cared for by their caretakers who would live with them, the times of each realm would differ from theirs moving much faster than their realm. Hence, the children would grow up to be adults within months whilst Kamui and his forces marched into battle against the Silent Dragon's armies. Yet, this method also meant that there would be long periods of time where the parents would be absent from their children's growth. Like Kamui, many of his soldiers, who also have children, missed many important events of their lives where they know they should be there for. Kamui could not count how many times he had missed his children's birthdays or the number of times he missed important times during their growth. Soleil and her friends were also a few amongst the others with his children that lacked the strong connection they wanted with their parents. Yet, Soleil was also amongst the few who also forgave them for making the decision. Yet, hearing her say this still troubled him as he looked back to those trying days.

"Being with my parents means a lot to me since I get to be there to protect them when they're in danger. It was something I couldn't do when I was in that dumb Deeprealm." Soleil said with a small smile when she suddenly frowned, "But, one time I tried to protect my dad from an enemy aiming for his weak spot and nearly got hurt. I've never seen him so scared before. After that, he made me promise not to endanger myself like that again and told me about my grandparents."

"You're grandparents?" Kamui raised a brow.

She nodded, "He told me how my grandfather went into war and never returned and how my grandmother gave her life to save him before his eyes when he was a kid. So, he was scared that he'd lose me too when I did what I did that day."

Kamui nodded, "I felt a feeling very similar when I saw Kana attacked by our enemies. Remember that day? When we went to visit her and my brother invited you and your family to join us? I don't remember my biological father, but I was brainwashed and lost my stepfather at a very young age. I never remembered him for a very long time before I was rescued and brought back to my mother in Hoshido."

"Your mother?" Soleil's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean, Late Queen Mikoto."

Kamui nodded his head, "When she told me that she was my mother, I couldn't believe it. Thinking back, those days when I couldn't recall my past with her must've hurt her a lot. But, when I finally recalled them and the day Former King Garon killed my stepfather who sacrificed himself to save me, a child from her preious marriage, my mother was already dying in my arms just as he had once shielded me from a barrage of arrows. So, I understand the fear that your father felt when he saw you jump in to protect him. It's what all parents feel because they want to protect their children. Blood or not."

Soleil nodded, "Father said the same thing. But, he also told me something else a few days after that incident. How he met my grandmother again after she died."

"What?" Kamui raised a brow.

"It sounds ridiculous, I know." Soleil quickly said with a grimace, "But… thinking back now. I remember how he talked as if he knew what he was talking about. But he told me that my grandmother was around our age that time he met her again…"

Kamui was at a loss for words as he thought hard, but the only thing that came out his mouth was, "Soleil… What else did he say?"

She looked to him in surprise to which he could only nod quietly for her to continue. She nodded back slowly before continuing, "That night, Father had just returned from practicing his dancing in secret as always. So, I went to talk to him and accidentally gave him harsh feedbacks. I apologized, but he was actually happy and told me that there was another woman who told him similar things. That it was my grandmother and how she looked a lot like me. It was that day that he told me that he saw her again, even though it was only once."

"Your grandmother talked to him about his skills in dance?" Kamui raised a brow in surprise.

Soleil nodded again, "My grandmother taught him how to dance since he was small… She was a dancer too."

"A dancer…" Kamui muttered quietly as he focused on his thoughts, "A dancer who died protecting her child but came back after that and met him again… Wait, you were talking to Chrom-"

She grimaced, "Yes. I was thinking about the mark and I wanted to ask him if there was anybody else in his line that once married a dancer or had been a dancer at some point aside from Olivia. But, he doesn't know others aside from his parents and his grandparents. There was no dancers, but his wife. If that was true, then where do my mark fit in?"

Kamui nodded, "Chrom told me that all of his closest relatives, but his sisters, died during his father's campaign years ago. They don't know if there were any survivors. Even if there was, there was a good chance that they don't have that mark unless they were more closely related to them by blood. My siblings and I know that your father must be somewhere amongst them, Soleil. If we can't find it on our own, then we will have to confront Chrom about the matter. We'll find your father for sure and, if this really is his homeworld, then you shouldn't worry too much about him, Soleil. He's more comfortable and knowledgeable about this world more than ours."

"That reminds me." Soleil looked up to him curiously, "How did my father become a retainer if he came from here?"

"I already asked my brother that question." Kamui replied with a frown, "Apparently, Xander said that your father, Selena, and Odin just waltzed right in and asked to be the royal family's retainers on the spot. King Garon didn't give it much thought and assigned them to my siblings. My siblings had been there to witness it all happen. Thinking back, that must've been the worst decision King Garon ever made on his part since they became three of the closest retainers my siblings could ever have and trust."

"That must've!" Soleil laughed aloud, "I can't believe it! You mean, he just assigned my father to be King Xander's retainer and my dad just showed them how strong he was?"

Amused, Kamui chuckled, "Sort of. Xander told me that he's also tested Laslow's skills in combat once and said that he was a pretty good fighter when he had his suspicions the first couple of days. After that, Xander began to trust him more as a retainer and a friend, despite his tendencies to cause trouble every now and then."

Soleil smirked, "I've got a lot of work ahead if I'm gonna be a great retainer like him."

"Haha." Kamui smiled wide, "You've already impressed us after seeing you as Seigbert's retainer."

"Thanks." Soleil grinned, "But, I still can do better."

The next moment of silence brought an understanding that the conversation wasn't over and was confirmed as Soleil spoke up, "I wonder why my dad left this world? I mean, I'm happy that he left and met my mom and became my dad, but he must have the mark and a family here, right? If I have it, then he should too, right? Mom said that it definitely can't be from her side."

"I don't know." Kamui replied, "But, I promise that, when we find your father, we will ask him that. Knowing him, there has to be a logical explanation for this."

"Thanks." Soleil nodded and stood up with a stretch, "All right! I better go back to my tent. We still got a long journey ahead."

Kamui chuckled as he stood up too. He patted her head as if she was still a small child and said "Just hold out a bit longer with Ophelia and Caeldori. We'll definitely find them."

* * *

The next couple of days were full of travels and, by the third day, they'd finally arrived at their designated place for the summit. It was a small castle on a small island with nothing but vegetation, vultures, and bones. Probably that was how it got the name Carrion Isle. That day, Kamui was at the frontlines of the army with his siblings as he said, "Good luck at the summit. I hope everything goes well."

"There should be nothing for you to worry about, big brother Kamui." Takumi said curtly, "If their new king is better than the last, he would know what could happen to everyone if they don't try to help us stop this conqueror."

Leo nodded his head, "Forget if its Ylisse, Plegia, or Regna Ferox. All of Ylisse would become Valm if nothing stops them right away."

"We've heard this current ruler is better than the last." Camilla pointed out with a small smile, "Let's give this person a chance before we start making our judgements."

"That's right." Xander said, "Let's first see what this person is like."

"But, we'll be the ones doing the checking." Chrom corrected with a sigh, "But, would he agree to offer us aid?"

"He would." Kamui said bluntly, "If not, he'd have told the messenger this and sent him back."

"Kamui is right." Robin nodded, "Just the fact that we got a messenger back in one piece means something no matter how small."

"We know that he's a sane individual who can treat people like people." Hinoka said with a sigh, "That already tells us that he's different from Gangrel by a mile. So, we should treat this just as if we're seeing a new person without too much thoughts."

"Just be careful." Kamui added as he glanced around the dreary island surroundings, "I've got a bad feeling since arriving and I can't tell if it's me or my surroundings."

Reflet nodded with a grimace, "I know what you mean. Let's get a good result and leave this place as soon as possible. We've got warships coming this way too, so time is also of the essence."

"Let's go." Chrom said he began to enter this tall castle, "We'll be back."

Kamui watched his friends enter the castle as the doors was opened by a couple of Plegian guards and it was left open for a while too. During this time, Robin, who had been given the order to stay with the Shepherds outside, decided to make use of this chance and study the terrain maps of the area with Kamui's younger brothers. Minutes had passed, then an hour before Kamui saw Chrom and Reflet again. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw the two leave the castle as the doors were closed behind them. Chrom looked rather drained as a relieved smile came upon his face the moment he saw them while Reflet still looked rather pale and a little distant. Shocked by the sight, Camilla turned to her only retainer with the order to notify their younger siblings of their return before she and Hinoka tried to get them to take a seat in the council tent. Kamui was left speechless as he turned to glance over to Xander who slightly nodded his head in agreement. Rather they know it or not, something big definitely happened inside the castle. After getting the two seated in the council tent, they slowly went over the results. Chrom and the Shepherds would get the ships needed to make the voyage across the sea to Valm. Warships. Yet, despite the good news, their complexion didn't get any better and stayed like that when they returned to their tents. Kamui frowned in bewilderment and turned to Frederick who had just returned after seeing to that both returned for rest.

"Frederick," Robin called out to him with deep concern before he could just as the knight had entered the room, "if possible, could you tell us what happened during the summit? Chrom and my brother..."

Frederick surprisingly hesitated before he answered, "Milord met their new king and the hierophant who holds a higher and more religious standing than their ruler…"

"Well then," Leo took a deep breath, "who are they? Someone we recognize? Or..."

"Their new king is the man who tried to assassinate the former Exalt two years ago, Validar." Frederick answered.

"What?" Xander's eyes widen in surprise.

"But wasn't that man dead that day?" Kamui questioned with a grimace, "We saw Chrom kill the man after he nearly got Soleil. Can that same man really be the king?"

"We don't know." Frederick shook his head with a grimace, "But we know what we saw. That. As well as that the Hierophant is the splitting image of your brother, Robin."

"What?" Robin's eyes widen in bewilderment and shuddered, "That… can't be right! I know Reflet and I are twins and I know for certain that we aren't triplets or that we have another sibling. Reflet and I are the only children of our family… Unless, our mother didn't tell us?"

"We don't know." Frederick responded, "But, we do know that, not only do they have the same appearance, but they also share the same name."

"Okay." Leo shook his head, "There's something going on here. Something definitely isn't right. Sharing the same appearance is one thing, but the name is something else."

Camilla placed her hand on Robin's shivering shoulders in reassurance before she said firmly, "Was that tactician of theirs also there?"

Frederick's eyes widen in surprise, "She was."

"Perhaps this was something she had planned." Hinoka said with a nod to Camilla, "She disappeared before the battle the killed Gangrel and now she returns with their new king."

"King Validar is a grimleal," Frederick added, "As well, as the hierophant and their tactician. She confirmed that through her own mouth as did their king."

Takumi frowned, "A grimleal that became a king. It'd probably lighten things up if he didn't also looked like the man we defeated two years ago or that this hierophant looks like Reflet."

Frederick nodded, "Since the summit, both of them have been exhausted from the meeting."

"I'd be surprised if they weren't." Kamui grimaced.

"Kamui." Robin said with a look of concern.

"Let's give them some time to recover." Kamui said firmly, "After what happened today, they'll need it, especially Reflet. To be honest, I'm more worried about Reflet, then I am about Chrom. Chrom might handle this better than Reflet."

Leo nodded, "Reflet told me before that he lost his memories before Chrom found him in Ylisse. What Robin knows is all he can go on. He must be starting to doubt his identity after today's encounter."

"However, Reflet and Robin are both Ylissean grandmaster tacticians." Frederick said firmly, "Regardless of who they were before, they are someone the entire militia can put their faith in now."

Amused, Camilla chuckled as she heard this, "And, to think two years ago, they were people you wouldn't put your complete trust in."

"After what we went through," Takumi said with a frown, "I doubt we can still say that we hold our suspicions."

Kamui was surprise to hear Takumi, out of everyone else, say this, but he suppose it has been four years if he also includes the time he's spend in this one.

* * *

That night, Kamui had just left his tent in hopes of getting fresh air. He needed time to relax after what all has happened today and, yet, he still can't shake off the feeling of unease in his chest. Not even the cool air did much help. He wandered around the campgrounds for a little while and noticed that the light to the council tent was still lit. He raised a brow at first and made his way over. It was then that he heard to cries and froze. It sounded like there was more than one person, but they were coming from different directions. He looked between the two in hesitation when he felt a pat on his shoulder and spun around to see that it was Chrom! The exalt had a surprised look on his face when he saw Kamui and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Kamui nodded in response and pointed, "I hear one coming from over there, but I also hear another one coming from the tents."

Chrom narrowed his eyes before turning to Kamui, "You head to the tents. I'll go to the training grounds!"

As Chrom left, Kamui nodded and ran to the tents where he saw Leo and Camilla rush over to a particular tent.

"What happened?" Kamui quickly reached out to Leo before the mage could enter after Camilla.

"We don't know yet." Leo responded with a grimace, "But, Takumi and I just heard a scream and rushed over."

"Where's Takumi?" Kamui asked in confusion.

"He went to find Lissa after we realize it was coming from the tents." Leo answered.

The tent entrance rustled as Camilla walked out helping Robin walk with that tactician's arm over their sister's shoulders. Without her grandmaster coat, the woman looked deathly pale and wobbled as she took her steps out of the tent. Kamui couldn't help as his eyes widen in bewilderment. Camilla noticed him and widen her eyes too in surprise, "Kamui?"

"I heard a cry and rushed over as soon as I could." Kamui responded as he grimaced and helped his sister bring Robin to the infirmary close by just as Lissa was about to rush out the tent. She gasped in horror upon seeing their tactician's state, "Robin! Quick, bring her in."

They hurried inside the tent and set the tactician in one of the beds. Takumi walked over to Camilla and Kamui just as Lissa shooed them out of the tent, "Do you know what happened?"

Kamui looked to Camilla as she shook her head, "Leo was the first to inform me that someone was in need of help."

Kamui frowned, "She wasn't the only one."

The looked to him in surprise as he continued, "I need to check on Chrom. The two of us heard two cries and he told me to come here while he went to the training grounds."

"There was another?!" Takumi's eyes widen in surprise.

"You should hurry, then." Takumi responded, "We'll keep an eye over Robin."

"Thanks." Kamui nodded before running back to the training ground.

However, just as he did, he bumped into Gaius who looked to him in surprise, "Woah, careful there, boss."

"Sorry, Gaius." Kamui responded with a raised a brow, "You look like you're in a rush."

"Yeah." the thief grumbled, "Bad news. Risens suddenly popped out of nowhere around this place. We're talking about an army here. Blues told us to evacuate."

"What?!" Takumi's eyes grew wide as he muttered, "Wh-what about the sentries?! Did they slack off?"

"Not right now, Takumi." Kamui grimaced, "We'll consult about that later. We have to gather everybody first."

"I'll go find Leo and Xander." Camilla responded with a frown.

"Frederick, we should go gather everyone for battle as we evacuate." Kamui said as Frederick responded with a nod, "Takumi, we'll entrust the infirmary to you."

"Got it." Takumi nodded his head firmly.

With his sword on his belt, Kamui rushed back to his tent and grabbed everything before returning to help Frederick gather the remaining Shepherds. Probably minutes had passed when the camp grew alive again with panic and rush. There wasn't much time to keep check of theirequipment or all that as they just dumped their bags into the wagon and joined the fight on the front lines. Kamui quickly rushed to the front of the where he found Chrom and Xander at the front of the escape with Reflet.

"Xander! Reflet! Chrom!" Kamui shouted as he rushed forward to them.

"Kamui!" Reflet looked back in relief as Kamui drew his blade, "Where's Robin?"

"She's with Lissa." Kamui responded, "Something happened to her just before the attack started. Takumi should be with them right now too."

"Her too?" Reflet's eyes widen as he grimaced.

"What?" Kamui looked to him puzzled.

"A little help here!" Chrom called out to them.

"Got it!" Kamui responded as he drew his blade and rushed out at the incoming Risens.

He ducked under Chrom's arm and swung his gold blade slicing the head off of the enemy. As it dissipated into a purple haze, another rushed in at them to which he responded by blocking the sword. Xander jumped in and cut off the arm of the undead. It toppled back into a couple other Risen just as Reflet used his Seigfried and summoned lightning onto them. The three diminished into dust just as Chrom finished off three more. Kamui grimaced as he fought off the weariness and pushed forward next to his sibling and allies.

"Kamui! Reflet!" Hinoka called out from above, "I see a way out! This way!"

"Stop!"

Kamui jumped and spun around. It was Walter! The mage was drenched in sweat and covered in dust. Most likely from how much they've been on the run.

"I checked the terrain on the map." he shouted, "There's a narrow space between two cliffsides with a bridge. If we go there now, we could get trapped between them! It would spell the end for us."

Kamui grimaced, "But, we can't just wait here for an answer. More Risens would catch up to us. Chrom, I believe that we should risk it."

"I… agree…"

"Robin!" Reflet's gasp brought Kamui's attention to their second tactician covered in bandages and struggling to stand on her own despite the brave front she's putting for them while holding her Levin sword, her souvenir Reflet got for her after defeating Gangrel with Cordelia's help two years ago.

Panicked, Reflet rushed over to her helping her stay upright as she said, "Chrom, there are over thirty five Shepherds here including Kamui's forces. If we stop now, it'll only be a matter of time before they overpower us. Our best option is to keep moving..."

"Robin!" Reflet grimaced before shaking his head and turned to them, "She's right. Chrom, we have to keep moving."

Chrom frowned but nodded, "All right. We'll keep moving. Xander, Hinoka, I need your help and take Walter and Robin to the wagon. They're in no shape to battle, especially Robin. The two of you can cover more space. You should be able to get them to the wagon faster than us."

"All right." Xander nodded and carefully picked up Robin from her brother's arms, "Be careful, Kamui. Chrom."

They nodded as the knight and Sky Knight rode back to the wagon each with a casualty. Reflet scowled as watched them leave before turning to Kamui, "What happen- No…"

He shook his head and sighed, "Let's keep moving. We'll talk about this later."

Kamui nodded his head, "I don't know much, but I promise I'll tell you what happened after we can ensure our survival."

"Let's go!" Chrom said as he hurried forward making Kamui and Reflet to run after him.

It was as he said, they soon found themselves before two rising cliffsides and a bridge that connect the two sides yards ahead. Along with it, more Risens began to appear from towers in the surrounding terrain just as Walter worried. Chrom cursed under his breath, "Damn it! It's worse than what Walter predicted."

"Chrom!"

Kamui turned around and saw Lissa rushing over to them with a panicked look on her face as she cried, "Almost everyone is too tired to go on!"

"I know!" Chrom called back over to them after having just finished off a Risen, "Lissa, you have to go back to the wagon. Our Shepherds needs you and Maribelle. Just trust us."

Lissa hesitated but nodded her head, "Okay..."

As Kamui watched her run back to the wagon, he worried over the younger sibling. After the blunder back on the port of Regna Ferox, she had began to try to take on more tasks and tries harder to understand how she could be of help to them which worries Kamui. He had told Leo and Frederick of his worries before the battle occurred, but now he could only pray that the cause of her sudden enthusiasm doesn't put her into debt. He needs to help Chrom and Reflet lead everyone to safety. Kamui turned to Reflet, "Can't we muster an attack together with everyone that can still fight?"

Reflet nodded with a frown, "We can. But, we only have one shot at this. If our goal doesn't stop the enemy, we'll have spent the majority of what energy we have left and the morale to keep everyone on their feet."

"Wh-What's that?!" Chrom shouted in shock as they turned around expecting to see his shocked face but face in another direction above them, "A storm of…"

"Crows?" Kamui finished as he peered through the dark skies to see the pitch black shapes fluttering around them like ghouls Kamui had once seen in picture books as a child. A shiver went down his spine as he grimaced, "Oh god, it's upon us!"

It was then that he noticed something approach them in the darkness as he called out to the Exalt, "Chrom! Over there!"

"Caw! Caw! Are you folks lost…" A voice snickered, "Or are you a lost _caws_? Heh ha!"

The exalt turned to where he was looking with the newcomer's voice and saw it. Chrom frowned as he swung his free arm around, "Who's there?! Show yourself! God's breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds. Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

The dark figure emerged from the shadows and revealed himself to be a young man with silver hair in Plegian clothing and a dark magic tome in his arms. The man wore a wide smile as he laughed hysterically at Chrom's futile attempt, "What's wrong? _Caw-strophobic?_ Nyahaha! Oh, slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy! " Chrom scowled in frustration as his response.

Strangely enough, it seems as if the mage was ordering the crows to shelter them as the birds obscured them from the Undeads.

"You know, I thought you were all right." the man smirked, "But it turns out you're all _fright!"_

Once again, he laughed at his terrible puns as he continued, "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, but~..."

The man laughed, "They're all _dead_!"

At this point, all three of them were extremely annoyed and on their feet making sure that the monsters haven't crept up behind them and their army as Kamui responded with a grimace, "We're well aware."

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message. 'Caaw... C-caw-caw."' Roughly translated, it means... " he continued with a curious look before Kamui could put an end to his game, "Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, _trapped_! Right!"

He looked up to them and said curtly with a wide smile, "...They say you're trapped."

It was then that Kamui noticed something crept up from behind him as he spun around and saw the ax-Risen fall before him just as he jumped back. There was a couple of arrows shot behind its neck and Kamui looked back and saw George who wore a look of annoyance across his face.

"We know, damn it!" Chrom cursed under his breath after having finished off that Risen to dust only to see more breaking through the barrier of birds and scowled, "Gods… Where did they all come from?!"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!" the man laughed nervously yet hysterically as if in that thought.

"Sir, if I may…" George muttered as he notched an arrow on the bow's string.

Shocked, Kamui jumped between the two, "W-wait! Chrom-!"

Finally, Chrom had enough and muttered, "No. Perhaps, I should save the Risens the trouble and silence you myself!"

"Hold on, Chrom!"

"Hey, wait! I want to join your _caws,"_ the man paused before clarifying himself, "I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Help?" his words caught Kamui's attention as he raised a brow, "But, even if these monsters weren't your doing, aren't you a Plegian mage?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya." the man said with a wide smile, "I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!"

Reflet turned to Chrom, "We need all the help we can get, Chrom. Now more than ever."

"All right." Chrom responded without a moment's hesitation.

"You're Chrom, right?" the mage asked with a wide smile, "Saw you once two years ago. You were on the run, I think. I'm Henry. Thanks for letting me join your _caws!_ Haha… Wait, that didn't felt quite right..."

"Right." Reflet grimaced, "Chrom, you should lead the others against the monsters. Henry, I'm the tactician here. Just call me Reflet. From what you said just now, could you be one of the higher ups in Plegia's castle?"

"I don't know much about that." the man smirked, "But, I know someone called Mustafa there. Shame he got too absorbed in his work to have fun. Good guy that man."

Kamui smiled as he heard the man's name, "He was. But, Henry, does that mean you know how to fight back against the enemy Risens? To make them stop?"

"Oh, that!" the mage grinned, "Those ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could cause quite a stir! Now that sounded a lot better!"

The fortress… Kamui looked up and saw a very large Risen standing amongst the rest on a bridge. His eyes widen in surprise as he turned to Reflet, "That Risen must be their leader. If we defeat him, I bet we would shake loose the control on the others Risens and make them retreat."

"I was thinking the same thing." Reflet nodded, "We'll make two small squads. You and George will lead one of them on one side and Chrom and I will lead the other one."

"Henry, you should go with Chrom and Reflet." Kamui said with a small smile.

"You got it!" The mage grinned and hopped right on over as the birds followed after him.

Reflet frowned and looked to him to which Kamui could only reply, "Most of the Shepherds are too tired to continue fighting. You need all the help you can get. Don't worry about us."

Reflet looked hesitant but nodded his head firmly and hurried after the two. Kamui turned to George as the archer said with a frown, "Are you certain about this?"

Kamui nodded his head firmly, "Yes. We have to help Chrom and the other reach the Risen Chief. We can do it."

"Kamui!"

He looked up and saw Xander rush up to them with Peri and Camilla. Along with them was a few others they've reunited over the two years. Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Xander, you're back. Where's Hinoka?"

"She got injured and can't move her ankle right now. Leo is injured and Takumi is busy helping a few of the Shepherds guard the wagon from those Risens." Xander responded with a grimace, "Where is Chrom and Reflet?"

"They're going to confront the leader of the enemy on that bridge." Kamui responded, "We need to help them prevent the Risens on this side from intervening their fight there. Reflet and Chrom needs our help, but with this many people…"

He grimaced till Xander responded, "We'll be fine, Kamui. We met someone else we know when we were fighting off the monsters at the back."

"Kamui…"

It was then that he saw it. A tall and beautiful woman with long blue hair and white and blue dress while holding a long naginata especially shaped for her and her blue stone pendant around her neck. Stunned, the only words that drifted out of his mouth was, "Azura…"

"Kamui." She smiled, "It's been too long."

"Too long?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "What do you-"

"I'm sorry." she shook her head, "I wasn't there by your side when the worst happened to the Former Exalt. I'll explain everything as we fight, but we have to hurry. I promise."

He was shocked as confusing feelings swirled in his chest, but he swallowed it down and nodded, "I understand. I'll listen to everything you say. We'll do what we can and hold on till Chrom can get to the enemy Risen in the meantime."

Kamui and Xander led their squad up the closest side of the cliff to them and began engaging battle against their foes as Azura began, "I was with the children in the castle, but, when I left to tend to other matters, a hole just appeared below my feet and I fell right into it. When I woke up, I was in the forest where I met Marth. Hah!"

She swung her naginata down and hit the enemy square across the chest as Kamui jumped in and managed to cut it down to dust as she continued whilst catching her breath, "I… I didn't know what was going on, so she offered to take me to Regna Ferox where I saw your battle against her. I wanted to join you. I really did, but I couldn't help but worry when I heard that Ylisse was going to be in danger and how your friends came from the kingdom. She said that the ruler there could be assassinated soon if we don't help Prince Chrom. I wanted to follow you and warn you about the danger, but I was worried about Ahna because I heard her scream before I fell."

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he cut off the head of a Risen and turned to her, "Ahna is in trouble?"

Ahna was their second child and first daughter. She's a few years younger than her brother and was raised in another deep realm separate of her brother's. Both inherited their mother's physical traits, but Ahna was the only one of also being capable of transforming into dragons like Kamui can. If something happens to her, then...

"I think so." Azura grimaced bitterly, "But, I still can't find any clues a-and…I-I should've come to you for help right away."

"I won't deny that." Kamui agreed before shaking his head, "But, your mind was clearly too clouded to think straight. Was that why you followed after Marth?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. I told her about the kids and she offered to help. I was just outside of Ylisse's capital when I recalled this. I was told that you and the prince was still away from the castle and the closest person was Marth. But, when I went with her to the castle that night and learnt of her true background, I felt that something was off and followed her further."

"Oh, Azura." Camilla frowned, "Why didn't you try to contact us?"

"I did." Azura responded, "I tried to send messages to the castle for two years, asked Henry two years ago to connect with you through mind as you had with Reflet while on the run, and even begged Marth to just ask you for help. I know after seeing the prince that he would be willing to give a hand, but…"

"She refused." Xander assumed whilst taking a breath.

Azura nodded, "She said that she doesn't want to disturb this generation as much as possible. But, when I spoke with her again a few days ago, she finally gave in. It must've been due to Valm's invasion that prompted her to do so. She must've known that this was going to happen too, because she kept saying how it was five years too early- Ah!"

She suddenly tripped just as a Risen came at her again. Kamui and Geroge stepped in as the archer immobilized the ankle and Kamui finished it off. He then turned around just as Xander and his retainer jumped into the fray.

"Azura." Kamui reached out and helped her up as George hurried over to them.

"Sir Chrom and Reflet are about to reach the bridge. We should hurry to aid them." George advised firmly.

"All right." Kamui nodded, "Let's go, Azura. Can you keep going?"

"Yes." she forced a small smile and stood back up, "My apologies. I was careless."

A smile naturally appeared on his face as he said, "It's fine. You're back, at least. Let's hurry."

It was then that he noticed a shadow moving in the corner of his eye and looked up to see a particularly large Risen grabbed ahold of George and tossed him aside. Shocked, Kamui readied himself signaled for his wife to take a step back before ducking under an axe that barely missed the two of them. He charged forward and cut off the monster's cold arm before jumping on his back and bringing down the tip of his sword through the neck. The monster froze before turning to dust. Kamui fell to the ground and struggled to get up as he fought of the weariness growing in his arms and leg when he felt his foot slip. He suddenly slid down and barely caught himself at the edge as soon as he realized that he was about to fall off the side of the cliff!

"Kamui!"

It was then that he saw Azura reach out and grabbed his arm followed by George. With great strength, the two was barely able to get him back on the cliff as he catches his breath, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." George replied with a small nod and said, "Let's go."

Kamui nodded and the three began making their way up to the bridge where Kamui was finally able to reach their siblings just as Chrom cut down the Risen Chief forcing the other Risens to either retreat or vanish to dust. Just as Kamui was about to breath a sigh of relief, he could hear his wife scream, "Prince Chrom! Watch out!"

"Huh?!" the prince turned around as he realized that he was too slow.

Kamui looked up and saw that another Risen and suddenly appeared just as his friend had turned his back.

"Father, no!"

Suddenly, the long cerulean blue hair woman ducked from right under Chrom and charged at the enemy and blocked the enemy's dagger before pushing it back and swiping her blade forward at it. The monster was quickly reduced to dust as the woman heaved a sigh of relief and sheathed her blade. Kamui rushed over to him just as Reflet did the same from the other side.

"Chrom! Are you okay?" Reflet asked with a frown.

"Yeah…" Chrom nodded in response much to their relief.

"Thank the gods, you're safe!" Marth took a deep breath and smiled as she heard this.

However, all eyes were on her as Chrom noted curiously, "You called me…'Father'."

"Did I?" her eyes widen in surprise upon her own revelation as she hesitated, "I…"

"Marth…" Azura called out to her softly, "Don't you think it's time that you told us everything?"

The woman hesitated again before slowly nodding her head, "Okay…"

She turned to Chrom, "But, first… perhaps we may speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom nodded in response.

As they left, Kamui took a deep breath of relief and saw to Reflet, "We can finally rest easy till our next battle."

Reflet nodded with a small smile, "I want to go check on my sister now that everything is done, but…"

"You should go, then."

Reflet looked back and saw Frederick behind him.

"Frederick!" his eyes widen in surprise, "How long have you-"

"Nearly half of the Shepherds overheard what has happened to Robin, Reflet." Frederick continued firmly.

"Let us help reorganize the troops." Xander said with a nod, "I'll come see Hinoka and my son as soon as I can."

"You should also go rest, dear." Camilla said with her hand on Azura's shoulder, "You must've had a hard time while being here on your own. I'm sure Hinoka and our brothers would be overjoyed to see you again. You should go see her as well, Kamui. It should put her at ease knowing you're safe."

"Thank you, Camilla." Azura wore a small weary smile on her face and nodded.

"I'd also like to hear what happened to my sister." Reflet added with a grimace, "I've never seen her so… hurt."

Kamui nodded with a frown, "I'll try to explain it to you the best I can."

"If you're curious, I only heard a cry and found her on her bed when I rushed inside her tent." Camilla responded with a grimace.

Kamui nodded, "Come. I'll tell you the rest. What about you, George?"

"I have some matters to attend to." the archer replied before turning around and leaving.

Reflet nodded and thanked the three remaining knights before following Kamui back to the wagon.

* * *

On their way back, the surroundings have become much more peaceful than it had before the battle. The wet dew on the grass under their feet was covered with a heavy layer of dust that coated Kamui's feet as he stepped back down the cliff. Kamui tried to recount what had happened back at their previous location to the tactician whose frown only grew deeper before Kamui was finished. Finally, the tactician sighed and shook his head, "Could Validar have done something to her?"

"Who is Validar?" Azura spoke up in confusion.

"The new King of Plegia." Kamui responded and had to do another recount of Frederick's reaccount of the event.

When he was done, Azura grimaced, "He must've done something. Marth and I was present when we went in to try and save the Exalt, albiet we were too late and arrived only after you escaped."

"You were there too?!" Reflet's eyes widen in surprise, "That's right. This is our first meeting. I'm Reflet. The Shepherd's Grandmaster Tactician."

"Greetings. My name is Azura." Azura smiled softly, "I am Kamui's wife."

Reflet's eyes only grew wider before he frowned upon realization, "That's right… Kamui did say that he had a family of his own."

After reaching the bottom of the cliff that was when he saw the wagon next to the forest, but he raised a brow.

"Was that forest always there?" Reflet said as if voicing Kamui's thoughts.

"I don't believe there was one." Azura responded.

"Oh." Reflet raised a brow and hurried over to the wagon where they found Hinoka talking with one of Kamui's and her brothers.

One of Hinoka's boots were gone and replied with bandages while Leo sat next to his son with bandages wrapped around his head as he spoke with Hinoka much to Kamui's surprise.

"Leo!" Kamui rushed over to them with a stunned look across his face, "Wh-What happened?"

Leo grumbled, "Kamui… Some thoughtless soldier believed that the coast was clear enough for him to swing his ax."

His eyes shifted to the corner of the wagon where Kamui saw Vaike on the end of a stick whilst a scolding from his wife, Miriel. Yes, the couple had a wedding during the two years of peace they had, including some of the other Shepherds. He grimaced as Leo continued, "Thankfully, it was only the blunt side and I still have my head on my neck…"

Hinoka looked to him with a small smile, "What Vaike did was careless on his end, but let's give him a break. He had a severe scolding from his wife and the majority of the healers today thanks to that."

"Still, it's a relief that you're alive." Azura said as she let out a deep breath.

"Azura!" Hinoka jumped off of the wagon and almost fully landed on her feet if Takumi hadn't been there to catch her, "Ow!"

"Didn't Lena just said to be careful?!" the archer grimaced under the weight of their sister, "You're hea-! N-Never mind!"

After putting her back on the wagon, Takumi turned to Azura, "How did you get here? Was it through a portal too?"

"Something like that." Azura responded with a grimace and began to reaccount her experience. When she was done, she bowed her head lightly, "I deeply apologize for not showing myself to everyone for so long."

Takumi scowled at first but sighed and shake his head, "If I didn't take your words into consideration, maybe I would've yelled all day and still get no results, but I'm already tired anyway… If you can't find the children here, we'll go look in Valm together. Maybe Ryoma and Sakura will be there too."

"And Elise and our retainers." Leo added.

"Excuse me." Reflet spoke up, "Have you seen my sister?"

Hinoka nodded, "She's resting right now."

She and Leo scooted aside a little revealing the tactician sleeping soundly on the bench. Reflet got on the wagon and took a closer look as Kamui turned to Leo and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Leo shook his head.

"When I went to help gather Robin's stuff, I found a massive amount of blood on her coat and an arrow." Hinoka said with a grimace, "Somebody obviously tried to attack her."

"It was…"

"Robin!" Reflet's voice had them turn to the tactician siblings.

He was helping Robin sit up as she muttered heavily under her breath, "F-Father… No, Validar. He suddenly appeared in my tent and tried to kill me."

"What?!" Reflet scowled as Kamui swore he could see the tactician's eyes glint with anger, "That man-!"

"Reflet." Kamui quickly interrupted, "Let's first go speak with Chrom."

"I'll go with you." Robin said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Reflet responded with a grimace, "Can you walk?"

"Yes." she replied with a trying smile.

"Looks like I'll stay here." Hinoka said with a small smile as she looked to her leg, "Sorry, guys."

"It's all right. Just rest, sister." Kamui said with a smile.

"Sorry, brother." Takumi said with a grimace, "I need to stay here too."

"Huh? O-Okay?" Kamui nodded despite his confusion.

"I'll help." Leo said with a sigh, "I need to get away from the wagon for a while too."

"I want to stay, but…" Azura frowned.

"You're worried about Marth, right?" Takumi said with a sigh and shook his head, "Just go. She's your friend, right? I'll tell Lissa that Robin needed to see Chrom."

Azura looked surprised as Kamui also nodded. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. Then, Kamui and I will be back later."

Together, Reflet and Leo helped carry Robin away from the wagon and back up the cliff. Azura looked hesitant as Kamui helped her up the side of the cliff. It felt strange. They've spent two years apart, yet here they were still as close they had been before they left the castle. The only difference was that they were covered in dust, dirt and sweat.

"Which way did they go?" Leo asked.

"This way." Kamui spoke up and walked into the forest.

As they walked further to the sound of running water and the cool breeze on their skin, Kamui froze in place as he saw Chrom suddenly embrace Marth and Olivia watching from afar as she stood frozen and tears began to well up in her eyes. Kamui nearly choked himself as he muttered in disbelief, "Oh no…"

Robin and Reflet must've seen it as well, as Leo groaned under his breath, "Oh gods, no… Chrom, what did you do now?"

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! I had a hard time figuring out what to write since this was so difficult to make it a little less… blunt. I'm only finding out how difficult that is and how much of a loud mouth I am for wanting everyone to understand what I'm saying. Now, if only I can make a funny event in the chapters. Well, I hope this new chapter makes everybody happy. **

* * *

_**8/3/2019 1:20 AM**_


	15. Chapter 15: Never Crossed

Never Crossed

Kamui heard a sigh behind him as Reflet and Robin pushed past him and walked over to the two blue heads. They must've heard the two siblings since they looked up.

"Robin!" Chrom's eyes widen in shock, "Is it okay for you to be moving around with those injuries?"

"I'll be fine, Chrom." Robin responded with a nod, "We just came to tell you something at first, but…"

"What is it?" Chrom raised a brow.

Leo frowned as he walked past Kamui and into the clearing, "It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born, Chrom."

Kamui and Azura also walked out into the clearing as he shifted his head to Olivia's direction. Just as he did, he heard footsteps rushing out into the clearing from behind him. To their surprise, it was Camilla, Lissa, and Ophelia.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Camilla asked worryingly to the dancer who had broke down in tears with her back turned away to them.

"Oh, Chrom...I thought we would last forever!" the dancer moaned.

"Chrom?" Camilla raised a brow and turned to the Exalt. Her eyes widen in surprise as she turned to them.

"Great…" Leo groaned, "Chrom, if you don't explain this to Camilla soon, you'll be dinner for Marzia…"

"M-Marzia?" Chrom grimaced.

"Her wyvern…" Kamui responded bluntly.

As Ophelia gave her a handkerchief, Olivia shook her head, "It's alright. She's beautiful, and your happiness comes first…"

As she said this, tears began to flow as she began sobbing louder.

Lissa looked to him with a scowl, "How could you make Olivia cry like this, Chrom?! She's your wife!"

"P-Peace, Camilla. Lissa too." Chrom stammered agitatedly, "We have to tell them, Lucina."

"Of course." Marth responded.

"Lucina?" the dancer suddenly stopped crying and turned around with tearful eyes of confusion, "I don't understand…"

"Olivia, this is going to come as a shock," Chrom nodded firmly, "but...I'll just say it, then. This is our daughter."

Kamui was stunned by his words and stared at this "Lucina" he spoke of. It was apparent that she has blue hair like the infant princess, but…

"Do you think I'm an_ idiot_?! " Olivia shouted startling everyone.

With her voice ringing in his ears, Kamui grimaced. He had never heard the quiet and shy dancer raise her voice before, so such a thing caught him by surprise. Yet, this "Lucina" didn't flinch and only smiled softly, "It's true, Olivia. Look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine."

Nobody dared to take a look with the dancer after what had just occurred. At least, not to get caught in the mother's rage. So, Kamui and his wife watched Olivia stare into the woman's eyes. Surprised, Olivia gasped, "You have the brand!"

Hearing this, Kamui could finally push himself to take a closer look. On her iris rests a pale blue shape of the brand of the Exalt in her eye.

"It's true…" Lissa uttered in astonishment.

"She really does have the mark." Azura said in surprise, "Why didn't I notice that sooner?"

"Oh my…" Camilla gasped in disbelief.

"By the stars…" Ophelia muttered quietly.

"So," Leo frowned, "she has the brand too. Then she also time traveled too?"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom nodded his head firmly.

"Our baby's identical." Olivia muttered in confusion.

"You see now?" Chrom smiled.

However, Olivia frowned, "No, I...I don't understand any of this. What happened to our child? Is this some sorcerer's trick?"

Seeing her so agitated, Chrom grin became smaller and less optimistic, "Peace, Olivia…"

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be." Lucina said with a smile.

"You mean from the future." Kamui responded with a frown.

Hearing this, Lucina's smile flipped and her expression grew dark, "Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn…"

"But, why?" Reflet responded with a grimace, "What happened in the future?"

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope…" She scowled in response as if remembering it all, "Death everywhere…"

"Chrom? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!" Reflet shakes his head in disbelief and almost dropped his sister.

"Yes…" Lucina responded with a grimace.

"I…" Robin stammered, "I don't know what to say…"

"Neither do I." Reflet grimaced.

Kamui could understand where they were coming from. The twins are their tacticians and, for everyone, they take their jobs very seriously. Meaning, they understand that the lives of everyone weighs on the two of them. To hear that everyone died from the war in the future must be a devastating blow for them to learn.

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago." Chrom said as if unintentionally rubbing the salt into their wounds.

"Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was... It was all I had left of you." Lucina responded as she softly touched her blade.

"Falchion?" Kamui raised a brow, "The blade Chrom has…"

Chrom nodded and turned to them, "There is only one Falchion, Kamui. I believe her."

"Yeah, and so do I! Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it…" Lissa voiced in excitement.

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa." Lucina smiled.

"But how did you travel to the past?" Leo asked with a frown.

"Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey with others, but... we became separated." she responded with a grimace.

"So, time travel." Ophelia muttered quietly.

"Ophelia?" Leo raised a brow, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?!" the sorceress looked up in surprise, "Oh! N-Nothing! I'm just really surprise, is all! Haha..."

Lucina talked with her mother and shared a heartfelt embrace before Kamui could approach the two, "Pardon us, Lucina. But, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?" the future princess smiled, "What is it?"

Kamui hesitated, "Were we also in your timeline too?"

Her eyes widen in confusion as she asked, "Now that you said that… My apologies, but I don't recall you. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Kamui." he responded and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Azura is my wife."

"So, this is Azura." Chrom smiled, "Greetings. My name is Chrom. Kamui told me a bit about you during the two years of peace we had."

"Hello." She responded politely but warmly.

"Kamui?" Lucina frowned, "I've never heard of a man name Kamui before. In fact, the name doesn't sound common. I'd have remembered you if I heard about it."

"That makes sense." Leo sighed, "We're from the past, after all. We and our children would have to be alive for everyone to still exist here."

"What do you mean?!" Olivia gasped in shock.

"Huh?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean, I never told you? Oh, god..."

"What?" Lissa gasped, "But, I thought you already told her."

"I thought so too!" He grimaced, "I'm really sorry about this, Olivia. Kamui and his siblings aren't from our time either. Not ours or the future. They came from the past during the time the tale of the Three mystical kingdoms actually existed in reality. Emm told us the entire truth before she returned to the capitol and got captured by Gangrel. My apologies. I thought I told you this after the war was over."

"After the war was over?" Olivia's eyes widen in surprise, "I-I was packing up my belongings in Regna Ferox and giving Khan Basilio and Khan Flavia the invitation for the wedding."

Face palmed himself, Leo grumbled, "Ah, that's right. That's where you were while Chrom was swamped with one summit after another. No wonder you never knew."

"Is that really why I forgot?" Chrom said in surprise.

"That does sound like something you'd do, big brother." Lissa sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

Olivia giggled through her wiped tears, "Yes, it does…"

Hearing her smile, Chrom looked visibly calmer before he continued to explain to his family, "Kamui and his siblings comes from the past when the tale of the three mystical kingdoms actually took place. They are the royal families of the three kingdoms, in truth."

"What?!" Olivia gasped and looked to them, "O-Oh my, W-w-where's my manners-! U-Um…"

"It's fine, Olivia." Camilla giggled, "There's no need to be so formal with us here. Also, we're friends."

"I-I see…" She sighed in relief.

"But how did you get here?" Lucina asked with a frown.

"A portal opened up in the castle garden during the night before a banquet." Kamui responded with a frown, "three of my siblings' retainers was there, but my siblings should've still been on their way to the castle. The portal sucked them in when I tried to call out to them. I got worried and ran after them."

"I was suppose to be in the castle." Azura responded with a frown, "Of course, I was there when it happened and ended up telling our siblings everything, but I was told to remain in the castle by everyone. Yet, a hole appeared under my feet after I had just left our children in the gardens. When that happened, I heard our daughter scream and…"

Lucina nodded, "You're worried that she came with you too."

Silent, Azura nodded back with a grimace.

"Oh no…" Olivia gasped in horror.

"We'll look for them too." Chrom responded with a frown, "I doubt they're in Ylisse since we searched the place for the retainers, but we'll try checking again."

"My apologies, Azura." Lucina said with a grimace, "I should've decided to tell my father everything from the beginning."

"It's fine." she shook her head in response, "The fact that we're receiving help now gives me a sense of relief already. I just hope the children are safe."

Seeing his wife like this, Kamui couldn't tell her his other worries in regards to that subject.

"When we heard what had happened," Leo said with a sigh, "all eight of us immediately left through the dragon gate to find him with Lilith's help. It's something similar to the outrealm gate that you have here. Lilith is an astral dragon with the abilities to travel through realms and is a close ally of ours for a long time. However, we got separated along the way. Right now, we're also looking for Hoshido's king, Ryoma, and Hinoka's younger sister, Sakura. They're both Hoshidan royalties."

"We've already checked all over Ylisse. So, we think they could be in Valm." Camilla responded.

"That could be the case." Chrom nodded and turned to his wife and daughter, "There's very few people amongst the Shepherds who know of their backgrounds. Aside from us, there's also Panne, Frederick, and Walter."

"And Virion." Leo quickly added.

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"During our escape." Leo responded, "Takumi had his sacred weapon knocked out of his hand and who to save him but another archer. Virion tossed him another Fujin Yumi that he had Takumi's wife, hold onto for him. We thought it was an unfinished bow this whole time, but the truth was that the ruling family of Rosanne is in possession of the Fujin Yumi the entire time. It's just that nobody has been capable of wielding it and Virion felt that he couldn't tell Takumi about it."

"Now that's something none of us expected." Reflet responded as he helped Robin seated on a nearby stone.

"The sacred weapon." Lucina raised a brow.

"There are five in total." Kamui said, "My Yato is one of them. Leo has Brynhildr, Takumi has Fujin Yumi and Xander has Seigfried. Only the royal family is able to wield them. Ryoma has the Katana, Raijinto."

"That's the blade that can shoot out lightning." Reflet said with a frown, "Xander told me that once. How Seigfried was suppose to be able to call out flames rather than lightning."

"The fact that it's able to shoot out lightning now must be because of your influence with your magic." Leo responded with a frown.

"But Lissa has Brynhildr and Reflet has Seigfried…"Olivia said in confusion.

"That's because the royal family of Ylisse is descended from my family, according to what the former exalt said." Leo said with a sigh, "And the royal family of Plegia is descended from my brother's lineage. And, now, I'd say that Virion is probably Takumi's descendant."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this and the sacred weapons." Lucina shook her head.

Kamui frowned, "I think it's probably due to the influence it had during the war the first Exalt took part in. I read that the sacred weapons were placed in the wrong hands and created a massacre. The first exalt had to take back Brynhildr from a relative along with the other four weapons and then placed the seal and additional requirements that the other four, aside from Yato, has to choose their successors."

"That?!" Lucina sighed and shook her head, "That makes sense now. I remember. During that time, the first exalt used Naga's power to destroy a series of special weapons because they thought it to be too dangerous. I guess not every timeline is the same. But, how will you return after you find your retainers?"

"We don't know yet." Leo responded with a grimace, "Miriel and I are investigating, but we're nowhere close to opening a portal back."

"We need Lilith." Kamui responded with a grimace before clarifying, "A friend who can open portals, but she's back in our time."

"The past…" Olivia clarified for herself and frown sadly, "So, you still can't find your retainers?"

As Leo and Camilla shook their heads, Chrom said, "Even now, their still looking for them."

"They must be very important for you to go this far for them." Lucina smiled.

"They're like our other retainers." Camilla smiled, "We trust them and they are also close friends. That's why we want to find them as soon as possible."

"Yet, there's been no news." Chrom said with a frown, "Perhaps they're all in Valm. And, there's only one way to find out."

"We'll head to Valm." Robin muttered with a grimace, "That's if Validar lets us."

Chrom raised a brow before his eyes widen, "Don't tell me. You're injuries…"

"It was Validar." Robin said with a grimace much to Kamui's sister's surprise, "He said that he was our father and something about me playing my role, then he tried to kill me."

"Your father?" Camilla grimaced, "That man?"

"He's not our father." Reflet said firmly, "Even if he played a role in our existence, he is not our father. A parent does not go out to kill their own child. They shouldn't."

"Reflet…" Olivia said in a soft tone.

"He already crossed the line the moment he tried to take the life of his own blood." Reflet scowled, "I won't let him come near my family or our friends again."

"And I won't left him do so either." Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Who know what he has planned next? We'll have to increase our security back at the castle."

"You don't have to worry, Father." Lucina said with a frown, "He won't try anything until the war is over. Most likely, Valm is also in their way."

"So, they're using us to finish them off." Leo concluded with a frown, "Clever."

Kamui nodded, "Even so, Valm seeks to conquer every regions. We have no choice but to do what they want."

Camilla sighed, "They want to conquer the entire continent. Leaving our friends here to suffer that is something I cannot do. Not after all Chrom and his Shepherds have done for our family and friends."

"Are you sure?" Chrom frowned hesitantly, "You and your friends aren't of this time and have to ties to other kingdoms. You could very well step back-"

"No." Kamui shook his head, "We have already decided that we will take part in this new war. We also already have made ties. With Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Even now, you're still helping us look for our friends and families. So, let us do something in exchange."

"I understand…" Chrom smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Days passed as they safely crossed into Feroxi borders where they were greeted by the Khans. Thankfully, aside from a few stray Risens, the King did not sent out any ambush squads to go after them and Plegian warships arrived at Feroxi ports. It was just as Lucina said. The moment they arrived, Kamui immediately sent a letter back to the castle for his soldiers guarding the princess. After restocking their supplies, Kamui and his forces followed the prince onto the Plegian boats. That first couple of days reminded Kamui of the voyage he had taken to see the Rainbow Sage, who helped them make it possible to unlock the power of Yato to defeat the Silent Dragon but at the cost of his life. That day, after spending the afternoon with Azura and their sisters at tea, he was walking through the corridor when he noticed Soleil talking with Caeldori and Ophelia. Lately, he has continued to see the three together much like their mother and fathers have done so, reminding much of the new generation that's just behind them. It was Caeldori who first noticed him as she looked up with a smile, "Good afternoon, Captain. Heading out for a walk on the deck again? The captain of this ship just said that the weather might be good tomorrow as well."

"I heard that too." Kamui smiled, "I'll just go outside and walk around for a bit."

"Um," Ophelia stammered, "A-Are you going to talk with Lady Lucina?"

Kamui raised a brow, "About that matter? I don't think so. Why?"

"It's just…" Ophelia hesitated, "What if our parents…"

"They can't have gone to the future." Soleil shook her head, "Everyone has been arriving in the present, so our parents should be here too!"

Kamui raised a brow. Are they trying to say if their parents returned to the Ylisse, but in the fu…

His eyes widen in surprise as he frowned patted her shoulder, "I'll go ask her. You three should stay under profile till my siblings and I can get an idea about the current situation… All right?"

"We understand. Thank you, Uncle Kamui." Ophelia wore a small reassuring smile.

Kamui smiled back and nodded his head before heading up the stairs to the deck. The deck was wide. Wide enough for the Shepherds to do some training and mock battles. Hence, it was always full of soldiers training. Takumi has been spending most of his time up here as well. According to his son, they've been trying hard to help Virion form an arrow with his Fujin Yumi. Apparently, the bow was said to have already chosen the archer from a young age, but generations of leaders wielding just swords and lances have made the knowledge to wield it very vague. So, when Virion recognized Takumi and his weapon, he knew he had a chance that other previous rulers did not and jumped at it, thus always training with Takumi. Still, he could've just come out and told Takumi the moment he returned. If his brother was still as stubborn as he was years ago, he would've had to face Takumi's anger and stubbornness instead, not that he could tell his brother that. Even now, you can still hear his voice across the deck as he gives his usual blunt comments and advice to the Rosanne archer. Kamui looked around the deck in search of the blue hair woman only to find her knocked back by her father in a mock battle. As he found a comfortable spot to watch by a railing, he watched as the princess regained her footing and rushed in again. Chrom stood his ground and parried it. The two then clashed as the wooden sticks echoed loudly and gained the attention of almost everyone around. Kamui watched in awe as each clash echoed louder. It was amazing how the woman was matching each of her father's swing and standing her ground to the best of her abilities, yet something was off. It was then that Kamui noticed it. Once again, Chrom managed to push her off her ground and went in for the finish when Lucina quickly stepped back and dodged the attack before striking her sword to his back. Chrom merely turned and blocked it with his shoulder shield. Then, in one swift motion, he knocked the blade across and rested his wooden blade before her. There was a sound of applause and murmurs of nothing but awe and smiles. Lucina truly does live up to her lineage.

"What do you think, brother?"

Kamui turned and saw Leo walk over to him.

"Impressive." Kamui responded with a smile.

"Is that all?" Leo raised a brow and smirked.

"Hm…" Kamui frowned in silence before he continued, "She was able to predict Chrom's swings and responded to each quickly. Yet, she also displays a strength that isn't common for most women even around her build. However, if I maybe blunt..."

Leo nodded silently.

"She lacks enough strength when fighting against Chrom who uses brute strength." Kamui continued, "Yet, her speed and fast response makes up for that."

"You have a good eye."

Kamui looked up and saw Frederick standing next to Leo with a firm nod as he continued, "Lady Lucina has great form and adapts quickly to her opponent's moves, something Lord Chrom still requires more practice. However, she does lack the strength to maintain that form."

"It probably has to do with her build as part of her gender." Leo grimaced.

Kamui frowned, "Perhaps, but I believe she can get around that problem with her speed. Her strength matches Sully's brute strength, but-"

"You mean, Lon'qu." Frederick corrected.

Kamui thought for a while before he responded, "I don't know. I think they might need a rematch for me to confirm that."

Leo raised a brow, "Why-... Oh…"

He silently nodded. Finally, Kamui continued, "Point is, I think it'd be best if she could focus more on speed."

"Kamui?"

They looked up and saw Lucina walking over to them just as Chrom began his next match against Navarre. Lucina smiled in greeting, "Hello. I'm surprised to see you not sparring against anyone today."

"I fought against my siblings and friends for a few hours today already." Kamui forced a small chuckle, "I just returned after having tea with my sisters and wife."

"I see." Lucina smiled, "Also, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear what you spoke of about the way I fight?"

"Ah…" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as a sense of guilt passed through him and he nodded his head bitterly, "R-Right… Sorry about that, Lucina. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Lucina smiled sadly, "It's true that I don't have enough strength to parry attacks like my father, but, huh… speed, you say? Well, that just might be a good focus for me. It's difficult, but it's true that I can't match my father's strength. Yet, I'm certain I can look for other factors to look into. Haha…"

"Is something funny?" Leo raised a brow.

"Ah, pardon me." Lucina smiled wider, "It's just nostalgic. Back when I was still in our time, I would have conversations like this often with my family and friends."

"Family and friends?" Kamui's eyes looked up in surprise before he raised a brow, "That reminds me. When you came to this timeline, did you come by yourself?"

"Fortunately, no." Lucina shook her head, "Luckily, the descendants of the former militia my father lead still lives and fought alongside me. Yet, when we crossed through the portal, I had them enter first without me to buy some time for them."

"And you still haven't found them?" Frederick frowned.

"No." Lucina frowned, "I was worried that something might happen to my parents and my younger self, but I have searched for them on occasions for the last two years. My best bet is that they are either in hiding or in Valm."

She smiled, "However, I do have confidence that they will be fine. They are strong soldiers themselves. I'm sure they'll manage till we find them."

"How many are in your militia?" Leo asked.

"About ten." Lucina said with a frown.

Frederick hummed, "If we're lucky, we could just come across them during our travels…"

Kamui nodded, "I know."

"Um…" Lucina looked to Kamui and then to Leo before shaking her head, "Nevermind."

Kamui and Leo raised a brow as Lucina said with a smile, "I'll go get some water, then."

With that, the woman quickly vanished down below deck. Frederick frowned, "I wonder what it was she was about to say?"

"I don't know." Leo frowned.

"All right!"

Suddenly, Kiragi's shout pierced the air. As it sounded victorious, Kamui could only struggle a small smile as the setting sun began to set closer below the horizon ahead. Yet, it felt as though Kamui had forgotten something very important…

* * *

It was night when Kamui suddenly remembered and excused himself from the Mess Hall. He needed to find Lucina, but…

He froze in his spot and grimaced, "How will I start the conversation? It'll sound too suspicious if I just go ahead and ask."

"What will sound too suspicious?"

Almost out of his own skin, Kamui spun around and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, Camilla. Thank gods, it's you."

Camilla giggled and gave him a tight embrace as she cooed, "Looks like someone is happy to see their big sister tonight!"

Kamui wanted to groan in embarrassment. As always, his sister loves to treat him as if he was still a child depending on her for everything, no matter his age. Still, refusing her treatment can just as easily hurt her. He knew that from first-hand experience, after all, but he might as well not bring that up.

"Is something the matter?" she questioned after finally letting him go.

"Haha…" Kamui strained a small smile, "Well, if it's all right with you…"

"Mhm." She nodded with the biggest smile which he's so used to seeing.

"It has to do with her eyes?" Kamui said quietly.

Suddenly, the smile grew into a stiff line and her smiling eyes narrowed. She nodded her head, "I understand. Then, let's speak of this elsewhere. Perhaps, the stables with Marzia? Beruka."

Kamui nearly jumped when he saw the retainer appear from behind.

"I know this is of great importance to you." Camilla started with a nod, "But, I'd like for you to tend to your wyvern while we speak nd you're free to listen to the contents if you wish. Our wyverns are next to each other?"

"It's just as you say, milady." the malig knight responded.

"Good." Camilla nodded and turned to him with a bright smile, "Let's go shall we?"

"Sure." Kamui nodded back and followed his sister to the stables where the wyverns lay comfortably on their straw in the corner of the stable.

Upon arrival, they made certain that they were the only ones present before starting.

"After our tea, I came across Soleil and her best friends." Kamui began with a troubled look, "And they brought a troubling thought."

"Yes?" Camilla gestured for him to continue.

"What if," Kamui hesitated, "that the three got taken to the future of this time?"

"That can't be, right?" Camilla raised a brow, "So far, everyone who has encountered this portal came into this time."

"That's what I thought too." Kamui responded with a nod, "But, I just wanted to be sure. So, I wanted to ask Lucina..."

"But you got worried that she might think of it as rather suspicious, correct?"

Kamui nodded his head, "It could involve asking questions in regards to personal matters."

"Hm?" Camilla raised a brow, "How so?"

"The other day, before Chrom and Validar had the summit, Soleil told me something that I find rather suspicious." Kamui continued, "I think it might help us find her father."

Camilla's eyes widen in surprise and nodded, "Go on."

"She said that her grandparents took part in a war. That her grandfather never came back after participating and her grandmother gave her life protecting Laslow. Yet..."

Knowing Beruka was listening, Kamui hesitated, "She… She said that Laslow met his mother again after her death and they were around the same age when that occurred. Sound familiar?"

"That can't be right…" Camilla frowned, "We know that you can't revive the dead after they died. But...!"

"But…" Kamui frowned, "What if she hadn't died… _yet?_ This is their homeworld, after all._"_

Camilla's eyes only grew wider as her jaw gapped, "You can't mean…"

Kamui nodded his head in silence. The tense atmosphere must've been overwhelming as the large black wyvern shuffled his large feet and wings with a snort. Snapped out of her stupor, Camilla petted the snout of her wyvern with soothing words before she nodded her head to her brother, "Now, I see what's going on. If there had been a war, there's only one before this past few years."

Kamui nodded, "The campaign Chrom's father led."

To Kamui's surprise Camilla raised a brow before she said, "Actually, I had another thought. I'm thinking something more... recent."

"What?"

The moon was high in the skies. The sea breeze was cool to the skin as Camilla walked up to the upper deck where the sound of something slicing the wind came from.

"Lucina dear." Camilla said in surprise, "Might I ask what you're doing so late in the night?"

"Oh, Lady Camilla!" the princess froze and lowered her falchion, "As you can see, I was training."

"This late?" Camilla questioned with a frown, "It won't do good if we were to encounter a battle tomorrow."

"But-"

The Nohrian princess shook her head, "I know what you're trying to do, but believe me. Xander often do the same for similar reasons and would find himself too tired to focus the next morning."

"His Maje- H-He did?" Lucina's eyes widen, "So, he worried for the future as well?"

Camilla chuckled, "I suppose you've heard of Kamui's childhood a little."

"Yes." Lucina said with a grimace, "The former Nohrian King... locked him in the towers under the pretense of weak health as a disguise of his imprisonment…"

"That's right." Camilla sighed, "No doubt what our father did was cruel, but he was not himself for a long time after her second wife's death. Yet, his conditions did not stop us from spending quality time with him as siblings. Oh, how I missed those days when he'd put his head on my lap for a nap."

Uncomfortable, Lucina fought back a laugh as she barely smiled, "I… see."

"Yes." Camilla shook her head with a soft smile, "During the night, he would always refuse to sleep and, so, our older brother would always stay with him till he is fast asleep before he began his training."

"Seriously?!" Lucina's eyes widen in shock, "Kin-"

"Xander?" Camilla quickly corrected with a chuckle, "Let's do as Chrom says and drop our formalities, shall we? We don't want anyone to get any more ideas. Though, I do have Beruka on the look out tonight."

"Right." Lucina grimaced, "My apologies… Camilla. But, did Xander really-."

"Oh yes." Camilla nodded her head and leaned against the railings, "During those days, our father gave Xander the duties of training our dear little brother, yet he was to also take part in the front lines. At the tower Kamui was imprisoned in, Xander was to train him till the day Kamui could defeat him in a mock battle. So, he would spend every daylight hours training with Kamui and teach him alongside with his former mentor. When those days grew harsh, Leo, Elise and I would be there with him trying to get him out of as much trouble as we could. After all, our father's punishments were harsh and Kamui was not the type to purposely get himself in trouble for no reason. Yet, the time Xander spends with Kamui gives him little for himself. So, when Kamui falls asleep, Xander would practice his swordplay by himself at the tower. I do not tell anyone this before, but that lack of sleep nearly costed him his life once during battle."

"What... happened?" Lucina asked with great hesitation.

"It was a battle he never could've won, regardless." Camilla said with a grimace, "That day, our father sent him onto the battlefield to take charge of a rebellion that was stirring. Yet, the odds were already against him and he was outnumbered. At least, that was what I had heard."

"Yet, he lived." Lucina pointed out.

"With great costs." Camilla responded with a grimace, "That day, he would've been unable to make his escape. He lost most of his men and probably his life as well. When the enemies came in, they had unexpected allied themselves with Hoshidan soldiers. During those days, our kingdoms were at odds with one another. It was a feud that never extinguished for years till our generation came in. Xander was cornered by them, but he was saved when his late retainers gave their lives to buy him the time to escape. When he returned, he was with a few soldiers than the small army he initially had. Yet, he still had to endure the wars back home."

"There was that much conflicts?" Lucina looked stunned, "So much chaos?"

"Oh yes." Camilla said silently as she looked up to the starry skies, "It was horrible and, fortunately, Elise was too young to remember it all and Kamui was nowhere near the conflicts."

"How can that be?" Lucina said with a grimace, "But, the castle should've been your home."

"That's right." Camilla responded, "In reality, it is, but, politically, it was a war zone. To curry our father's favors."

"Curry the king's favors?" Lucina said in confusion.

Camilla smirked as she placed a finger before her own lips in silence and continued, "How much do you know about the Kingdom of Nohr, dear?"

"It was a kingdom of darkness where the light never blesses the lands, yet it is filled with bright minds and powerful soldiers that endured harshest winters. The kingdom is also abundant with advanced technology lost to time. During the era when the war peaked, the children of both royal family were stopped by the prince of both Hoshido and Nohr. Together, he would lead both families to an unknown land lost to time and reveal the evil dragon that have started the long feud between the two kingdoms and thwart its attempt to conquer the world. There were also records of sacred weapons."

"That's it, huh." Camilla grinned, "I suppose I should tell you right now. Aside from Kamui, Xander, Leo, Elise, and I are siblings that came from Nohr's royal family. Yes, we're siblings… that share the same father."

"Huh?" Lucina's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean…"

"Except for Xander, Kamui, and Azura, our younger siblings and myself are children of our father's concubines and he had many." Camilla said bitterly with a small sad smile, "At first, everything was fine when the first queen, Xander's mother, was alive. She was acknowledged by everyone, even our mothers. After she fell ill and passed, our father declared that he would not marry again. However, after he met Azura's mother, a mere dancer at the time, he made her his second wife and the next queen. That infuriated our mothers to no end and attempted to make life hard for Azura's mother. Even if she was a child, I can't say Azura's condition was any better..."

"Oh god!" Lucina covered her mouth in horror, "Did the King-"

"He did nothing and watched in amusement as our mothers began fighting against one another. They used everything in their powers to surpass the other, even going as far as using their own children as mere tools to curry our father's favor." Camilla frowned bitterly, "My mother was no different."

"That's horrible." Lucina scowled, "How could they do that to their own child? And the king..."

Camilla nodded, "But, that was how it was back then. In truth, there wasn't just the four of us to begin with. We had more half siblings before. More than we could count. It only dwindled to just the four of us. Then, our father kidnapped Kamui, who was only a toddler then, and imprisoned him to the Northern towers. Shortly after, Azura was kidnapped by Hoshidan spies who wanted to trade her for Kamui back. However, her mother passed from illness before those events had occurred and our father only became worse due to the dragon's powers influencing him. So, he rejected their proposal. You wouldn't want to see the look on my mother's face when she heard this. She began making more plans to take the queen position. To have me do more shady deeds for her. Yet, she fell ill and passed away before they could be carried out. I heard that it was an epidemic that took her life and, not only that, but it also took away Leo's and Elise's mothers as well. After their death, there was no more concubines we had to be wary of. We even began mending our relationships as siblings as well. It was what we wanted to do for a long time. If our mothers had thought for us, we probably would've gotten along before then. The time we spent at Kamui's tower helped us greatly as well. Yet, none of us had forgotten Azura, even for a second. However, at the same time, we could not go against our father's decision. All of us feared him and Elise was too young to even remember her. That's why I immediately apologized to her on behalf of us as soon as I was reunited with her. Hinoka told me that their mother took her in and had the kingdom treat her as one of their princesses and sisters."

"You've come far." Lucina smiled, "That fact that you're all able to come back together as real siblings is the strongest form of bond I've ever seen."

"Do you have any siblings by any chance?" Camilla asked with a smile.

Lucina forced a small nervous chuckle before she responded, "I normally do not tell anyone to prevent paradoxes, but I wouldn't mind telling you since you're from the distant past. In truth, I also have a younger brother a couple years younger than me and we share a cousin the same age as him."

"Oh my!" Camilla giggled, "I knew their relationships will go far."

Lucina blushed, "Yes, well… They both are part of the Shepherds and are probably causing trouble… hehe…"

"Trouble?" Camilla raised a brow.

"Oh, you'll understand when you meet them." Lucina sighed as she shook her head, "It certainly left my aunt and our parents to no ends."

"Really... " Camilla frowned.

Lucina nodded, "But, they really mean well. Just wish I could say the same when they're up to their little antics."

Camilla giggled, "O-Oh. Is that so… I hope we come across them soon."

"Yes." Lucina nodded as she leaned against the rails next to her, "I hope so too."

"Perhaps, you will, then."

Lucina looked to her in confusion as she continued, "You hear that Nohr is where the light never touches, yet, even in Nohr, we have may days and nights when the stars and moon shine brightly. Since our father's passing, our brothers have also done much to bring a better era to our people. Many say he resembles our father when he was younger."

"Huh?" Lucina's eyes widen in surprise, "But, wasn't he…"

"It was the Silent Dragon's power that corrupted him." Camilla smiled sadly, "Our father was long gone before we realized it. Azura's mother, the second queen, was apparently trying to protect what was left of his heart from the dragon. Before then, our father was more respectable and more forgiving to the people and a doting and kind father to all of his children than his last days. He also made sure that our mothers got along at least, even if they weren't too happy with how close we were to our other half-siblings. Even to the last, we honestly believed that we could save him to what he once was. Yet, he gave his life to the dragon when we least expected it."

However, Lucina's face still wore confusion. So, Camilla took deep sigh before clapping her hands wth a wide grin, "All right. I think that's enough somber notes for the night. Shall we speak of something else lighter as big sister to big sister? Oh, like that one time Kamui hid himself in this snow fort he built for hours on end till one of us found him when he was still just a child? Or maybe that day when Leo almost took his pillow out onto the battlefield one time instead of his tome! Hehe… They were very adorable those days."

"Haha…" Lucina chuckled, "I'd love to hear about those, if I could, Camilla, but I'm afraid I'll have to catch some sleep in the end. The last I want is to fall of the ship while sleep deprived."

"All right." Camilla chuckled, "Well, good night, then."

"Good night." Lucina waved before making her way down the steps.

* * *

Minutes passed before Kamui walked up the steps with Beruka.

"I wasn't expecting to hear that…" Kamui grimaced, "My apologies, sister. I probably should've waited till you were done instead."

"It's quite all right, Kamui." Camilla grinned softly, "In truth, I never wanted you to learn such a tainted side of my younger self, but I can't hide it for long. Azura knows that better than any of us."

"Azura?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

Camilla chuckled, "That day when she was kidnapped by Hoshidan spies, she was already on her way to escape from the castle. Yet, the guards would've been able to catch her. _I_ would've brought her back. I was the one on patrol that day, after all."

Kamui gasped as a smile broke, "But, you didn't. I remember now. She told me that a sibling was already on patrol and found her, yet the sibling let her go after she persuaded them before she was captured. So, it was you."

Camilla smiled, "I was afraid, to be honest. That my mother would find out and punish me. But, I'm glad I didn't stop her when she said that she didn't want to return. The castle was no place for her, especially not in that environment. But, Kamui dear, what do you think about her words?"

Kamui frowned and nodded as he said firmly, "I'm going to speak with our brothers… I think, it's time..."

* * *

"It's too early."

"I know there's not enough proof, but Chrom and Lucina will even find out and will want explanations. Last week was too close." Kamui argued with a frown.

Xander folded his arms and thought for a long time on his bed. However, Leo was the first to speak, "I want to do the same as well, Kamui. However, even if we can confirm of Soleil's situation, we'll need Laslow, Selena, or Odin to confirm all of it for us."

Kamui wanted to argue back, but he hesitated before shaking his head with a deep sigh, "No. You're right. I may have gotten too ahead of myself just now."

"Yet, your assumption might be correct, brother." Takumi grumbled, "But, that would also mean that Selena and Odin also came with Lucina. But, from what you're saying, it wouldn't match because that would also mean that they're younger than the one we know."

"That's… true." Kamui frowned. He hadn't thought of that. In fact, Lucina said that her younger brother was two years younger than her. Laslow certainly wasn't two years younger than them and neither was Selena or Odin.

"And, I was certain that they'd go back to their hometown…" Kamui continued in thought, "But, is Ylisse really not where they come from?"

"Maybe they're held captive." Takumi said with a frown.

"Let's not think too much into this." Leo said with a frown and sighed.

Though reluctant, Kamui nodded quietly.

After speaking with his siblings, he left the bunkers with a small sigh and frowned in silence. It was as they said. It doesn't match up. Lucina's brother was two years younger than her. Certainly not old enough to have been Laslow. Then, who exactly was the three? There was so many ideas, yet this was the closest he's ever felt to finding a lead on them in the last two years, or was it just him? His frown grew deeper as he returned to his own bunker. He must figure out how he could find them!

As he took a step into the bunker, he noticed George in the middle of a conversation with Walter.

"Ah, Kamui!" Walter looked up in surprise, "Is something the matter?"

"N-No…" Kamui shook his head with a forced smile, "Do you need me to go elsewhere?"

"It's fine." George responded, "We're just about finished here too."

"I see." Kamui nodded and sat on his bunker bed before pulling out his silver bow making some adjustments to it.

Shortly after doing so, Walter took his leave and George turned to him with a frown, then pulled out his silver bow and said, "The string is too tight. It'll snap before you release an arrow."

"Huh? Oh!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he quickly realized how tight the string was tied to the bow and struggled to loosen it.

Moments passed as he struggled to untie the damn knot when he heard a sigh and the bow was taken from his hands.

"Here." George untied the knot with ease and showed him how to retie it then hook it back on the bow. He handed it back to Kamui who took it in surprise.

"Th-Thank you."

"Do you really wish to turn to using bows?" George questioned with a frown, "Your skills maybe worthwhile now, but, on the battlefield, they won't wait for you to fix a string."

Kamui nodded, "I know. I just have it on me for safety measures and to train with Takumi. I just thought I'd get one that could last a little longer. I can't always get by from just relying on swordplay."

"So, you thought to use archery." George said with a frown, "Was it not to just get closer to your brother?"

Surprised, Kamui chuckled, "That was how it started. He gives out harsh feedbacks, but they weren't wrong and he only does so to help with my training. Takumi was the one who taught me, after all. But, you knew about that already, right?"

George raised a brow as Kamui explained, "During practice, you would often question me and Takumi about our posture the first day I took part, yet you left Virion and Setsuna be. However, after that, you stopped, right?"

George was silent for a few minutes before he said, "I only did so out of curiosity. Nothing more."

Kamui shrugged and turned to his bow to make small adjustments again. Yet, he could hear George digging through his bag in frantic search of something before he took a deep breath and clicked his tongue. This time, Kamui looked up with a raised brow in surprise, "Um… Is something wrong? It sounded like you were going through some things…"

"Nothing." George responded before he hesitated and grumbled, "Have you seen a silver ring with small jewels?"

"No…" Kamui frowned, "It must be important, I'm assuming."

Surprisingly, George hesitated before he shook his head, "No. Not really."

Another vague response. Kamui frowned as he thought what could be going through the archer's mind. Finally, he got up and asked, "Normally, rings are rather important, correct? Let me help. What does it look like?"

George turned to him and frowned, "A simple silver ring with a pearl and small diamonds."

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "That… Nevermind. Do you recall where you last had it?"

"That's…" George hesitated, "It was in my bag. When we arrived in the bunker..."

"Then, it can't have gone far. Try searching through your belongings again." Kamui said with a frown, "I'll try searching the room."

"Understood." George nodded and looked in his bag.

Kamui looked under their beds and around their surroundings before the door suddenly opened.

"Ah, George." Walter walked into the room with a book in his arms which he handed to George, "I had forgotten to return this to you for a while now."

As Kamui looked up, his eyes widen in surprise as he noticed something shining clung into the edge of the mage's frayed blue hood. He raised a brow and said, "Wait, Walter. Don't move."

"What?" the mage turned his head just as Kamui took hold of the cape of his hood.

Kamui then plucked something off and showed it to George, "Could this be it?"

It was a simple silver ring, but carefully embedded with small diamonds that swirled around a pearl. George's eyes widen in surprise as he plucked the ring out of his hands and nodded, "This… This is it."

"Huh?" Walter's eyes widen in surprise, "Did that… get caught on my cape? H-How?"

"You might want to get your hood mended." Kamui forced a small smile, "It looked like it got caught in that hole."

Sure enough, there was a hole in the man's cape. It was unknown how it happened, but Kamui was just relieved that the ring was found. It was then that he noticed the fairly new book in Walter's possession, "Huh? That's…"

"Oh, this?" Walter smiled, "A book of old spells."

Kamui looked to George in surprise, "You study magic too?"

George did not respond and continue to shove the book into his duffel bag before sticking the ring into a box. Then, he turned and left the room hastily. Kamui raised a brow and looked to Walter awkwardly in the new silence, "A-anyway, how did the situation between our situation and the council go? I heard it was a difficult situation."

"Oh, that?" Walter's face suddenly grew pale as if sick, "They're still in an uproar over it. They vowed secrecy until Chrom would allow it to be public, but you don't want to keep your hopes up for that to follow through. It was difficult enough for the members to accept Reflet into his position of the Shepherds than his sister after they heard that he was a Plegian. Then, there was all of us. By the gods, only Chrom was allowed to speak on our behalfs…"

"Is dragon blood just not enough?" Kamui said with a grimace.

"Not really. It's just we have manaketes capable of becoming dragons too." Walter shook his head with a sigh, "What I don't understand is why did they leave all of you outside of the meeting when it's about your situation?"

"Does the council have another goal in mind? Or…" Kamui grumbled, "At this rate, Chrom will have to face more than just accusation of keeping secrets behind the council's backs."

"But, if you or your army leaves," Walter grimaced, "Chrom could lose some of his power over the council. They were already lenient enough to allow Chrom to choose Olivia as the Exalt's wife. You saw how they treated their infant princess just for not being able to see her brand. At this rate, they could push Chrom to have Plegians and your army leave Ylisse."

"The Chrom we know is stronger than to give in like that, but," Kamui nodded, "it's him against twelve other members of the council. I believe that the majority has good intentions even if our mind set doesn't cross, but, if they push the Plegian refuges and forces out of Ylisse, they'll only be relighting a war that ended two years ago, or worse…"

Walter scowled, "A rebellion."

Kamui nodded again, "And Ylisse is not ready to face that. Not now, at least. If Grima actually returns according to Lucina's words, we can believe that Chrom's and Olivia's child would be living in that tragic history too. Have they said anything about Lucina's matter?"

Walter forced a weary chuckle, "They finally accepted the fact after the report that she bears the same place of brand. Many are in a state of panic, yet only a few more experienced are wiser and gathered their army to prepare for our return. But we have those who turn a blind eye..."

"They know that their fate rests on Chrom's survival." Kamui wore a small smile.

"You just watch out for yourself now." Walter said with a frown, "Our captain is just as patient with his subjects as his ancestor, the Hero-King, was. It's only a matter of time before they lose it all and start trying something out of hand. Well, only a couple would do that from my perspective. It's making both Chrom and Frederick stay up later on nights."

"The fact they let us attend meetings for economic matters and to stand in for Chrom's place a few times is already the best we can do for now." Kamui responded with a small smile, "We made a promise, after all. Once we find a way home and finish this war against Valm, we'll leave."

Walter frowned, "But-..."

"Do not tell the other Shepherds the contents of this matter, though. Especially Lissa." Kamui warned with a frown, "No matter how complicated the meeting may seem to her, Leo and I believe that she'll be capable of understanding the contents sooner or later. And the council already…"

There was a moment of grim silence as Walter nodded firmly, "To keep that innocent smile on the princess's face, I vow not to let a word."

With a small smile, Kamui said, "Thank you, Walter."

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a while. Though I wished that I could've worked and uploaded this faster, I had personal matters to attend to and couldn't do so. As for the comments, I understand that it sounds like a naive story and it was certainly something I was worried about, but thank you very much for your feedbacks since I'll try hard to learn from them. So, I look forward to more reviews from everyone from here on too. As for Ophelia's Brand, I've know about it for a long time, but, if it puts you at ease, I've added a small portion of her part in this chapter. I just didn't want to bring her up for certain reasons. So, don't worry about that. It's just that there are some circumstances that I can not explain because this is from Kamui's point of view and not every important events could be recorded here. I feel that it'd make all of this too blunt for everyone and I'm trying not to be too blunt (but it's obviously difficult), so, if you have any suggestions to help me work this out, please don't hesitate to tell me. You have no idea how happy I was to have received everyone's reviews. (I'll be honest. My cheeks hurts from smiling and my mom thought I was going insane just staring at the screen. Lol!) I'll work harder to improve my writing as we move along. I hope to write better contents from here on too! Also, my apologies for not putting in the next battle, but I wanted there to be progress made between Kamui's discoveries and his problems and goals. Well, good night, everyone! **

* * *

_**8/11/2019 11:44 PM**_


	16. Chapter 16: Burning Away Seas

Burning Away Seas

It's been over two weeks since their travel west from Feroxi Harbors. Yet, with each passing day, Kamui has become more and more busy. Only recently did he finish one of them in time for a break. He noticed Chrom and their tacticians about to go for a breather up on the deck and decided to go with them, which led his siblings to follow along, then Lissa. Frederick, however, returned to check with the incoming patrols.

"Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking…" Robin breathed a sigh as she stretched her arms.

Her brother chuckled with a nod, "Yes. Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here."

"Yet, in truth, we're headed straight towards them." Takumi grumbled.

Chrom chuckled as he walked onto the deck, "I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain."

Kamui smiled, "Perhaps not, but the ocean breeze does feel nice. How about you, Lucina? You must've sailed on a boat before too."

"Actually," she forced a small smile, "this is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."

"That's a shame." Azura said, "Perhaps you can do so more often after the war is over."

The future-past princess laughed, "Perhaps. But, I'm afraid I'm not a sea captain myself either. Land is where my feet prefer to be."

"Lucina." Chrom called to her with a frown, "Something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?"

"Could it be the paradox?" Hinoka asked with a frown.

"Yes." Lucina nodded, "I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

"So, the death of the former Exalt would be one of them?" Leo raised a brow.

"A faint influence, but yes." Lucina responded.

"Hey, so wait!" Lissa spoke up, "What about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?"

"He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come." Lucina responded firmly.

"Then, it's a good thing that you intervened when you did." Hinoka noted with a frown.

"If indeed they have changed…" Lucina scowled bitterly, "The river of time always favors its original course. Take the exalt's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."

Kamui wanted to object, but he was unable to do so. Why? Because it was the truth. Yet, he felt that there was still more. So, he mustered up a bit of energy, "You did what you could, Lucina."

"I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over…" Lucina grimaced.

"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all." Chrom said firmly.

"You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way..." Lucina said shaking her head.

"Yet, you intervened a fatal injury." Azura said firmly.

"Yes, but-"

"Changing the entire course of history isn't simple, Lucina." Leo said with a grimace, "When Miriel and I studied this, we learned that even if we went back to our time to change course of events. The natural disaster would still occur and those who died _will_ still fall. Yet, here you stand after altering history."

"What do you mean?" Lissa said in confusion.

Takumi sighed, but Leo continued, "It means that Lucina is right. The river of time _does _favor the original course, but that would mean Chrom would have received the injury regardless of your involvement. But…"

"That didn't occur even after two years…" Xander said with a small nod, "I understand now…"

Leo nodded, "If time still favored the original course, Chrom would get a bad injury hindering his future battles and the Former Exalt would've died before entrusting the Fire Emblem to Chrom."

"But, if my weakness allowed my father to get injured in the near future-"

"It most likely won't." Leo said with a smirk, "Because, Lucina, I believe you and your actions are capable of changing the future against that river you talked about."

"Me?!" Lucina shook her head in absolute denial, "Th-that can't be! I can only do so with Lady Naga's powers."

"You're right. She gave you a way to travel through time." Leo nodded, "But, I believe she could've done that to anyone from the beginning. So, why you and your friends? There has to be something special about you and your group. Lucina, Miriel and I believe that you must've had the ability to change the future and my proof lies in the sacred weapon."

"The sacred weapons?" Camilla raised a brow.

"Didn't Lucina said that the First Exalt destroyed them in her timeline?" Leo said with smirk, "Yet, here they are. Merely sealed for the right person to unlock the power before they could be sealed again. The First Exalt must've also had the ability to alter timelines too if he could make this difference between our timelines. So, it wouldn't be a surprise if his descendant had a fraction of his abilities. Miriel and I call those people capable of creating paradoxes, _Tima. _...That was Miriel's idea. Anyway, the fact that the Exalt still passed must mean that those abilities aren't very strong at the moment."

"But, she still have a chance, right?" Kamui asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Leo nodded.

Lucina grimaced, "But, what if I…"

"Lucina," Chrom called out to her hesitantly, "... do you know how I die?"

"Father…" Lucina grimaced before shaking her head firmly, "Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered...betrayed by someone dear to you."

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "Wha-?!"

"Ngh…"

"Brother?!"

He turned around and saw Reflet clutching his head in pain. Kamui's eyes could get any wider as Camilla turned to Lissa, "Lissa-!"

"R-Right!" She clutched her staff and rushed over to Reflet, "What's wrong, Reflet? Are you still suffering from that headache?"

Worried, Chrom and Kamui also rushed over as Chrom asked, "Reflet? What's wrong? Is it the King again?"

"The King?" Lucina raised a brow.

Xander nodded, "On the Isle, Plegia's king tried to bend the will of his son and take the life of his own daughter. Reflet and Robin. They never knew their heritage till he told them."

"That man... is not our Father." Reflet scowled as he cringed in pain, "M-my head... I don't... F-forgive me. I'm fine."

"Reflet…" Robin whispered quietly next to Kamui.

Slowly regaining his composure, Lucina looked on with narrowed eyes. Kamui knew. She was wary of them, which worries him. After Reflet calmed down, Lucina continued, "After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name, 'Marth' and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

Chrom smiled warmly, "A strength shared by the woman who bears it."

"Sorry to break up the warm reunion."

Kamui looked up and saw the Khans returned with a frowning Frederick as Flavia continued, "But, we got Valmese soldiers to plummet."

"The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship." Frederick said with a grimace.

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom said with a grimace.

"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers." Frederick explained carefully.

"That definitely outnumbers ours." Azura pointed out with a grimace, "But, what can we do now? I can't sense any Dragon Veins here..."

"You mean those things that shifts the terrains?" Basilio grumbled, "Would be a god blessing if the manaketes had been able to do so from the start."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered." Chrom said with a frown regardless.

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil." Flavia smirked, "Perhaps a couple of clever tacticians could find a use for that. "

"Hmm... Perhaps they could." Robin grinned.

Flavia nodded, "If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could— "

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Basilio bellowed in anger.

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" she snapped back harshly.

Having met with silence, Flavia continued, "The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Hm…" Reflet chuckled, "Unless we _want_ our ships caught in the blaze..."

Hearing this, Kamui's eyes widen upon realization as a smile grew over his lips, "That's it!"

"Why in the gods' named would... Well, I know better than to question these two. Especially not when they have that look in their eyes. Gods save us from what they've cooked up this time." Basilio scowled, "Let's just hope it's not us!"

"Chrom, we have an idea." Reflet said with a wide smile.

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Reflet." Chrom said with a chuckle.

"But for our plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command…" Robin looked to her brother who nodded firmly, "Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain we'd have you head the squad, but you_ are_ the prince, so... "

Chrom nodded firmly, "Yes, I _am_ the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance." Robin jumped with glee as if she was just as young as Lissa's age.

Seeing her like this, Reflet couldn't help but chuckle exasaperately, "Robin, how old are you?"

"Just as_ old_ as you are." Robin said with a smirk as Reflet frowned, "By the gods…"

"Heh…" Chrom laughed aloud, "So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you and your sister determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"Yes." Kamui smiled widely with his siblings as he nodded his head.

"...No, Chrom. Not destiny." Reflet said firmly.

"What?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Reflet?" Robin said in confusion.

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more." Reflet continued in more details.

"What do you mean?" Xander raised a brow.

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... " Reflet answered, "_We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'..."

For once, Kamui was unable to understand what was going on inside of their tactician's mind and, from the look on his siblings' face, neither do they. Just what does he mean by this not being their destiny? For a long time, Kamui have always believed that there was something called fate. It's just that there were many of them, like branches of a tree. But, Reflet. Is he trying to say that he doesn't believe in that? If that's how it is, then Kamui won't force him to believe in his beliefs, but he wanted to know what the man is thinking.

"Reflet…" Chrom said with confusion before an awkward smile slowly grew over his face, "I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

"All right, all right" Reflet forced a small smile, "Perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Let's make haste." Chrom said as he began to heard to the top deck before suddenly stopping and turned around, "Oh, and, Reflet... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you two."

As he said this, Kamui noticed Lucina standing still as Chrom continued, "Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!

Through out the preparations, Kamui have been unable to keep his mind off of Lucina's words. Chrom was killed by someone he deeply trusted, but that would be Reflet or, if not, Robin. He have known those two since their first days, and later Robin, as Shepherds together helping Chrom. It's hard picturing either one dealing a death blow on their captain and friend. Yet, he couldn't get the idea out of his head. The possibility was just as possible as it was impossible, but there would have to be something that occurred to give the tacticians reason to do something they put their heart into.

"Kamui! We've already spotted the enemy!"

Kamui grimaced and grabbed his sword before rushing out onto the deck. Just as he stepped out onto the deck, something bulldozed him back down the steps and, while expecting for the impact, the fall was cut short as his head hit something hard. The moment he fell onto the floor, he thought he heard a voice.

"A-Are you okay?"

Nearly dazed, he looked up and grimaced, "Um, Kellam?"

It was the hard-to-find general knight in full armor.

"Uh oh..." another voice spoke up, "Kamui!"

He felt the weight leave his chest as he struggled to get up.

"Lissa?" Kamui grimaced in confusion.

"Oh great." Another voice muttered, "Come on! We don't got all day!"

This woman pushed Kamui and Lissa back out onto the deck with great strength. This time, he steadied himself properly shaking his head and looked up to see Chrom and the others staring at him.

"Are you okay, Kamui?" Robin asked hesitantly, "That collision was… unforeseen…"

"I'm all right." Kamui forced a small chuckle.

"Then, let's get ready to jump." Chrom said with a small smile.

"Valmese ships spotted!" A sailor shouted to them.

"Got it. Everyone! To your position!" Chrom shouted at the top of his lungs as the captain did the same for their sake.

Yup, fighting on the sea is not easy communication wise.

Shouts could be heard as they drew dangerously close to a particularly large ship amongst the Valmese ships. As soon as the ships were next to one another, Kamui heard Chrom shout and he too ordered the start of battle then jumped onto the ship after their tacticians. Enemies' and allies' cries rose around him as he noticed a figure coming for him. He noticed the sword raised above his head and quickly jumped aside dodging the sword that came to where he once stood. When he looked up, something flashed from the corner of his eyes and the man tilted closer to him where Kamui took this chance and raise his blade, "Hah!"

He brought it down with quickly as the man also fell down. As the man was motionless, Kamui said with a small smile, "Thank you."

Then, he quickly moved on to help his brother who was stuck fending off a couple of generals by himself. When he finished, he noticed one of the soldiers dropped something on the ground and picked it up.

"A key?" Kamui raised a brow as the cool touch of it brought little comfort to his worn hands.

He thought for a bit before turning to the nearest soldier.

"Cordelia! Caeldori!" He rushed over to the two before they could take off after their victory battle against a couple of soldiers.

"Sir?" Caeldori responded turning to him.

He quickly handed her the keys.

"Do you remember the chests that can't be opened? Try this key on them." He said.

She nodded without a response and took the key before following Cordelia to the other ship. When he turned around, he saw a soldier bringing down his ax on him when an arrow through the arm pushed the enemy's weapon aside barely missing Kamui's shoulder by an inch just as the head of a spear appeared through the berserker's chest. The enemy fell limp as Azura pulled out her naginata from the back.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Yes." Kamui nodded, "Where's our siblings and Chrom?"

"On the other ships." George responded as he walked over to him and pulled out the arrow.

"Yes." Azura nodded, "It's the one where the general is at. Chrom is close to reaching the enemy general, but Valmese soldiers is particularly abundant there."

"He needs help, then?" Kamui finished as Azura nodded, "This side is almost cleared, So, we'll leave this to Leo and our sisters. Where's Takumi?"

"With Julius at the moment on the same ship with Prince Chrom.."

George muttered after placing the arrow back into his bag.

"Then, let's get going." Kamui said as he lead the way to the plank bridging the rails of the boats. When he returned to their boat, he could already see the difference of activity between the two sides of the enemy ships. He frowned and jumped to the other side before seeing that they weren't alone. Looking far from the ship, Kamui scowled and turned to Azura, "We have to warn the tacticians. Reinforcements of Pegasus knights are on the way."

"Defeating their leader could put an end to that." George advised.

"I agree." Kamui nodded.

"Then, I'll let them know right away." the archer said before rushing towards the fray of battles. "Don't let him do anything reckless!" George added to Azura as he rushed off.

Kamui frowned and raised a brow as he heard this. He turned to Azura, "Am I reckless?"

His wife wore small smile, "Don't worry. You're not as reckless as someone we know."

"Ha." Kamui smirked, "If that's what you say… Watch out!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side as he leaped out and parried an incoming spear from a general. He scowled as he fought back against the force from the unusually powerful general.

"Kamui!" Azura cried out before raising her speak and jumping into the fray. Seeing her, the enemy jumped back as Kamui did the same and landed next to Azura. However, before they could move, the general came at them again as something whizzed past between them. It was then that a melody filled his head prompting him to jump forward and, this time, aimed between the cracks of the armor parts catching the enemy on the shoulder. He then jumped aside and went straight for the archer behind the soldier as he quickly snapped the bow before they could release the arrow. Finally, with the back of his hilt, he hit the man across the face knocking his enemy out cold. It was then that the melody stopped and Azura rushed over to him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Kamu nodded, "Thanks again, Azura?"

"Anytime." She sighed in relief, "Let's hurry after Chrom and the tactician before it's too late."

"Right." he said as he began making his way through the crowd, "We can't wait any longer or the reinforcements could overwhelm us."

It wasn't till he got to the general when he saw Chrom raise falchion and, with Lucinca, cut down the enemy general.

"Chrom!" he ran over to them as Chrom slowly got up taking a deep breath, "The reinforcements are-"

"I know." Chrom nodded with a small smile, "Robin told us."

Lucina walked over to them as she sheathed her blade, "The general is down. Now, we return to our ship before it's too late."

As she said this, a cry could be heard.

"The general is down! All men board the ships as planned! Hurry!"

At this, many of the Shepherds finished what they were doing and rushed to their large battle ship's upper deck or stairs leading to it. It wasn't long before everyone was on board and they could see the enemy fleets in the distance. However, Kamui and Leo raced to their position as Kamui grabbed a hold of the ship's wheel while Leo raced down to the bunkers. When he returned, Leo grimaced as he looked at a large number of boats, "I hope the captain of that ferry taught you properly. This plan of theirs had better work. Or else, we're all dead."

Kamui nodded with a grimace as the ship turned around and faced the Valmese fleet before he shouted, "We're ready, Chrom!"

Chrom's voice rang across the deck, "All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!"

Kamui smiled with a sweat drop from his forehead, "I'm sure that we'll be all right. When Chrom gives the signal, we'll jump back on our ship. While the others follow this one straight to them. It's risky, but, with the right timing, I'm sure we'll make it."

As ordered, the ships' course shifted till they were sailing straight towards the enemy fleet followed by half of their original fleet he and Chrom brought with them..

"Gods and thunder! Any second now!", a Ylissean soldier shouted.

Chrom watched carefully, "Steady... Steaaady…!"

As he said this, they could start to see a more detailed view of the enemy ships.

"W-we're right on top of them!", Kamui shouted.

"Now! Jump!", Chrom hollered as the remaining Shepherds on the Valmese ship immediately jumped over the railing over to their ship.

Kamui did the same as he ran over to the rails when a sudden sharp pain hit him in his left shoulder. It caught him off guard as he stumbled and collapsed to the floor.

"Kamui!"

He could hear his older brother shout in shock on the other side as Kamui slowly got up and saw the tip of a spear jutting out from his shoulder. He glanced back and saw the general soldier he supposedly took out stumbling over his own feet before the enemy finally collapsed.

"Kamui! Hurry!"

At Chrom's shout, he glanced over and saw their ship starting to slip past his fast. He gritted his teeth as he yanked the spear out of his arm and wave of pain rushed at him, then threw it aside and rushed to the very end of the ship. It was going to be a slim chance getting back on board, but he knew that, if he was going to make it out alive, he'd have to take it nonetheless. All he needed was to at the very least grab hold of the bow of their ship. With this in mind, he hopped on to the railing before finally jumping. As explosions could be heard behind him, he desperately reached over with his right hand stretched out to the ship trying to grab onto the wooden rails. As he touched the edge of it, he tried to grab hold of it, but failed and ended up slipping past it as he began to descend down into the waves, much to his horror. Out of the blue, pairs of hands reached out and grasped his arm. He looked up and saw George and Takumi standing there just barely over the rail as they struggled to keep him or her from falling. Behind them, Azura and Lucina quickly rushed over to help them followed by Chrom and the others. It wasn't long before he was finally on board with everyone else back on the main vessel as they watched the scene before them that was followed by a sound of the explosion. As Lissa quickly began tending to his arm, Kamui muttered, "The sea… it's on fire! Ow!"

"Sorry." Lissa grimaced, "Could you stop moving around?"

"It worked! It worked!", Frederick shouted at the sight in awe.

Flavia chuckled, "Only you two could hatch such a brilliant scheme. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs?"

"Not only that." Takumi said with relief, "We still have enough room on the remaining ships for the rest of the troops."

Kamui smiled wearily, "I'm surprised that they didn't think about it. It was a really simple one as well if you look at it from afar."

"You mean one that nearly cost you your life!", Azura said with a frown with tears starting to well up from the corners of her eyes, "I-I thought we'd lose you!"

"We all did.", Xander said, "I hope we don't have to go through something like this again as well. But, with this war here..."

As Kamui tried to calm the dancer, Camilla rushed over to give the two a hug and Hinoka checked the two worriedly while Leo muttered glancing at the scene, "Still, why didn't they think we'd be willing to sacrifice half of the fleet?"

"Leo, all that matters right now is we won this battle this time and Kamui is safe.", Camilla said with a frown as she finally released her younger siblings, "I'm sure we can think about this a bit later."

Chrom nodded, "Yes. Kamui is safe and we may have won the day, but the war still looms. I can't guarantee that something like this won't happen again, but I do hope that we won't have to go through that again."

He muttered something quietly to himself, to which Lissa glanced over to her brother with a worried and depressed look. He looked up again, "Anyway, we must continue on and seize control of their main harbor."

"Aye, boy!", Basilio said, "I've head enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides."

"Full speed for Valm!", the captain ordered.

At this, the sails on the mast were pulled up catching the wind as the speed began to pick up. Chrom and Xander left to talk with the captain as Leo raised a brow and mumbled to himself in humor with a smirk, "Didn't he just said that he wasn't much of a sea captain?"

Kamui forced a smirk just as another pain ran through his arm, "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Lissa grumbled, "It's hard to treat this with the ship moving around so much! Geez!"

Lena suddenly appeared next to her as she crouched down, "May I lend a hand, Lissa?"

"Sure!" Lissa grinned wide, "Thanks!"

The healer took the bandages and skillfully wrapped the bandages around Kamui's arm with little regards to the shaking of the ship.

"Wow." Lissa muttered in awe as Lena tied the bandage closed, "That was amazing, Lena."

The healer chuckled, "It was only wrapping bandages."

"But being on a ship makes it really hard to do things." Lissa groaned in disappointment, "Maribelle and I are having problems making bottles and items from falling off the table, but you solved that problem so quickly too. You've got to teach us how you do it! Please?"

Blushing, Lena wore a small smile, "I just have some experience treating patients on boats."

"Heh." Hinoka giggled as she walked over to them with her crutch and bandaged ankle, "But, not everyone goes through that. Even my younger sisters had problems managing items and treating patients on boats before. Remember that, Camilla?"

"Oh yes." Camilla wore a troubled smile, "By the end of the day, Elise could stop complaining over how many bottles of Elixirs and medicine we lost just from the rocking of the boat."

"And, Sakura looked very close to tears that day it happened too." Takumi grumbled, "I don't get it. I mean, can't we just replace those supplies?"

"It's not as easy since we weren't exactly supported by either _side, _remember?" Leo replied shaking his head, "Those supplies would have to come from somewhere."

"Urk…" The archer grimaced, "That's true…"

Chrom laughed, "Well, if all of our talk of the past is done, I have some good news from the captain just now."

"Good news?" Kamui raised a brow as he slowly got up from his spot.

Xander nodded firmly, "We can see the sands of Valm right now."

"Really?!" Lissa jumped to her feet and rushed over to the rails nearly bouncing on her toes, "It's true! I can really see a beach! Lena! Maribelle! Look! Look!"

As the pink healer and the red hair healer joined the princess, Kamui wore a relieved smile as he could see the sandy coast of Valm's port.

"We're finally here…" Azura whispered to him.

Kamui nodded, "Ah. Now, we can find our siblings and allies."

* * *

Back under the deck, Kamui had already finished his packing just as a pain pierced his shoulder. He scowled as a voice spoke up, "You should go find Lena and the other healers."

Kamui looked over to George and slowly nodded, "That'd be the best choice."

Leaving his bag on the bed, he left the room and headed to the infirmary where he found the barely healed Hinoka getting her bandages removed from her ankle. Lena smiled, "There. Take it easy, though. It's still a little fragile to put any more burden on it."

"Thanks! So, how many more days before I can take part in battle again?" Hinoka asked.

"Most likely, three." the healer responded with a wide smile, "You did a good job keeping off of it and it healed nicely."

"Great!" his sister said with a wide smile.

Kamui smiled too and turned to where Lissa and Libra, a fellow Shepherd and War Monk recruited during the previous war, was. He walked over to them as Lissa noticed him first and greeted him warmly, "Oh! Kamui! How's your shoulder feeling?"

"It was well until after I finished packing my stuff. It started hurting again and I think it might be bleeding…" Kamui frowned, "Maybe I opened it?"

Lissa frowned, "Go take a seat on the chair. I'll get right to that."

Kamui saw the chair placed next to the bed and took a seat whereas Lissa reappeared with some bandages and paper. She carefully uncovered the wound and found he was right. Though it had been skillfully stitched by Lena, the stitch was partially falling apart as one part of it had snapped. Blood was already seeping from the wound and onto the bandage as Lissa quickly began to clean away at the wound. It wasn't till it stopped bleeding did Kamui had to go through the pain of having it stitched back up again and wrapped up nicely by Lissa. When she was done, she stepped back and smiled at her finished product, "There! Good as new! Now, be more careful and don't use that shoulder too much. You should also wait a few days before taking part in battle again."

"Huh?" Kamui frowned, "But what if-!"

"You _will_ wait for the next few days without moving the shoulder too much… _right?"_ the princess asked with a grin plastered on her face.

Kamui felt a slight shiver through his spine as he nodded his head reluctantly, "O-Okay…"

"Good!" Lissa smiled wider, "I've already told Xander and my big brother, so you should be away from the battlefield for a while."

Suddenly, Kamui could understand the fear his younger brothers felt whenever they get themselves hurt and silently wished they've found his younger sisters or even went to a different healer instead. Nobody could defy Lissa much less when she's doing her job. After he was done, he quickly left the infirmary and back to the bunker where he double checked his belongings. Then, he went for one more stop by the training grounds where he found Takumi training with Virion. The Rossane archer struggled as the arrow and string barely light up in his hands.

"Focus on the target and nothing else." Takumi said firmly with his arms crossed and his Fujin Yumi in the arch of his elbow.

The string seemed to become brighter and more solid, yet the arrow grew more faint. Takumi frowned, "Don't waver. That's the key to maintaining your arrow's form."

Despite his words, the light of the arrow wasn't enough and, when Virion released it, the arrow vanished before it could even fly past the arch of the bow. Virion shook his head and took in deep breaths as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, "I certainly knew such a weapon would be difficult to wield, but never should I have doubt the hardships it would bring to just fly one simple arrow…"

"Who said it was easy." Takumi replied shaking his head, "I practiced every day and hours I could get before I could inherit my bow from my father and mother. Don't think any part of wielding it would be simple in the first place. If it's in your character, then perhaps, but it isn't. It doesn't mean that you have to, though. Forge the unwavering personality inside you should also be enough, but you'll need more practice before you can bring it out on the battlefield."

"Is that so?" Virion frowned in disappointment, "Well, nothing comes naturally. I'll just have to train more before the fateful day, then."

"Uh, right…" Takumi raised a brow before shaking his head, "Take a break. No use training when you're out of energy."

"Surely, I can go for a few more minutes?" Virion said with a frown.

"Nope." Takumi shook his head, "We got more marching today, did you already forget?"

"Ah…" Virion frowned with a slight look of surprise, "To think, something of importance would slip my mind…"

Kamui raised a brow and walked over to them, "Takumi! Virion!"

"Big Brother Kamui?" Takumi raised a brow too, "What is it?"

"We're about to reach the beach. Have you finished packing?" Kamui asked.

"Yup." Takumi nodded with a sigh, "Or rather, Oboro did that for me. How is your shoulder?"

"I had Lissa take a look at it." Kamui frowned, "It looks like it'll heal in the next few days, but I can't take part in battle during then."

"Sounds like something she would say." Takumi said with a sigh, "Why not go check with Lena? She might give you permission to take part in battle."

"Perhaps." Kamui nodded, "But, she was helping Hinoka. Also, Lissa is also a healer too and does her job well. She's told me these things so that I could heal properly."

"That's true." Takumi said with a sigh, "If anything, I think she's improved a lot since Lena arrived. It'd be great if she could continue being with Lissa too. She was pretty lonely in the castle by herself."

"That's why Chrom usually makes sure Lissa is with Lena as much as possible." Kamui smiled, "I think Lissa is also starting to become a little more accustomed to being in the castle without Chrom too. But, I think she still doesn't like being in the castle without us or Chrom."

"Perhaps she'll move to Regna Ferox after the war?" Takumi raised a brow, "I heard that her husband is thinking of returning to Regna Ferox. She'll probably want to go with him."

Kamui recalled the last time she traveled to Regna Ferox and hummed "Maybe… I recall that she wasn't used to the cold temperature the first time we were there. Anyway, enough about that. We should probably get ready to help Lissa and Frederick. There isn't much hands to help move things."

Takumi sighed, "So long as you carry the lighter load."

Kamui chuckled, "Thank you, Takumi."

After Takumi made certain his friend left to prepare, the Hoshidan archer left with his brother to the storage room.

"Have you finished reading the records?" Takumi asked quietly.

"Mostly." He responded quietly, "But, Leo and I are still looking into the situation. We believe some powerful magic is at play here."

"Do you think we can trust them?" Takumi muttered with a frown.

"Yes." Kamui replied firmly, "They're not here to hurt Ylisse, the Shepherds, nor us. That, I'm certain."

"Huh?" Takumi raised a brow, "Why do you think that?"

"Because," Kamui smiled, "We're Chrom's and Lucina's friends."

* * *

**YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a while. You know, now that I got here. I think I'm forgetting to address something… Oh right! I just realized that I made a mistake when I was introducing Katerina. I used the wrong name, but I'll figure something out for that. Anyway, thing have been getting pretty busy here. But, I've almost finished my other chapter for Sky's Fates too! It was pretty difficult since I also have other ideas to incorporate and remember. It's the same with this one. In fact, I also have to start writing down notes to remember my ideas and, if needed, I might have to use Roald Dahl's and start using some kind of cosmetics to write my ideas on me. Lol! He's a really good author from my childhood stories. Anyway! I hope this chapter is good for you guys! 'Ve tried really hard with this one. Can't say that it was easy. Anyway, it looks like my work as a private art tutor might do well. I still have a bit to do to become better though. Hopefully all my efforts are worth it in the end. I also have to apply for other personal matters too. So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! See you all next time!**

* * *

_**8/18/2019 5:04 PM**_


	17. Chapter 17: First Steps, More Trouble

First Steps, More Trouble

"Are you ready yet? Come on! I can't wait to get my feet on actual land!"

Kamui looked up and saw Lissa pull Lon'qu along the deck with bright excitement flashing over her face. After winning a battle against the Valmese, Kamui was watching the Shepherds running on high moral mixed from victory and the sight of land. He couldn't help but smile along with them after placing his bag on the wagon.

"It's nice to see everyone this optimistic."

He glanced over to see his wife walk over to him with a wide smile.

"Yes." He nodded with a smile as he looked over to the sandy beaches and small port town. "Getting on that land would also mean getting closer to the fire." Azura said as the smile suddenly vanished from her face, "Everyone could…"

"We're ready, Azura." Kamui said with a smile, "Don't worry. We knew what we were doing the moment we got on the ships and we're prepared. Also, Ryoma and our sisters could also be in Valm caught in the wars. If so, we have to help them."

"You are right…" Azura mumbled quietly.

"You don't sound too happy…" Kamui noted quietly, "Is it about the children? Or…"

She shook her head, "No. Though I do worry about them… It's just all we have is Lucina as our guide. If something were to occur, my song may not be of much help here."

"It'll be fine Azura." He smiled, "You've been working with Lucina for two years now, nobody can say that you didn't help or couldn't. Your presence here also helps reassure everyone and our siblings. Hinoka and Camilla often worried about how you were doing back at the castle too."

Azura wore a small smile, "They really weren't too happy to hear what happened to me, but they _were_ very happy to see me at least."

"That's right." Kamui nodded, "Also, even without your song, you're always helping us. It more than enough for everyone."

Azura thought for a bit and sighed with a small smile, "I guess you're right. Perhaps, I was trying too hard."

Kamui smiled seeing her finally calm down.

* * *

When Kamui went down to the beach to meet up with his siblings and friends.

"Almost everyone has left the ship. How is everything going?" Kamui asked.

"Well." Chrom said with a firm nod, "The Harbor looks well-fortified and we were just about to gather the troops- Hm?"

Following the direction Chrom was gazing at with narrowed eyes, he saw a Hoshidan swordswoman dashing to the harbor with a few Valmese soldiers seemingly chasing after her.

"An altercation?" Frederick noted with a raised brow.

"Look!" Takumi called out and scowled, "Those Valmese scums are chasing someone!"

"An enemy of theirs is a friend of ours." Chrom responded, "Reflet! Robin!"

"We're-"

"Got it! I'll gather everyone!" Robin responded quickly and rushed off before anyone can stop her, "We'll use _that _plan, brother!"

"Wait! Robin…" Reflet groaned before he sighed shaking his head. Then, he turned to them, "Well, Hinoka and Camilla will lead our fliers on the left side. My sister and Gaius will team up with you. Frederick and Xander will lead the front lines. Kamui, Chrom and I will catch up to the woman. Camilla and Hinoka will meet us on the harbor."

Kamui nodded, "If possible, we should also warn the people of the battle occurring."

"We also need to gather information." Leo added, "We're all foreigners on these lands. Gathering information from those who are natives and under this emperor's rule can help us gain advantages."

"All right." the Exalt nodded, "Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman. If possible, we'll visit the homes here and see how the others fare."

* * *

Together with Takumi's group and his wife, they helped Chrom and Robin make a small path through the numerous number of armored soldiers, which proved difficult again their archers. He frowned in frustration and grabbed his dragon stone. He reared back as his limbs slowly became long and thin. Using the water that levitated around him, he was able to distract the enemy soldiers around him before he and Azura used the distracted state and attacked leaving many unconscious or worse in their tracks. After much effort, Kamui finally arrived at the doors of one of the resident's home, which looked like an old Nohrian house in the underground city of his Nohrian siblings' kingdom. Turning into his original human form, Azura knocked on the door. When the door opened, the door opened slightly ajar as a cold voice called out, "Who is this?"

"We're one of the Shepherds from Ylisse." Azura answered.

"There's a large scale battle occuring, so we're warning the residents in the harbor to lock their doors." Kamui added as he approached the door.

Hearing this, the door opened a little wider as an elderly man poked his head out before a smile grew wider on his face, "Did you say the Ylissean League? Oh. Helping Say'ri, are we?"

"Pardon me?" Azura raised a brow.

However, the man continued, "Good, good! We need such bravery in these times. Here now, sell this at market and use the funds to arm your forces. I'd rather see you put it to use than have that tyrant steal it."

With that, he stuffed in Kamui's palm a bullion.

"Huh?!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "B-But, we can't-!"

"I insist." the man smiled, "It's no easy feat to manage a military force, right? Do this old man a favor and put it into good use."

"That's…"

"Kamui." Azura said nervously, "We… We should give it to Chrom and Frederick later. What this elderly said is true."

She gave the man a deep bow, "We appreciate your kindness, sir."

The man waved his hand, "Now, you young 'un be careful out there and don't let the tyrant catch you."

Kamui nodded, "We understand. Thank you very much for your support."

"Of course!"

With a nod, the man closed the door and they could hear the lock. Kamui left the house and, one after another, he soon learned something rather interesting.

"Someone was here before us." Kamui concluded with a frown.

"Perhaps, Say'ri is the woman Chrom and Reflet went to save." Azura said with a frown.

"It has to be." Kamui nodded as they began to quickly rejoin the others, "That would explain why the Valmese would be chasing after her so intently. Because she's trying to reunite the resistance."

"But, why would she be here at a harbor?" Azura questioned nervously.

"There's only one way to find out." Kamui said as he walked past the now much clearer path, "Looks like the battle is almost over now."

"Kamui, over there!" Azura pointed over to the corner of the battle field, "Isn't that-?!"

"Kagero?!" Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he sees the familiar ponytail female ninja in brown facing off against a couple of armed soldiers and a lancer.

As they rushed over, the woman seemed to have already heard her as her eyes widen in surprise.

"King Kamui?"

"Kagero! Are you all right?" Azura called out as Kamui quickly took out the lancer before facing off the armed soldiers in his dragon form.

"I am." Kagero nodded firmly despite the visible bleeding leg, "I'm relieved to see you're well too. But, I must head to the east side of the battlefield."

"East?" Kamui looked to Azura as he transformed back to his human form with their enemy collapsed before him, "Isn't that where Chrom and Reflet went? Don't worry, then. Our friends are already on their way to save her."

"Could Ryoma or Sakura be related to her in some way?" Azura asked Kagero who looked rather surprised. .

Kamui was curious as well. Kagero is one of the two Hoshidan ninjas who serves under their eldest Hoshidan brother and Hoshidan King, Ryoma. The two rarely stray far from him unless they were given a mission. But, Kagero's concern is on the swordswoman people called Say'ri. Kagero nodded, "The information may sound unbelievable. We are in the future and Lady Say'ri is one of the future descendants of the Hoshidan Royal Bloodline. To be specific, King Ryoma's. Saizo and I have been instructed to protect her."

"I see. That woman is our brother's descendants?" Kamui raised a brow, "Then, Ryoma shouldn't be too far either."

"Our liege and Lady Sakura left for Mila's tree. Hana is with them as we speak." the ninja responded before looking around their surroundings, "These war cries are unfamiliar. Could they be King Kamui's…"

"They are allies." Kamui responded with a small smile, "Allies from Ylisse called the Shepherds. I'll explain more after we regroup. But, we're here to stop Valm's emperor."

"Kamui!"

The manakete looked up as he noticed his sisters and a couple Shapeshifters sitting behind them as they descend from the skies.

Hinoka smiled, "Kagero?! You found her!"

Kamui nodded, "I know you just got here, Hinoka. But, can you and Camilla stay here with Kagero? We need to meet up with Chrom and Reflet as soon as possible."

"All right."

"Leave this place to us, dears." Camilla smiled as she wielded her axe, "We're not letting a single Valmese soldiers leave our sights."

"R-Right…" Kamui wore an anxious smile, "I'll see you later!"

Kamui and Azura quickly began to make their way to the other side of the harbor as Azura said with a small frown, "Why did Ryoma decided to leave his descendants with his retainers and left with Sakura?"

"I don't know." Kamui responded with a frown, "I'm surprised that they separated even after the current situation. Something must've happened or Ryoma wouldn't have done this from the start."

"I think I see them." Azura said as she held her lance ready at her side.

"Ah." he nodded as he noticed Chrom and Reflet's back with Say'ri at their side whilst facing off enemy armor soldiers.

Kamui scowled as he brought out his blade and immediately cut down the enemy soldier just as the helmet flew off the man's head. As the man collapsed, Kamui noticed the red hair ninja in red just on the other side. He smiled and nodded, "I see, you're all right. That's great!"

Before the man could respond another soldier jumped at them to which Kamui was forced to parry against its wyrmslayer sword.

"Kamui!" Chrom sighed in relief, "You made it."

"Sorry coming over so late, Chrom." Kamui responded after he pushed back the incoming general with all his strength so Azura could deal the finishing blow to the gap between the heavy armor, "You must be Say'ri, right?"

The black hair samurai swordswoman looked up in surprise, "A-Aye! That's correct, milord! Could you be the younger sibling my ancestor spoke of?"

"Ancestor?" Chrom raised a brow, "Do you know each other, Kamui?"

He nodded, "Just now, I met with one of my brother's retainers who works with Saizo."

As he gestured to the ninja, Kamui continued, "She told me what had happened and a woman called Say'ri was being chased. She's also one of my missing sibling's descendants. I also heard from the townspeople that you were uniting the resistance."

"Aye." Say'ri nodded with a troubled frown, "If only it were so…"

"Huh?"

"Milord!"

"Father!"

Kamui turned to the direction of the voice and saw his brother and Frederick with Chrom's little sister rushing over to them on their horse as Lucina was already a step ahead of them.

"The general of the Valmese army have been dealt with by Leo and Miriel, milord." Frederick reported, "A clean-up squad have already already been called forth to clear the remaining enemy from the area."

"Good." Chrom nodded just as Lissa gave him a tight hug as if she was still a child.

"The imperial dogs have been dealt with this soon?!" Say'ri's eyes widen in bewilderment, "If only he had held out a little longer…"

"Hm?" Xander who had gotten off his steed raised a brow, "This is the woman Chrom and Reflet left to rescue…"

It didn't take long for his eyes to soon shift to the other ninja as well as his eyes narrowed, "Isn't this… one of King Ryoma's retainer?"

He wore a small smile as he continued, "Does this mean Hoshido's royal family is on this continent?"

"That's correct." Saizo responded in his usual stern voice, "Our mission is to protect Lady Say'ri as she unites members of the resistance."

Say'ri nodded with a small smile, "Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So, there _is _an organized resistance?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm." Say'ri responded solemnly.

"But we thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters…" Kamui responded with a look of confusion.

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together." she responded.

"Well? What's stopping you?"

Kamui nearly jumped as he heard the footsteps approached them.

"Flavia!" Chrom said with a look of surprise, "And Basilio!"

"Right... " the Khan sighed heavily, "Put this old veteran second, huh? So?"

Basilio and Flavia stared at the woman who frowned as she responded, "Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" Flavia noted firmly with a frown.

Say'ri nodded, "Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Your brother?" Kamui's eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Aye." Say'ri nodded, "My elder brother is the first descendant of your elder Hoshidan brother, King Kamui. Our father… He no longer draws breath. We are the only living descendants left."

"Why does he support the Empire?" Xander questioned firmly with a frown.

Say'ri shook her head solemnly, "Would that we knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa said with horror.

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!" Say'ri pleaded as she bowed her head.

As Azura quickly asked her to raise her head while busy trying to calm Lissa, Kamui turned to Chrom, "Well, Chrom?"

"This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win." Chrom admitted with a solemn frown.

Kamui immediately noticed Lucina standing off to the side listening quietly. She fought bravely during this battle and showed improvements since their voyage had just ended. If only Kamui had known what the child is thinking sometimes.

"I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line as it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?" Chrom continued with a firm nod.

"Well, I do have one idea…" Say'ri responded with a confident smile.

"What is it?" Kamui asked curiously.

Say'ri began to explain, "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed... "

"The Resistance could unite around her." Reflet grinned wide, "Where is the Voice being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there." Say'ri responded.

"Then we have our plan. Let's get to it! " Chrom nodded with a wide smile, "Frederick, when everyone is ready we'll began to make our way out of the harbor before their conqueror decides to intercept us. Then, we'll set up camp later. We've only just arrived and had a hard battle. How far is Mila's Tree, Say'ri?"

"About a couple days' walk." She replied before turning to Kamui, "It still amazes me that we would meet with two of the three rulers from the three mystical kingdoms…"

Lissa giggled and gestured over to Xander, "You mean, three! Xander is one too, you know!"

"Wha-! P-Please forgive me!" Say'ri gasped in surprise as she bowed.

"It's all right." Xander responded with a small awkward smile as Chrom sighed exasperatedly for his sister's careless act. It was truly an unusual situation to be in since the matter shouldn't be that big.

* * *

After that, Kamui's wife was busy trying to calm Say'ri down from her excitement as the other began to regroup. It took a while, but his wife and their sister were able to tell the retainers and the swordswoman to keep Kamui and their allies' information all a secret. Needless to say, Say'ri listened well and did not mention their titles after that.

After clearing the harbor and telling everyone that it was safe to leave their homes. Kamui and his group followed Chrom and his Shepherds out of the harbor as they planned their travels to Mila's Tree.

That night, Kamui had just arrived at the training ground hoping to come across their new ally and ask about his missing siblings, especially his still missing younger Nohrian sister, but, instead, found an archer and a thief. Kamui frowned but stepped back and walked away knowing his opponents was them. Hiding would've been useless. Instead the measured the idea of asking his brother's retainers for help. He frowned as he thought to himself quietly. His brothers still felt that he was probably a little paranoid, though they don't want to verbally tell him. When he shared his thoughts with his wife, however, she suggest that they either confront them or watch and see. After much consideration, he decided with the latter. However, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that crept from his the depth of his heart. That something bad would happen soon. That feeling alone is enough to make him restless. Without much, he wanted to talk with someone about it. For some reason, he has never felt this restless and alone in a situation before. Even when neither of his siblings believed him and Azura that there was a mastermind behind their long feud of two generations and had made themselves hidden. It felt strange. As if there was someone who was already there by his from the start. Was it Azura? No. that's not right. This person was there long before he met her. His retainers? No… Even the day he was kidnapped, he felt that they were there with him. Shivering behind him in fear after their step-father gave his life protecting them from the rain of arrows. All he could do… was keep them close to him. Yes. It was someone very close to him. It wasn't just him either. Other people knew them too. Even when they were young, their adoptive father and kidnapper were merciful enough to not separate them. That's right… why is it that he's forgotten something so important?! Hoping he wasn't the only one, he quickly made his way back to the tent when he heard a commotion going on nearby. It sounded like it was coming from the entrance of their camp! Surprised and worried, Kamui immediately rushed to the entrance with his sacred weapon ready. He hurried over as he noticed the voices of one of the passing soldiers rushing back and forth.

"...kidnapped…"

"A Shepherd…"

Each word only forced him to pick up speed as he rushed further and further to the entrance.

"A child?!"

"...fool, it's a…!"

"Another squad…"

"Sibling generals…"

He didn't realized it, but, by the time he saw Chrom and the twins with Sully and Say'ri, he realized that he had already started running at some point with a shocked expression. It can't be… He silently prayed to the dragons that this wasn't true. But, the heavy weight of reality told him otherwise.

When he arrived, Chrom patted his back, "Are you okay, Kamui?"

He barely nodded as he caught his breath, "Y-Yes… I heard… the soldiers say something… about kidnap?"

"That's…" Chrom grimaced.

"It's your nephew and niece." Reflet responded with a frown, "According to Soleil and Sully, they were kidnapped by a couple of Valmese soldiers."

"We tried to stop them, but they got away with the kids." Sully the red knight said with a scowl.

"Sully," Chrom said with a frown, "It wasn't your fault. We weren't prepared for them even while standing on their continent."

"Aye." Say'ri frowned, "I never thought they would use such a dirty tactic."

"Nah. That's not it either." Sully responded with a frown, "Heck, we'd have beaten a whole squad of them if they attacked us head on! But, these guys got their hands on Risens and we thought we were fighting against Risens for a good hour before those guys popped out of nowhere!"

"Risens?!" Robin's eyes widen in horror, "How did those guys… No, let's focus on getting the children back first."

"That won't be necessary."

Kamui turned around and saw his brothers arrive in haste. Behind them followed Lucina who looked as though she had been training before joining them. Leo frowned, "Stopping now to rescue them will delay our march. For two people, that's something we can't risk especially now."

Lucina was visibly shocked as Chrom's eyes widen in bewilderment, "That's the harsh truth, but, this is your son and niece we're talking about too."

"That does not change the fact." Xander said harshly, "If we stop now, Walhart will catch up to the Shepherds."

Chrom hesitated before looking to Reflet and Robin in confusion. However, the twins were speechless.

"Th-Then!" Robin called out desperately, "Let's send a separate squad after them!"

Reflet nodded, "Everyone will continue moving forward. With so many people, we don't have as much trouble splitting up as we're already traveling quickly. Since, we're already found. We can't leave behind a large number of people to save the two. It'll be an undercover mission. So, they will have to be very careful."

Hearing Reflet's explanation, Kamui, gathering his thoughts, saw his younger brother move to which Kamui raised a brow, "Leo, tell me. Is this a joke and you're actually thinking of sending a separate squad after them?"

Leo sighed, "It was a test, brother."

"O-Oh." Chrom grimaced, "It wasn't a very pleasant one…"

"Sir Leo," Lucina called out with a grimace, "Just what are you and Sir Xander getting at?"

"Situations such as this will occur over and over again." Xander responded, "Leo thought that this situation would happen sooner or later and devised a test for you."

Leo nodded with a sigh, "That's right. In truth, we've already sent a small squad after them. Hinoka sent Saizo to lead them. What's left is another small group to move on the other end."

Xander frowned as he added, "I apologize for putting you on the spot, Chrom, Reflet and Robin. It wasn't the appropriate manner to joke during this situation. However, not everyone will be here to pull you together. That's why my brother and I felt that this test must be done."

"I-I see…" Chrom breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't like what you did just now, but I understand why you felt it was necessary… You're right. I was caught off guard and, if the enemy attacked us now, we'd be in a more vulnerable situation. That and I'm beginning to understand how I should've prepared should such an event to occur. We'll organize the other party to search for them right away. Tomorrow, we'll continue our travels. Reflet, Robin, who else was on the night patrol? Sully, call Frederick. Tell him we need his help."

"You got it!" The woman nodded her head and got on her steed before rushing past the entrance.

"Also," Xander called out to the three, "there's someone we wish to be on that team."

"Oh?" Chrom raised a brow, "Who is it?"

A tall shadow stepped out of the tall man's shadow and into the light.

"Soleil!" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he looked to his brothers.

Xander nodded firmly proving Kamui's worry as the Nohrian King continued, "This is Soleil. I believe you know her as well. She was in the patrol and saw the direction they had left. She would help them get to a certain point."

Leo nodded, "That and it would seem that my son's remaining retainer had chased after them on her own."

"Ah, Nina, correct?" Robin questioned curiously.

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Soleil is talented in swordsmanship and can hold her own in a battle. I have no objections."

"Me neither." Reflet nodded in approval, "Then, she will partner with Stahl who could use the assistance, but can cover distance."

"I'm going too!"

Kamui heard the gallops of hooves as he saw Frederick and Sully arrive on horseback. Sully hopped up and stood before them as she continued, "I was the one who was leading the night patrol. Those kids were under my wing! At least, give me a chance ta' brin' them back."

Chrom looked to the tacticians with a smile as Robin nodded firmly, "Let's do that."

Reflet nodded, "Then…"

As the others began to form the squad, Kamui heard Lucina breath a sigh of relief from afar. Finding it safe for him to leave the rest of the planning to Chrom and his siblings who have already began to return to the camp, he approached her with a small smile, "Is everything all right, Lucina?"

"Kamui!" She looked up in surprise before nodding her head hesitantly, "I suppose it is. It was certainly a surprise to see the Valmese act so soon, and with Risen at that."

"Was there no records of that ever occurring before?" Kamui asked raising a brow.

She shook her head, "I've read numerous records of the battles my father led when he lived till our archives were lost to the flames of war. Yet, I never knew that the Valmese had any connections with Grima and the Risens."

"Do you think the future is already changing?"

Hesitantly, she didn't speak for a while as they watched the guards began to return to their positions. Finally, with a deep sigh, she answered, "I… don't know. Which why the future would change or if it is even changing, that is."

Kamui nodded slowly searching for words to put his feelings to, "I… don't know either. However, I do believe in one thing."

"Hm?"

"Even when I was faced with the decision to pick either side of a conflict, I found that there was always another solution aside from what was given before us." Kamui said firmly, "When you change the way you look at a situation, you learn that there is always more than the answer given before you. That was how I learned that picking one side isn't the only option I had. It wasn't the only path to the future I had. There's always another hidden somewhere in plain sight. So, try stepping back if you ever find yourself caught at a fork road in your path. You'll see that there's more than the humber of options to the future given to you."

"So, you're saying that what the future puts in front of you isn't always the path you have to take?" Lucina thought hard, "I see… If I change my perspective, I might see more than what I thought is available to me… I understand now. Thank you very much for your advice, Sir Kamui! Please excuse me, then!"

Before he could stop her, the swordswoman had already started dashing back to the camp with determination glowing from her face. The sight instinctively made him recall that the former princess really was his close friend's daughter, who should still be in the care of those in the castle along with two of their soldiers. Doing so, he's reminded of his own children where the eldest would try to adapt to his situation probably and his daughter is most likely scared stiff. Though he pleaded the case to Chrom, the least they could do was send a search party while pray to their gods that they would appear only after the settled the current situation and just before they found a way home. It was specific which made it all seem less likely to occur, but he and his wife still prayed that the children would be safe. Now, he just need to make sure bring back all four children safely before one of their relatives could lose their cool. Thankfully, hiis younger sister wasn't about yet, or he'd have to worry whether Sakura would faint or Elise would dash out on her own accord again. Another reminder of the challenges that comes with parenting.

* * *

When morning came around, he quietly got changed and out of his tent just as the sun began to peak out from the mountains. He quickly finished his necessary preparations before heading to the council tent. However, as he opened the tent entrance, he saw the two tacticians both curled up asleep on the table and maps with warm blankets draped over their shoulders protecting them from the cold wind almost perfectly. Yet, the lamps were still dangerously lit to which, Kamui frowned and walked over to set them out. After blowing one of them out, he heard a shuffle and noticed a familiar head poking out from the pile of books in the corner. Kamui's eyes widen in bewilderment as he stammered, "L-L-Leo?!"

"Oh, it's you, Big Brother?" the mage grumbled with a yawn as he scrawled something on the parchment before his leg in the cramped space.

Kamui looked amongst the number of parchment rolled up with wide eyes, "Did you wrote all these?"

"Of course." Leo yawned, "I need to make some records on the surrounding environment and land of this continent. It's fortunate for us that Virion thought to bring these with him when he left…"

As his brother let out another yawn, Kamui heard another shuffling as he raised a brow and to the other side of the tent and saw it. Takumi sleeping amongst the number of books and scrolls. The ink jar was capped and the pen set neatly down on the ground. It looked as though his other younger brother had decided to rest for a while before actually falling asleep amongst the number of books that surrounded them. Kamui sighed and shook his head as he muttered, "I can't tell whether to be impressed or worried that you all stayed up through the night."

"What do you mean?" Leo raised a brow, "You can't mean-"

"That it's already the next morning?" Kamui finished with a frown, "That's right."

"Seriously?" Leo's eyes widen in bewilderment, "I've been working for that long?"

"By the god…" Kamui whispered silently to himself as he moved to put out the other candle adjacent to Takumi, "Is this usually what happens when their retainers aren't around?"

"Has there been any news in regards to the kidnapping?"

"There has." Leo responded as he began to put away his materials and books, "King Ryoma's retainer sent us a message. They found them and is planning to sneak in at a day's time."

"That's a relief." Kamui sighed, "Now, we just need to do our part while we wait and see their results."

Leo nodded as he moved the scrolls under one arm and asked, "Can you help me carry these, Kamui?"

"Sure." he replied and walked over to pick up the books before raising a brow at his suddenly empty space, "Why the rush all of a sudden?"

"Because," Leo sighed, "If we don't clean up this mess by the time Mozu returns, we'll be stuck in another lecture."

Kamui chuckled as he placed the books into the waterproof and heavy chest, "At least, someone is keeping you two in track. Time sure flies. It was only yesterday when we saved her from a faceless attack and took her in after she lost everyone she knew."

"Then, she tried to make herself useful by helping others before finding her own place in the army." Leo grumbled, "She certainly changed after settling in with Takumi's family."

"It doesn't look to be a bad change, though. Don't you agree?" Kamui responded with a smile.

Leo sighed as he shrugged, "I won't deny it."

Kamui laughed, "Thanks to her presence, you and Takumi have been staying up less often and been getting your sleep. Well, most of you."

Leo was clearly at a loss for words as Kamui watched his brother mask it with a weak shrug before continuing, "I just need to get Forrest back before Sakura panicks too."

Too, huh? Looks like he was right when he knew that something wasn't right with his brother's behaviour recently. In fact, both of them seemed to be rather odd since they heard that Sakura was with Ryoma and on Valm. Almost as if… they were rushing things. Leo in particular seemed to be in a much more awful state than Takumi. It goes without saying since their younger sister, Elise, was still missing and Kamui knew how much Leo tries to protect her, which was one of the cause of his one of his retainer's worry when he wanted to marry their liege's younger sister. It was certainly a problem that nearly grew out of control for unknown reasons and ideas. Thanks to Mozu and their retainers, his younger brothers began to get more regulated sleep. However, it was on days like these where they would forget and stay up all night working. Two best friends and brother-in-laws working hard for similar goals. They couldn't be anymore similar. Kamui fought back a smile as he recalled the days they both firmly rejected the idea that they would be best friends. Perhaps that disagreement was what formed their friendship now. Back in the three kingdoms, the two would work together to improve trade between the two kingdoms for their brothers while help Kamui when he encounters trouble with trade routes and contracts. It was known how strong their friendship were during the two years of peace after Xander and Ryoma called for a peace treaty that had been long overdue. That's why it's a big worry whenever both are worried over something similar. It gets twice as hard for him to help them calm down and solve it. Their current situation was probably the worst yet. At this rate, Leo might collapse before he gets to reunite with his wife and son is what Kamui thought.

It was then that he heard the entrance open to their surprise when Kamui realized who it was.

"Say'ri?!" Kamui smiled.

"Aye?" Say'ri raised a brow when she noticed Takumi and the other tacticians dozing off, "What-?!"

Seeing her loss for words, Kamui struggled a small smile and asked, "Sorry, Say'ri. We're a little busy. If you could, can you help us wake up Reflet and Robin? They seemed to have fallen asleep while working through the night again."

"A-Aye!" she nodded quickly bringing herself back together, "Of course!"

In a short summary, Reflet and Robin weren't too thrilled to learn that they had fallen asleep through the night or that they had even worked for that long, not that they could help it. They were able to put away most of the things they wouldn't require that morning when they would report the decided route of travel and possible battle tactics. Takumi, on the other hand, was a little more of a difficult case that began with him unable to wake up and fail to do so before his wife returned as Leo had told them. Apparently, she and Cordelia had passed by once and warned them all not to stay up for too long. Though Leo got away with it, Say'ri _did_ silently note to him that he was holding a history book and that his sacred weapon was nowhere to be found. So once Takumi and Mozu left, they had to go take out all the books again and search for another hour before they could leave for the Dining Tent.

Needless to say, it was a long morning.


End file.
